A Steele Heart
by Steele.Hearts33
Summary: Ana had a troubled past,but at 25 she's finally content with life She's a successful self-employed computer expert, with a highly classified government contract.When the blind date from hell ends with a searing kiss from a white knight named Christian,she never expected him to be the CEO of the the company she's been contracted to save from a cyber attack created with her own code.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

Christian's POV

I am sitting in my 20th floor office listening to my head of IT explain the latest cyber threat he's discovered. I hate to admit it, but this one scares me. He thinks he's quarantined the threat and was able to do so before my company secrets were compromised, but he can't be sure yet. He's having a hard time tracing the origin on the original hack, but he suspects it came from inside the company walls.

"As I was saying sir, I've managed to quarantine the worm. However, I'm having a hard time tracing the origin. I believe it was from inside Grey House. I need to build a program to trace it back and harden our firewalls. I need someone outside this building to help me. I can't do this alone and I don't trust anyone else till I know where this came from." Barney was an older man, but he was a genius when it came to computers. If he can't do it, who can.

"Barney, you've been with me since the beginning. You were the go to genius. Are you telling me you can't do this alone because it's too large a job to get done in a reasonable time frame, or because you don't know how to do it?" I'm leaning back in my chair now with my left foot crossed over my right knee. Now I'm really scared.

"Sir, it's a bit out of my element. I've only seen code like this a few times, but I've never seen this signature. The program we need built needs to be precise. It needs something that I can't do. You need to bring in someone who created the original code this was spun off of. It's a mutated hack that was created for the government a couple years ago. You need to bring in the Blacksmith Sir." Barney was hesitant in his response but was sure that Mr. Grey would see what needed to be done.

"You want me to bring in a hacker known as the Blacksmith and give him free reign in my company systems. No way Barney. There has got to be another way. I don't need some snot nosed pimply faced teenager running wild and planting backdoors in all my servers." Christian was adamant no one else be brought in. He didn't need this getting out and others trying to do it again.

"With all due respect Sir, You need to let me bring the Blacksmith in. The Blacksmith is not a bad guy hacker. Strictly on the up and up. Finished high school early and was accepted early admission to Harvard and MIT at the age of 16. Instead stayed local and graduated top the class at u-Dub. Has a non-ending contract with the government, working classified projects. Is known online for creating genius code and being one of the greatest engineers in their fields. I need this brain. The Blacksmith can do this. Just let me make that call and I'll get a meeting set up for tomorrow." Barney was pleading now. He seemed desperate, but he knows he's got me by the balls here.

"Alright Barney. Call Welch so he can run the back ground check. I want a meeting tomorrow morning at 9:30. If I get screwed over I will hold you personally responsible for whatever your friend does. If he so much as even tries to look somewhere he shouldn't you're fired."

"Understood Sir. I'll let Andrea know when I confirm the meeting." Barney stands up and walks out.

I watch him leave through the double doors. I wish I could breathe a sigh of relief once he's out of my sight, but I can't. I'm on edge and I need a release soon. It's been 8 months since my last submissive. I know Elena has tried to set me up a few times with new potential subs. I don't know what it is, but every time interview one, I can't follow through. Maybe I'm losing my desire to whip little brunette girls, or maybe Elena is the problem. Whatever it is, if I don't figure something out soon, I'm going to kill Batiste with my kick boxing sessions.

Ana's POV

"Kate, I have been on 13 failed blind dates set up by you in the last 23 months. 5 of those dates were double dates with whatever loser you were sleeping with at the moment. I don't want another one." I am begging Kate to let me off the hook. I was joking when I agreed on Sunday. She caught me in the middle of a weak moment wishing I could be a little normal.

"Come on Steele, this guy is a hunk. He just made junior partner at his law firm and was gifted membership to the exclusive Mile high club and gifted a company car with driving service for the month. What's the worst that could happen? You get free dinner and wine out of the deal. You can always leave him at the door." Kate is like a dog with a bone for this guy, maybe she should date him instead.

"Fine I'll go tonight, but if I text you Code X, you get me out of there immediately. Got it?" Code X was our phrase from college when things got sketchy or uncomfortable. Our alarm to send in the rescue team so to speak.

"You won't regret it Ana. I'll come by this afternoon and help curl your hair and pick out an outfit for you. Heaven knows I can't trust you to dress yourself. The Mile High Club is exclusive and where everyone wants to be seen. Hell, I've never even been there. You have to promise to call me with all the details. Be sure and shave, everywhere. You never know who might see you in your underwear so be a good girl and put on the skimpiest and laciest lingerie you own."

"Got it Kate. I've got to go my phone is beeping on the other line." I didn't wait for her reply before clicking over without looking at the caller id. "Go for Steele."

"Blacksmith, longtime no talk. I hear your Dad got a new promotion." Barney Michaels's smile could be heard through the phone.

"Daddy is the new Field Command Officer at the NCIS Tacoma office. I'm proud of him, but he's not too happy about it. He thinks he only got the promotion because he's the Blacksmith's father. "

"That sounds like Colonel Steele." Barney laughed picturing Raymond Steele standing at attention while wearing his civilian uniform and telling someone to shove their promotion up their ass.

"I assume you're calling in an official capacity if you're calling me Blacksmith. What do you need Barney?"

"Right to the point as ever Ana. I taught you almost everything you know. But it seems my protégé has surpassed me. My employer's company was hacked. Looks like a worm was planted from the inside but I can't isolate the source. I've quarantined to prevent any more damage. However, I've seen the code and it's a mutated version of your Screaming Eagle Code. I need you inside to locate the source and patch the hole. We also need you special engineer skills to create a program to prevent anything like this from ever happening again."

Shit, Screaming Eagle is one of my most difficult and top secret codes, created specifically for the FBI and NSA to infiltrate overseas companies funding terrorist groups. Any number of elite hackers could have copied my code, but only a few could mutate it to be effective. This is not good.

"What's the company Barney? I need details, the more the better. This won't be easy and it won't be quick. It could take weeks maybe even a couple months to build the program. You'll have to help me, and you'll have to keep me out of sight from the rest of your tech heads, especially if you've referred to me as Blacksmith to anyone."

"Only to the boss, the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. Although I think he's expecting to see a Teenage boy or nerdy Virginal Man walk into his office tomorrow morning. You'll have to sign an NDA before hell do more than shake your hand. Our security is already running your background check. Don't be alarmed when you're hacks alert you to something deeper. Welch is good and he'll look for anything and everything down to your bank balance in high school. But he won't see you're the Blacksmith. Be here at 9." With that Barney hangs up.

Roger seemed like a nice enough guy when he knocked on her door. He greeted me with a half dozen red roses when I opened the door and offered his arm when he escorted me to the car. He held my chair out for me when we got to their table. That was where the gentlemanly behavior stopped though. He ordered for me, without asking if I was allergic to anything or preferred to not eat meat. Luckily I was a red meat loving nerd. He was chauvinistic, and kept referring to me as little woman. He downplayed my company, Blade Programming, and seemed to be offended by the fact that I graduated high school two years early and chose to stay close to home and attend U-Dub instead of accepting my early admissions scholarships from Harvard or MIT. He's nursing his third scotch when he ordered a bottle of wine and proceeded to try and touch my thigh throughout the meal. I'm going to stab his hand with my fork if he tried to raise my dress again. And if he tells me how much money he's going to make in the next year at his law firm, I'm going to rip his tongue out. I can't wait for this date to end.

I was so happy I didn't wear the sexy emerald dress Kate wanted me to wear. Instead I'm in a maxi dress, with a Navy Boat neck top and three quarter sleeves, and a camel colored bottom. Now, the idiot is finishing the last of our wine. I've not had a full glass and I'm ready to leave. Roger's no different than the rest of the Frat boys I met in college who didn't like the fact that I was smarter than them. He's no longer sober and I'm thankful for the car service. I had to swat away his hands numerous times in the elevator down to the valet. This man has a thing for asses. Maybe I should tell him I train in kick boxing and my dad was a Marine Commander. Maybe he'll keep his hands to himself then. Then again maybe not. I'm thinking of my excuse to avoid a night cap when he tries to push me against the wall and press his alcohol drenched lips to mine. He reeks of booze and my dress is too long to kick him the way I was trained. I'm about to use a self-defense move Daddy taught me when he's suddenly on the ground in front of me.

"Are you alright miss?" I look into the gray eyes of a copper haired Adonis. Letting out a gasp, I clutch my right arm over my heart. He apparently saw how unsteady I was while staring into his eyes. He's grabbed me by my elbows. "Do you need me to call someone?" His touch is electric.

"Um…" I've never been at a loss for words. I don't know what to do. "He was my ride. I need to call my friend to come pick me up or call a cab."

"Do you live nearby? I can have my driver take you home. I was just leaving the restaurant upstairs. I saw you up there. You didn't look to be enjoying yourself. Please let me take you home. I can only assume he's the member here and I can turn in his name and have him removed. I'm Christian by the way"

My Adonis has a name. "Christian, I'm Anastasia. Please don't go through any trouble for me. I don't think I'll ever see him again, and you're correct this isn't my club and doubt I'll ever be back so no worries. But I will take the ride thank you. I just need to text my friend so she knows who to lead the police to when I end up dead tomorrow." Oh god, why did I say that? I can't quite staring at his eyes. There's something there calling me to him and I just don't want him to leave me.

"No worries Anastasia. It's a lovely name. Come, let's get you home." We climb into the back seat. I tell his driver, I think he said his name was Taylor, the address to my apartment in the Pike Place Market district. Christian has let go of my hand since he got in the car behind me. He tracing circles on my wrist with his thumb and I take the moment to admire him and really look at him in his suit. He's wearing a blue three piece tweed suit, with a solid navy blue tie and white dress shirt. He's sporting a neat and trimmed beard and I have a strong desire to feel it rubbing against my bare skin.

"Let me walk you to the door Anastasia." Christian slides out of the car when we arrive at my apartment building. He offers me his hand which I take. Riding the elevator is brutal. I know he can feel the energy crackling around us. I have to bite my lip to keep from saying something embarrassing. "Please don't bite that lip" I instantly release it. I quickly dash out of the elevator when we reach my floor.

"Thank you for the ride Christian. I don't think I've ever been rescued by a knight in shining armor before." I offer him my hand as soon as I unlock the door, not opening it just yet.

"The pleasure was all mine Anastasia" He purred in my ear. I started to pull away and look at him just as his lips land on my own. I feel like I've been zapped by lightening. His lips are soft yet firm. It's a slow kiss and when he reaches his arm around me I gasp allowing him access to my tongue. Oh my god I've never been kissed like this before. It's not the kiss of desperation. It's gentle yet passionate, and all too short before he pulls away. "Goodnight Anastasia."

I watch him walk away in a bit of a daze before I enter my apartment a bit confused. If he was going to kiss me and found me attractive, why didn't he ask me out or for my phone number at least? I'll have to ask Kate in the morning and she'll never let me live this down. Oh well, I have an early morning. I've got info I need to review on GEH before I get there and Barney wants to see me before we see his boss.

Christian's POV

I berate myself the whole way down to her lobby. Those were the most luscious lips I ever tasted and I need to taste them again and again. Her chestnut hair and ivory skin reminds me of Snow White. The palest blue eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes will surely haunt me until I have her tied to my bed and under my control. Yes she'll make a perfect submissive.

I quickly send of texts to Welch and Andrea. I need her to send flowers and breakfast to Anastasia in the morning. Shit, I didn't get her last name. All I've got is her first name and address. I don't even know what she really does for work, she just said she had to be up early to meet with someone about a new project she was starting in the morning. That should be enough information for Welch to run a back ground check. Just the standard should do, don't need to know every dark secret since she's not working for me.

I drank a glass of water after my shower before climbing in bed and dreaming of pale pink lips around my cock, and ice blue eyes staring at me with her hands tied behind her back while I fuck her mouth. For the first time in months I have no nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let me just start by thanking you all. I didn't expect so much, but thank you. To answer a few questions I've received today. There will be a HEA and there will not ever be cheating of any kind. I'm can't stomach to read them, I really can't write it. I will try and update at least twice a week. I have the next 10 chapters outlined so far. I'm not sure how long this will or go or if I will break it up into parts. I expect this story to take at least 25 chapters to get what I want out of it. If you see errors, I apologize. I am trying to edit on my own and will endeavor to correct mistakes when I find them.

I am in the process of setting up a Pinterest board to correspond with the chapters. It will likely not be organized before the end of the week. You can find me at SteeleHearts33/

As always, I don't own most of the character. They belong to the lovely Mrs. James and I'm just borrowing them to tell my story.

Laters Baby

 **Chapter 2**

 **Wednesday, April 19th**

Ana's POV

I am going to kill Katherine Kavanagh and then I'm going to thank her, silently. I spent my entire shower reliving that kiss. I've kissed boys before. But that was a kiss from a man. That was a kiss to judge all future kisses by and all I got was his first name. I wonder if my little digger program can find him for me. I know he's a member of the club and I have his first name. He can't be more than 30 maybe 31, 32 tops. I can get that membership list. Listen to me, I going stalker on the poor guy. He might not have wanted to see me again and that's why he didn't ask for my number.

Just as I've finished putting on my clothes, my phone starts ringing with the Laverne and Shirley theme song. "Miss Kavanagh you are enemy number one on my shit list today." I am gathering my GEH files and placing them in my bag with my computer when she responds, "Steele he was a hottie. You can't tell me you didn't even let him get to second base. You're a 25 year old virgin for Christ's sake. It's not about holding out for love anymore sweetheart. You've got to let someone in eventually. Roger hit every major category required for boyfriend material. He's intelligent, Ivy League educated. He's successful, even at his young age; he's already a junior partner. He's on his way to being rich. He can open doors for you into society. And I've got it on good authority from Beverly in accounting that he's great in bed. So what was the problem this time?"

She finally takes a breath to let me speak. "He started out nice enough. I'll admit he's handsome. Yes he's Ivy League educated, but he seemed to take offense to my turning down Harvard and MIT. Then he proceeded to order for me, and drank nearly half a bottle of scotch before emptying our wine. He spent the entire dinner calling little woman and scoffed when I told him I like English literature and comic books. He had no understanding of what I do for a living, but he let me know he'd be able to support us so I could stay home with the kids while he makes $250,000 a year. I didn't have the heart to tell him I made nearly twice that my first year after graduation. When it was time to leave he kept grabbing my ass and tried to assault my mouth on the side of the building while waiting for his car to arrive. I couldn't kick him because I changed into the maxi dress after you left. Some White knight in shining armor saved me. And when I tell you he was a prince I mean it." I know she can hear the wistfulness in my voice.

"Ana, did you have sex with a stranger last night?" I can hear the judgement in her voice.

"No, I didn't. If you had read your messages before you called me, you'd know that Christian gave me a ride home after saving me last night. He was a gentleman. Even walked me to my door. Perfect gentleman, best kisser I've ever met. I tell you the man looked like a god and he sure kissed like one." Now I'm feeling that ache between my legs thinking about our kiss from last night.

"Little Annie Steele has a crush"

"Cut the little shit, you know how I hate to be called little."

She's instantly apologetic, "Sorry Ana. I know. Probably why Roger didn't stand a chance. So tell me what is Christian's last name and when do you get to see him again."

I hear my door buzzer going off, "Delivery for Anastasia." "Come on up." I replied. "I didn't get his last name or his phone number so I don't know when or if I'll ever see him again." I answered her as I signed for the delivery.

"Kate I've got to go, someone sent me flowers and croissants. I'll talk to you later." For the second day in a row, I hang up on my best friend before she can say anything else.

I have received a box with a dozen croissants I'll never eat before they go stale and the most beautiful flower arrangement I've ever seen. Pristine white roses mixed with white calla lilies. Nothing else. Simple and beautiful. I grab the card to see who would send me these sending up a silent prayer that they aren't from Roger. I'd hate to trash such beautiful gems.

 _Anastasia-_

 _Thank you for the most amazing accidental kiss._

 _I'd love to see you again._

 _-Christian (206)555-0604_

Oh my god. Prince charming sent these. I briefly remember telling him I had an early morning today. I stuff a piece of croissant in my mouth while a dash back to my room to make sure my clothes are in order. Kate helped me set up an appropriate work wardrobe after my first few clients didn't take me seriously. She tried to tell me Star Wars and Comic book Hero shirts wouldn't work, but I didn't think the way I looked had any bearing on my work. I've since learned that my new look and my tone tend to intimidate most of my clients now. I'll admit it helps attract the cooperate clients who pay the big bucks. Some of them tend to think that paying me $100,000 for a two weeks work means they get to play under my skirt. Thankfully my trusty Punisher is almost always with me there so show them that is not the case.

I'm wearing a Navy blue button up Burberry shirt, and a cream Donna Karen pencil skirt, with a tan leather wrap belt. I'm wearing tan leather Nine West heals and have pulled my hair back in a low tangle twisted pony tail. Just as I'm grabbing my keys and bag my phone beeps with a text:

 _Leave the Punisher at home. Can't get it past security.-Barney_

With that I walk out to my white Saab turbo 9-3 and make my way to GEH.

Christian's POV

Welch hasn't gotten back to me with the background check I asked for last night. I know he had to rush the check for Barney for the Blacksmith, but I told him I wanted this Asap. I'm meeting with Barney and his computer boy wonder in 5 minutes and I have no clue who I am meeting. I know that he made it here. I asked Taylor to alert me when he got here and that was at 8:55 this morning. Punctual, I like that. That'll help this dweeb stay on my good side.

I spent my night dreaming of all the dirty things I could do with Anastasia's pretty pink lips. I will get her in my playroom. Then I can just forget about all this hacker bullshit and gain a bit of control. I know she got my flowers this morning. I don't know why she hasn't called me or text me yet. She's one of very few people outside my company or my family to have my private cell number.I think failing to promptly call me will be her misdemeanor requiring punishment. Shit, now I'm hard as stone thinking of ivory skin turning pink from my hand.

"Mr. Grey, Barney is here with your next appointment." Andrea's voice cracks through the speaker phone.

"Send them in." I stand and button my gray Armani jacket and make sure my navy blue Burberry tie. I'm walking around my desk looking at my phone again for word from Welch when I feel her before I see her.

Instantly I'm staring into to the palest blue eyes once again. You can see you sharp intake of breathe upon her recognition of me. I make my way to her and as she steps toward me, she stumbles. I catch her before she hits the floor. Once again she's electric and she's biting that lip again.

"Good morning Anastasia. "

Taking my hand to shake it, firmly I might add for a woman she answers, "Anastasia Steele, or as you might know The Blacksmith." Maybe she's not submissive.

Shit. This explains why Welch just told me he already ran the background forwarded it to Barney and Taylor like I told him to yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I thank all the readers for the kind words. I honestly didn't expect much response when I started this, but now I'm even more excited. I had a few people message me about the Punisher. Let me put it this way. Anastasia is the daughter of a top former Marine commander and well she learned the hard way to never be left under protected. Hopefully this chapter will help alleviate some curiosities. I hope to try and have chapter 4 up by late this afternoon as well. I have a date with my husband and lots of family plans this weekend. Chapter 5 should be out late Monday afternoon or Tuesday morning. As always I'm trying to keep Pinterest boards up with each chapter. Find me at SteeleHearts33/

Quick note, I do not own most of these characters. They are based off the fictional world created by the beautiful mind of Mrs. James. I do however plan to take many, many, many liberties with personalities and story lines.

Be prepared, the drama is coming.

Laters Baby

 **Chapter 3**

 **Wednesday, April 19** **th** **, 6 AM**

Taylor's POV

I must say I am planning to enjoy the show today. Mr. Grey is convinced The Blacksmith is some snot nosed teenage punk. He's going to be in for the shock of his life when he realizes it's his Snow White. Yeah, I heard him last night, and this morning when he was moaning her name and calling her Snow White and taking care of himself. I got to say, the boss needs to get laid. Hell if Gail cut me off and I had to go 8 months, I'd be headed for the loony bin. How Mr. Control Freak Dominate has held out this long I don't know. He's all but cut out the Blonde Bitch from his dealings. We haven't visited a club in six months, and the last potential contract sub he interview was 4 months ago. I knew Leila was a crazy broad, but I think she broke him or something.

Anyway, when he pulled that fucker off Miss Steele last night, I knew he was a goner. He stared at her with puppy dog eyes the whole way to her apartment and came back to the car like a love struck teenager. The minute they were out of the car I realized why the address seemed so familiar. It was the address listed in Welch's report for the Blacksmith. While I waited for the boss to come back down, I pulled out my iPhone and proceeded to go through the report. To say I was shocked was an understatement. First off, I served with her father in the Middle East sharing command of a special ops unit. Second, I remember Annie, that girl was only eight the first time Ray took her to the shooting range. Embarrassed the fuck out of a couple jarheads trying to practice for the expert qualifications. She was a natural with a hand gun. And it looks like she's a concealed carrier. Welch believes it's because of her government contract, although even he can't access that document. His contacts told him he was SOL. I need to remind Barney to tell her to leave it at home. We'll go over security protocols when she signs her contract with Mr. Grey. I'll have her cleared to carry it into the building. No way I'm telling Colonel Steele's little girl no. Although I know I need to remember not to call her that. She'll kick you in the shin before you can repeat it and it hurts.

Welch text me last night asking why Grey asked him to run Ana's background a second time. I told him not to worry I'd handle it and not to mention the fact that the Blacksmith is a woman either. He can ask the boss why he asked him to run the report a second time and inform him he'd already forwarded the results to me and Barney, but not a minute before 9:29 am. I want the boss man to be shocked. I'll deal with Ana and her dad if need be later.

Sitting at my desk going through security reports from yesterday, I can't help but smile. It's gonna be a good day, and I can't wait to tell Gail all the juicy gossip. I've already insured the cameras and audio feeds are working in his office today. I'm not missing a moment of this.

Barney's POV

I hope Ana got my text about the Punisher before she left the house. She didn't text me back in the affirmative and if she tries to bring him in to headquarters, Security and Mr. Grey will go ape shit. I need this to go well with Mr. Grey today. If he has any hope of getting a handle on this he needs Ana on his side, which means the boss will have to hold his macho dominate crap. She won't be talked down to, and I've said about twenty prayers that he doesn't refer to her as little. If she walks out we're screwed. This hack started with her code and we need her to unencrypt it to find the source. I've located a hidden message in the mutation but none of my programs are cracking it. She'll have to do it first I think.

I look at my watch once again wondering when she'll get here. I told her 9 am so that I could give her a run down and warning about Grey before meeting with him. It's now 8:56 am. I think I'm going to be sick. If she's late, Mr. Grey will only use it as a way to exert dominance over her. I'm startled by a knock at my closed door, when she pokes her head in.

"Hey Uncle Barney. How's it going, how's the family? We really shouldn't be meeting up like this." She's trying to lighten my mood and I don't think that's going to happen just yet. I've been working on this for two weeks now and have gotten nowhere.

"Thank God Ana, you don't know how happy I am to see you." I get up to walk around my desk and hug her.

"If you're dealing with a Screaming Eagle mutation, I do know. But not to worry just yet. Let me look at your reports and verify. Talk to me about what you've done so far and no detail is too small." Annie Steele never was one for bullshit. Straight to business with her. I have got to remember not to call her Annie, if the boss knew I was Ana's honorary uncle, and knew her as she was growing up, he might think I'm showing her favoritism in this project.

"I notice some log on irregularities approximately two weeks ago, April 7th. Upon tracking I was able to isolate a worm that was generating random log on ids. When I've tried to locate the source I've hit wall after wall. It didn't start outside of this building, I've confirmed that much so far. But I can't even narrow down what floor it started on. Upon further digging I saw a hack that was combing personal files. I've not told this part to Grey yet. They don't seem to be looking at financials, other than Grey's personal worth, nor are they looking at any of our research and development files. I was able to quarantine the log on hack, but the worm is still moving around. It's looking at random employee files, but is heavy on his security personnel and Grey himself. If I was a betting man, I'd say someone is looking for blackmail material, or is getting details to plan some big attack on Grey himself. After you meet with Grey, we need to meet with his Head of Security and GEH Head of Security." She's looking over the file as I fill her in.

"It's definitely a Screaming Eagle mutation. What I want to know is who else has seen this and how did you identify it?" She almost sounds a little angry.

"I've handle this personally. I've not let anyone else look at any of the code or that report, including Grey himself. I knew it was screaming Eagle, because it's my job to know those sort of codes, to keep our illustrious government from trying to plant it into our servers. If you want to know how I knew it was Blacksmith code, well you should have left out the Darth Vader reference in your instruction sequence."

"When I left you I was but a learner. Now I am the Master." She can't hide the smirk from her face. This girl will be the death of me.

"Yes exactly. Which NSA squint missed that one?" Yes I'm fishing to see which agency contracted this code. But will she bite?

"See you know I can neither confirm nor deny it was NSA or another agency that contracted that hack. Frankly my security clearance is higher than yours and that Welch guy that was digging around in my background yesterday. He's not going to be able to find anything more than my planted cover, which is as a FBI analyst on contract. The government pays me a yearly salary with a nice fat bonus if I'm successful with each hack. That's why I won't be exclusive to any one company. It would interfere. And frankly, Kate has me shopping too much to lose my salary. I don't think I could go back to drinking cheap wine either."

Shaking my head I raise from my chair and motion her to the door. "Bring your bag and those files. You're going to need them. I hope you brought your own contracts, because I guarantee Grey had his legal team add in an exclusivity clause with no end date into his."

"All the suits try to get me to stay. The Punisher has come to my rescue at the end of a job many times." Oh Lord help Grey. He's not going to know what hit him. I know he expects to see a nerdy boy when we get there, but Taylor specifically told Andrea to announce us as 'Barney and his appointment.' No mention on one Miss Steele. Stepping off the elevator, I take a deep breathe. "Andrea can you please let Mr. Grey know we're here?"

Say a prayer for me. I might not have a job after this.

Ana's POV

Shit. No wait this deserves a Holy Shit. This hack is serious. I thought this might take a few weeks. I'm going to have to push my vacation next month. This is likely to take months to figure out this douche bag's end game. This is one of my bigger and higher clearance level hacks. I single handedly took down a well know Egyptian Oil Owner last year worth nearly $600 Billion when my hack linked him to numerous terror cells in 13 countries, including the U.S. All our agencies worked with British Intelligence, and Israeli Mossad to arrest over 400 people and stop over 50 planned bombings. I quit following up on what came of the hack after a month. Information overload. But I'm still receiving finder's fees from each foreign government for my hack. I could never touch another computer again and not have to worry about money for the rest of my life, but my father was a Marine and taught me the value of a day's hard work. I can't stop. Although I will be blocking out Comic Con for work. I plan to go off grid to stalk every one of my Heroes at the convention this year.

I'm wishing I had the punisher with me just as the elevator dings. I follow Barney out to the receptionist desk. I believe he called her Andrea. She's a petite blonde, like all the women I've seen working here. Grey must have a thing for blondes. Barney motions me to the double doors behind Andrea's desk. This place is enormous and I'm looking around as I step in.

My skin suddenly feels like it's on fire and there's this sort of buzzing in my head. I look up and there he is walking around his desk. The same head of copper hair and piercing gray eyes that haunted my dreams last night. Shit.

And suddenly he's in front of me holding my arms again steadying me. What just happened? Oh double Fucks. I started to trip. Shit. Fuck. ShitShitShit Shit. Fuck me. Oh yes I definitely want that. Crap he's staring. I've got to get this back on track.

He beats me to it. "Good morning Anastasia." I nearly melt at the seductive way he says my name.

I take his hand for a firm handshake like dad taught me, "Anastasia Steele, or as you may know me, The Blacksmith." There is something there behind his eyes. Its brief, but if I had to guess it bet it's the light bulb going off in his head.

"Yes, Blacksmith. Please sit and let's get down to business." He just confirmed my theory. He really did expect to see a scrawny pimply squint with Barney. Welch had my name to start the background did no one tell him who I was or that I was a woman.

"Sure thing Mr. Grey. First though I have to have you sign an NDA. You must understand that the code we're talking about is proprietary and I need to protect my identity. This will cover any of your employees as well once you sign." I take the forms out of my bag and hand to him. Looking him straight in the eye, I'm trying to read what he's thinking. Surprise if I had to guess.

"Well Miss Steele, I'm sure you understand I can't sign anything my lawyers haven't approved. But I do have a NDA of my own you can sign and it should cover us." Oh he thinks he's got the upper hand here. Think again Grey. This is my code, therefore, my show.

"With all due respect Sir, if my NDA isn't signed, I can't even allow Barney to turn over the reports of what the code contains to you to review. You have to understand that this is a very delicate and serious matter" I have a sinking suspicion no one has explained how serious this could be to him. He probably thinks his billions are just at jeopardy. "We can wait for you to get an attorney to read and approve it, or you can read it yourself and sign it. Either way, we won't be discussing this code in anyway until that document is signed. The choice is yours Mr. Grey." He's got another thing coming if thinks he's going to dominate this project. I lean settle into the chair and cross my arms.

"One moment Miss Steele, allow me to read over it and if I need to contact one of my attorneys I will." He thinks he's appeasing me. This is going to be a tug of war. I can already see it. I should have run a background on him last night instead of going on that date. Psychological warfare is always fun, but I would have missed that kiss last night. Shit, I've got to stop thinking about him and those lips. Those lips that were so gentle and firm on mine. The way his hand felt splayed across my lower back as he pulled my body to his. I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. The ache is back. I squeeze my legs together seeking some kind of relief.

Barney's giving me a strange look now. I just shake my head at him. I need to cool off or he's going to run home tonight and tell Martha and then call Daddy. It was bad enough when they had Martha give me the Birds and the Bees talk the day before classes started U-Dub, I don't need daddy thinking he's found my would be deflowerer. And I've really got to stop thinking about sex with Christian. Must remember this is business, no pleasure. And he is Mr. Grey not Christian.

"Okay Blacksmith, if I sign this will you tell me why they call you Blacksmith?" I always get this question, but the look of amusement behind his eyes makes me want to answer it for once.

"As soon as you sign on the line, be sure and initial paragraphs 5-9 and hand the document to Barney to witness. Be sure you understand revealing my identity could lead to government prosecution. You will be directly responsible after this. I understand you have a head of GEH security and your head of personal security that you will need to disclose this to. Outside of you four gentleman, my safety and security is at extreme risk."

The serious look on his face tells me exactly how much he understands. "Don't worry Anastasia, you're safe with me." I get the feeling there is a lot more meaning behind that. I can't help the flicker of hope that there is. I feel safe.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I believe you have a NDA of your own for me." I lean forward to sign the NDA as well.

"Yes but I'm waiting for my story now." The smirk on his face shows me he thinks it's some cute little kid thing. Wait till he hears it.

"Mr. Grey, I'm going to go back to my office and let Anastasia fill you in and work things out for her contract. I'll need to meet with her in Taylor's office with Welch after you're done. Until then, I already know this story, so I'm going to go check up on my department." Barney makes a quick get a way for the door.

"How much of my background have you gone over Mr. Grey?" I lean back a bit in my chair and cross my left leg over the right at the knee. Yeah get a good look at the legs Grey. Can you picture them around your head because I sure can? Shit. What am I saying? I'm a virgin and he's a client. Get it together Steele.

The smirk on his face tells me he has an idea of what I was just thinking about. "I'll admit, I left your background to my security. I don't read every security report. Too many employees for that."

"Let me guess, you expected a scrawny nerd boy with glasses and a pocket protector to walk in here. I'll admit I didn't expect to see you either when I walked in the door."

"Stumble you mean?"

"Yes, well I'll admit I was remiss in my research last night as well. My friend was adamant about getting me to go on that date and I just did research on the company and its current deals, not on the CEO. And when I got home last night I was distracted before bed."

"Yes I can understand the distraction Anastasia. I had the same problem last night, this morning as well." He's looking at me seductively and I feel my panties getting damp when he continues, "Did you get the flowers this morning?"

"They were lovely. Thank you, but unnecessary. I had planned to text you after my meetings today though."

Christian's POV

I don't do after. I should be first. Miss Steele thinks she's in charge of this conversation. I've got to steer it back to business and get my dick under control. Any harder and I won't be able to walk today unless she's going to use those pretty pink lips I love so much and take care of it for me. Fuck. I have to hold back a groan at that mental image.

Shifting in my chair and crossing my foot over my leg I ask her again, "Why are you called the Blacksmith?" I was not prepared for her answer at all.

"My father was a Marine. He's currently employed with Naval Criminal Investigative Services, or NCIS. Growing up I wanted to be just like him and the rest of his jarheads. However, I was a bit on the small side and Daddy was a bit protective. He trained me from the time I was able to tell him I didn't want the newest American Girl doll for my 8th Birthday. I wanted a M4A1 Carbine like his men carried. I didn't get the weapon I wanted but Major Steele, his rank at the time, took me to the post range with the rest of his men on my birthday and taught me to shoot his M9. By the time I was 10 I was proficient in each of their guns. When I was eleven, I saw a jarhead completely destroying his weapon. Daddy wasn't paying him any attention. I had to show him how to re-assemble it. Then informed him it looked like he needed to talk to his armor about some maintenance on it. When my parents divorced, I left Tacoma and went to Texas with her and husband number two. I won't go into what a horrible experience that was. But I was motivated to graduate high school early. I graduated at the age of 16 and became an emancipated minor. I had early admissions to Harvard and MIT, but decided to go to U-Dub Tacoma and stay with my Daddy. He got me into kick boxing once I got back with him. I've actually competed as an amateur a couple times my first few years in college. During my second year, I wrote a code that completely crushed a guy who pissed me off and his entire family. Turned out his parents were running a Ponzi scheme and it had been going on for years, started by the guy's grandfather. I turned my code and evidence over to the local FBI office. They brought in tech heads from each agency to review my code. Finally took a squint only a few years older than me at the NSA to break it down for him. After he ran my background and saw my level of gun proficiency along with my last name, he dubbed me the Blacksmith. He told them all I took something basic and hammered away at it while it was hot and on fire to create something beautiful. My name Steele inspired him. Said my work was like that of a renaissance blacksmith. Said I was a bit brutish like one as well."

I am enthralled, and a little scared if I'm honest. I want her in my playroom even more. I want to make her submit to me more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. And I really want to know why Taylor and Welch didn't warn me. Taylor had to know who she was last night and he played stupid. That bastard wanted to see me stumble.

Leaning back in my chair once again I rub my chin with two fingers. "Miss Steele. I think this will be a very beneficial partnership" in more ways than one. "Tell me what you need and it's yours. I'll even relent on my exclusivity clause. Our nation needs access to you and I'd be remiss to try and deny it. But make no mistake Anastasia," I pause to lean on my desk and look her in the eye, "I don't share well with others. I want all your attention while you're working for me. No one else is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Her breathy response lets me know she's affected too. She understands the underlying meaning.

Fuck she's biting that lip again. Taylor's probably watching on the CCTV, the dirty bastard, and it's the only thing keeping me from leaping across this desk and biting that lip myself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. I'm having fun writing this more than I thought I would. I had a plan, but the last chapter took on a life of its own. Warning: There will not be another update till after the weekend. There will be a bit of a cliffhanger I apologize in advance.

As always, I don't own these characters, E.L. James does. But I'm having fun with them.

Later Baby

 **Chapter 4**

 **Wednesday, April 19** **th** **, 10 am**

Ana's POV

He's staring at me again. I've got to get this wrapped up so that I can meet with the security guys. They need to be looped in and quick. He's got this look like he wants to devour me and I think I'd probably let him. I'm shifting in my seat and squeezing my thighs together hoping to relieve the tension I feel pulsing between them. I know my panties are drenched and I only pray I don't leave a wet spot on his chair. How humiliating would that be? I'm getting short of breath just looking at him. No one has ever affected me this way. I want him and I'm not ashamed to admit it, but a man like him can have anyone and little virgin Annie Steele probably won't be able to keep him. I've got to remember I'm not that little damsel anymore. Damnit I wish I had the Punisher with me. Just feeling him in my hands would help calm me and ground me.

"These are my terms." I quickly hand him my contract. This one is the more extensive version. "This job is going to take at least 4 weeks, but likely to go 8 weeks or longer. I don't work weekends. Saturday and Sundays are strictly my own. Barring any emergency or sudden development, I'm out of this building by 5:30 pm each day. My cell is always on, but I may screen calls. Don't call me for work if it's not an emergency." Notice how I said don't call me for work. The uptick of his eyebrow tells me he didn't miss it as well. "You can have your legal team look at that before signing, but I want it delivered to me by the end of the day. I should be in the building till around one. I have lots to go over with your security. My points of contact will be with them and Barney, not you."

"Let me stop you right there Miss Steele." He lays the contract on his desk holding his hand up. "No one tells me how to conduct my business and this is my business. I will concede your work schedule, and I promise not to call you for work." He emphasizes the word work, yeah he caught that all right. "At least if I can help it anyway. However I need to be on top of this. It's obvious some things have been kept from me and I don't operate that way. I need to know everything going on in my office."

I quickly explain the bases of the problem that Barney and I have come up with. He's looking at me with more concern now after hearing why I created the original code.

"How can someone replicate this hack like you say they've done?"

"Blame Julian Assange and WikiLeaks for that one and a loose lipped former Israeli Mossad agent. I digress though. This is a serious matter. I will send my updates through your security. I'm keeping Barney out of it as well. There are protocols I need even you to be in the dark about. No one can know that I am here for tech purposes. I can't even have them thinking I am here for security. I need them to think I'm accounting or a secretary or something. Low level. But high clearance. You can address me as Miss Steele in the building, but make reference to The Blacksmith or me and computers and you'll be dealing with my Handler." I make sure to look him in the eye and speak firmly. "I take my safety seriously Christian and I need you to as well. Your guy Welch only connected me with Blade Programming because I allowed him to. Most people think they're meeting a man and are surprised when A. Steele, owner and operator, turns out to be Anastasia Steele. My name isn't connected with anything on paper with the government. Your guy Welch can't even touch my files with his pentagon contacts. So, please understand what I need from you."

He looks a little saddened. "Ana, I don't want you in danger. Is this threat that serious?"

"Yes Christian it is. Please let me run my show the way I need to. Anything that deviates puts me, you, and your company at risk. Suspect everyone until I eliminate them. I'll be starting with your heads of Security and working my way down from there. Barney is the only one I will eliminate right now. Although I'll bet you $100 it's no one on your tech team either. To obvious. First place anyone would look."

I can't figure out the look he's giving me now. Amusement, wonderment, I don't know. His voice has dropped an octave when his next words hit my ears, "Have lunch with my Anastasia. You want a covert cover while you're in my building? Tell people you're my girlfriend." My breath catches in my chest.

"Christian how will that explain me being in an office on another floor and in the building all day? You have to conduct business as usual. I can't accompany you and do my work. Not to mention the blondes outside your office. They'll figure out the farce soon enough and gossip spreads."

Now he's looking at me like a steak. "Andrea knows all my secrets. She even knows about the flowers I sent you this morning. She knows more about my life than my family does. She's also a vault. She won't tell anyone anything. We'll simply tell everyone you're here as an outside consultant for an acquisition and you can have your own office. But I must insist you be on this floor. Taylor will help you with that. Please have lunch with me. I'd really like to get to know you." His eyes look almost pleading now.

"I can't today. I have plans already to visit my father in Tacoma for an early dinner and I have things to do before I drive down. But we can do tomorrow. Absolutely no business talk though. I'll send you daily emails each morning to update my progress though. Be sure to only communicate to me through your phone business related though. I'll send fake emails about your acquisition on the GEH servers, can't have your mole seeing what's really going on."

He's beaming now. "Tomorrow it is Anastasia. I look forward to seeing you." He gets up from around his desk and offers his hand to help me stand. With a kiss to my cheek and a protective hand on my back he walks me out of the office and to the elevator where I'm joined by a man I can only assume is Taylor.

His gray eyes boring into mine, he huskily says my name. "Anastasia."

My breath catches as the doors start to close, "Christian." His name a whisper on my lips.

Welch's POV

My talk with Taylor was informative this morning. There's a security issue Barney has decided needs an outsider's view. I have to say Miss Steele's background is a bit perplexing. She's got a few years missing. I didn't dig too much. She was living in Texas with her mother and step-father as a teenager before moving back to Washington to start college two years early. It's her government work that's got my curiosity piqued. None of my contacts can give me details. Her security level is higher than mine.

I'm interrupted from my mental musings when Taylor enters my office with none other than The Blacksmith and Barney.

We quickly go over security protocols. I've got a list of things to get done today before she starts tomorrow. First thing she needs is her security badge. She's getting an express pass to the top floor. Taylor is setting her up in an office on Grey's floor. I'm to change the locks on it personally and only give a key to her and Taylor. Not even Mr. Grey and Barney or housekeeping get one. She's required a specific laptop and computer set up that Barney will take care of this afternoon. I have to burn off copies of all our personnel lists and credible threats we're currently monitoring.

She tells Taylor she needs clearance to carry her concealed weapon. "I need to be able to bring the Punisher with me without anyone other than the men in this room knowing."

Taylor looks at her a little bemused. "What's the Punisher Ms. Steele?"

She looks like the cat who ate the canary. "Ana please. None of this Ms. Steele shit. The Punisher is my baby. He's my concealed carry weapon. A gift from my father on my 21st birthday and I don't like to go anywhere without him. I won't enter this building or walk the streets without him while working on something involving the Screaming eagle."

Now it's my turn to speak up. "What kind of weapon is it Ana?" Yes I used her first name. She's a take no prisoners kind of gal and I refuse to give her a chance to cut me down. "I need to make note of it in my file. I'll keep it off the system and make sure no one sees."

She leans back in her seat, looks at Barney in the chair next to her and then and Taylor standing next to my desk on my right. "Smith and Wesson M&P .380 compact. Custom pale blue slide and clips. My daddy knew the Punisher was my favorite comic book and has the Punisher logo etched on the back side of the slide. It's always loaded and I'm never without an extra clip. I've only had to use it once, but I was in another country and well the Israeli Mossad is once less agent now."

Shit. This woman is something else. I want her records. I'd bet they read like a spy novel. "Alright Ana. We've got your cover. We'll have you set up first thing in the morning."

Its Taylor's turn to speak now. "Ana I will call your father if I have to, but I need you to agree to your own CPO for the duration of this assignment." She starts to interrupt him but he just holds his hand up and silences him. "Anastasia, I know how good you are with a gun. I served with your father, and I was on that range the day he took you for your 8th birthday. But if you're going to pose as Mr. Grey's girlfriend, people expect you to have your own security. Thankfully we don't need to worry about a wardrobe overhaul. You seem okay in that department. Just don't speak to anyone in the office if you can help it and stay out of the press."

She looks resigned. "I knew I'd regret answering Barney's call yesterday. No more ignoring that caller ID. Okay one CPO and don't give me some overweight asshole with a chip on his shoulder. Make sure he's briefed to know I'll shoot first if I feel threatened and ask questions later. He's my back up not my bodyguard. And if he looks at me or refers to me as a little woman in anyway, well if you remember my youth, you know what will happen to him."

"Annie you keep your feet to yourself or I'll tell Martha on you. You won't have to worry about Taylor calling your father." Barney's warning lets me know they know each other more than in passing. Martha is his wife.

"Understood Sirs." She stands and gives a mock Salute. I'm former Army but I remember both Taylor and Barney were Marines. She's out the door, on her phone and gone before I Know what hit me. Oh yeah. Taylor was right. Mr. Grey is going to get a run for his money with her.

 **Thursday, April 20** **th**

Ana's POV

I had a lovely dinner with Daddy last night. I told him about Christian and my call from Barney. Well I told him the business related details. He agreed with Taylor about the CPO and not just because of my cover. He knows how dangerous it was creating that code and the fallout from it. He reminded me of the heart attack he swears he had but can't prove when he found out I'd been shot at by a Mossad agent. I had to remind him I only had a flesh wound and that agent was no more. He still made me empty four clips in quick succession before he let me drive back home.

The drive home was interesting to say the least. I called Kate through the Bluetooth and recounted my encounter with Christian. She wanted to come over after she was done with her latest hump and dump and pick out my clothes. I had to remind her that I knew how to dress and I needed something I could wear my Dene Adams under and not show off the Punisher. She relented but made me promise to cook her dinner tonight with a side of details from our lunch.

So here I am standing in my mirror with my light blue blouse raised while I secure the Dene Adams conceal corset around my waist. It's a perfect match to the blue on my gun and matches my blouse and shoes perfectly. Once the Punisher is secured, I lower my blouse and straighten my clothes just in time to hear the buzzer.

"Miss Steele, I'm here to drive you to GEH Ma'am" Ugh, Taylor sent me a stuffy suit. This is going to suck.

"I'll be right down." I grab my white leather Mercer Satchel bag and my phone and I'm out the door. When I exit the lobby I see a man around my age leaning against the back door of a black Audi sedan. Oh never mind the Stuff suit Taylor my apologies. He's an attractive man. Looks to have the muscular build of a swimmer. He straightens and takes one step to me and introduces himself.

"I'm Luke Sawyer Ma'am. I'm the CPO Taylor assigned to you." I shake the hand he offers me.

"Call me Ana please. Now get the door so we don't look suspicious. We can talk more in the car." With that he opens the rear door and answers, "Yes Ana." He's failing at hiding the mirth behind his straight face.

On the drive to GEH I make sure Taylor explained he was to be my back up and inform him I am indeed locked and loaded. I tell him I'll shoot him myself if he rats me out to anyone as well. We agree to a few more protocols before he pulls up in front of Christian's office.

"Ana you can just text me when you're ready to leave. I'll be in the building otherwise. Each day just send me a quick memo with your schedule and we'll be good to go." He seems professional enough as he opens my door and watches me enter the building.

I use my express security id and make my way to the executive elevator. By now the lobby security and receptionist should know I'm to have unfettered access to Christian's floor. They'll have their suspicions but we won't confirm them today. After wiping my pass through the card reader I'm on my way to Taylor's office.

He meets me at the elevator when I reach Christian's floor. I've been informed that Christian is on a conference call and everything I need is in my office, conveniently located across the hall from Taylor's. When we enter the office he closes the door and gives me a weird look as he watches me pull my little device from my purse.

"Taylor lock the door please." I quickly scan the office for listening and video devices. When I found a camera in the crown molding in the corner I give him a pointed look. "Is that camera supposed to be there?"

"No Ana it's not. I'll be checking the rest of our offices the rest of the day now. I'll have it taken care of. You're sure its camera only?" He looks serious now.

"Yes. Take it down now." I hand him a paper with a special electronic lock design that I need him to get and have Welch install. "I need a landline phone in here with no speaker. My cell service is likely to be spotty once I've secured this office. Remember not even housekeeping is to come into this office. I'll need a heavy duty cross shredder. I'll place my trash can outside the door each morning. Please install a special cameras and train them on my door. One from each angle. And one in the trim at the top. If someone tries to get in here, I want to make sure I get a picture of their face." With that Taylor knows he's been dismissed.

I sit down behind the simple desk I've been given. There's no windows, good. And Barney has set up the monitors and my laptop just the way I need them. I'll spend the morning securing each and setting up encrypted email accounts for Barney and the other guys, including Sawyer.

After a few hours I look at my watch to see I'm supposed to meet Christian at his office in 10 minutes for our lunch. I grab my phone and my purse and leave my office, locking it on my way out. I'm walking to Andrea's desk to ask her where a restroom is when I see some older blonde talking to Christian. She's looking at him like a piece of meat, and he looks pissed. She places her hand on one of his crossed arms and starts to slowly rub it up and down.

I see RED. I've never been jealous of another woman before. We're supposed to be having lunch, and he's got some Blonde Mrs. Robinson trying to feel him up. He's looking more pissed and I suddenly feel the need to rescue him.

I slowly walk over to him and catch his eye. He's got the look of a deer caught in the headlights. I walk around the Blonde Bitch and lean up to kiss him on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late dear. I hope you weren't waiting to long for me." I've got the biggest smile on my face.

"No princess, you're right on time." He places his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. He kisses me on my forehead and I feel like the rest of world could kiss my ass if I can spend my days in his arms.

"Christian darling, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" This Blonde Bitch is going down.

"No," he answers. "You need to make an appointment with Andrea." He glares at her a little menacingly.

She holds her hand out to me, "Elena Lincoln. I'm an old family friend. I had some business to discuss with Christian. I hope you don't my interruption." She's pouring on the charm now.

I ignore the hand she has out and place my hand on Christian's chest. I hear a gasp from her and witness her face change to one with a look of horror on it. What did I do now, breathe the wrong way? I look up to Christian whose eyes are boring holes into mine. "Is everything okay?"

His response is quick and sincere. "Never better Anastasia. Never better." There's a hint of reverence behind his statement as he places his hand over mine holding it place on his chest. He places a soft kiss on my lips, but I feel like this is something huge for him. I just don't know what it is though.

"Christian?" The Blonde looks at him with a question on her face, not asking it out loud though.

"Excuse us Mrs. Lincoln, but I have a private lunch schedule with my girlfriend. Please schedule an appointment with Andrea. I won't remind you again." He's still looking at me as he responds to her. "Let's get you fed Snow White."

The Blonde is seething now as Christian guides me into his office. I wave to her quickly over his shoulder, just a small finger wave. I have a sense of doom in the pit of my stomach where she's concerned.

Before I can register what's happening, we're back in his office and I'm being slammed up against the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First thank you everyone for all the support. It's been overwhelmingly wonderful. Second, I have had a lot of reviewers guess that Elena is behind the GEH hack. Let me put it this way. My Christian is very much the same from the books. It's everyone else who will be so different, especially Ana. So if Christian loses GEH or fails in some way, so does Elena and her salons.

Thank you everyone for all the kinds words over the weekend. I had a wonderful time with my husband Friday night. For the first time in our 13 year marriage we were able to go out without our kids for an entire night and just have fun. We don't count the times we left the kids with our parents while we got a hotel room. Until last month we were a military couple living all over the country and now we are finally back in our hometown and it feels good. I'm relaxed and my head is full of ideas. So let's get on with this show. it's gonna be another long one.

As always I don't own these characters, just this story.

Laters

 **Chapter 5**

 **Thursday April 20** **th** **, 7 am**

Christian's POV

I could have fired Taylor last night. Jason Taylor has worked with me since I hit my first $100 Million in 2008 and received my first death threat. That was 9 years ago. He knows me better than anyone. He knows my need for control. However, that dirty rat bastard had a laugh at my expense yesterday and brought the CCTV footage home to show to Gail, his wife and my housekeeper. The minute we pulled up to Anastasia's apartment Tuesday night, he knew who my Snow White was. He re-read her bgc while I was with her. Turns out Taylor served with her father in the Middle East and they worked together when they were both stationed here in Washington. Taylor tells me that he remembers a little girl only a little taller than his knees who was the smallest 8 year old he'd ever seen. He said he use to see her around the base with her father tagging along. Apparently she had a thing for kicking people in the shins for calling her little. I can only smile at the image that brings to my mind. Taylor told me he hasn't seen Ana since she was 10. He was shipped to another base then. Nor has he kept in touch with her father since.

Barney on the other hand, he now knows that the only reason he still has a job is because no one else can do what he does, except Ana. Turns out Barney's the one who taught Ana how to build her first program. He was under her father's direct command and was at their home when Ana decided to follow him around and see what he was doing. He says it didn't take her long to understand the code. He'd left the service and was just starting to look for work in the civilian world when she came back from Texas he said. He warned me to be careful with her, said she was a fragile from her time there, but won't give me any more details. Says it's her story to tell. I tried to get Welch to dig more, but he's says that even he can't dig that deep now.

That brings me to my current dilemma. I want to know everything, and I want to know right now. I'm not a patient man, but Barney is right it's her story to tell. I told Welch to get his ass to my office the minute I knew she left the building yesterday.

 _"You wanted to see me sir?" The man hasn't never cowered to me before, but he seems a little nervous now._

 _"I want you to tell me why you didn't see fit to warn me that my meeting today was with the same woman I asked you to run a personal background check on last night." Sorry Welch, but you're getting all my frustrations now._

 _"Sir, I wasn't aware of the entire situation until my conversation with Jason while you were already meeting with Ana." Oh no Welch, that won't do._

 _"It's Ms. Steele." I nearly growl. "You answer to me Welch. Taylor doesn't sign your pay checks I do. Now, I've seen her bgc now. Why are there missing years from her childhood? And why can't you connect her as the Blacksmith on paper and get the Intel on her government work?"_

 _"Sir, someone has gone through great lengths to hide those missing four years. Shortly after her 12_ _th_ _birthday she moved to a small town in Texas outside of Austin with her mother and new step-father. I can't even get details on them for those four years. There is nothing until she filed for emancipation a week before her 16_ _th_ _Birthday. Upon her birthday she was granted the emancipation. She graduated high school a week later and was in Tacoma at her father's the same night. She didn't walk across the stage or participate in any ceremonies. If it weren't for her Harvard and MIT offers, I'd say she hadn't been planning to graduate early to long before she left. I can't even get her high school transcripts. She stayed with her father and started at U-Dub in the spring of 2008. Her college transcripts are easy to get access to. She was in the top of her class double major with a business minor. She started her company in 2012 shortly after graduation. Her first year she made almost a half million from her civilian work alone. I don't know about her government work though. Her personal account that I can access has over $6 million in it. She owns her condo out right, no mortgage. Same goes for her car, no lease. She's got to have an off shore account for her government work somewhere but I can't find it. There is no telling how much she's actually worth. Most of her civilian contracts earn her $100,000 per week's worth of work. She's not there to set up computers. She's a genius engineer. She also charges some companies monthly fees to maintain using her software. She's got six programming patents awaiting approval and she's got a sealed patent that I can't access. I can see she's built some kind of chip or device from the paperwork I did see, but my guess is she built it exclusively for the government, top secret."_

 _"Welch I want to know why you can't get access to her government stuff." I'm annoyed. He's supposed to be the best, and if he can't use his contacts than that means there is someone better. Of course there is someone better, but she's got a gorgeous ass and a pretty set of pink lips I want to bite._

 _"Mr. Grey, her work is higher security level than I am and I commanded an elite Army Ranger team. I've tried several of my contacts at the Pentagon and even they can't get into her file. You want my honest opinion? She's gone in at some point under cover and covert. They don't want her identity known in case she's needed in that capacity again. That or someone has already compromised her identity at one point and now it's a matter of national security to hide her identity." Welch appears to have been giving this some serious thought._

 _"She mentioned something about a loose lipped Mossad agent." I recall part of the conversation she and I had earlier today. I can feel the smile slide across my face as I recall her sitting in the same chair Welch is in now. And the scowl is back. I don't want anyone else sitting where she belongs._

 _"She mentioned something about using her gun only once and there being one less Mossad agent in the world." The thought of Anastasia with a gun and killing someone gives me the chills and turns me on at the same time. I bet she looks like a Charlie's angel with her hair blowing behind her holding a small hand gun. Shit, now my hard on is back._

 _"Alright Welch, get out of here. No use in digging anymore. She's been pretty forthcoming, I'm sure she'll tell us what we need to know." If not I have ways to torture it out of her. My dick is hard at steel now thinking of her tied to my cross and lashing her with a cat till she tells me what I want to know. Shit I need to call Claude and work off some of this energy._

I spend most of my early morning working on a contract I want signed by the end of the week. My legal team is full of idiots if they thought I'd sign this piece of shit. I'm just about to call down there when my cell rings.

"Grey" I barked into the phone.

"Christian Trevelyn-Grey! That is no way to speak to your mother. A proper hello is necessary now." My mother scolds me immediately. Dr. Grace Trevelyn-Grey always knows how to make me feel like a 5 year old little boy.

"Hello mother. How are you on this dreary and rainy Seattle morning?" This is the woman I admire most in the world and I can never disappoint her.

"I am quite alright today dear. As for this weather, it's supposed to clear up for the weekend which is why I'm calling."

"You called to talk about the weather?" My mother is a lovely woman, but I don't think I can hide my irritation talking about the weather.

"No silly. This weekend. You never responded with an RSVP. Saturday is the Coping Together Gala. Ros has already sent over GEH's donation for the year, but I've not heard from you about your attendance." And cue her disappointment and my guilt.

"I'm sorry mother I thought I had already asked Andrea to send it in. I'll be there for sure." How am I going to make it through another one of these society dinners without everyone trying to get a piece of me? Before I can even finish the thought Anastasia pops into my mind. "I might even have a date Mother."

The shock was evident in her voice. "Well that's a wonderful surprise Christian. Oh I can't wait to tell your father. Now please just promise your date won't be like any of the floozies Elliot brings each year. Your grandparents will be attending this year."

Oh no, Grandma Trevelyn and her pinching fingers. "Mom, I think only my brother can find those women and I'm sure he's running out of them in Seattle. He's going to have to start looking out of town soon." Yeah Elliot is a man slut. I may be a kinky bastard, but I'm a monogamous kinky bastard. I've also never introduced my parents to anyone, even my long time sub Leila. That girl was mischievous and tried to weasel her way into relationships with my family through my sister before I caught on and ended the contract.

"Okay son, well I know you have an empire to rule so I will let you get to it. I will see you and your date Saturday. I love you Christian."

"Goodbye Mother. See you Saturday." I drop my phone back on my desk. My head is swirling with emotions right now and I can't make heads or tails. Why did I tell my mother I would have a date? Well because I want Anastasia to go with me, but why? I've never taken anyone to any of these functions or to meet my parents. I'm no good at this relationship stuff, but I know I want to be with her and I'll take her anyway I can get her, but I really want her in my playroom. Now I've got to prepare for our lunch and my seduction.

At 10 minutes till our meeting time I decide to go to her office and escort her to lunch. Everything has been set up perfectly to my specifications. Andrea is getting her own flowers tomorrow if Anastasia agrees to go to the Gala with me.

Canlis brought in lasagna roll ups, Tuscan roasted carrots and Italian Salad. I have sparkling water and a refreshing non-alcoholic Sangria. They've set up a lovely round table for two near the windows where the couch usually sits. The table is covered with a light dove gray linen cloth and bone white china plates. Andrea brought in a lovely tulip arrangement with some small blue flowers. I think they're hydrangeas. Mom has some growing in her garden by the gazebo. I've taken one of the tulips out of the vase and placed in under the ribbon tied in a bow on Anastasia's napkin. I want her to take it with her after this lunch and think of me all day like I do her.

As I'm nearing my office door I hear a commotion outside. I recognize that voice and she couldn't have worse timing than she does now. I need her gone before she sees Anastasia.

"Andrea is there a problem out here?" I ignore the Blonde Bitch, yes I know what Taylor calls her, and look at my trusty assistant.

"No Mr. Gray. I was just explaining to Mrs. Lincoln that she needed to schedule an appointment and that you couldn't see her right now."

"Oh please Christian, I have never needed an appointment to see you." And she speaks. I don't know why, but my name coming from her mouth makes me feel a little queasy.

"Elena, I've never had you show up unannounced and seen you because it was convenient for you." I cross my arms across my chest and stare her down. "I have an appointment in 5 minutes and need to speak with my assistant before then. You need to make an appointment and unfortunately I'm booked for today so it will have to be another time."

I can see the wheels turning in her head. She's decided to go another direction to try and get what she wants. "Really Christian, we've never needed such formalities to see each other." She's places her hand on my arm now trying to soothe me. It's not working. I just quirk an eyebrow at her.

"I told you Elena I'm busy." Stand firm Grey, you're the Dom now, she is no longer your mistress. She's really bugging me though with the touching shit.

"Yes, your mother called to tell me how excited she was that you were bringing a date to the Gala on Saturday." And the reason she here is now clear. "You've never brought a date in all the years I've known you. I must meet this girl. I know you don't have a contract so I think it's only proper that I act as middle man for you and set it up."

Now I'm pissed. This woman doesn't know anything and if she thinks I'm letting her anywhere near my relationship with Ana she's got more than a few screws lose.

"Back off Elena. You don't know anything, and you'll do no such thing. Who I see and when I see them, and in what capacity is none of your business. Now turn around and leave." Just as I'm growling out the last part, Anastasia catches my eye walking toward us. The smile she gives me just as she walks around Elena makes my dick just a little hard, as hard as it'll get being this close to Elena Lincoln anyway.

She leans up on her toes and kisses me on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late dear. I hope you weren't waiting to long for me." Could she be any more perfect? Elena immediately removes her hand from my arm and I wrap my left arm around Ana and bring her close to me and kiss her forehead. God she's gorgeous today. She's wearing this pale blue wrap blouse that almost matches her eyes with 4 inch stilettos the same color and she's squeezed that luscious ass off into the tightest white pencil skirt known to man. Her hair tumbles across her back and off her shoulders in dark waves I want to bury my hands into.

"No princess you're right on time." I'm staring into her eyes when the Blonde Bitch speaks again, I don't move to look at her either.

"Christian darling, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Oh Shit! She called Ana little. Taylor warned me not to do so and I know Ana already doesn't like Elena. I can feel the contempt coming off her in waves.

"No. You need to make an appointment with Andrea." I might have said that a little more menacingly than I wanted it to. I'm gripping Ana's left hip to make sure she's doesn't go on the attack when I see Elena hold out her hand.

"Elena Lincoln. I'm an old family friend. I had some business to discuss with Christian. I hope you don't mind my interruption." I don't hear the rest of the conversation or even Ana's reply because the next thing I know Ana's left hand is resting on my chest over where my heart should be. Everything around me loses focus. I can feel my heartbeat rising and my breathe is coming in shorter spurts now, but then I realize it doesn't hurt. I'm looking at this amazing woman and she's the only thing, only person I see right now. What is she doing? All I feel is warmth spreading through my chest and my body is on fire. I didn't think it was possible with Elena around but I'm am harder than I have ever been in my life and I think one kiss would cause an explosion in my pants right now.

Ana quietly asks me, "Is everything Okay?"

I place my right hand over hers and just stare into those ice blue eyes which seem to have hypnotized me when I respond. "Never better Anastasia. Never better." I place a soft and quick kiss on her lips. I don't remember what I said to Elena next but, I steer Ana toward my office. I barely noticed the victory wave she gave Elena before I get the door closed and pin her against it.

Ana's POV

Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

This has got to be the hottest kiss in the history of the world. He's pinned my arms above my head with his left hand, and his right hand is holding my chin in place. If there was any doubt in who was in charge before, it's gone now and I don't mind one bit. He's kissing my mouth like he'll find the fountain of youth inside. I want to run my fingers through is floppy copper hair but he won't let go of my wrists. His hand travels from my chin and down my side as he peppers kisses along my jaw and to my neck before he gently nips my ear lobe and then soothes it with his tongue.

"No one has ever touched me the way you have Anastasia. No one. My God woman what are you doing to me?" His voice is a husky growl in my ear. He places my arms around his neck and whispers, "Don't move them any lower."

I'm not sure what that is about, but he's suddenly removing his dark blue jacket. He tosses it on the sofa next to the door, wait that sofa wasn't there yesterday. Before I can look around more, he picks me up bridal style and carries me to a table set for two. He sits me in his lap and grabs my face with both hands. He's searching my eyes for something, I'm not sure what. I am fixed on his silver gray eyes when he finally speaks.

"I don't know what's happening Ana but I want it to continue. I have to be honest with you though and only hope that you don't run screaming for the hills when I'm done." Uh, Oh this is about to get serious. I go to move off his lap and his arms wrap around me holding me in place.

He rests his forehead on mine when he speaks next. "I've never been in a relationship. I've never done the dating thing Anastasia, but I want to with you. I want to so badly. I don't want to just be your cover. I want all of you. And when you've neutralized the threat to my company I will still want you. There is so much more, but I need to know you're willing to give this a try and be patient with me before I can tell you more. Please just give me one chance."

I can hear the desperation in his voice. Frankly I'm desperate for him to. I know daddy picked up on my thoughts when I was at his house last night. I was a million miles away in Christian's arms in my day dreams while eating with Daddy.

"Okay. But I should warn you, I've only had one relationship, if you can call it that, and it turned out he was using me. Didn't last too long. That's why I have such a long string of terrible blind dates thanks to Kate. I don't trust easily. But you need to know, it took everything in my power not to go home and dig up everything I could on you last night when I returned from Tacoma. I didn't think it would be good to know your secrets before you told me."

There's a quick flash of something behind his eyes, almost like fear, buts it's gone before I can really be sure. "Thank you Anastasia. We've only got an hour today and I've already got a few things to discuss with you. If we want this to work, we got to be nothing but honest and trusting with each other. Just be patient with me."

I go to move off his lap and he finally lets me. He tells me to sit in the chair he just vacated and helps push the chair in for me. "I've got plenty of skeletons in my own large closet Christian. Some of them that even the President of the United States' own top advisors don't have clearance high enough to read. I just need you to be patient with me as well. Baby steps. I don't know what having a boyfriend is really like. I had a guy I dated my senior year in college, but it wasn't serious really. He turned out to only be trying to gain access to my laptop and a program I was working on for one of my classes so he could steal it and turn it in as his own. The fact that the guy can only get a job as a janitor now should warn you as to what happens when you violate my trust." I try to smile sweetly at him but I know it's not working.

"Duly noted Ms. Steele. Let's eat and I'll tell you what I was thinking."

We spend the next thirty minutes talking about this weekend. His parents are throwing a fundraising Gala for a charity they started in his honor on Saturday. I've eagerly accepted his invitation. He did warn me though, he's planning to introduce me as his girlfriend, something he says he's never done before. I'm going to need a dress, which means I need to leave work early either today or tomorrow. Neiman's is calling my name.

"I'd love to go with you Christian. I just need to leave an hour early today or tomorrow so I can go shopping to get a dress."

"Ana let me take care of the dress for you." Before I can object and tell him I can afford my own dress he continues. "I know you're a prideful woman, so I won't belittle you and have you thinking it's because I don't think you can afford it. I know you can." Oh yeah, Barney said Welch could access my bank accounts. "I want to do this as a gift. Show my appreciation for trusting me and being so patient. Please let me do this for you."

"Okay Christian, you can buy my dress, but no jewelry." I could tell he was sincere, but we're just starting out and I don't need Gold Digger written on my forehead when I get there.

"No jewels. Got it. I'd really like to have dinner with you tomorrow and get to know you better before we go. Maybe you can eat at my place and spend the night and we could get ready for the Gala together on Saturday. And before you think I'm making assumptions, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I have plenty of spare bedrooms for you to choose from."

The thought of sleeping in his apartment and not being in his bed makes my stomach sour. But the chance that I could have more with him that night is enough to set my skin afire. I'm going to need all the help I can get from Kate tonight if I'm to seduce Christian Grey tomorrow night.

I can feel my heart flutter when I answer with a breathy whisper, "Yes." I can only bite my lip as I see the storms lightening in his steel grey eyes.

"Anastasia I have to ask you to stop biting that lip." I can see him shifting in his chair. Is it possible I affect him as much as he does me?

"Why?" God is that really my voice? It sounds so low and seductive.

"Because I really want to be the one to bite that lip, and right now I can't. I have a meeting in 15 minutes with a man from New York trying to sell me his company for more than twice what it's worth. I need to calm down a bit and you're not making it easy on me. Besides don't you have a source to find?"

"Uh-ugh Grey, no business mixing with pleasure, and this lunch is all pleasure." I know he can tell by my purring that I meant that in more ways than one. Damn good thing I brought extra panties with me today. "I'll email you tonight with an update. But I have to go now if I'm going to get my digger running today. It'll be next week before we have anything concrete. I've got to cook dinner for Kate tonight so it'll be late. I'll see you tomorrow."

I slowly rise from my chair, place my napkin on the table and grab the tulip he'd left for me. I've raised it to my nose to smell for what must be the fifth time since I saw it. Placing a kiss on his cheek I squeeze his shoulder before leaving the office and heading back to mine.

Christian's POV

That was the most exhilarating hour of my life, and my dick never got wet. How can this one woman affect me so? How can I suddenly feel bereft after she leaves my office? Why am I yearning for her to touch me again? I want to know if that was a fluke, or if I can stand for more. Tomorrow should be an experience I'll never forget. I'm sending Jason and Gail off for the night and I plan to personally ensure all the CCTV in the apartment is shut off for the night. I not giving that dirty rat bastard another show.

"Andrea." I call through my speaker phone.

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Call and get me an appointment with Flynn tonight. Tell him it's an emergency and might run long. Remind him I pay him a retainer and bonuses for such occasions."

"Yes sir."

Yeah I'm going to need more than an hour to figure this shit out and work out a plan on how to explain my past to Anastasia without her running.

I'm standing behind my chair staring out the window at the rain falling when Taylor enters my office. The look on his face says volumes.

"We've got a problem Sir. A big one."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't know why but I feel like I need to apologize after that last chapter. That ending is not what I had planned. But it seems like my hands kept on typing all on their own. This story has taken a life of its own. I want to say I already know who the bad guy is, but at this point, I don't know if I do or not. What's about to happen, was not my original plan. I've completely gone off script now.

So let's get started.

As always I don't own these character, well some of them I do.

Laters

 **Chapter 6**

 **Thursday, April 20** **th** **, 4:40pm**

Ana's POV

I spent all afternoon trying to concentrate on my work and not Christian and his lips. On more than one occasion I found myself day dreaming about being naked underneath him twisted in sheets and screaming his name in passion. Yep I'm going to need to change my panties for a third time today if I don't change my train of thought. I got my digger program up and running before 3pm. I set about trying to decode the hidden message Barney found. After an hour I was no closer to cracking it than he was. I have to rest my eyes before I can continue. I notice it's almost 4:30 when I look at the clock on the wall. I've decided to call it a day so I can get home and change before going to the store and cooking dinner for Kate tonight. I've just placed my trash can in the hallway and am locking up the office when I see Taylor walking my way.

"Ana, looks like you're done for the day. Can I speak to you privately in my office for a few minutes before you leave?" He looks a little more serious than usual if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's gone into Marine mode.

"Sure, your office or mine?" I'm trying to go for levity, but the look on his face lets me know I've missed my mark.

"Follow me." He's turned around and started toward Christian's office.

"Taylor, what's going on? Why are we going to Christian's office? I thought you wanted a private word?" I'm really confused now.

"Today I performed a sweep of the entire floor after finding that camera in your office. I found two camera's in my office, a listening device at Andrea's desk. A camera on the express elevator, and Christian's office had three cameras. Thankfully no listening devices. You need to know that one of those cameras was directly above his desk. If someone was recording and can zoom and pause they could have read your NDA yesterday. Your Identity might have been compromised. I can't figure out how these got here. I've got welch combing CCTV and looking for someone who shouldn't have been here. The only good news I got was that this means who ever planted them here couldn't access our cameras or they wouldn't have planted their own. Barney and Welch's offices were clean."

Double Shit. "Alright, Taylor. I'll be sure to keep Sawyer with me. If you come up with anything else let me know. I've got my digger running. It'll be a few days before I have anything. Keep me in the loop." He looks hesitant for me to leave. "There's more isn't there Taylor?"

"Yes, Ana there's more. I'm not sure if the bugs are related to the hack or not, but I'm worried about your safety in general. I need you to be vigilant. If you feel like something is wrong, go with your gut. Remember your training. Stay with Sawyer. After I've talked with Mr. Grey about some things, we may need to add another man to your detail. Please be careful." His eyes are a bit pleading. I just nod my head and text Sawyer on my way out.

I'm going over my security protocols in my head and thinking I might need to call Vance if I've really been compromised. I'll try and keep him out of it if I can. The fact that there are 4 men who know my identity for sure in this building will send him and Roach through the roof. And I need to keep daddy from finding out, he'll have me in witness protection before I can protest. Yeah I really never should have answered Barney's call.

Sawyer is quite the competent soldier I must say. The man is quiet to a fault though. I can't deal with that. I tried engaging him in conversation on the ride to my apartment, but it was a no go. I did however get him to agree to my new protocols. If I've been compromised I'm not taking any chances. He's to park the car in one of my spaces and walk me into the building and to my apartment each day. When we got there he tried to pull the macho thing and wanted to open my door for me and make sure the apartment was secure.

"First off Sawyer, ninjas can't even get in here without me knowing. I have secure doors that alert my phone anytime they are open. If I've not verified who's opened the door or notified my program that I am in the apartment, authorities are alerted immediately. Secondly, it's my apartment and I can secure it myself. You're welcome to walk through with me as back up though. I need someone to cover my back. I'll concede that much, but I can cover my front just fine. I'm a marine's daughter and I am licensed to carry conceal. I have been a government asset since I was 17. I am probably as highly trained as you. Don't ever talk to me about my safety or my protocols and expect me to follow blindly."

"Sorry Ms. Steele, I didn't mean to offend you. You might want to calm the ego though. That much ego with your little body is going to get you blindsi..." I don't let him finish his statement before I've used my left arm to flip him on his back. My left heel his putting the slightest pressure on his hyoid. His eyes grow large when he sees the Punisher pointed at his head.

Looking down at him I seethe, "Luke Sawyer, former Sargent with the 75th Ranger Brigade. You might see a little body, but I've been fighting and defending myself since before you knew where to put your dick. Don't ever call me little again. This is your one and only warning. My daddy taught me never to aim my gun unless I intend to pull the trigger. Next time I might not leave the safety on."

With that I remove my shoe from his throat and enter my apartment. Entering my apartment, I'm immediately at ease. No one has been in my space. Sawyer enters straightening his clothes. I'm re-holstering my weapon when he speaks.

"Ana, forgive me. I under estimated your abilities and I won't do it again." He looks completely contrite in his apology.

"Good. Now be a good soldier and make yourself at home. Water's in the fridge. I need to change clothes and then I need to go to the market to get some groceries. I have a dinner to cook tonight and I need fresh produce and shrimp for what I want to make." I don't wait for a reply before I enter my bedroom and proceed to pull on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, my favorite baby blue sweater and matching converse. I pull my hair back into a loose French braid that sweeps over my left shoulder. I'm still wearing my Dene Adams. No way I'm going to even the grocery store unarmed.

Sawyer's POV

Damn it. I completely forgot about T's warning to not call her little. I have to do everything I can to make sure he and none of the other guys find out she just landed me on my ass. How can one woman pack so much strength in that little body? She had me flipped over and her Jimmy Choo on my throat before I could blink. And the gun, where did it come from? I know she was supposed to be carrying, but where? I didn't see her reach into her purse. Maybe she's got one of those bra holster's I've heard about. But I think her shirt is too tight for one of those to actually conceal it. Damn this woman is hot. T also warned me that she's the boss man's woman and was not available so I've got to make sure she doesn't see the erection tightening in my pants and tell Grey.

When she finally comes out of her bedroom she's changed clothes and simply looks at me and ask if I'm ready to go. I notice her looking around and surveying the area as we walk outside the building and to the car. Something's caught her attention but I'm not sure what it is. She stops walking and stares for another minute at something or someone across the street. Then just like that she slips on a pair of sunglasses and motions for me to get the door for her. Yeah I think I'm going to ask for a raise after this.

Grocery shopping is one of the things I hate most in the world. Thankfully I've been told I can wait with car. I watch Ana as she enters. A few minutes after she enters I see a waif of a woman enter. She looks vaguely familiar but it may just be my paranoia working overtime right now. Ana knows the protocols if she needs me.

About 20 minutes later I see Ana headed toward me dragging the waif by her hair. Now I know why I thought she looked familiar. Shit I've got to call T. The boss man is going to fire me.

Ana's POV

I thought that I saw someone watching back at the apartment. Now I know someone was watching. She followed me to the market and if Sawyer hasn't noticed then that means he's slacking on the job. I don't need him if he's going to be slacking. I'm in the dairy section grabbing the heavy cream I need for the cheesecake I know Kate will demand. She's followed me from the produce section to the baking and now to dairy. She's a small woman, small like she's lost a lot of weight recently, not small as in stature. She has long brown hair like mine and pale skin. She's looking at me as if she could kill me with a single look. She's wearing a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue skinny jean and black Nike tennis shoes. Her make up looks over done for her simple outfit and the burgundy lips don't go well with her skin tone.

I go to make my way to the check out when she gathers her courage and decides to cross my path and block my way. "Excuse, me could you move out of the way please? You're blocking the path?"

"I have a message for you." I've placed my groceries on the tiled floor and I'm standing with my hands clasped behind my back. It'll take half a second to press the panic button hidden in my watch, and another second to grab my gun.

"What's the message sweetheart? I've got plans and you're holding me up." I tried to go for annoyed and she plays right into it.

"Whatever you have going on at GEH is finished. Christian Grey is a sinking ship you don't want to go down with. And if you're stupid enough to not abandon him like the rest of the rats, then you can tell him he's going to lose. I know you're more involved with him than a regular employee and I feel you should know he's got particular tastes. You're not going to be able to satisfy him. He already belongs to someone else anyway and they have plans for him. Leave Seattle and you might be able to keep your little company and your friends. Ignore my warning and you're going to be brought down with him."

"I'm not sure what you are going on about, and whatever you think you know about Mr. Grey and I is not relevant to you, or whomever you say has plans for him. Now I'll ask you again to please move." She just gives me a little smirk before taking another step toward me. I see her hand twitch and I know what she's going to do before she reaches me. I've taken the last step needed for her to reach me. The slap that she tries to deliver is weak at best. I blocked her hand, grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. She's screaming something about her master and I don't think I understand any of it. People are looking at us and the scene we're making. I decide enough is enough. I did make out the fact that she wants to see Mr. Grey as well. Something else about how it's supposed to be her.

I'm dragging her by her hair now when Sawyer spots me coming out the doors. Yeah get a good luck you smug bastard. You've just earned your second strike, one more and you'll be out on your ass as far as my protection is concerned. He's on his phone immediately and I know he's calling Taylor. Whoever this is she's a known person to them. I don't care to know her identity, but she was following me and my CPO didn't see that. I can't have that happen again.

We reach the car just as he's hanging up. "She claims to have a message for me, I didn't give her a chance to really give the whole thing to me. I don't know who she is, but she's demanding to see Mr. Grey. I don't care what you do, but I have to go in and pay for my groceries. I want her gone by the time I get back. And Sawyer, if you ever let someone who's obviously following me get this close to me again I'll have you on your ass again."

With that I walk back into the market to pay for my groceries. I'm going to need the really good wine tonight to make it through this meal with Kate.

 **Thursday, April 20** **th** **6:30 pm**

Christian's POV

This day has been a day of nothing but fuck up after fuck up. The only bright spot in my day was the hour I spent with Ana. I wanted to see her before she left the office, but my conversation with Taylor this afternoon prompted me to return home immediately. Now I'm sitting in Flynn's office trying to decide which issue is priority number one right now.

"Christian did you hear me?" Yeah I heard him I'm just trying to decide how to answer.

"John I've been seeing you for years. I've tried every form of therapy known since I was 8. You're the expert. You tell me. How can someone I met 48 hours ago touch me and I not feel pain? You tell me. Granted she doesn't know about my touch issues yet either. That was another reason I wanted to see you tonight. I wanted to make a plan on how best to explain it to her. I want to try letting her touch me again but I'm not sure how I'll react. I'm scared I could hurt her. I'm planning to let Gail and Jason have the night off tomorrow while I spend time with her. She's agreed to be my date to the Gala on Saturday as well."

"These are all good things Christian. I can't tell you why it's different when she touches you. Remember the human brain is a very complex machine. It may just be that the trauma doesn't seem to strong anymore. It may have been because she took you by surprise. I suggest trying again. However, I don't think you would or could hurt her if she's having this much of an effect on you already. Are you going to ask her for a contract?"

Now there is the million dollar question. "I don't know John. I don't want her to run away. She's a pretty badass chick and I don't think she's got a submissive bone in her body. I would be lying if I said the idea of tying her up didn't turn me on like no other has. You should have seen the way she handled Elena this afternoon. She wouldn't even give her her name." The smile on my face is shy but I know John sees it for what it is. I'm in awe of this woman.

"Okay Christian. Tell me what's going on with the company. What has your palm twitching for a cane so bad?"

"Several things it seems. I'll explained the situation and why we had to bring Ana in as a consultant, well as best I can without violating her NDA.

"Hold on Christian, what do you mean her NDA?" Oh yeah nothing gets past Flynn.

"She made me sign her own NDA. Apparently she does a lot of government work and just takes plenty of precautions." That's the most I can tell him and I hope he understands. I know John is a vault but I won't risk Ana's safety.

"Okay, so what other problems do you have?"

"This afternoon Taylor informed me that they received video footage of me at the Mile High club Tuesday night having dinner with the owner of a lumber company I want to buy out of Georgia. He had some cheap plastic blonde hanging on his arm the whole night. When he excused himself to call his wife back home, she tried to sink her claws into me as well. Even offered me a discount. That wouldn't normally be a problem, except whoever sent the file followed me to Ana's apartment and took pictures of us as well. They also included video of Ana and me in my office yesterday. Apparently someone has bugged my office and parts of my home without either my head of security or my personal security knowing it. They made threats to Ana. Thankfully they only see her as just love interest for me and don't know more of her connection to me. Then to top it all off, I was informed before coming in there that someone accosted Ana in the grocery store. Taylor says she is a known person to the security team, but she's not someone who has a personal connection with me. All these things going on, and I feel less in control of my life than I did in my teenage years."

When I'm done unloading John spends the next hour going back over each concern and picking them apart. He's helped me form a plan of action and what I need to tell Ana and what I need to leave out for now. He also let it be know he's more excited for this year's Gala than ever before and he can't wait to get home and tell his wife Rhainn I've got date. What is it with these married couples telling each other everything when it comes to my love life?

When Taylor and I reach the underground parking garage at my apartment building he's quietly talking into the phone. I'm getting out when he puts a hand up to stop me from going into the elevator. "Sir, just one moment." "Yes, Gail, we're downstairs. We'll be right there love." I hate being told what to do and I start to the elevator again.

He's hung up when he jumps in with me just before the door closes. "Sir. After talking to Ana's grocery store visitor this evening, I thought best to talk about putting Mrs. Lincoln on the proscribed list. Turns out she might be a mind reader. She's in your kitchen right now ordering Gail around like a second class citizen demanding Bollinger and fresh salad. Gail says if we don't hurry she won't be held responsible for wasting the wine in the bottle she's going to hit her on the head with."

Will this day just end already?

Ana's POV

 **Thursday, April 20** **th** **, 7 pm**

Kate has been here for the last 30 minutes drinking my favorite Sauvignon Blanc while I finish our baked parmesan shrimp. She's sitting at the farm table I have in my eat-in kitchen while I'm standing behind the island plating our food.

"So, Mr. Moneybags has finally turned your head huh?" All she wants to talk about is her latest fuck and Christian. I've told her I can't talk about him terms of work. I made sure the NDA I signed for him specifically covered only our work. It doesn't cover personal interactions or relations outside of work capacity, thank god because I have no clue what I'm doing. "What do you plan to do tomorrow besides the obvious?"

"Kate I don't know for sure what's going to happen tomorrow night. I know we plan to share a few things and see if we can try having a relationship. For me, it means I have to tell him about Texas. He knows about Jose, he knows about my string of failed blind dates. I'm sure that he knows about the chip on my shoulder from where most big business men think my small stature makes me a push over. But he needs to know about Texas. It's something that he can only find out from me. I know his security guy tried to dig it up, but I buried it so far, not even Russian hackers will find it for them."

"Wow Annie. You're serious. Only Ray and your handler know everything that happened in Texas. I'm your best friend and you've only ever given me a short and cleaned up version." I'm looking at her trying to study her expression. The small smile shows no malice or jealousy. Her blonde hair is perfectly coifed and pulled into a low side pony tail swept across her shoulder. Her coral top and dark blue skinny jeans giving her a bit of a demure look, total opposite of the man eater she is. "Are you going to tell him about Cairo?"

"Woah, what made you think about Cairo? I've never told those details to anyone outside the agencies. That place is Vegas and you know it. It's classified and the only reason my dad got any of the details he did is because I got shot at and had to discharge my own weapon."

"Well speaking of Cairo," okay she's definitely up to something. "I saw Jeff yesterday. He wants you to call him."

Shit. "What did he say specifically? And please tell me you didn't mention Cairo? You're only allowed to know I was overseas. You aren't supposed to know anything specific. He may only be a jarhead but he can still get me in trouble for spilling National secrets."

"Chill out Steele. I didn't say anything. He did all the talking. He told me that he needed you to contact him when you get a chance. Then he told me he went fishing with your dad last weekend and asked if I thought you would agree to dinner this weekend if he called you. Of course I offered to go to dinner with him and was shot down immediately. That man gets my motor running for some reason and the more times he turns me down the more I want him. I just need to plan a careful plan of attack, starting with you calling him right now and telling him buttering your dad up won't get him into your G.I. Jane panties. He won't fall prey if he still thinks he's a predator." Dad didn't mention Jeff when I was eating dinner last night.

"Kate, Gunnery Sergeant Jeff Thomas is a highly decorated Marine. He's as pretty badass as they come. He and his team saved my life. If he wants dinner it's only to catch up on life, nothing more. The situation we were in is one that breeds lifelong bonds. A comradery that will never be shaken." I place my dirty dished in the sink and move to my living room. Kate walks up behind me and she too is looking at the framed photo of Jeff and his team. "That photo was taken an hour before they left on mission to come find me Kate. That's one of their traditions. They take a photo of the team before and after each mission. I was told it was so there would always be proof of their heroism. Jeff gave me this copy so I'd never forget. The guy on the end on the right side, that's Staff Sargent Alex Davis. He died from two gunshot wounds during that mission. The guy I shot, he's the one who shot Alex. He got a million in one shot in his side that pierced his heart. Then he shot him in the leg. Everyone focused on the leg, but it was the side shot that took his life."

"I'm sorry Ana. I know you don't like to think about Cairo. Thank you for sharing that though. Those men and you were brave that day. You are just as much a hero to this country as they are." Jeff has told me that same thing before but I never believed it. Hearing it from Kate doesn't make it any more believable either.

An hour later and Kate is leaving for the night demanding I call her Sunday afternoon and we go for drinks. We've picked out everything I need for this weekend and my clothes for the seduction of Christian Grey. I'm just sitting down at the desk in my office when I hear I knock at my door. I'm still wearing my punisher and I pull it out as I make my way to look through the peep hole and see who is at the door. Placing the gun back in my holster, I answer the door.

"I thought we were doing dinner at your place tomorrow night." Christian's smirk is the only proof that he gets my little joke.

"While I would love dinner with you tonight, it's a little late. I've had a hell of day and I just needed to see you." His eyes reveal nothing to me. There's more but he's not saying it. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I step to the side and motion for him to enter. He's walking around taking in everything. My taste are a little eclectic. I carefully picked each piece of furniture in this place. Took months to finish. I refused to go some big furniture chain place and buy their cookie cutter crap to fill my place with.

"I like this. I can tell you took great care in picking everything. All the blues and grays suit you." He sits on the sofa facing the fireplace. He's leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees looking like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. I'm walk over to him and place my hand on his right shoulder. He looks up me and the first thing I recognize on his face is fear.

"Tell me what's wrong. I know you didn't just come over here to talk about my interior design ideas." Suddenly he's wrapping both arms around me and resting his forehead on my stomach. I keep my left hand on his shoulder and run my fingers through his hair.

"It's been 48 hours and I feels things I've never felt before Ana. I don't know how to sort all these feelings out, and I feel out of control. But most of all what I feel is fear. Fear of something happening to you, fear of losing my company, fear of losing control, and mostly fear that you're going to run as fast as you can from me."

"Christian is this about the mystery woman in the market today?" I tried not to think about her while Kate was here but now its's all I can think of. He looks up at me and next thing I know I'm pinned under him on the couch. He has both of my hands clasped in his, our fingers intertwined next to my head.

"Yes and no." I'm surprised he's answering now because I can only focus on his lips. "I don't know the woman personally, but she was known to my security team. She's the daughter of a foreign businessman who's in competition with me for a factory in Europe. He's lost two major deals in the last five years to me and its looking like it's going to be three. Our guess is he's trying to scare me away from the deal. Taylor and his team are trying to see if they can connect them to the hack and the cameras at the office."

"It's nearly 10 o'clock. You had to come over here for more than to tell me about the waif at the grocery store. What's going on?"

He releases my hands and sits up. Pulling me next to him. With his arm wrapped around me he grabs my hand and places it on his chest again. He's looking at me and I can't decipher what it is he seems to be trying to say to me. I lean to him and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Tell me what's bothering you Christian, please."

"Elena was at my apartment when I returned home late this evening. She was being a real bitch to my housekeeper and the minute she saw me she practically ran to me and tried to kiss me. I shoved her away before her could get her lips on me. We have history, and if you want to hear it tonight I'll tell you, but I'd rather wait till tomorrow if it's okay. I really just wanted to see you after that." His genuine confession takes me a bit by surprise. I snuggle in a bit closer to him and we sit in silence for a bit till I yawn.

"I should go. You're tired and I've got some work to do still before tomorrow. I'll see you at my place tomorrow evening." He starts to move his arm from behind me and rise.

"Stay. Please just till I fall asleep."

"Okay. Where's the bedroom?" He's lifted me in his arms for the second time today as he follows my directions to my bedroom. He sets me down by the bed. I tell him to give me a minute while I change. I walk to my blue hand painted dresser and grab my pajamas from the second drawer. I raise my sweater and start to remove my holster and my weapon. I hear Christian's sharp intake of breath as he comes up behind me.

Placing his large hand on my bare stomach, his voice low and seductive he ask, "Have you been wearing this all day?"

I can only shake my head yes. I quickly release the clip and pop the slide to remove the round from the chamber before placing the Punisher on top of the dresser. He's kissing me behind my ear now rubbing his hand in small circles.

"I want this Anastasia, but not tonight. You need to make an informed decision. Go change and I'll meet you at the bed." With that he takes a few steps back from me. I grab my clothes and head straight into my en suite. When I return Christian has removed his leather jackets, t-shirt and jeans and placed them on the back of my wicker chair near the balcony door. He standing with his back against the balcony door, the moonlight shining around him. He looks like a Greek statue with his disheveled hair and nearly naked body. He's wearing only his black boxer briefs. My throat is suddenly dry. Why didn't I grab something sexier to put on?

Christian's POV

When she came out of that bathroom I felt my heart stop. Even in her tiny Star Wars shorts and tight Darth Vader t-shirt she is still a vision and the balm I needed to soothe my soul tonight. "Your nerd is showing."

She giggles and its music to my ears. "Sorry but Darth Vader is my dark lord hero." She's blushing and playing with the hem of her t-shirt. "So, time for bed?" She's looking up at me from beneath lower eye lashes.

"Yes, you need sleep Ms. Steele, you have a hacker to catch tomorrow. I have a deal to finalize and then we have our confession dinner. Let's sleep." I steer her toward her platform bed. It's very rustic, like it was made from recycled wood and it's higher than one would expect thanks to the storage crates underneath. Her bed is surrounded by a metal canopy attached to the ceiling with blue gauzy curtains hanging in the corners. She pulls the covers back and climbs in facing her balcony and the moonlight. I climb in behind her and pull her to my chest spooning her.

I breathe in her scent, vanilla and cinnamon. She calms me more than anyone and I find myself growing drowsy with her. "Sleep well Snow White."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another long one. Hopefully I've answered a few questions for you. The next chapter after this is going to be good and hot and then we've got the Gala. I think that will take a few chapters and I hope to keep those as drama free as possible, but this is Christian and Ana we're talking about. There will always be drama somewhere.

AS always I don't own these character.

Laters

 **Chapter 7**

 **Friday, April 21** **st** **, 4 am**

Christian's POV

I text Taylor last night and told him to go home. He's scheduled to return at 4 this morning so that I can shower and get to the office early. I've got a lot to do since I left the office early yesterday. I don't think I've ever had a day full of as many fuck ups as I did yesterday. When Taylor walked into my office telling me we had a problem, I expected him to tell me that Elena was still downstairs or something. I did not expect what he told me though.

 _"Sir, we've got a problem."_

 _"What is it Taylor? Make it fast, I've got a deal with the owner of the Nano-electronics company in New York in a few minutes. About that sir, Mr. James won't be coming today. I had Andrea re-schedule for tomorrow afternoon. We need to discuss a serious security matter. This morning Ana found a hidden camera in her office. Barney traced it and it was purchased online and shipped to a po box two months ago. We can't be sure how long after purchase before it was planted. I've swept both Welch and Barney's offices and Andrea's desk. We found a listening device on Andrea's phone and a camera pointed to her computer. There was a camera in your private elevator, two in my office. I need to check your office and conference room here for cameras and listening devices. Then we need to return to the penthouse. Ryan is going over it now. So far he's found three cameras, I'm not sure of their locations yet."_

 _He's holding something back, I just don't know what yet. "Spit it out Jason. What else is there?"_

 _"Sir we received a credible threat today. I believe whoever planted the cameras sent the threat. It included video of you and Ana in your office yesterday as well as pictures from when you escorted her home Tuesday night. They want you to stop all your current acquisitions and to stop seeing Ana. I'm not sure if Ana or the deals are the distraction and which is the real target, but we have to take it serious. I've got to talk to Ana about adding another to her CPO detail. I want her protected. I don't know if this is connected with the hack yet or not, but we can't take any chances. Sir, we also have to assume that Ana's identity may have been compromised based on the video. The camera is placed directly above your desk. If there is no audio, they could still have seen the NDA she provided you with."_

I worried about Ana all night. After Elena showed up last night I had to see her and make sure she was okay. I'm not sure if Elena is connected to the hack or not, but I'm almost convinced now she's connected to the cameras and the woman in the market yesterday. I've avoided Elena like the plague for months. She was given clear instructions to schedule an appointment with Andrea. That woman still thinks she's my Domme and after last night I have to do everything I can remove myself from her in every way. My first step will be to tell Ros to liquidate my interest in her Salons. She can gift them to her or sell my shares, I don't care so long as I'm not connected to them by paper anymore after next week. After Ryan discovered all the cameras in the penthouse we changed all the security codes. Reynolds was the one that let her in the apartment last night. He won't be making that mistake again. Ryan was busy keeping our mystery woman a guest in Taylor's office.

I'm still not sure what Elena expected when she showed up last night. Well I have an idea, but she didn't get a chance.

 _"Elena, did I or did I not tell you to make an appointment with my assistant?"_

 _She turns and saunters toward me. She's wearing a red silk trench coat. Her stocking covered legs gliding underneath encased in matching red stilettos. If I was a betting man I'd say she didn't have much more on underneath that coat._

 _"Christian darling, you're spiraling. You need a bit of control. I'm only here to help." She leans in to kiss me and I quickly shove her back. Thankfully the couch was behind her or she'd have hit the floor._

 _"Don't touch me Elena, you're not my mistress anymore." I stand once again in front of her with my arms crossed across my chest._

 _"Seriously, what has gotten into you lately? You've never been like this before. You've been without a contract for 8 months. You need someone to take you back under control. Then you can take your own control back. I already have the perfect sub and can have her ready and presented tomorrow. But first you need to present yourself and ask forgiveness for your behavior and for denying your Domme her kiss." This woman is something else._

 _"Elena, you are not my Domme anymore. I don't want your hand selected subs anymore. I told you over and over again I wasn't interested. Hell you met my girlfriend this afternoon." I hate the idea of talking about Ana with her and Ana not being here._

 _"Yes you precious little Anastasia Rose Steele." She's looking at her nails like they're a more interesting toping than Ana. "She won't last long once she knows what you need. I don't know why you're even fooling yourself. I don't know what you think this is but it isn't love. I've told you love was for fools." I won't claim its love. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but I'm sure it's not love. At least not yet. Wait…_

 _"I never gave you her name and neither did she."_

 _"Yes I'm quite aware of her atrocious behavior when I introduced myself. And what was her hand doing on your chest? Do you let all your new subs touch you now?"_

 _"Stop calling her my sub when she's not. Now tell me how you know her name." I'm barking orders now and texting Taylor to come get her out of here._

 _"Really Christian. I have little eyes all over. You never know who is watching." What did she just say?_

 _"Taylor get her out of here. Make sure everyone knows she's not allowed access to Grey House again without an appointment on the books and approved by me personally. If she makes it passed the lobby downstairs again I'll hold you personally responsible._

 _"Be careful Christian. Don't let your anger get the best of you, wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Snow White because you couldn't control yourself. Call me when you come to your senses." She's out of my sight and I almost sag with relief. Then I realize what she called Ana. I have to see her._

That's how I ended up here in bed with my Snow White and had the best 5 hours of sleep I've ever had. Once I've showered and dressed in the suit Taylor brought me I leave the pink peony I had him bring on her pillow along with a note. Its ten minutes after 5. Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, I take another moment to watch her and savor her beauty. She's spread out in the middle of the bed and on her stomach. Her feet are poking out from under the covers, and she's got the blankets pulled up to her chin. Her hair is fanned across her back and I have to push it off her face to see her beauty. I decide to snap a picture and admire her a moment longer before letting myself out of the apartment and locking the door behind me. Sawyer's already posted outside her door and said she left instructions with him to knock and insure she is awake at 5:30 so that she can get to the office early and leave early to get ready for our dinner tonight.

I bid Sawyer a good day and with that Taylor and I walk to the elevator and head to GEH for the day.

Ana's POV

 **Friday, April 20** **th** **, 7 am**

Luke seemed a little more vigilant today than he did yesterday. On the way to the office he did tell me that Taylor wanted to see when I got into the building, so here I am on the express elevator headed for the 20th floor. I know Christian said that he'll see me tonight, but I can't help the feeling like I should poke my head in the door and say hello to him.

Waking up to his note and the pale pink peony he left was the most romantic thing ever. I could still smell him on the pillow and I'm not sure I'll ever wash it. I could stay surrounded in his smell forever. It had even invaded my bathroom from his shower. When I rolled out of bed with the note and flower in my hand I notice straight away that his clothes from the night before were still on the back of my chair. I grabbed my robe and went to grab my breakfast from Sawyer, re-reading the note as I had made my way to the door.

 _Dear Anastasia,_

 _You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you._

 _I've had a shower and headed to the office. Sawyer has your breakfast._

 _I have meetings all day so I won't see you till this evening._

 _Thank you for last night. You gave me comfort when I needed it most._

 _You are wonderful as always,_

 _~Christian~_

I knew Taylor recognized Christian's jacket as the one I was wearing the minute he saw me at the door. I was in light wash skinny jeans with a rolled cuff, a plain black t-shirt, and black Manolo Blahnick three inch heels.

"Where's the gun hidden today?" He simply ask as he takes a sip of his coffee.

I move the side of my shirt and Christian's jacket to show him the white and black damask print holder secured to my right hip.

"Is that the same gun you pointed at Sawyer's head yesterday?" The look of surprise on my face must register with him because he continues. "When I was reaming him a new asshole about letting that woman get close to you at the market he let it slip. I believe his words were, 'That girl is crazy enough to hand me my ass and shove her gun in my face for calling her little, I want to know what she did to the sub look alike.' After that I made him give me full details, and now I wish I could hack your security camera and see it for myself."

I can't hide the chuckle when I think about it. "I'll forward the footage to you later this afternoon. Show it to the rest of your team as a warning. Now we need to talk security. I took a photo of that woman and ran facial recognition software while I was asleep last night." Reaching into my black Burberry messenger bag I hand him the file I compiled after my shower this morning. "Her name is Amara Drakos. She's the 23 year old daughter of Dimitri Drakos. And by the look on your face that name is just another businessman to you and Christian. He told me that the guy had lost a couple deals to Christian and was looking to get a factory Christian wants now."

"Ana tell me something I don't know." He's still just holding the folder.

"Taylor open that folder and turn to the third photo." I wait to see if recognition hits him.

"Ana, where did you get this? It looks like a traffic surveillance photo. I thought you said you weren't a hacker." The agitation is evident in his voice.

"Taylor I don't hack, unless sanction by the government. One of the many perks of being a highly respected and well paid asset is being able to use systems not available to others. That man standing next to Dimitri and his daughter is an Egyptian dignitary, Azim Al-Balawi. He was one of the few I can think of that could have gotten my code to our hacker. I just need to track and prove it. The next photo might be a little more worrisome though. It's Dimitri Drakos with a known Nigerian arms dealer. I can't tell you how I got these photos, but I can tell you that if the chatter is correct, Dimitri is bad news and Christian is in danger." I have to pause because the next few things I tell him are going to cause him to threaten to call my father.

"Next photo is Dimitri's right hand man and a suspected gun for hire, that photo was taken three weeks ago outside my building. I don't know if this is all connected or coincidence, but my father told me growing up there were no coincidences. Turn to the next photo. That's Amara having lunch with none other than Elena Lincoln. Yeah you can't hide the shock there. I knew something was off when she started screaming at me that it was supposed to be her. There are several more photos of Amara, at the Mile High club Tuesday, in front of GEH, even at the gym Christian's brother's known to frequent. I've not run any BGC's out of respect for Christian, but I need to confess I know about Elena Lincoln and can hazard a guess at their connection."

"Ana, what do you know of Elena?" He's cautious and doesn't want to give me his boss's secrets, I respect that.

"She's a known Domme around the Seattle BDSM scene and is known as one of the better sub trainers. Don't look so surprised that I know. It's a long story. But my guess is Amara was expecting to be set up with Christian. Probably to gain access to him for her father."

"Ana there is too much going on. I need you to let me add another to your detail. You're attending the Gala tomorrow with Mr. Grey and society will know you're special to him. You're going to be a target for more than just this. If you fight me I'll call the Colonel and tell him I'm adding two to your team."

"That's fine Taylor, but you should know I plan to obtain BGC's on the rest of your security team. I've cleared you and Barney as well as Welch and Sawyer so far, but I need the rest of the team's names, especially anyone that will come in contact with me."

"Okay Ana. I'll have Ryan in your office this afternoon and can introduce him. Are you going to have any more problems with Sawyer?" He's raised an eyebrow at me now.

"No, as long as he remembers his job and does it instead of watching my ass shaking while I walk. You should know that because of my code and the dignitary, I'll be calling my handler on Monday. I'll likely have a government suit attached to me after that."

I'm rising from my seat and grabbing my bag when he ask, "Why Monday and not today?"

I'm smiling with my hand on the door my body halfway out it, "Because I want to have fun this weekend and not work. It's been a long time since that's happened and the minute I place that call the fun ends. I understand you have the night off tonight. You should have some fun of your own and we'll get to work after the weekend." With a wink I'm out the door. I stop by Andrea's desk and drop a note of my own for Christian before I turn back around and enter my office. I've got work to do if I'm going to get home in time to get ready and get to Christian's by 7.

Christian's POV

Today has been a productive day, even if I've been distracted since receiving Ana's thank you note. That woman is a vixen. When Taylor showed me the security image of her in my leather jacket this morning I wanted go to her office and have my way with her on her desk. But I have withheld and I'm looking forward to dinner tonight. Dinner and confessions is what she called it in her note. I have a sense of dread where our confessions are concerned. Taylor has told me to just be patient and she may surprise me. I don't think he knows much more than me, but you never know. That man is a military trained vault.

We were able to ensure all the security codes were changed today for all my properties and cleared of any other recording devices. We've also have added extra security at the penthouse. Taylor says Ana suspects someone in my security team and is using her contacts to run new backgrounds on all of them, including the extra forces will need for the Gala tomorrow.

Taylor finally figured out who the mystery girl was yesterday, thanks to Ana. Turns out not only is she my biggest competition's daughter, but she's also been Elena's sub in training for the last six months. Elena had her convinced she would be my perfect pet and I'd never let her go. Ana suspects is was a set up with Drakos.

I'm leaving business at the office for the weekend though. I'm hoping to convince Ana to spend the entire weekend with me getting to know each other. I'd like to take her out on the Grace Sunday afternoon. I've told my team I want no interruptions once she gets here unless it's for an absolute emergency. Taylor plans to enjoy his night off before tomorrow so I know he made sure everyone knows someone had better be dying or something on fire before they disturb either of us.

So now here I wait in my foyer for Ana to arrive. Sawyer just text me to let me know they were on their way up. He and the rest of the team know they are to retire to Taylor's office and the staff quarters for the night.

I hear the elevator ping and my breathe catches in my chest when she steps out. Sawyer nods his head to me before scurrying down the hallway and out of sight for the night. She is a vision in an emerald wrap dress that hugs every curve she has and shows ample cleavage. I can't help but wonder where she's hidden her gun today. Damn she's hot.

I purposely stride to her and when we reach each other I can only stare at her stroking her cheek. Her hair is straight, her make up simple and she smells divine. She places her Chanel overnight bag on the marble floor next to us before she speaks, "Hi." Her voice is low and shy.

"Hello Anastasia. I've been looking forward to this all day." I run my hand through her hair as I place my other hand on her back and pull her to me for an embrace that might have lasted a moment too long.

"I have too. I smell food. How about we eat and then we can move to the confession part of the evening. I don't want either of us losing our appetites, and by the look in your eyes when I walked in, we're going to need sustenance." The little minx knows what she's doing as she kisses my cheek before heading toward the kitchen.

"I've had dinner set up in the dining room I hope you don't mind. Gail made us a lovely black cod with asparagus and rice before she left for the night with Taylor." I guide her to the table and pour a glass of crisp white wine for each of us.

We share little details while we eat, our favorite movies, dis-liked foods. She told me about how she admired her father and she wanted to be just like him when she grew up, at least until she saw Barney on his computer. I told her about how mother made us each learn a musical instrument, mine was piano, a foreign language, French, and a martial art, Karate, while growing up. She told me how she use to make her mother mad because she was either reading a comic book or trying to get her dad to take her shooting before their divorce. She got a sad look on her face when speaking of the divorce. It was rough on her she said, the news coming just three weeks after 11th birthday when she came home from school to find her mother packing their things.

"It's time for a bit of confession Christian." I knew this was coming. She's going to tell me about Texas.

"Let's move to the sofa and I'll start a fire before we get to the heavy stuff. Okay?" I ask her to grab the wine and head to the great room to light the fire. She's just setting down with our wine glasses when I turn back around to her. I watch as she kicks off her embroidered lace heals the same shade as her dress and brings her legs up under her and turn toward me on the sofa.

"My mom always wanted more than to be a military wife. I knew she was never fully happy growing up, but I mostly thought it was because I wasn't the daughter she wanted. I was never girly. I had an unhealthy obsession with camo and guns. I read English literature and comic books, not the latest best sellers. I grew out of the princess and tea party stage before my fourth birthday and I didn't own a dress from the age of 10 until Kate took me shopping my junior of college. We she married my step-father, she came home one day and introduced me to a man I'd never met and informed we were moving to Texas. It was a small hick town outside of Austin. We moved the week before my 12th birthday and she didn't even let me say goodbye to my dad. The first two years weren't too bad. He was an agreeable man as long as you stayed out of his way. It was right after my 14th birthday I started having trouble. We moved to an affluent suburb and our neighbor had a boy a couple years older than me. He loved to torment me and call me names all the time, little girl being his favorite. He grabbed my butt once when I walked past him and I shoved in to the ground in front of his friends. When he tried to get up and threatened to teach me respect, I kicked him in the chin and knocked him out cold. I ran home and locked myself in my room. His parents told my mom I attacked him unprovoked. I was literally locked in my room for three days. Stephen actually installed a lock on the outside of the door. Nailed the windows shut. I couldn't cause trouble for them. The neighbor was his boss."

She takes another sip of her wine and I notice the single tear that falls down her cheek before she wipes it and continues with her story. "For a year I put up with Brad's shit. Till one day I was walking home. Just as I passed his drive way and started into my yard I was grabbed from behind. Someone threw a hood over my head. Someone else grabbed my arms and another was grabbing my legs. I couldn't do anything. Everything my daddy taught me was useless. I was tossed in a basement. I knew it was Brad's, they didn't drag me for long. Two days I spent tied to a chair down there. My mother never even noticed I never came home. It wasn't until Brad's mother came down those stairs and found me gagged with my shirt torn, my bra cut off and covered in their semen that I was released. She threatened to tell the police I broke into her house if I said anything. I ran home and showered and planned to never say anything to anyone. That was until a week later, I found out they had told the whole school I prostituted myself to them as a late birthday present to Brad. I launched myself at him in the middle of the school yard and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. I was arrested and charged with assault. I broke two of his ribs, his jaw had to wired shut and he spent three days in the hospital. His mother made a deal with the district attorney. I got three weeks in a juvenile home and wasn't allowed back at school with him. That's why I graduated early. My mother never stood up for me. Everyone in town called me a liar. A day after I was granted emancipation I was on a plane back to Tacoma and my Daddy."

I am bristling with rage. I don't think I've ever been this angry in my life. I throw my wine glass at the wall. The gasp from her brings me back to myself. I can see the fear in her eyes. "No baby don't be scared. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with them. I want his name. I want to know everything I can and I want to make them pay for what they did to you even if its ten years later."

Now she's smiling, a small shy smile. "No need to worry about that. Did you ever hear about Preston Matthews the Texas Real Estate Mogul about 7 years ago?"

I'm racking my brain, I vaguely remember the name. "I'm not sure. Vaguely maybe. Why?"

"Brad Matthews was his son. The Matthews' were my one and only non-government sanctioned hack. Nearly two years after I left Texas I hacked their home computers and Preston's offices. I had everything. I thought about stealing Brad's trust fund, but then I found evidence that his trust fund was financed by fraud. Preston was buying HUD homes and telling the government he was flipping them and selling them to first time buyers. Instead he was selling them to a shell corporation and making a triple profit on them to other investment firms. He was running a Donald Trump like real estate tips class and scamming people for thousands, and Preston's father was running a Ponzi scam. I turned everything over to the FBI. I got immunity and they all went down. Brad's mom was embezzling from the three charities she co-chaired, and they found videos of Brad assaulting other girls. There was no video of me, but one of his buddies fessed up. The whole family is in jail. And when they're eventually released they'll have nothing. It was the code I used to hack his offices that got me on the NSA and CIA radar. One of their squints said he'd never seen anything like it. So I was able to use their ghost program and erase every trace of anything that ever happened to me in Texas. My mother and step-father moved and I erased all trace of them in Texas as well. I didn't want anyone to ever connect me with the Matthews'."

She's taking another sip of her wine and I can only look at her. This beautiful and intelligent woman has a vindictive side and I never want to see it used against me. She is scary hot.

"There's more." She continues taking small sips of her wine as she tells me about how she trained and works mostly with the CIA. Until she was kidnapped after being outed two years ago, she use to take monthly trips overseas to hack for our country. "Dad and Kate always thought I was jet setting and seeing the world. I rarely saw the outside of a hotel room."

"Do your dad and Kate know what you were doing now?" I'm genuinely curious.

"Somewhat. Dad was read in because I was shot. Kate only knows that I was injured in Cairo. She's met a member of the team that rescued me. Wants to get him in bed she says, but that's a story for another time. I try to stick stateside now unless I'm traveling strictly for pleasure."

"Is this what you've been worried about telling me?" I can't believe this is everything. Yeah she messed that kid up and got revenge but I feel like there's more. The apprehension is visible on her face.

"No," she takes one last gulp of her wine before placing it on the coffee table. "I've always had issue with men, mainly because of my teenage experiences. The one time in college I let a man get close, it bit me in the ass. Jose was supposed to be one of my best friends. He and Kate were my rocks. He was a year younger than us and he decided to take a technologies ethics class with me. We started dating about half way through. It was my last semester before graduation. Two weeks before our final papers were due I found out he'd tried to hack my computer to steal my paper. He'd never really wanted a relationship with me, in fact he'd been seeing someone else because I wasn't having sex with him yet. Since then I've had a string of failed blind dates set up by Kate. There was one guy a couple years ago I almost had a one night stand with, but the minute he found out I was still a virgin he put me down and back away quickly."

She said that last part so quickly I'm not sure I heard her correctly. It sounded like she told me she was a virgin. "Did you say virgin? As in you were or still are?"

Now she's looking at her hands in her lap. "Yes Christian, I'm still a virgin. I'm not trying to wait for marriage, Hell at this point it's not even about love. I'd just like to find a guy that I can at least stand to be in the room with and I've not met that guy. Well at least I hadn't till Tuesday night." She looks up from underneath those long lashes. I see the hope in her eyes and the thought of having her when no other man has makes me hard as stone.

"Anastasia I don't know where this is going, but I need to get my confessions out then tell me if you still think I'm that man."

She arches an eyebrow. "Cocky much? You're not the only man I met Tuesday."

I'm growling before I'm sealing my lips to her. I kiss her with such vigor like she's going to float away. I'm panting in her ear, "Can that Roger fucker kiss you like I can? Has any man ever kissed you the way I do?"

"No." Her answer simple and honest, barely a whisper in my ear. Her hands are locked in my hair and I know I've got to come clean before we can continue.

I sit up straight and adjust my shirt looking at my feet as I start. "I was adopted when I was four by Carrick and Grace Grey. My biological mother was a crack addicted whore."

Ana's POV

I sit and listen to Christian tell me about his early years and how he came to be adopted. He tells me about the scars on his back and chest and how he's never been able to stand the touch of anyone, even his own mother. That was until I touched his chest yesterday. My eyes are aching with the unshed tears I'm trying my damnedest to hold back.

"As a teenager I was angry all the time. I was overloaded with hormones and didn't know how to handle it. I was constantly fighting in school. I was kicked out of several. It wasn't till my mom's friend suggested I come to her home and work over the summer helping clean up from their renovations. A week after my 15th birthday I was cleaning up brick from the backyard when she offered me a drink." I have a feeling I know where this is going and it makes my stomach churn. "I said something smart to her and she slapped me, then proceeded to kiss the hell out of me. I was a hormonal teenager who had never been kissed before. She knew about my touch issues. She offered me a way to gain control and discipline. She taught me a way to be with women and not worry about them touching me."

A small gasp slips past my lips without my meaning it to. "Elena Lincoln." It's a statement not a question.

He just shakes his head in the affirmative. "Yes."

"Christian you were 15."

"I know Anastasia. But I didn't know anything else at the time. This is the hardest part for me though. I've been with numerous women over the years, but they've never been allowed to touch me. Elena showed me a way, for six years I was her submissive. Then she trained me to be a Dom. I had many women in the clubs while I was training, but I've only had 15 contract subs since then. I've been without a sub over 8 months now. It's part of the reason Elena showed up at my office yesterday. She use to help me find my subs and I'd been avoiding her." He stops to look at me. I'm not sure what he sees on my face, but he turns away from me to look at the Seattle skyline through his windows.

"You're disgusted with me now. I'll have Sawyer escort you home." He starts to rise form the sofa but I grab his arm to still him. He turns back to me and I can see the desperation in his eyes.

"Christian I suspected as much. I know who Elena Lincoln is. I've known what she is for a few years. That's a story for another time. But I'm not disgusted. I just need you to be slow and easy with me. I have no experience what so ever. I mean I've had an orgasm, I'm 25 not dead. But I've never made it past a few clumsy gropes. Just be gentle at first then we can see from there." The smile that spreads across his face tells me I wasn't wrong in waiting for him.

He pulls me to him and lifts me from the couch kissing me passionately. "Oh, Anastasia you make me a better man. I want to be a better man for you. I'll take you anyway I can get you and if that means vanilla then it's my new flavor." I'm grinning along with him now.

"Does this mean you're going to take me to bed now?" my voice is a soft whisper in his ear as I run my hands through his long copper locks.

He pulls back a bit and I see the storm in his eyes, the pupil of his eyes almost taking over the steel grey of his iris. "Anastasia I've never wanted anything more." With that he lifts me into his arms and carried me toward his bedroom and what I hope turns out to be nirvana.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I got a few messages last night so I want to clear up a few things before we get to the dinner & confessions after party.

Some of you have guess correctly that there is someone working on the inside of Christian's security. But who will it be? I don't even know yet. Did Elena have something to do with the cameras? She may have, but she's not the leader of this. Is the PedoBitch being watch already? Yes but not for what you think. Was Ana raped by the high school boys? NO, they did sexually assault her, but Christian is about to find out her virginity is very much intact. How does Ana know Elena? Ana doesn't know Elena, she knows of Elena's reputation. There is a difference there and you'll find out how in the coming chapters, it's a doozy. Does Kate have security clearance, she seems to know a lot? No Kate does not. She however was Ana's roommate at the time and her local emergency contact. When she went missing she was given basic details. She is only allowed to know she was kidnapped and rescued. She doesn't know why she was kidnapped or what Ana was doing in Cairo either. She just knows she was doing work for the government. Case closed.

I'm hoping this chapter turns out very lemony and not so drama filled. We should be headed to the Gala after this. When the Pinterest board is updated this evening, there will be a Spotify playlist pinned. I'm listening to it on repeat today. Thank you to my husband, he graciously volunteered to help with that and today's inspiration.

One final note. Yes my Ana is a virgin, but she's not pure and that has nothing to do with Texas. She's only still a virgin because she wanted to have sex with someone she wanted to still be in a room with when it was over. The only other guy who met that requirement left her high, wet and horny when she said virgin. That's another story for a later chapter. She told Christian she's had an orgasm and she's been very vocal about what she wants. Don't expect her to start being shy now.

Enjoy Ladies. Remember I don't own these characters. The story however is totally my brain child.

Laters Baby

 **Chapter 8**

 **Friday, April 21st 9:30pm**

Christian's POV

This woman has invaded my every thought today. I was doing just fine till Andrea brought me her note at 10 this morning. I've heard that song but it took me about 5 minutes and a google search to find it. After that I listened to it on repeat for an hour while reading some paperwork before my next set of meetings.

 _Christian~_

 _Thank you for your lovely note and flower this morning. They were second best only to waking up to you yourself I think. I hope to rectify that tomorrow morning. I heard this on the radio while getting ready for work this morning and now I will think of you all day because of it._

 _"…You know I want your love,_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist & put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead._

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push & pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bed sheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body."_

 _My bed sheets and my shower smell like you. I look forward to dinner & confessions tonight so I can smell like you too. _

_Thinking of you and dreaming of tonight,_

 _Anastasia_

I spent most of the afternoon in a constant state of arousal thinking of the things I was planning to do to her body tonight. I'm still not sure how to go about this tonight with my touch issues. So far she's only touched the one spot on my chest over my shirt. But every fantasy I had today involved her hands roaming over my back and chest as I took her every way I could in my bed, somewhere no one else has ever been.

When she told me she was a virgin, I was shocked to say the least. A woman as gorgeous as her, it didn't seem possible. She's giving me this gift and I have to show her how precious it is and how much I cherish her. So here we stand beside my bed now staring into each other's eyes. I'm cupping the side of her face with my right hand and she's leaning into it. I slowly bring my left hand up to her other cheek, trailing it down her neck, never taking my eyes off of her crystal clear blue ones. I brush the side of her breast and she moans slightly as I continue. I reach my goal, the tie on her wrap dress. I pull the end and her dress falls open.

Damn. "Anastasia you are so beautiful." I use both hands to rub her from her neck down her breast cupping her through the padding of her bustier. It's black, all silk with the exception on the lace panel. I kneel in front her running my hands down to her thighs. Encased in sheer black silk thigh highs attached to the bustier with garter straps. The thinnest of lace covering her sweet pussy. I lean in and savor her scent placing a small kiss over the lace. The moan that escapes her lips has me lifting my eyes to her. Her head is thrown back and she's let the dress fall off and pool around her in the floor. "You are the most beautiful I've ever seen Anastasia."

Slowly I undo the garters and roll the silk down her legs, placing a kiss on each toe after it's free from its confines. When her legs are bare I stand. "Turn around Anastasia." It's a command not a request. She does so instantly. I slowly undo each hook to free her breasts from the confines of the silk and lace. Tossing it onto the floor, I close the space between us and grab each breast. With her back to my chest, I trail kisses along her neck my breath a husky whisper in her ear. "Do you know what that note you left did to me all afternoon Anastasia?"

"No Christian, but I hope it had the same effect as me wearing your jacket all day." I tug on her right nipple. Her quick gasp urges me on. I leave my right hand on her breast squeezing a little harsher now, while my left trails over her stomach.

"That was your plan wasn't it. You wanted me thinking of tonight and all the things I could do to you. You've wanted this all day. Have you been wet thinking of me?" I dip my hand into the silk lace of her panties. "This is what you've wanted. You're soaking wet Ana and I've barely touched you. Do you see what I can do to your body?" I graze two fingers over her clit eliciting a quiet moan from her again, "Christian."

"That's right baby, just feel it. Feel what I can do." I slip first one finger into her dripping channel. "You're so tight Ana, I'm going to take my time and cherish you. Bring you to such a state of arousal that you won't be able to think of the pain when I rip through your virginity. I'm going to take all night making love to you." I add a second finger as she leans her head back on my shoulder. She brings both hands to my head and runs them through my hair grabbing and tugging as I work my fingers in and out of her.

"Please Christian, I'm not one to beg. Please don't make me wait." Yes my girl isn't afraid to ask for what she wants. "Please just a little faster. I want to come Christian. I want to come with your fingers inside me so that you can feel what you've been doing to me all week." Her voice is so husky it's almost unrecognizable. I work her a little faster just like she asked for, using my thumb to stroke her clit. In moments she right there on the edge. She's grabbing my hair a little more forcefully and it's the hottest thing ever. I want to watch her face as she falls over the edge. "Yes, Yes, OH right there don't stop baby. Please don't stop now."

"I'm not stopping Anastasia. I want you to come. I want you to come all over my fingers right now. Come for me baby. Show me how beautiful you are." With that her orgasm rips through her, my name on her lips. Her eyes closed tight. Leaving a kiss on her neck I step back.

Ana's POV

He turned a stereo on in here somewhere when we walked in. I can feel the beat as he stretches me with his fingers. It's so deliciously tight. My muscles are gripping his fingers as he pulls away and I'm left bereft. He takes a step back and turns me around. I grab his hair and bring his head down to me and kiss him deeply. When he pulls away I watch as he slowly sucks my juices from his fingers. "Delicious Anastasia. But I'm still wearing too many cloths now."

I reach for the button on his crisp blue shirt. I see him stiffen, "I'm only unbuttoning the shirt. If it's too much Christian, you tell me." He simply nods. One by one I release each button. When I reach his waist band, I undo his buckle and pull his belt through each loop before tossing it on the ground right next to me. I release the button to his jeans and slowly slide the zip down, never taking my eyes off of his. The dark grey storms swirling give away how turned on he is. I slip my hand into the jeans and grip him through the fabric of his underwear. His hiss is sharp when I squeeze. Shit he's large and now I'm scared he won't fit. He must see the question in my eyes because he just smirks, "You'll stretch Anastasia."

I lift my hands to his shoulders at the open edges of his shirt. "May I?" He simply nods again and I push the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. My hands hover over his chest as I inspect every inch of him. I see the small scars. Those are the ones he told me about, the cigarette burns. I want to weep for the child he was, but need to comfort the man that he is now. Not taking my eyes off his I lean forward and place a chaste kiss on one scar and followed by the next. He's screwed his eyes shut and thrown his head back and thrust his hands in my hair. When I move to his nipple and suck gently the growl he releases reverberates through the room.

"Enough" He lifts my head and slams his lips to my in a punishing and demanding kiss. He grabs both of my ass cheeks and lifts me. I wrap my legs around him as he takes the few steps needed and turns me and lays me on the bed. "In the middle of the bed Anastasia." I scoot back and turn so that I'm lying in the middle of his bed. I push start to push the dove gray covers down as Christian pushes his pants down along with his tight boxer briefs. When his manhood is release my eyes must have bugged out of my head. He's huge, so long and thick and I want to taste him. I want to feel the weight of his impressive cock in my mouth. I wonder if he's salty like Kate says most guys are. He rips the blankets the rest of the way from me.

Climbing on the bed he starts at my feet placing slow and wet kisses as he heads toward my core, where I want his mouth the most. Inhaling my scent, his voice is low and sends a jolt through me straight to my core. "No has ever touch me Anastasia, all of my partners have always had their hands tied." He pauses to swipe his tongue over my panties. "You taste fucking amazing, but I need more, spread your legs Anastasia." He's commanding and it turns me on even more. I feel the sharp snap of my panties ripping and next thing I know his whole mouth is on me nipping and sucking every inch of my core.

My breath is coming in short pants now, I lace the fingers of my left hand in his hair, my right hand gripping the fabric of the pillow my head is resting on. "Yes Christian. Right there more please. Oh baby you're so good at that. Ffffuuuucccckkkkk!" He's thrusting his tongue stiffly into me with increasing speed and pressure. The thumb of his right hand working my clit. I'm chasing my second orgasm in minutes. It's never been this way before when I've made myself come. "More Christian, I need more. I want to come again. Make me come baby. You're so perfect." He moves his tongue to my clit, and I groan at the emptiness, but he's suddenly thrusting two fingers into me as his tongue strokes my clit over and over.

"Anastasia you taste so fucking sweet. I can't get enough." He adds a third finger and begins to suck my clit and I'm racing to the cliff's edge. "Come for me baby." With a gentle nip to my clit I'm screaming his name again. He lifts his head and moves his cock into position. He keeps rubbing my clit after he removes his fingers, prolonging my orgasm. "I'm on the pill Christian. I want you skin to skin. I'm clean"

"I am too. I'm so sorry baby," his voice a whisper in my ear as he thrust into me and past the barrier of my virginity. I scream out at the pain as I grip his shoulders. He whispers reassurances to me, placing soft kisses all over my face and neck while he waits for me to adjust to him. He fills me so magnificently. Slowly the pain fades to the pressure of pleasure.

"I need to Move Anastasia, I'm not going to last much longer." His voice is course, I just simply nod. He starts to withdraw slowly before thrusting back in. He lifts a little off me resting on his right forearm as his left hand grips my thigh lifting my leg over his hips. He's thrusting even deeper now, kissing me deeply. He lowers his head to take my left nipple in his mouth. His thrust come quicker and I've got a death grip on his hair.

Christian's POV

This woman is perfect. She fits so snugly around me, it was like her pussy was made for me. "Open your eyes Anastasia, don't come yet." Her eyes snap open and lock with mine as I take her nipple in my mouth once again. Her skin taste sweet like vanilla. I slow my strokes a bit. I raise back over her, "wrap both your legs around me." She nods her head and does as I say. I push the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. I begin to pick up the pace with each thrust. She's gripping my shoulders. I know she's trying to respect my issue, but I crave her touch on me now. "Touch my back Anastasia. Please I need to feel you." She complies immediately and I start to pound into her.

"Yes, Oh Yes. Oh Fuck, Christian baby that's so good." She's gripping me tightly with her walls. I can feel her orgasm beginning and I move even faster. I'm pounding like there is no tomorrow when she starts screaming my name. Her pussy grips me like a vice and I give two final thrusts. She rakes her nails down my back grabbing my ass and it prolongs my orgasm almost painfully. "Oh shit, Anastasia, oh baby." I still as the last of my orgasm spills into her.

When I collapse on top of her, she's rubbing my back with one hand the other stroking through my hair. I roll to the side, taking her with me refusing to break the connection.

"That was amazing Christian. Thank you." The truth in her words evident, grip my heart. With one arm still wrapped around her, I use my other hand to move the hair from her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb rubbing back and forth. "I should be thanking you Anastasia. That was the most incredible experience of my life. What you gave me. I can only strive to never let you down. I just need you to be patient with me." I place a soft kiss to her lips.

She threads her hands into my hair once again and deepens the kiss, exploring my mouth with her soft tongue. She starts to gently rock against me. I grip her waist and while I'm still inside her, I flip us so I'm lying on my back. She moves to kiss along my jaw and makes her way to my ear. "You're still rock hard inside of me." She continues rocking on my cock as I hear Justin Timberlake start to sing about the end of time. Yes I could stay inside of her until the end of time. I start to thrust up into her. She rises and flips her hair back, arching her body as she places both hands on my chest as we move together.

"Yes baby. Oh god you feel so good inside me. I didn't know it could be this good. Fuck me Christian. Don't hold back." I grip her hips and hold her still so that I can control my thrusts. This is going to be fast. "Yes oh yes just like that. Fuck me baby."

I release her waist so that she can bounce on me while I grab her breasts in each hand. "That's it Anastasia, take what you need baby. I'm yours Snow White." I raise up and wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck as she continues to grind on my dick. "You are mine Anastasia. Do you hear me? Tell me that you understand. Tell me that your mine." My voice laced with desperation, chasing my second orgasm with her.

She's tugging my hair when she answers, her eyes locked on mine, her movements a little more forceful. "Yes Christian, I'm yours. You're my knight and I'm your princess." She places her hand over my heart as she rest her forehead against mine. She slows just a little as she continues rocking and grinding on me. "I could never be anyone else's. I'm yours Christian. I'm yours." I don't understand, she's slowed down but still she pulls the orgasm out of me before I even knew it was coming.

"Anastasia!" Her name a shout as she grips me within her channel and screams her orgasm too. "Christian"

 **Saturday, April 22** **nd** **, 7:30 am**

Ana's POV

I'm awake with the sun streaming through Christian's windows. We made love last night twice before we fell asleep and again in the middle of the night. I had woken to him massaging my breasts and kissing my back. When he knew I was awake he lifted my leg over his hip and took me from behind. If was slow and lazy and no less amazing than the other times. I feel a soreness between my legs that bring a wide smile to my lips. I gently move out from under Christian's arms and slip into the bathroom. After relieving myself and washing my hands, I slip back into the bedroom and grab his shirt from last night. Bringing it to my nose I smell his unique scent. It's a deep richness that reminds me of old cigar smoke and chocolate with a hint of his musk. I slip the shirt on over myself only buttoning the middle two buttons before I head to the kitchen.

I walk around finding the makings for waffles after finding a waffle iron in a cabinet. I set about making the batter while I have bacon in the broiler. Once I'm done with the batter I put the batter in the waffle iron and then start on a fruit salad. I've found cantaloupe, pineapple, strawberries, and my favorite gala apples. I've got the fourth waffle going, the bacon resting atop the oven, and am peeling the last apple when I see Christian walking toward me. He stops to give me a kiss on the cheek and to say good morning before moving to the fridge to grab some orange juice.

"Anything I can do?" He ask as he grabs the glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge.

"Yes you can set some plates out and grab us some silverware." He goes to set two place mats on the bar and set the dishes out for us. I serve our food up and sit beside him. He's in nothing but a pair of low slung sweat pants that hang off his hips showing off that v that leads straight to his cock. He catches me looking at him biting my lip.

"Anastasia, I've told you I want to bite that lip." He starts to cut into his food and eat.

"Well I know how you are about food. So eat and then I'll let you bite it for me." With a wink I go to eat my own food. As soon as we're done I hop out of the chair and go to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Leave those. Gail will get them when she returns. Come, I want to take a bath with you and then I'm taking you out for a few hours before the stylist from Neiman's shows up to get you ready for the Gala."

"You're not planning to dress me up like a hooker are you?" I'm only teasing him but the serious look on his face gives me pause. He pushes me against the wall in the hallway as he responds. "No Anastasia, this body belongs to me and I don't want anyone else thinking they can have what's mine. Your mine remember." He's brushing his knuckles while he grinds himself into the valley between my legs.

"Yes I'm yours. But you're mine also. I'm probably going to need to leave my gun here so I'm not tempted to use it on some skank trying to steal you away."

"Can't be done Anastasia. There's no one else." He places a chaste kiss on my lips before pushing off me and the wall. Holding his hand out to me, he beckons me to follow him to the bath in his en suite.

He sets up the tub to fill with a vanilla oil as he reaches over to unbutton his shirt. "I like seeing you in my clothes. However I didn't get the chance to wake up to you this morning like you said I could."

"Yes. Well I woke up in your arms and then my stomach grumbled. I needed to make sure we were replenished from last night." I respond as he pushes the shirt off my shoulders. He guides me into the tub before pushing his sweats off and climbing in behind me. We spend almost the next hour in the hot water washing each other and just stroking the other's bodies. He says I'm to sore to take me again. However he promises me a restless night once again. Once we get out and dry off he helps me to dry my hair and then instructs me to dress before we head out.

Christian's POV

We spent a wonderful afternoon walking around Seattle. We ate lunch at a quiet little bistro near the Pike Market and then walked around looking at each stall and booth. Anastasia found a set of earrings at one stall and the aquamarine was a perfect match to her blue eyes. I insisted on buying them. They will go perfectly with her dress tonight. I'll have to instruct Ms. Acton to make sure her hair will show them off.

We've been back at the penthouse for a half hour. She insisted on taking a quick shower before the stylist, Ms. Acton, and her team get here to prep her. I'm meeting with Taylor in my office and we are going over the plan for tonight. He's brought in several extra members of our team for tonight. With all the extra info Ana has managed to dig up, I agree with the increased presence. Thankfully he brought in a female to shadow Anastasia tonight. I won't have to worry about her even when she wonders off to the restroom. Prescott is a tough looking woman, a good foot taller than Anastasia is. Her cropped hair alludes to her former military background. We'll also have Barnett, a senior member of the team who has been with us almost as long as Taylor, and the youngest member of our team, Johnson. He's only a few years younger than I am. This is in addition to Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, and Reynolds. Everyone will be on alert tonight and Taylor has informed me that several will be carrying. I wonder if Ana will be carrying her gun as well. Although I don't know how she would hide a gun under the dress I've selected for her.

After an hour with these men and woman, I excuse myself to one of the guest bedrooms to shower and change into my tux.

Ana's POV

Oh my god I am in heaven. The stylist Christian brought in had the most amazing team. My make-up is light, just some mascara and eye liner to highlight the shape of my eyes. A nude lipstick that I was told was absolutely smudge proof. I still asked to keep the tube just in case. My hair is styled in sleek 1940s waves and tucked behind my left year. I'm wearing the aquamarine and crystal drop earring Christian refused to leave the market without. He was right though, they are perfect for this dress. The only thing I'm wearing under the dress is a white garter belt and inner thigh holster for the Punisher.

The dress itself is a Naeem Khan sleeveless beaded cowl-back gown. It has a nude underlay and the top is covered in ice blue beads. It gives the illusion that I may be naked underneath. I'm wearing embellished Badgley Mischka heels in a matching blue. I've never felt more beautiful in my life. I give myself a once over in the mirror in Christian's closet before I grab the Edela nude patent leather envelope clutch that can only hold my cell and the lipstick.

When I enter the great room I hear the soft strains of Michael Buble's ' _Everything'_ wafting through the surround sound. Christian is leaning up again his piano with his hands in his pocket. He's in a sleek Armani tuxedo with the top button if his shirt undone and his bow tie undone hanging around his neck. I lip my lips as I walk to him. He straightens as I reach him and wraps an arm around him pulling me to him.

"You are a vision Anastasia. I'm going to have a hard time keeping the men away from you tonight." He wraps an arm around me, "Dance with me please?" He takes my hand and in his and I grip his shoulder with the other. We glide effortlessly across his marble floor. All the years of practice with daddy before each of his military balls are paying off.

When the song ends he bows to me and kisses my hand. "Thank you for the dance Snow White. Come let me show you something before we leave." He leads me to the bar where there is a box resting. "Once I saw the dress Ms. Acton had chosen for you, I knew this was the one for you. Tonight's Gala is a masquerade theme."

He removes the lid and inside are two beautiful masks nestled in dark gray silk. His is a matte black half face mask similar to the mask worn by the phantom of the opera. It's the silver mask with the Pale blue trim and details that is simply breathe taking. Ice blue feathers rise from the top with a simple broach with a blue stone in the center securing them in place. "It's lovely Christian. Thank you for tonight."

"No thank you Anastasia. Come we'll put the masks on in the limo." I take his hand and follow him to the elevator that will take us the limo and the gala. I'm sure someone has grabbed the box for us, but all I'm thinking about on this ride down is how much I want to kiss him. "I feel it to Anastasia, but I don't want to ruin your hair or make up. We'll make up for it when we return." He kisses my head as the doors open to the underground garage.

I feel like Cinderella headed to the ball, except I've already got the prince.

A/N: There won't be another chapter till Monday. That's when we'll start the Gala. Expect the Gala to cover about two chapters. For the most part it will be drama free, Ana will be meeting the Grey family and few other key people will show up. Thanks again for all the love. Please continue leaving reviews. I love reading them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and encouragements. I spent Friday brainstorming and trying to outline where I want this story to go. I think I've fully decided this will wind up being a three part story. Part one will currently take between 25-30 Chapters. This week's updates won't likely be daily. But I do hope to get at least three of them to you all.

I'll keep this short and get you to your chapter. It's time for a Gala.

Remember I don't own these characters or Fifty Shades of Grey

Laters

 **Chapter 9**

 **Saturday, April 22** **nd** **, 7:00 pm**

Christian's POV

We've just pulled up to my parents Bellevue home and are waiting to disembark the limo behind three other cars. This year is the 20th anniversary of the Coping Together Gala and I'm excited for the first time in my life. I can't wait to introduce Ana to my family. She will make this year's event tolerable. I usually only show up just before dinner and leave after the auctions. This year I plan to dance the night away with my Snow White. The shock in my mother's voice was actually a delight to hear when I spoke to her on Thursday. I know she was the one to tell Elena that I had a date. Honestly that woman has been more of a foe then friend lately. Thankfully Ros got everything in place yesterday. Come Monday, Esclava's four salons will receive full audits, even one penny unaccounted for will result in her defaulting to me. I will have full rights to liquidate without penalty. My mother won't be able to guilt me, it's just smart business, especially considering we've not audited the salons in over three years. I've always just taken the records Elena gave me and okayed them before filing them.

I notice the car in front of has just emptied its occupants. Turning to Ana I help her tie on her mask and then mine. "You ready for this Snow White?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. This isn't my first time at the ball, but I've never been to one this extravagant. Don't leave me to wander the dark forest alone, okay?" Her clear pale blue eyes so nothing to hide her mirth.

"You and your smart mouth Ms. Steele." This woman is going to be the death of me tonight. Already my palm is twitching and the pants of my tuxedo are tightening. I have to think of something to get my dick under control. I cannot show up in the Times tomorrow with a hard on.

Once we've pulled to a stop, Jason exits the car to open the door for me. Once I'm out and I re-button my jacket, I reach back into the limo for Anastasia. I've not been able to keep my hands off her today. When she came out of the bedroom this evening I was stunned by her beauty. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her. I know we each have our own demons, and still more fights before we've slayed all our dragons, but I already know I can't let this girl go.

She slowly lowers one foot to the ground and then the next. Once she has her feet on the ground, she rises from the seat of the limo, her eyes locked on mine and that lip locked between her teeth. I yank her close to me and wrap my arm around her before lowering my mouth to her ear. "If you don't want me to bite that lip in front of everyone, you'll release it. I've told you what that does to me." Speaking to her in a husky whisper, I continue, "Remember we're at my parents' home. I grew up in this house, so I know every nook and cranny to sneak you off to and have my way with you."

She rolls her eyes at me before she replies. "Really Christian, you're going to whisk me off to a quiet corner to have a secret rendezvous at this party and you expect me to think of that as a punishment? I look forward to you having your way with me in the middle of this thing later tonight." With that she starts to walk pulling me along with her by the hand.

Oh I'm so going to spank this princess's ass tonight. She just doesn't know it yet.

Ana's POV

Have you ever felt like you fell down the rabbit hole? Yeah that's how I'm feeling right now. This isn't the first fundraising gala I've ever been to, but the one's I've attended have always been with Kate and held in some stuffy hotel ballroom. This place is enchanting beyond belief and I'm here with Prince Charming. We've walked a golden runway carpet from the car to the back of the house leading to a large marquee. There is white tiled dance floor set up in front of a full big band. I can make out the notes to Frank Sinatra and Ava Gardner's _I Think of You_ wafting over the air. As I take in my surroundings I take note of every detail. The silk and organza panels that drape from two sides of the tent and peak into the middle. Strings of light following the fabric to meet a crystal chandelier hanging in the center over the dance floor. Scattered on the edge of the dance floor appear to be about 25-30 large round tables. Each one is draped in matte black table cloths. Golden placemats laid under white bone china, gold rimmed crystal stemware and golden silverware. Tall hurricane vases feature glowing candles and white plume feathered masks in the middle of each table, along with small votives glowing in the fading sunlight. Christian points out where the bar is and a table with a list of silent auction items.

"Let's go see what we can bid on." He has a look on his face that I can't quite place. If I had to guess I'd say he was up to something. When we get closer to the table I see large tall vases with cascading white orchids and black plume feathers sticking out of the top. We spy the lists and take our place in the short line to see what is available. "There will be an auction after the dinner. That's the one that will feature the vacation packages and large luxury items. Most of these will be small. Mostly gift baskets, spa days, dinners with celebrities, those sorts of things," Christian explains as we get to the list. He was correct. There are a dozen silent auction items. The dinner with Harrison Ford is the only thing that hold my interest. I plan to bid $5,000. I'd pay a million to meet the man that played Han Solo.

"Well Snow White what does your heart desire?" My smile is a mile wide with my reply.

"My dear prince, I don't mean to wound you but a dinner with my beloved Han Solo is my current heart's desire. I'm placing a bid of $5,000 for dinner with Harrison Ford." I write my bid and drop it into the box before he can stop me.

"You want dinner with a fictional character?" I can detect the faked anguish in his voice and see him trying to hide his smile. "You wound me my fair maiden. Do you think a dinner with a scoundrel can even compare to night in bed with your brave prince?"

Oh I love playful Christian. "No my dear Sir, it doesn't compare. However, I'll take both. I've always had a thing for scoundrels, but not silver foxes. I'll take dinner with the scoundrel and a night with a prince who knows how to play like a scoundrel." Yes, I want to see dominate Christian and I'm sure he'd come out to play after waiting for me to return from dinner with another man.

He leans into me and places a soft kiss on the hollow of my throat before dragging his tongue to the shell of my ear. With a gentle bite he whispers, "Careful what you wish for. I can show you a scoundrel tonight." I'm suddenly released from his hold so that he can place a bid himself. Folding the paper in half and dropping it in the clear box before I can see his bid. If I know Mr. Consumer he's made sure to outbid everyone who may come behind us. I'm giggling like a school girl at the thought of meeting one of my childhood heroes.

"Come beautiful, let's get you some champagne and then I need to introduce you to my mother before she thinks you don't exist." Before we can make it to the bar a ball of pink chiffon comes charging at us. And it's squealing loudly. I'm engulfed in a hug before I can ask Christian if he knows her.

"Oh my gosh, I thought mom was joking when she said Christian was bringing a date. But then I heard all the whispers and I thought surely they aren't talking about my brother. But no the whispers are right. He brought a date, and even I will admit you are the most gorgeous woman here." She releases me from her Kung Fu hug and sticks her hand out for a handshake. "Mia Trevelyn-Grey."

Gripping her hand in mine in the polite handshake my father taught me, "Anastasia Steele. Christian's told me a lot about his little sister. It's nice to meet you."

Her dark brown eyes shine behind the pale pink and lace mask adorning her face. She moves to her brother to hug him. She whispers something in his ear but I can't hear it. I notice something purple moving out of the corner of my eye moving toward us when I hear, "Mia, when did your mother start letting anyone into her parties?"

"Oh hush Lily. This is Christian's date," Christian interrupts her before she can finish. Wrapping his arm around my waist and securing his left hand on my hip tightly he answers for Mia. "Anastasia, this is my little sister's best friend since grade school. Lily this is my girlfriend, Anastasia." Never taking his eyes off me, he does his best to avoid her. I hold my hand out to shake hers and she scoffs at me. "Christian you've never brought a date to one of these things. You really didn't need to pay someone to pretend to be your girlfriend just to get your mother off your back. I've told you before I'd be more than happy to accompany you when necessary. Even just to a dinner for two." She's batting her eyelashes at him and looking at me like gum on the bottom of her Jimmy Choos. Now the gloves are off.

"Lily is it?" I don't wait for an answer. "There is a reason that Christian always tells you no, and even though I didn't know you existed till five minutes ago, I can see what that reason is. As for your dig that I might be an escort, well, let me put it this way. I may be great in bed, but I don't need Christian's money to get me there. I have enough of my own and probably more than that trust fund of yours. The difference between you and I is that while I've worked hard for every dollar in my bank account, yours was handed to you. Mine will continue to grow with all the hard work I do and yours will continue to dwindle with the couture that you're trying and failing to pull off." Christian is sniggering beside me and I can't help but smile along with him. I look at him and smile even brighter. "Honey you mentioned something about champagne?" Before he can answer me I turn back to Mia, "It was lovely to meet you Mia. We'll need to have lunch sometime this week." With that Christian, steers me toward the bar.

"I can only hope there are no more distractions before we get some alcohol in you. That was beyond hot. Lily has had it bad for me for years. She can't seem to understand that she'll never be more than my little sister's annoying friend. I changed my number about three years ago because she got ahold of it from Mia's phone. The girl was relentless." He orders two champagnes when we make it to the bar. As soon as we are served a blonde shaggy haired man in a grey three piece tuxedo walks up to us grabbing Christian's shoulder before turning to me. "You must be Christian's date I keep hearing about. I'm his brother Elliot."

Elliot is in a black mask with a silver trim and a lightening design on the right side. "Lelliot, this is my girlfriend Anastasia. Anastasia this is my goofball older brother."

I try to shake his hand, but he turns mine in his and raises it to his lips, not taking his eyes off Christian. "Anastasia, tell me what I need to do to convince you that you're with the wrong Grey brother."

I hear Christian's growl start in his chest. I move to wrap my arm around him and place a hand over his heart. "Sorry Elliot. I'm pretty smitten with my prince here. I don't need the court jester." With that a laugh slips past both Elliot and Christian's lips.

"Oh my dear brother you have met your match. I can't wait for you to meet mom Anastasia."

"Please call me Ana." I watch as he stares at my hand on Christian's chest. I look up at Christian and his stare is beyond intense, "You okay Christian?" Before I can say anything else, his lips are on mine. It's a soft kiss but he's pouring every ounce of yearning into it. Breaking the kiss his gray eyes smolder into mine.

"Elliot, we'll see you at the table. We're going to mingle a little more before dinner is served." With that we're off toward another crowd full of stiff suits. Christian introduces me to everyone as his girlfriend. I catch stares all around from everyone we meet tonight. The men are staring at my chest and the women are staring at me wishing me dead. I don't know if it's because I'm with Christian or because of their men's stares. After about 30 minutes of introductions to people I hope to never meet again the MC tells us we need to take our seats to begin the dinner service.

Christian's POV

I have watched Ana charm the pants off everyone tonight. She's holding her own wonderfully. After the Lily hiccup it's been smooth sailing. I've noticed a few men staring at her and while I don't like to share, she is too beautiful for words. The sense of pride that befalls me when I tell them that she is in fact not just my gorgeous date, but my girlfriend as well is marvelous. We're making our way to our table now and I see my mother waving to me.

"This is it Snow White. Time to meet the Queen. Lucky for you she is the most far from evil queen you'll ever meet." I kiss my mother on the cheek before I make the introduction she's been waiting a lifetime for. "Mother, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Rose Steele. Ana, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyn-Grey." My mother is beaming behind the silver and black butterfly wing mask. Her jet black locks showing no signs of her age. She's grabs Ana hand, "You can call me Grace dear. It's wonderful to meet you. I'll admit I was skeptical when Christian told me might have a date. I was sure he was only saying it to get me off the phone."

"Actually mom, I was saying it because I was nervous as hell about the lunch date with Ana and I had forgotten about the Gala but knew I wanted her here with me as soon as you mentioned it." I can only answer her with complete honesty.

"Well I don't think you had anything to be nervous about darling. You both look magnificent tonight. Come Anastasia, let me introduce you to the rest of the party at our table." With that my mother steals my girlfriend to introduce her to my father and grandparents. Thankfully each table only seats 10, so the only non-family members I have to contend with are Mia's date, some new Joe Schmoe, I don't bother remembering his name, Elliot and I will have scared off before the end of the night, and Elliot's date. She would be the leggy blonde licking her lips and looking at me from across the table like a pork chop she's planning to eat. She's wearing a red mask with a bow on one side and red and black feathers on the other. Her licking ceases when Ana reaches my side once again. Placing a kiss to her forehead, I pull her chair out like the gentleman my mother taught me to be.

Conversation around the table flows easily and I find myself enjoying one of these affairs for the first time ever. Ana is sitting on my right side and has kept her left hand on my thigh almost all night. I heard Mia ask for her help later with something while we were being served the second course, but I didn't catch what it was. Now that the desert has come out the MC announces that its time for the auction to begin. This is where the movers and shakers show their wallets tonight.

We sit and listen to each item that comes up. When they reach a week's stay at my Aspen home Ana turns to me. "I didn't know you had a home in Aspen. Where else do you own homes?"

"Didn't that come up in your background check?" I'm truly surprised that she doesn't already know.

"No I told you that I only ran the BGC on the company. I would have ran one on you, but then you asked me to lunch. I don't make it a habit to dig around on my dates. Things get tricky when you know details you shouldn't Mr. Grey." I know exactly what she's referring to and now I'm more glad than ever about our dinner and confessions the night before. My home quickly reaches $18,000 before it's sold for the week.

Just before the auction is over I see Ana biting her lip again. I lean into to whisper in her ear, "I told you what would happen if you bit that lip again tonight." She turns to me her lips only millimeters from mine when she replies, "I believe I told you I was looking forward to it." Damn, this woman.

"I think it's time I gave you a tour of the house." I help her out of the chair and go to make our excuses to our mother when Mia hops out of her chair and comes to grab Ana.

"Come on Chicca, it's time for the next auction and you promised to help." Oh shit, she asked Ana for help with the first dance Auction. No way in hell am I letting anyone else win that.

"Your first and only dances will be with me," I purr into her ear. With a kiss to her cheek I release her to my sister and watch her walk to the stage. She looks absolutely petrified. Yeah I'm a lucky bastard and my mother's going to wind up with even more of my money tonight.

Ana's POV

When Mia asked for my help with the fundraiser I thought I'd have to butter up some old dude for extra money, not auction myself like a piece of meat. That Lily girl has been making ho jokes to me since we got on the stage. I can't stand jealous bitches. Speaking of jealous bitches. I could have sworn I saw that blonde bitch troll earlier. I know Christian said she's a friend of his mother's but I may very well fire the Punisher tonight if I find her trying to hang onto Christian again. She's running through my system this weekend and I plan to have more info than the NSA when I get home tomorrow night.

I listen as the MC makes up outrageous backstories for each girl. The first two go for $5,000 each. The third girl was for $8,000 and the fourth for $15,000. I'm the fifth up. He looks at his card before introducing me.

"Gentlemen, gather round for you've never seen beauty such as this. The beautiful Anastasia. Ana plays six musical instruments and speaks fluent mandarin. She's a yoga guru with a love of nature. Gentlemen, let's start the bi…" before he can finish his word Christian interrupts.

"$10,000" I hear another gentleman yell out $12,000 followed by Christian at $20,000. Lily's gasp behind me can't be covered up. Christian's irritation is showing at this unknown guy in the red and white mask. Christian is quickly countered by a sandy blonde with a crop hair cut that looks oddly familiar.

"$25,000," I hear come from the crowd. The newcomer steps from the crown in a black tuxedo and a silver metallic solid piece mask. Christian counters with $35,000. I see the other man step closer to the stage. His next response brings about my own gasp. "$50,000" Now I know why he looked familiar. Christian is about to blow a head gasket. This can't end well and I'm silently cursing the gods asking why? Why now, why me?

Christian's POV

If I didn't want to see Anastasia's ass red with my palm print before this auction, I do now. This fucker in the silver mask is royal pissing me off. He's looking at my Snow White like he knows her and if he thinks he's getting that dance he's sadly mistaken.

"$100,000 dollars," I shout. I'm doing everything in my power to hold my anger at bay. I can't take it out on Ana and I'd never hear the end of it if I ruin another of my mother's parties by brawling with him.

The mc quickly announces sold when he doesn't counter again. I'm at the end of the stage quickly gathering Ana in my arms. She twisting around to look at the guy. "Ana, do you know him?" I'm not sure I can handle it if she did.

"Yeah, I do and I'm not sure what he's doing here. I've not seen him in two years and I have no desire to see him now. However I believe certain promises were made."

"Anastasia tell me who he is." The firmness of my voice isn't mistaken and I can see her getting ready to put up a fight.

"Not right now. I don't want to ruin our night and a name won't satisfy your curiosity. The full answer to that will only sour our immediate plans." She brushes her hand across my crotch and my erection is full and alive and begging for release suddenly. I grab her hand and start to drag her to the dock to my parents' boathouse.

Once inside I waste no time throwing her over my shoulder and taking the stairs to the loft two at a time. "Christian put me down, I can walk on my own." I slap her ass eliciting a squeal from her. "Hush or I'll do it again." We've reached the top and I'm putting her on her feet before she answer.

"Anastasia you have no idea how much I want to spank you right now. You drive me wild. Every man here hasn't been able to keep their eyes off of you. Then the gall of those men thinking they could dance with you. You won't tell me who the silver masked Zorro was. I've never wanted to spank you more." The shock in her eyes gives way to lust. "My, my Snow White. I think you like the idea of my hand raining fire on your ass." I start to peal her shoulder straps from her body revealing her bare breasts to me.

I take one nipple in my mouth and between my teeth when I hear her hiss, "Yessss. Christian, you're the only man who's ever been able to do this to me."

I continue lower, kneeling in front of her as I slip the stretchy fabric down over her thighs. The sight that greets me leaves me breathless. "My god Anastasia, have you been wearing this all night long?" She's bare under the dress except a lace garter holding her gun to her thigh. This is the hottest thing ever. "Have I ever told you that I'm anti-gun? I may have to rethink my stance on the issue though. This is the hottest thing I've ever seen but I need you to take that thing off though baby."

I watch her remove the pistol and place it on the table by the daybed. I walk over to a chair and bring it closer to her. "Bend over the chair baby. Place your hands in the seat."

Doing as she's told, she quickly asks, "What are you going to do to me Christian?"

Moving in behind her I answer, "Giving you that spanking I promised. We'll both feel better after this," I promise as I bring my hand down on her left ass cheek. The gasp that escapes from her quickly turns to a moan when I run two fingers over her folds. "You really do want this. You're already soaking wet." With that I begin to rain slaps between each cheek never hitting the same spot twice.

Ana's POV

Shit that hurt. The first slap took me by surprised then he ran his fingers over me and I realized how wet I was. I'm moaning now and he's spanking me like no tomorrow. I didn't think that I would enjoy this as much as I am. He's hit my ass 10 times now and is rubbing my cheeks, squeezing them. I keep hearing these sounds and recognize them as coming from me, but I've never heard them before. I don't think I've ever been this wet. I feel his tongue caress me and I'm seconds from detonating. "Please Christian. I need you inside me now." I feel him stand again and he's raining slaps on my cheeks again. After the fifth slap he slams his cock deep into me. I'm over the chasm and coming before he can pull back.

"This is going to be quick Anastasia, hold on." His breath is labored as he continues to slam into me from behind. I can feel my orgasm building again and I know he's close. He reaching around me and starts to stroke my clit. "Come for me Anastasia. Show me how you are mine. Show me that you know that no one can do this to you." Oh god I love when he talks to me like this.

"Yes Christian, I'm yours. Take me with you baby. Give it to me harder." He forces himself into me several more times. I'm right there when he grabs my nipple and pinches it as the same time as he pinches my clit. And I'm over the edge again.

"Oooohhhh, Oh God." And he's there with me. "Aaaannnnnnnaaaaaaa!" When he finishes he places kisses across my back. "You're amazing Ana." I can hear the adoration in his voice. I hear his pants zip and I finally turn around. He's holding a handkerchief and kneels to clean me up. His caring nature appeals to me on a level that makes me realize how easily I could fall in love with him. Once he's done he shoves the cloth into his pocket and gathers my dress to assist me with restoring my outfit. Once the Punisher is secured, he takes my hand to lead me back to the marquee for our dance.

I'm snuggled into him and leaning my head on his shoulder as we leave the boathouse. I see the man in the red and white mask again out of the corner of my eye leaning on a tree but think nothing of it as we head back to the dance floor.

We are arriving just in time to hear the MC call all the first dance auction winners and the ladies to the dance floor. Christian makes a great show of bending at the waist in front of me. I grab my dress and make to curtsey as we hear the music begin. There is a lovely woman on stage and her voice through the speakers.

 _"_ _Heaven, I'm in heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek"_

Christian is twirling me on the dance floor and I can't help the grin on my face. I've never danced like this and enjoyed it. We listen to the words of Ella Fitzgerald waft over the dance floor, as we dance arm in arm.

 _"_ _Heaven, I'm in heaven_

 _And the cares that hung around me through the week_

 _Seem to vanish like a gambler's luck streak_

 _When we're dancing cheek to cheek"_

I feel his hand spread across my lower back bringing me closer to him. He starts to sing in my ear along with the words. I've never had a man sing to me. We continue around the dance floor when I catch his mother staring at us with tears in her eyes. When Christian leans into me, I know exactly what he's trying to do. "Put your head on my shoulder and your hand on my back. I need to feel you Snow White." And show his mother how real this is. I promptly comply with his request.

When we circle back around the dance floor one last time before the song ends I see everyone is staring at us, not just his parents. Christian places one more kiss on my cheek before escorting me to his family. Grace grabs me in a hug the minute she reaches us. "Thank you darling girl." I'm released as soon as the words are out of her mouth.

Christian grabs us another couple glasses of champagne as we watch his parents make their own way onto the dance floor. The next song we hear beginning is Frank Sinatra's _The Way you look Tonight_. Watching them makes me hope to someday find that kind of love. I want to find the man that holds me that way still in 25 years. I feel Christian's arms around me as he hands me my glass. "That could be us someday." He continues to murmur in my ear, "I know that it's early, but I'm already dreading you going home tomorrow night. I've never loved Ana, and I'm not sure I can, but if it's possible, it would be you. Just be patient with me and promise not to run."

"I'm not going anywhere." I answer honestly as I each around his neck to bring his lips to mine. Just before I reach my intended destination, I hear a throat clearing. Both Christian and I turn to see who it could be.

Shit.

"Hello Anastasia." Mr. Silver mask speaks.

Taking a deep breath, but refusing to release my hold on Christian entirely I turn to him. "Hello Jeff."

A/N: So not so drama free, and there is still more to meet. I'm guessing the Gala is going to take three chapters instead of my intended two. But I promise the mystery of how Ana knows of Elena will be revealed soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Lots of questions after yesterday's chapter. You will get to know Jeff more this chapter. That's all I'm giving you till later. Once again, this will be a HEA with no cheating.

Now I will only say this once. My Ana is badass. Her getting jealous when she sees someone else touching her supposedly untouchable man, doesn't make her weak. Her liking being spanked, which she in fact asked for doesn't make her weak. She knows Christian is a dominant. She knows it all. His back story is canon. That hasn't changed, just hers. Ana grew a spine years ago when she had no other choice. She's been degraded before. She won't allow Christian or anyone else to do so. Frankly if you think a little spanking that leads to sex makes her weak, this isn't going to turn out the way you want.

Christian had lost interest in the harsher aspects of his bdsm lifestyle months before he met Ana, but he hasn't stopped being a Dom.

As always, I don't own the character and Fifty Shades of Grey story. This is my fairytale though.

Now on with the show,

Laters Baby

 **Chapter 10**

 **Saturday, April 22** **nd** **9:30pm**

Ana's POV

Christian and I have had a pretty wonderful night so far. He told me there is a fireworks show at midnight and he wants to dance the night away before the show. We watched his parents dance to Frank Sinatra's _The Way you Look Tonight_ and he told me that could be us one day. He said he doesn't yet know if he's capable of love, after hearing the way that she devil brainwashed him I understand why he thinks that. It'll have to be my mission to show him that he is. It's not yet been a week and I already feel bereft at even the thought of a life without him. I promised to be patient and not run. Snow White needs her white Knight. But now my dark knight has shown up and I have to hope that Christian is the one not running now.

"Hello Jeff." I'm not happy to see him. I've successfully avoided him for the last two years. Every time he's shown back up in the states I've purposely avoided him. Kate and my dad are good at buffering, although dad usually tells me when he sees him. He didn't this time. And now we're being ambushed.

"Christian, my prince, this is Gunnery Sergeant Jeff Thomas. Jeff, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey." I watch as Jeff reaches for Christian's hand. You can see the surprise on his face at the firm handshake he receives.

"Gunnery Sergeant. Thank you for your service. You're a marine right? Must have worked with Ana's father before his retirement." Oh Christian if it were only that.

"Actually, I met Ana before I met her father. Our relationship was a more personal one before I was introduced to the Colonel." Wrong Answer Jeff. Christian's still holding Jeff's hand and has arched an eyebrow at me in question. Time to tell this story and I don't want to be around Jeff when I do it.

"No Jeff, our relationship was professional before you met my father. Don't allude to things that aren't fact." I see Christian visibly relax and release Jeff's hand.

Christian's POV

This fucker keeps looking at my princess like she belongs to him. I know I said earlier I wouldn't brawl with him and ruin my mother's night, but I might have to change my stance on the matter. He alluded to having a past relationship with Ana and I know that's not possible. She's honest to a fault and was most definitely a virgin till last night. She said she had a string of bad dates set up by Kate. He couldn't have been one of them. There was the ass wipe in college who tried to hack her computer, I think she said his names was Joe or Jose or something like that. So this isn't him either. Unless, …..

ShitShitShitFuckonaStickFuck. This pompous hero has had his hands on my gal.

I must not hit him. I must not hit him. I repeat the mantra over and over in my head as Ana continues to explain they had a more professional relationship.

"Ana, I would think a night in a DC hotel wouldn't qualify as professional." This jerk doesn't know when to quit. Ana wraps her right arm around my waist resting her hand on my back, soothingly stroking it. She hands her glass of champagne to a passing waiter and places her left hand on my chest once again, right over my heart. She looks up at me and reaches up on her tip toes to place a soft yet chaste kiss on my lips. "Stay calm my knight. I've got this one." Her voice barely above a whisper. I know he didn't hear her otherwise he'd be dropping that grin off his face. I might enjoy this more than the Lily showdown. Hell, at this rate I think I might welcome Elena showing up. It could prove to be entertaining.

She finally turns to Jeff and I watch his face when he sees the hardened look on hers. "Jeff, you seem to forget key details from that night. Lucky for me, I'm an honest woman and always have been. If Christian here hadn't known for himself that I was a virgin till recently he might have believed what you were insinuating." Oh yeah, this is going to be real good and I'm glad we don't have an audience for this show. But I am looking around to make sure that I can see Sawyer and Taylor. Prescott has been Ana's secret shadow tonight as well.

"You see Christian, while I was in DC for a work related thing, I did run into the Gunnery Sergeant. We did have a few drinks in the hotel bar, and while in my semi inebriated state, I did allow you into my hotel room. Yes there was some drunken and sloppy kissing, not much worth really remembering. But the minute the Sergeant here heard I was a virgin he high tailed it out of my room. Ignored my calls for a week. Then told me it was a mistake and we should forget it ever happened. Then he proceeded to act wounded when I explained my calls the proceeding week had been to see if he'd finished his reports for the assignment I was on. For two years I've managed to avoid the one other man I wanted to stay in a room with, but he turned out to not be much of a man at all." And now I'm snickering. I can see the embarrassment starting to spread across his face.

"Ana you know it was more than that. I was a gentleman, you were drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of you. You would know this if you didn't avoid me." He reaches to try and take her hand from my chest, but she's quick to stop him.

"Actually Jeff, that wasn't it at all. You were a coward at that moment. And it's okay, you were the hero when I needed it. But I don't need you anymore. I don't know why you keep seeing my dad, he's never been able to talk me into anything I didn't want to do and that won't start now. Kate has even tried to tell you to give up. If its work related, you know what to do to get ahold of me. Otherwise, you might as well give Kate a chance. I told you last year when you showed up at my apartment I didn't want a relationship with you."

Jeff is still smiling like he knows something I don't. "Ana you won't know why I came back to the states until you talk to me. Come," he holds a hand out for hers again. "Let's find a quiet corner and I can tell you all the reasons I'm back here. You don't need Don Juan here to protect you. You know I can do the job just fine."

Ana looks pissed now. "Jeff if you want to keep alluding to the one assignment we shared, you're going to have to call and get clearance to read Christian in because I'm not going anywhere without him tonight and I'm certainly not going anywhere with you alone in the future. Frankly the only reason you could want to talk has to be personal because you are not my contact for business. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to join my boyfriend's parents on the dance floor. I was promised a night of dancing and I'm holding him to it."

We start to move toward the dance floor, when Jeff grabs Ana by the elbow as we move past him, but before I can do anything or signal Taylor she's handling him. I watch as she turns on a heel and hits him square in the chest with the bottom of her left palm. He appears to be choking and is holding the bottom of his neck. "Let me remind you Gunnery Sergeant. I only needed you then because of a double agent. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I am as highly trained as you, minus the water training. Don't ever touch me again without my express permission first. Now I am going to go dance with my man. Don't make me remind you that I can out shoot you with a pistol. I don't know how you got in here but if you make one more step toward me that blonde guy to my 11 o'clock and the rest of his hidden team will remove you from the premises." I could just barely hear her voice as she hissed in his ear. By the look on his face, I can see he seems to finally understand that she means business.

"Snow White let's get that dance." I hook my arm around her again and join my parents as the beginning notes of Michael Buble's _You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You_ filter through the warm spring air. I pull Anastasia to my chest and breathe her in as I wrap an arm around her and take her hand in mine. We spend the next half hour dancing arm in arm, her rubbing my neck, my back as we sway to the music. I've never been this content in my life. Of course that meant someone had to interrupt us with a tap to my shoulder.

I turn to look at the intruder to see my parents. "Son, I was wondering if you would dance with your mother." The small smile on my mother's face makes me think she expects me to say no. "Of course mother. Dad I trust you'll keep the wolves away from Ana?"

"It would be an honor." He turns to Anastasia and holds his hand out, "Care for a dance Ana?" "With pleasure Carrick." She smiles at me and places her hand in my father's as they move off to the side of us to dance next to us. Wayne Newton's _Danke Schoen_ starts to play.

"Christian, seeing you here tonight with her does my heart some good." My mother is still apprehensive for fear I'll leave. All these years I've kept her at arm's length and truth is, I'd never be here if it weren't for her. She's my hero.

"I'm sorry mom. I can tell you're afraid to say the wrong thing, which isn't possible. I've been aloof and distant for years and I'm sorry. I realized not too long ago that my life wasn't exactly what I wanted. I just didn't know what I was missing. At least not till I met Ana I didn't. That woman is quickly becoming everything."

"I can tell. You let her touch you."

"I can't explain it. She didn't know about the haphephobia the first time she touch my chest. I didn't feel any pain though. All I felt was unbelievable warmth radiating from her hand. I crave her touch. I want her around all the time. I have to take her home tomorrow night and I don't look forward to it at all. I know I'll see her at the office on Monday, but we try to stay out of the other's way so that we can actually get work done. I'm working through some things with Flynn, but I want to be the man she deserves. I want to be a better son and brother."

I can see the tears pricking my mother's eyes. "All I've ever wanted is to see my children happy. I didn't think I'd ever see it with you, but here you are. I'm so proud of you baby boy. You are a wonderful son and brother. We would like to see more of you though. Come to dinner next Sunday. Bring Anastasia with you."

"Don't cry Mommy." I pull her into a hug, something I've never done. "We'll be there. I'll be there more often. I promise." The song comes to an end and she pulls away wiping her tears away. My dad is at her side instantly with a question on his face as he hands her his handkerchief.

"Don't worry Cary. Just a mother son moment. My son loves me and had promised to bring this wonderful woman with him to dinner next week." She is beaming at Ana.

"Of course we'll be there Grace. Now if you don't mind I really need to borrow him for a moment now." She grabs my hand and starts to drag me away from the floor.

Ana's POV

I watch as Christian hugged his mother. The shock evident on her face. My guess is he's never done that before. Just as we twirl around, Carrick can see her tears. We stop and just watch them. Christian just keeps holding her and whispering in her ear. She's smiling so we know he hasn't upset her. When the song ended we moved to them. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable so I grabbed him away from her and dragged him toward the house.

"I believe you made promises of a tour. I want to see your childhood bedroom, also I need a restroom a little more secure than those luxury port a johns your mom set up."

His short laugh tells me he's feeling a bit better. "This way Snow White." Just before we head into the house I see the man with the red and white mask again standing near one of the columns watching us again. I'll have to find a moment to ask Taylor about him.

Christian takes me up to a room on the third floor. He's got the usual full size bed, sports poster, and a Cindy Crawford swimsuit poster on the ceiling above his bed. I see a bulletin board with pictures of him and his brother and sister, movie ticket stubs, even an autographed Aerosmith ticket. In the bottom corner though I see a small picture of a young woman with long chocolate locks. Sad gray eyes.

"Christian, who is this?" He walk up to me and places his arms around me from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder before answering.

"That's the crack whore. I forgot it was there. I found it my dad's study when I was 8 and mom gave it to me. I put it there and forgot about it. I've held so much hatred for her for the last 24 years for not protecting me from her pimp. I know I need to let it go, but no amount of therapy has helped." The sigh he releases is not the cathartic song I long to hear from him. I turn in his arms and lace my hands in his hair.

"Do you think maybe you loved her then? Maybe it's because you loved her and seemed to take care of her more than she did you. Give it a little more time and you'll get there."

Resting his forehead against mine he lets out an exasperated groan. "I don't know what it is Anastasia. I've told you about my lifestyle. About the BDSM. I told you I had a type. They were all slender brunettes. I used them to take my anger out on my mother. I was horrible. I think that's why it lost interest for me. Because I wanted to let it go finally, I just don't know how."

I wasn't expecting that. I know he doesn't see me that way, so I have to watch my words and not let him think I doubt his motives with me. "Christian you are a good man. It was your coping mechanism. You were with women who wanted it. You can believe I'll never let you beat me like that, but I don't mind a little experimenting and playing. I rather enjoyed the spanking earlier in the boathouse. I don't want to ever hear you talk that way about yourself okay. Only positive things. We'll figure it out."

"What are you doing to me? Already I feel like I can't breathe without you. Please just be patient with me." I can hear the pleading in his voice. I lay a soft kiss on his lips, but he quickly takes control. I can feel the hunger pouring into it. Our tongues are fighting for dominance and I plan to win. When he breaks away we're clinging to each other, both breathless.

"You sir, promised me a night of dancing. We've got plenty of time for other things when we return home tonight. Take me back to the dance floor."

"As you wish princess." His smile spreads across his face as he offers me his arm. We're just reaching the bottom of the stairs when I spot Taylor. I make an excuse to sue the restroom and motion for Taylor to follow me.

"Have you noticed the man in the red and white mask following us around tonight Taylor?" He looks at me, he knows I'm observant. He tilts his head a bit before he answers, placing a tooth pick in the side of his mouth as he does.

"You know I have Ana. I've got a man on him. He's to follow him once he leaves and get me a plate number and possible address so we can identify him. I'm with you. I don't like him at all either, but until he makes a move, my plan is to observe and report when the event is over. You gonna mention him to the boss?"

"Nope. No need to worry him till we're on our way back to Escala and it's too late for him to start a fight. You get me that plate and I'll run it tomorrow."

"Ana finding information is part of my job and Welch's. We can handle this. If we hit a wall, I'll let you know." And I've just been put in my place.

"Sorry Taylor, old habits." With that I head out the French doors I entered earlier with Christian. When I make my way back to the tent I find Christian talking to a man about his height and size with a brunette on his arm. This woman I recognize and I can't help the smile that graces my face.

"JoAnn Robbin's I've not seen you in three years." I exclaim as I come around Christian.

"Anastasia Steele, I thought that might be you on that stage. How have you been?" She's in a coral pink gown and a black wispy mask.

"I'm good. Business is booming. Kate and I did finally move out of the building. We didn't stick around long after you took off. The trash kept showing up." I give her a knowing look and she only nods as she looks at the ground.

"I have to thank you again Ana. You and Kate both were friends when I needed it the most. Let me introduce you to my husband, Gregory Koenig. Greg dear, this is Ana Steele. She's one of the girls I told you about helping me after that terrible time." So she's told him, good. Hopefully he can keep her away from the devil.

"Ana, I was just talking with Christian here. He and I partnered a couple years ago on a very profitable shipping venture. He was singing your praises when I asked about the woman on his arm tonight. Now my JoAnn is telling me you're the one that helped her escape that villain's grasp and hid her till she healed. You are a wonderful woman Anastasia. Please accept my sincere gratitude. If you ever need anything you let me know." Christian's face is bouncing around looking between the two of us.

I reach for Greg's hand and give it a shake. "Greg, there are no thanks necessary. That vile woman has gotten her hooks in many. She'll rue her day eventually. Now if you two don't mind, I owe Christian here a more detailed explanation. JoAnn, we need to meet up for lunch this week." I open my clutch and hand her a card. "That number on the bottom is my personal cell. Give me a call and we'll get together. We've got a lot more to talk about than you know." With that I drag Christian to the dance floor just as Billie Holiday's _Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do_ is ending.

He spreads his hand across my back just as Dean Martin's _Sway_ begins. "So tell me more about this villain you rescued Greg's wife from."

"Just remember you asked okay." I take a deep breath as I start to explain to him. "Almost three years ago JoAnn was living in the same apartment building as Kate and I. She was on a floor above us. We knew her mostly in passing. She's a year or two older than us. One night I found her in our stairwell trying to walk up to her apartment. She was weak and had obviously been crying. She could barely walk. I never knew where she found the strength to make it up four flights. I helped her into my apartment and on to the couch. I when I took her jacket off her I could see she was bleeding through her shirt on her back. She'd been severely beaten, whipped till her skin bled. She had a couple bruised ribs I'm sure of it. She wouldn't let me take her to a hospital. I cleaned her up and put her in my bed to rest. The next day she explained to me, she was a submissive in training. Her Mistress had gagged her and tied her and didn't give her a way to safeword. She was told she needed to be able to take anything without the safewording if she was going to be ready in time for her new Dom. She didn't know who her mistress was planning to present her to, but knowing what I know now I'm sure I do. Elena Lincoln was her mistress. And I'm pretty sure she was planning to send JoAnn to you. She was paying all of JoAnn's bills and telling her she'd have a life set with a wonderful man that would take care of her and if she was lucky she might be the one in a line of subs to make him finally love her. But she needed to know her place and understand she could never touch him."

We've drifted along into the next song when he responds, "You're telling me Elena did all that to her and said it was to prepare her for me?"

"Yes Christian, I am." I try to hide any judgement, because I had forgotten about most of this till now. He said he use to beat little brown haired girls. I don't know if he really was that extreme. If so I'm glad he's not like that with me.

He grabs my chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing me to look at him. "Anastasia, I never went that far with my subs. Did I cane them? Yes. Did I use a whip? Yes. But I never broke their skin or made them bleed. I might have left a couple bruised, but I never left anything that would be a permanent mark. That wasn't my style, but it was certainly Elena's." I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

I run my hand through his hair and look him in the eyes as I respond. "I didn't think it was. Elena sent men to JoAnn's for weeks looking for her. Kate and I hid her. After a month I set up a new identity for her and found her an apartment outside the city. I kept an eye out for her. A month after I came back from an overseas assignment Elena's men were banging on my door threatening me. Kate and I moved to separate apartments two weeks after that. About 2 years ago I got a letter from JoAnn. I knew she had met someone and wasn't hiding anymore. I didn't know it was because she got married though."

"Christ I really need to see what my team can dig up on her. Ros is starting the audits simultaneously Monday at her salons. She'll be locked out of each one while it's ongoing. Welch has tagged anything with her name on it. If she starts moving money anywhere we'll know."

"Actually she's going through my digger as we speak. Tomorrow afternoon I'll have every detail including her favorite cereal along with every member of your personal security staff. Someone had to help whoever planted those bugs at the office and in your apartment." He arches and eyebrow at me in question.

"I already had them started before I came over yesterday. The only three I've cleared so far are Welch, Taylor, and Barney. Although Sawyer's slip up with the 'sub look-a-like' as he called her, puts him at the top of my list after everything we know now."

"Anastasia you amaze me. I dreamed of making you my sub when we met that first night. I stood in my shower fantasizing about you taking me in your mouth with your hands tied behind your back. I thought you'd make a perfect submissive. That maybe it wasn't the lifestyle that didn't excite me anymore, just the women Elena sent me. I was so wrong. You are the farthest thing from submissive and I love that about you." He places a gently but reassuring kiss on my lips. When he pulls back with both hands bracing the sides of my head, I respond.

"I may not be your submissive Christian, but that doesn't mean I can't make your fantasy a reality." He stares into my eyes for moments before crushing my lips in a punishing kiss. The kiss went on for what felt like hours. We were in our own world. I pulled back to catch my breath when I saw her walking toward us. Well there went my good mood.

Christian's POV

I feel Ana stiffen in my arms and I have to look around to see what she's looking at. When I do I turn back to Taylor. Signally him to join us. He reaches us before she does thankfully.

"Find Greg Koenig and tell him to get his wife out of here. Tell him I'll call him tomorrow, but it's for JoAnn's safety. Then put Sawyer and the team on alert and get your ass back here. I promised not to ruin my mother's party, but Ana didn't make the same promise and she's got a bone for Elena that predates me apparently. We'll brief tomorrow." With that I dismiss Taylor just as Elena is reaching us.

"Christian, you really should keep your antics to the playroom. You're going to embarrass your mother." She's in a dress I can only describe as vampiric. Its black velvet with long lace sleeves. She's brought a stick mask with long wispy feathers and ribbons on one side. Her sleek blonde bob doing nothing for her age. I use to thing she was gorgeous once upon a time. My eyes are wide open now.

"Actually Elena I have no worries about embarrassing my mother tonight. I'm a happy man with my girlfriend. The first person I've ever been able to handle touching me. I hugged my mother and danced with her and promised to come around more often. I think my mother is pretty pleased with me tonight." I'm not being conceited, just stating facts and hoping she keeps her own claws in. This is not the time and place for a showdown with Ana.

"Hmm, maybe so. But don't you think its bad taste to bring your sub to these things. And what did I tell you about kissing them. It's why they all seem to fall in love with you. They think you care for them because you kiss them."

I hear Ana's scoff and here comes the tell off I'm expecting. "Mrs. Lincoln, I am not now, nor will I ever be Christian's sub. You really shouldn't speak on matters you know nothing of. I know Christian has specifically avoided you and your calls this week. You should take the hint and leave me and my boyfriend alone. Another thing you should stop doing is, showing up when you've been told to stay away." She's a lot calmer than I expected so far.

"You need to learn some respect little girl. I've told you that..." Ana is in her face before she can finish.

"Only out of respect for Grace am I not taking your old botoxed ass to the ground now. Don't call me little. I may appear small, but I'm the biggest enemy you'll ever have. I may have just met you two days ago, but I know all about you. I knew all about the Domme of Seattle before I met Christian." She lets the last phrase hang in the air for Elena's benefit before she continues. "You should know I've only ever met one person who really sang you any praises, and I'm not talking about Christian. Your seduction of him when he was a minor negates any opinion he may have of you. But I have actual photographic proof of what you do. That's right. I've met former subs and subs in training. I've never met another who claimed to be with you while they were still a minor, but I know how demonic you can be in the name of doing what's best for them as you claim. I know your tendency for removing the ability to safeword and punishing your trainees in the name of teaching them what to expect. Don't cross me or the rest of Seattle will too. And before you think you're going to be able to do anything to me know this. I am not in the lifestyle. I am not Christian's sub. In fact until last night I was a virgin. But I know what abuse and rape is. You're going to try and run a background check on me when you get home. You won't find anything, but when I get home I'll know everything about you and exactly where to hurt you the most. Now we need to leave you. I have an hour to dance with my boyfriend before the fireworks show."

And with that she pulls me back to the dance floor. I think I may be in love. I need to talk to Flynn. I know he's around here somewhere.

A/N: One more chapter before we reach the end of the Gala. Don't worry, Ana's not done with Elena yet. But you have to know she can't pull her gun out in the middle of Grace's shindig without seeing one being pointed at her first.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you once again everyone for the encouraging words. I love hearing everyone's thoughts on what is going on. There is still a little more to the Gala and then we're moving onto the end of the weekend and back to reality for our couple.

As always, I don't own the Fifty Shades of Grey world, but I'm am certainly creating a fairytale within it.

Laters

 **Chapter 11**

 **Saturday April 22** **nd** **11pm**

Christian's POV

Ana and I walked back to the dance floor after her verbal smack down with Elena. Taylor showed back up 5 minutes into it with a nod letting me know the Koenigs had made it out without incident. Once less thing to worry about tonight. I know he put Johnson on Elena tonight and I want to know how she got so close to us. I had extra security here to keep this sort of thing from happening.

Dancing with Ana tonight has been one of the greatest things I've ever done. I was able to hug my mother for the first time in 24 years and it was because of her. I know she needs to go back to her apartment tomorrow, but I'm regretting letting her go without me. I have half a mind to call Gail and have her pack a bag for me so I can stay, but I won't do that unless Ana ask me to stay. I would love nothing more than to walk into GEH hand in hand with her on Monday morning. Ros is really going to give me shit. She wasn't happy the other day when she realized I had hired an outside consultant, she was less happy when she thought she was some girl I was just screwing. As soon as Ana clears her I'm going to have to tell her what she's really doing in that office, minus the Blacksmith stuff.

I see that Jeff fucker out of the corner of my eye watching us. I wanted to slug the shit out of him for trying to insinuate things went further than they did with Ana. It was completely disrespectful and makes me wonder what he's told others, including her father. She told me Kate told her they'd had dinner last weekend and she was upset her Dad didn't tell her he was here. I have a feeling we aren't seeing the last of him. I'll have Welch run the usual on Monday, however if he worked with Ana I doubt we'll see much of anything really. What I really want to know is his real reason for being here and how long he'll be here. Might be better for her to meet him to get him to go away sooner rather than later, with Sawyer watching of course.

I'm holding Ana close as we sway to the music. I don't ever want to let her go. I'm convinced this must be what falling in love feels like. She's all I think about. I'm glad she didn't take me up on working in my office I'd never get any work done, although I plan to tempt her to my office under the guise of lunch this week. I want to sink into her with her spread out on my desk.

"Whatever you're thinking Mr. Grey you need to stop. You promised me a fireworks show and we've got some time before we get home." I can hear her smile as her words breeze in my ear.

"I can show you fireworks Ana. We don't need to stay here for that." She's playing with the hair at the nape of my collar. I breathe in her scent, vanilla and cinnamon.

"Behave, I want to enjoy this time. We've had so many interruptions. I want to enjoy this last bit before we go. When do we find out who won the silent auctions?"

"Ms. Steele you're going to wound my fragile ego if you tell me how much you want to eat with that old man again." I can't help but chuckle.

"Oh like you'd ever let me go alone. You'd either send Luke or Taylor to watch over me or join us. Now tell me when I can expect to hear about my dinner with one Han Solo."

"You're so sure you won the auction, huh baby?"

"Absolutely not. I know I didn't win. But I'm sure that you made a bid that no one could top. So when do we get to have dinner with Han Solo? And don't act so wounded. You saw my pajamas when you stayed at my apartment. I believe your words were 'Your nerd is showing.' If you really want to know how nerdy I really am, you should see my office. We can go back to my place early tomorrow and I'll cook you dinner and show you. I want to get my reports and hand them off to Taylor anyway." This girl moves from flirting to being nerdy and then wicked spy hot in a matter of minutes and its driving me wild.

"Okay, so maybe I did bid outrageously. They will call all the winners on Monday and give you the details. I put your name on the card but made note it was a dinner for two with the actor. I accept your dinner invitation though. I don't want to take you home, but I think its best you get those reports to Taylor as soon as possible."

She pulls back just an inch and stares into my eyes for a moment. I stop moving. The intensity of her gaze freezing me. Did I say something wrong?

Ana's POV

Christian and I have been dancing the rest of the night away. I don't know what he was thinking about but I could feel his erection hardening against me, I warned him to stop. I wanted to see the fireworks show. We've been bantering back and for most of our time on the dance floor. I wasn't sure I had heard him properly though when he told me he didn't want to take me home tomorrow. Frankly I'm dreading the separation myself. I pulled back a few inches to look in his eyes.

I saw a hunger I'd never seen before but after a moment it's covered. I'm not sure what is wrong, but he's looking at me like he's a bit confused.

"Christian what's wrong?"

"I was actually about to ask you that. You're the one that pulled back from me. Did I say something wrong? Is this about not wanting to take you home, because I would never want to make you uncomfortable Snow White? A knight should know when he's dismissed."

"It's quite the opposite actually. You're my prince and Snow White needed her prince remember. He's the one that woke her and I don't want to go home either if it means you're not going to stay with me. But my scans are running at my place and Taylor and I need to go over those reports. The sooner the better. Some of them could be done now, but the more extensive ones will not be ready till noon tomorrow at the earliest. I should also mention that I ran you're number two Bailey as well. She's going to need to know my true reason for being there if you want to keep on working like normal. She just can't know the government stuff. I want to get all this done tomorrow evening, because I have to place a call to my handler on Monday. They need to know the possible Drakos connections. I'm sorry, you'll likely have agents all over the place on Tuesday. I need to meet with Jeff though and see what his real reason for being here is. If I don't he'll pop up again. I'm also calling my dad tomorrow to read him the riot act for not telling me he was here. I also need to know what he's told my dad, because if he insinuated anything to him like he tried to do tonight I'll shoot the dick I never felt off him with the Punisher before he can say virgin. That was the most embarrassing thing in the world."

Christian just chuckles before he replies, "You won't see me stopping you from doing so either. I'm glad you thought about Ros. She thought I was nuts for bringing in a consultant and then told me to stop doing business with my dick after Andrea wouldn't let her interrupt our lunch on Thursday. As for the rest of it, I'll follow your lead on it princess. But I'm serious I don't really want to leave you tomorrow night. "

I press a quick kiss to his lips before I respond, "Then don't leave me. Stay with me. Taylor and Sawyer can take us into the office together." Next thing I know I'm being lifted from the ground and swung around in a circle, secure in his arms.

"You make me so happy Anastasia. I wanted to stay but didn't want to crowd you or ask you myself." I only sigh because I know exactly what he means. I was afraid to ask, afraid he would say no, saying he needed space.

"Christian, I know it's early, but you're quickly becoming everything to me. It's going to be rough going though. Until I talk to my handler and get clearance you're going to be in the dark about some things. I have to have express permission to explain how Jeff and I came to work with each other. You shouldn't have heard half the details you did tonight. I'm going to see about having you and Taylor both read in. It'll make things so much easier. Until then I have to keep that part of my life from you and I hate doing that. I can't even tell you how many times I've worked for them or how much I've earned." I hate the secrets I have to keep right now.

"I understand. Don't worry. You'll tell me when you can, don't do it a minute sooner." He places a kiss to my head before we hear the last notes of Louis Armstrong's _A Kiss to Build a Dream On_. Christian was kissing me tenderly when the MC announced the fireworks starting in 15 minutes and directing us to leave out the other side of the tent.

Christian pulls me along the tea light luminary lighted path to the water's edge. Just before we hit the end of the path someone pulls on Christian's jacket from behind. When we turn to see what is going on I notice both Taylor and Sawyer walking toward us briskly from their positions.

Before us stands a woman who has a lot of nerve coming near me again. I thought I took the trash out once already. I must say she cleans up nicely. Her hair is bouncy and voluminous with curls on the ends. You can see her smoky eye make-up lining her dark green eyes. She's wearing a Grecian crepe sleeveless gown. It's gorgeous on her' the beaded Venetian mask a perfect match.

Thankfully most of the guest are at the water by now and we seem to be alone. I see two of the other security staff move in behind, Bartlett and Prescott. Now she's a woman I could be friends with.

I put a hand up to Christian stopping him from speaking. "Ms. Drakos, I would have thought you'd have thought better from approaching us again after our last altercation."

"I don't answer to you. Mistress tells me to come to Master and present myself and that is what I do." I knew that's what Elena was doing with her.

"Ms. Drakos, I am not now nor will I ever be your Master. She isn't my Mistress either and she has no bearing on my life and the people in it. You should return to your father and not see her again." Christian is trying to be polite at his mother's party, but I already know it's not going to be possible. I'm already gathering my dress up and going for my gun. I see Taylor's eyes start to bug out. I give him a small shake and pass the Punisher to him.

"Mr. Grey I am meant to be yours. I meet all your specifications. I am also to tell you what a wonderful partnership you could have if we were to join in marriage. You and my father you could rule the business world together with me at your side. Please let me rid you of this abscess on your life and cure what ails you." Ick, she referred to me as an infection and her as his healing nurse not on my life.

"You need to stop trying Amara. He's told you no." I stand my ground. Both my hands are free and Christian is standing partially behind me with a hand on my hip. Her outburst wasn't what I expected though.

"Shut up Bitch. I've been given permission to do what I need to take care of you and get you out of my way. She said you were what was keeping me from my happily ever after." I see the knife before Taylor does and I'm on her before she can pull it completely from her clutch's hidden sheath.

Grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her I hear the snap as the bone breaks. She screams just as the fireworks start. Good because this is going to get loud as she won't shut up. I don't know much Greek but I do know the slang and curse words.

"Pineza Muni Skila." She's screaming it over and over. This crazy bitch called me little.

I shove her to the ground and push my arm on the back of her neck holding her on the ground. The Security team has circled around us asking me to get off her but I'm not listening to any of them. She's come at me twice in less than a week now.

"Listen to me you Palavos Rufiana. That's right I know what you called me you crazy whore. I don't like to be called little. You messed with the wrong person. I don't know what you were promised, but Elena Lincoln lied to you. Your father is just as disillusioned as well. This is your last warning." I feel someone tugging on my arms and pulling me off of her. "You come at me again and I won't be handing my gun off to anyone. I'll just shoot you. I suggest you get some ice on that wrist and get to the hospital I'm sure I broke it. Now mikata kolo"

I am fully standing now and Christian is holding both of my arms at the elbow just staring at me. "Christian, honey are you Okay?" Bartlett and Prescott are each grabbing an arm and assisting Amara off the ground escorting her away.

He scoffs before replying. "Me? I'm fine, but are you?"

I'm smoothing my dress down and getting pissed when I notice the grass stain near the bottom. "I'm fine Christian, although my dress is stained now." Before I can say anything else, Christian is on me with a punishing kiss. His tongue sweeps across my lips seeking entrance and I give it to him instantly. His kiss dominating and passionate. All his despair and fear pouring over into it. I thrust my hands into his hair gripping and pulling as he continues his assault on my mouth. When he releases my lips I know they are swollen and bruised.

"If anything happened to you Anastasia… She was here because of me and was going to hurt you. She had the knife pulled and you were on her before Taylor and Sawyer could move. I was frozen. I can't protect you, my men seem to be slow. Someone is already going to be on their ass for this one. She's on the proscribed list and shouldn't have been let in. I'm going to need to see how this happened. But it can wait till tomorrow. Tonight though I want to take you home and bury myself in you. This was supposed to be our carefree and easy going night with my family and you've had three verbal smack downs plus this. We need to lock ourselves away for a few hours and get lost in each other."

"That sounds like a lovely plan. Let's find your parents and make our excuses."

Christian's POV

Watching Ana take Amara Drakos down would have been hot to watch if not for the knife. I felt my heart start to freeze over and die when I saw that knife. I'll ruin Elena for this. I'll need to hit her where it hurts her the most though, her reputation. To do that I'm going to need my mom's help, which means coming clean to her. I'm going to see Flynn on Monday and make a plan for it. I'll see about Ana going with me, as I'll want her there when I tell them. She can help collaborate when she tells them what she knows.

Now I need to know what Drakos and Elena are doing with each other. I have a feeling there is something that Taylor hasn't told me where they are all concerned. Ana knew who she was though. And what was all that Greek talk? I knew she said she could speak a few other languages, but I wouldn't have guessed that Greek was one of them.

We reached my mom and dad just as the fireworks display was ending. We said our goodbyes quickly and made our way back to the tent. Mia tried stopping us and convincing us to stay for the party that the younger crown tends to have when the DJ sets up. We declined. We have plans tomorrow afternoon before we return to her apartment. I was so pleased when she asked me to stay with her. I'll have to have Gail pack me a bag. I wonder if it's too soon to just leave a toothbrush and my shampoo there. I'll have to see what she uses in the shower so that I can have Gail pick up some for Ana to keep at my place. I'm already planning to call Ms. Acton back and have her outfit part of my closet with a wardrobe for Ana. I want her to be able to come and go as she pleases without lugging that duffle bag around.

She was quiet on the car ride with her head resting on my shoulder. When we reached the underground garage at Escala, I simply lifted her out of the car and carried her to the elevator. With Sawyer and Taylor in front of us we exited into the foyer of the Apartment.

She has fallen asleep. I think all of the adrenaline from the night has finally left her body and she's crashing. I walked to my bedroom and placed her on the bed. I peeled the dress from her and hung it in the closet. I'll have to have it dry cleaned for her, she looked pretty upset about the stain on the bottom after her tussle with Amara. She's spread out like a starfish in my bed with only the garter on, her pistol missing as she took it out and handed to Taylor. That was hot to watch though. I remove the garter and toss it in my hamper for Gail to clean. I grab some pajamas and change out of my tux hanging it as well to be cleaned later this week.

I move into the bathroom and take a piss. As I'm washing my hands at the sink I hear the door open and there she is a beautiful nude goddess.

"Why didn't you wake me when we got home?" She moves behind me and wraps her arms around me leaning against my back. I continue my routine and move to brush my teeth. Once I've finished I turn in her arms and answer her.

"Because you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. You had a lot going on tonight. I thought you might need the rest. I have plans tomorrow for you. I was thinking a late breakfast and then I want to take you somewhere before heading back to your place. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like heaven," she purrs in my ear. "Can we start with a shower though? I'd like to wash the Greek grime off of me."

I moved us to the shower and reached in to turn the water on. While it heated up I stood next to her and allowed her to lift my t-shirt back over my head. When I lowered my sweats I watch that tongue of hers peak out and skim across her pretty pink lips. When the steam started to rise, I moved us inside and under the spray. I quickly grabbed the loofah and squirted the shower gel she had left in here earlier onto it. I made quick work washing her back and legs, skimming over her stomach but took my time with her breast. When I thought she was sufficiently cleaned I grabbed her shampoo. Washing her hair was something I had never done for another woman before. I loved running my hands through her long tresses. When I was done conditioning and rinsing her hair I pulled her to me and kissed her, only stopping when I needed air.

"Your turn sir." I couldn't help the groan that escaped at the word sir coming from her lips. She started with my hair, making quick work. It was soaping my chest that seemed to take her the longest. She had to stop and kiss each scar before passing the cloth over my skin. When she moved to my back I held still as she continued with the kisses. When she was done I turned her around and grabbed her pushing her into the shower wall. I smashed my lips into her hers and kissed her again.

She pulled my hair and tugged my lips from hers. "I believe I promised to fulfill a fantasy tonight Mr. Grey. However I want to know exactly what you did in this shower when you were thinking of me." I groaned my ever hard cock straining underneath her.

"I came harder than I ever had in my life as I stroked myself to not one but two orgasms that night. Your pretty pink lips consumed my dreams. It was one of the first nights I had nightmare free in years." I can only answer honestly.

"Get me out of this shower and dry me off. I want you to show me everything you fantasized me doing."

I walked from the shower still holding her. I grabbed a towel and dried the both of us, finally setting her on my vanity. I brushed her hair and dried it before she grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom.

"Sir I need to know what to do." She leaned up and whispered seductively in my ear.

"Kneel." I watched her drop to her knees and walked to my closet and grabbed a Tom Ford silver texture silk tie. I walk back to her and tell her to stand again, staying behind her.

"Do you trust me baby?" I say into her ear, my voice low and seductive. When she simply nods her head I tell her, "Put your hands behind your back." I bind them together quickly dragging a finger around her waist as I circled back around her.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look like this? Your cheeks are flushed. I can still see a bit of pink on your ass cheeks from the spanking earlier tonight. I can smell your arousal and I bet if I dipped my fingers in you right now, I'd find you dripping wet, wouldn't I?" Her breath is coming in short pants, the desire heavy in her eyes. I place my hands on the sides of her face cradling her head as I place a soft kiss to her lips.

I take a step back from her. She kneels in front of me without direction. I drag a hand into her hair and take a small step to her. "Kiss just the tip. Let me feel how soft your lips are on me." She does exactly as she's told. Only the tip. "Now lick me from the tip to the bottom, don't take me in just yet." And she does. "YYYYYYYYYeeeeeeessssss. Baby just like that and back to the top." She follows direction so well. "Now take the tip in. Don't suck just yet, just tease with your ton…." Shit that feels good. I've never found a mouth that was as warm and wet as hers.

"Take more of me in baby." She goes down my length, only the slightest of suction, when I reach the back of her throat I start to pull back, but then she starts swallowing me down her throat. "Oh God baby that feels amazing." I keep just the one hand in her hair to keep it out of her face. Her eyes never leaving mine. She starts to set a pace up and down, adding more and more suction as she goes. She's just reached my tip again when she starts to moan herself.

Holy Shit she's turned on by what she's doing to me. She continues to moan, the sound vibrating and bringing me closer to orgasm. I've reached the back of her throat yet again and again. She takes me all in like no one ever has. She starts to pick up the pace, pausing on the end each time to swirl her tongue around the tip.

"Baby if you don't want me to cum down your throat you need to stop soon, I am getting closer." She just moans more and picks up the pace. She takes me down her throat, swallowing around me over and over. I am groaning in pleasure and the sounds in this room coming from the both of us are like no others I've ever heard before. It's not long before I'm about to cum.

"Baby I'm gonna cum." She just increases pressure and pulls back one final time, scrapping her teeth along my length as she reaches the tip. I cum and cum. The spurts coming from me are more intense than any other blow job I've ever received. She swallows every drop never stopping her suction. Just like that she fulfills the one thing I couldn't stop thinking about the night I met her.

This woman is the most amazing woman I've ever met. "You completely amaze me Ana." She looks at me from under her long lashes and is licking her lips. I grab her by her arms and lift her to her feet. My lips are on her before she can say anything. I circle my arms around her and untie her hands. The minute I drop the tie from her wrist, her hands are in my hair. I pick her up, cupping her by her ass cheeks and carry her to our bed.

Yeah, I'm definitely falling for her.

Ana's POV

I've never willingly allowed myself to be tied up. You would think after being kidnapped a few times I'd have hated that, but it felt completely empowering. I knew I trusted him the minute he asked, but I simply nodded. I've never given a blow job before. I didn't think it was something I ever wanted to do either. Kate has told me before how much she hates it, but she feels obligated to do them sometimes. But to me it was like my own Christian Grey flavored popsicle. I can't wait to do it again, although I'm going to have to let him leave the hands free next time.

When he lifted me and started kissing me, I thought he'd pull back at the taste of himself, but it just caused him to groan more deeply. When my hands were free, I immediately threaded them through his hair, tugging as he cupped my ass cheeks and carried me to the bed.

When he laid me down, it was the gentlest thing. He climbed over me, never lowering himself and completely resting his weight on me. He whispered constantly in my ear as he kissed me from my lips to my ear and then down my neck, taking a track almost similar to the one he took last night with me for the first time last night. When he reaches my nipples though he doesn't spend near enough time on them like he did last night.

"Ana I love your pretty pink nipples, almost as much as those pretty pink lips. But I'm like a starving man, and you hold a feast for me." He continues his trek to my core, placing chaste kisses across my stomach as he moves further south.

He sucks my clit into his mouth as soon as he reaches it, eliciting a moan from me. "Don't hold back Snow White. I want to hear you." And he continues his oral assault on my mound. When he enters two fingers into my channel I explode. He just continues. "I want another one princess. I know it's in there."

He withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his stiff tongue. He spears me over and over with his mouth. His thumb moves to my pulsing bud and draws small circles over it. Within minutes I'm screaming and headed for orgasm number two, but before I peak he rises and enters me slowly, his thumb never leaving me. He thrust slow and deliberate carrying me over the cliff.

Placing soft kisses to my forehead, then my eyes and then my lips, his words wash over me. "This is it Anastasia. I've never felt this with anyone. I've never been this connected, this obsessed. I've never had anyone in my bed, and now that you're hear I don't want you leave." He continues his slow push and pull.

This is what making love really is. This is me falling in love. I didn't think it would ever happen. After Jeff laughed at me and left me, I was sure I'd always be a virgin. That I would never find love. I tend to hide behind my nerdy tendencies and my computers.

"Yes Christian, please don't stop." I'm gripping his back and holding on for dear life now, letting him take me along with him.

"Never Ana. Never." He continues never increasing his pace. The slow precision of each stroke taking me closer to the edge again. "I need you to cum with me Anastasia. I need you." I can feel the crescendo building within me starting in the center and blazing out across my limbs. He thrusts into me over and over until I'm screaming his name.

"CCCCCCCCChhhhhrrriiissstttiiiiaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn." Two thrusts and he's right behind, never having increased his pace.

"AAAAnnnnnaaaassstttassssiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." His head is thrown back and he is absolutely beautiful when coming undone above me. He rests his head on mine panting, trying to catch his breathe. I'm grazing my fingertips up and down his back slowly. With his eyes closed his next words cause my breath to catch in my throat.

"I meant it all Ana. I'm totally bewitched by you and I don't think I'll ever want to let you go. I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you." He places a quick hiss to my lips before pulling out and rolling to his side, taking me with me.

Oh my God.

A/N: So that was the end of the Gala. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have our day after the Gala up, and maybe we'll know that double agent, if not we'll find out in the chapter after that. It's getting closer.

Greek Translations

 _Pineza Muni Skila_ – Little pussy bitch

 _Palavos Rufiana_ \- Crazy Whore

 _Mikata Kolo_ \- Kiss my ass


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Once again as always thank you for your kind words. The only issue I need to make clear before today's Chapter is how Elena got into the Gala. While Elena is on Christian's Proscribed list and banned from his personal and GEH properties, Christian can't have his mother's best friend banned from property he doesn't own, especially not without telling Grace. But he is working up to that.

Same think a different day, I don't own the characters or Fifty Shades of Grey. I do like using them in my own little world though.

Laters Baby

 **Chapter 12**

 **Sunday, April 23** **rd** **, 6am**

Christian's POV

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. I could have done without all the confrontations, and without the crazy Greek with the knife, but my time with Ana was the greatest. When she asked me to tie her hands and fuck her mouth, well I'm not sure what I thought. I was happy, I loved seeing her that way. But then I needed to make love to her, slow and gentle love. I have never done that before, yet it was probably the greatest most exhilarating sexual experience of my life. I plan to call Flynn tomorrow because I'm pretty sure this is love I'm feeling. She just does something to me. When she fell asleep in my arms I just held her close. I remember bringing her wrist to my lips and kissing the red ring the tie had left. I'm going to need to dismantle the playroom. I didn't like seeing the pattern left behind on her skin. It was exciting in the moment, but the high it brought faded when I saw the mark left. I knew it would be gone by the morning, but I didn't like the way it made me feel seeing the marks. She and I will have to have an honest conversation after I talk with Flynn.

After a quick shower, I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Taylor should be in his office. Last night was a clusterfuck and I want to know what the hell happened. Johnson is the youngest member of our team and has only been with us the last six months. Taylor hired him about three months after he left the service. Taylor said Johnson's older brother had served under him and he'd been told that Johnson was the only surviving member of his squad after a hostile firefight in Afghanistan. He didn't want to stay enlisted after that. He'd served nearly 8 years and was tired of it. I can see him making a mistake but the rest of my team has been with us in some capacity for at least 2 years. They have made more mistakes in the last week than they have in the last five years and that is worrisome.

I walk in with my coffee in hand and notice Taylor sitting at his desk. "Boss we've got an hour before the rest of the team will be here for a debriefing. I know Ana's got reports running and wish we had them already. Someone on my team is a rat and I want to know who it is. I've been through every BGC on each one since we got back. I can't find anything that stands out. Ana said she cleared Sawyer, she ran him the minute I told her he'd be her CPO. I added Ryan on Friday to her team, but I think I'm going to switch him out with Prescott. Let's run down everything this week and see what comes up as suspect."

"Let's start with Sawyer. He didn't realize Ana was being followed on Thursday and let Amara get to her. He's lucky she can handle her herself."

"Yeah Sawyer knows she can. He called her little on Thursday and Ana flipped him on his ass and pulled a Charlie's Angel on him with her gun and stilettos. I'll email you the video she sent me. Frankly I'm surprised she let him continue working with her after that. Then again I think she likes that she can dominate him. He's totally got a sub crush on her. I had to set him straight on a few things, mainly his literal ass watching he's been doing."

"Okay let's talk about the rest of the team. Start with Ryan, you said you were going to switch him out with Prescott?"

"Yeah. Ryan is one of the better guys we've got. He's been with us only two years, yet he's more on top of protocols and details then Reynolds, who's been with us 4 years. Ryan needs to be our back up. I need him here at the penthouse. He's not had one negative action since he's been with us. I'd say he's less likely to be the mole."

"Okay tell me about Reynolds. He's the one that let Elena into the penthouse Thursday."

"So we changed the elevator codes after her visit to the office. She was listed at GEH as needing an appointment to be allowed into the building. I didn't think to put her on the proscribed list till after she showed up in her seduction outfit. That blonde bitch managed to get the doorman to call up here while we were gone and Reynolds was on duty and let her up. He didn't give her the code, but we did change it again just in case. Reynolds was also my man at the entrance last night. Ryan was the man sitting with Amara while we were out. But Reynolds being here knew she was on the proscribed list. She should have never made it into the Gala. So he's number one on my list right now."

He leans back in his chair, swiveling side to side a bit when he continues. "Moving onto Prescott. The reason I'm adding her to Ana is simply because she's female. She can go into restroom and stick with her. She's tough, constantly working out with the guys. She's probably sparring with Bartlett in the gym right now. Speaking of Bartlett. I don't think it's him either. He's been with the team only six months less than me. He's a family man. He's with us strictly for events and travel. I don't think he'd do anything to jeopardize his wife and kids. Plus he likes the pay he receives, helps pay for his ailing mother's medical bills."

"Tell me about Johnson. He's been with us just six months. I know he's the youngest and you've told me about his background before."

"Johnson's job last night was to shadow Elena. He said he lost her in a sea of blondes and when he found her again she was three feet from you. He'd radioed me and I told him to stand back and intervene only if looked like it was going to get violent. But there is something else I need to bring up from last night."

"We noticed an unknown last night at the Gala. All the guy did was lurk and watch you and Ana. He never stepped toward you and never attempted contact. After your altercation with Amara, he made a quick getaway. I had Ryan follow him home. He got the plate number and address and Welch should be running that info now. Ryan said he followed him to a house in Newcastle. Very non-descript, almost looked like it wasn't really lived in. He took a few photos."

Taylor hands me a few photos of an older home in a grassy neighborhood. Not really a suburban street. Nothing stands out about this place. Wait, I'm squinting and looking in the corner of the photo. "Taylor what is that on the house. Looks like some kind of wire running the entire length and connects to a little box in this corner." I lay the photo down in front of him. Taylor gets his glasses out and puts them on. He looks at the photo a little bit more before swearing under his breathe.

"Sir I think the house is wired. I am almost positive that is a trigger rig set up for trespassers. I bet this is a safe house of some kind. I need to identify this guy immediately. Ryan is still out there but I need to send someone to relieve him. We need to see who comes out of the house without the mask."

"Send Sawyer. Ana and I are heading out on the Grace this afternoon before returning to her apartment for the night. Prescott can tail us. You've got dinner with Gail and her sister this evening. Once you've checked the Grace and cleared it, you're free to go as soon as we're moving on the water. I don't want anyone else with us till they're cleared. Get Welch to send someone else over to watch the cameras. You brief them personally. I want no one outside my family allowed into this place right now."

"Understood sir. You go get Ana. Gail should have breakfast ready in a few minutes. I want her here for the debrief. This team needs to know her place in all this and know they can defer to her."

Alright Taylor I'll see you in 30. Now to go wake my princess.

Ana's POV

I hear something buzzing in my ear. Something brushing my cheek. I try swatting it away and then I hear his chuckle. "Come on Snow White. We need to eat some breakfast and then Taylor wants you to join for the security brief about last night. We need to get moving if we're going to keep our plans before we get to your place this evening."

I roll onto my stomach and bury my face in my pillow before responding. "We just went to sleep. It's not time to wake up yet."

"If you get up now, I promise we can take a nap this afternoon. I promise you'll be able to get nice and rested, but I need you up now. No time for a shower. You can do that after the security meeting." With that he swats my butt and raises from the bed.

"Alright you tyrant. Let me brush my teeth and hair. Can you grab my sweats from my bag. I'll need to borrow a t-shirt because the tank I brought is not something I want to walk around in front of your team in."

I quickly race to the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth. I pull my hair into a messy bun and walk out into his bedroom. He's leaning against his dresser, one foot crossed in front of the other and his arms crossed. I walk over to him and he grabs me and kisses me.

"Good morning." I can't help but smile.

"Good morning." He hands me my sweats and what appears to be one of his old Harvard t-shirts. I quickly dress and I can't help but smell the shirt. I love being wrapped in his scent. I might have to squirrel this shirt home in my bag. He takes my hand and leads me to the breakfast bar where I see a woman in her mid-forties. I assume this is Gail, Taylor's wife.

"Gail, this is Anastasia. If she ever shows up here, you make her feel at home. She's to have free reign even when I'm not here."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Steele. Taylor's told me a lot about you." Oh god. What did he tell her?

"Please just call me Ana. Now what did Taylor tell you?" I ask as I take a seat on one of the chairs at the bar.

"All good things Ana. He speaks very highly of your father as well." Okay she's going the safe way, but I have to get my kicks where I can.

"Did he tell you about the time I kicked him in the shins for calling me little? It's quite the funny story. I was 8," and she starts laughing so loudly before I can finish.

"He told me not to call you little. Said you liked to kick, but then again you were eight. I here now a days you pull a gun and hold people to the floor by a stiletto. He never told me he had firsthand experience though."

I smile over my cup of coffee at her. "Yeah he and Sawyer both learned the hard way. I shouldn't really do those sort of things, but it's always something that's bothered me. You'd think it would have gotten better as I got older, but nope. People still look at me and don't see me as a threat. My short stature and petite frame makes them think I'm defenseless. Yeah a gun will stop most people, but then you have the sort that think a bullet won't even stop them. That's where the kickboxing and other training comes in." Christian is sitting quietly next to me shoving his food into his mouth. He looks like he's trying to keep his mouth full to keep from saying anything. I can see amusement behind his eyes though.

"Out with it Grey. What's got you in a snigger now?" I start in on my omelet.

"I saw the video with Sawyer." That explains that and Gail starts laughing again.

"I saw it to. That boy doesn't know what to do with himself now. Taylor told him not to call you little and he still did it. The gun might have been a bit much, but the look on his face. I want to print it and make a security Christmas card with it." Gail's got jokes.

"Glad to amuse you all." Christian and I continue to eat and chat with Gail. She and Taylor have plans with her sister this afternoon, so whatever it is we're doing Prescott is the one shadowing us. Sawyer has another assignment he says.

"Gail this was delicious. Thank you." I drain the last of my coffee before I head to the security office with Christian.

I see five men and one woman crowding around a monitor when we enter. Sawyer is groaning and Johnson, I think Christian said that's what the kid's name was, is holding his sides laughing.

"I'm telling you guys that woman is like some kind of Mrs. Smith trained ninja. I didn't realize what I said till the gun was in my face. And where the hell was it anyway. She never reached into her purse."

Now I speak up. "I was wearing a conceal carry corset. All I had to do was lift my shirt up and pull the Punisher out. I can carry up to three extra clips as well and there is always a knife hidden too." They all straighten up, eyes bugging out at me, standing in my sweats and Christian's baggy shirt with my arms crossed across my chest. I bet I look like a 15 year old. "And I'm not a trained ninja. I could tell you exactly how I've been trained, but then I'd have to kill you."

Christian is behind me trying to cover his chuckling with his fist. "Taylor why don't you go over everything with us now that Ana is here with us."

"Okay, Boss man. Let's move to the couches. First Sawyer, when we're done here I need you to head to this address and relieve Ryan." Taylor hands him a piece of paper with the address. "We had an unknown enter the gala last night. A man in a red and white mask was tailing Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele throughout the night. Never made contact but left immediately after the altercation with Ms. Drakos. Ryan tailed him to a house in Newcastle. We suspect the house is a safe house of some sort and likely rigged with trip wires. The preliminary photos Ryan sent in this morning show wires and small boxes around the house."

"Now let's start with Amara Drakos. She was added to the proscribed list on Thursday. Reynolds. You were at the entrance. How did she get in? She wasn't on the guest list and you should have recognized her."

Reynolds fidgets a bit. "Sir I took a break around 10:45. Ryan was the one that took over. I never saw anyone matching her description before or after the break. I only took about 5 minutes to use the facilities and then I returned to my post. I know I messed up with Mrs. Lincoln the other day, but I didn't realize she was banned from all properties at that time. I just thought she wasn't allowed access to GEH without an appointment first."

It's Christian who speaks up next. "You're right. At that time she wasn't on the proscribed list. She is now though. In fact tomorrow at 8 am a team from legal and accounting will descend on each of her salons. She will not be allowed entrance. We will be conducting audits simultaneously and I don't want her to have a chance to hide anything. Bartlett, I'll need you to coordinate with Welch and get someone at each salon 24/7 while the audit is ongoing. Also search for safes and crack them. Any place she could hide anything. I don't know what we're looking for but I don't want any surprises."

"Yes sir." That was the first and only words I'd heard from Bartlett.

"Now, Taylor, Sawyer, how did Ana make it to Amara before you did when she pulled that Knife?"

Taylor starts to clear his throat and Sawyer's looking a little green. He should be, it's the second time that woman has gotten to me under his protection. I hold up a hand and begin to speak. "Christian, I was less than three feet from the woman. I have bags like that, so when I saw her start to move around I was watching her hands. I saw the handle before anyone of you could see the steel of the blade. I reacted instinctively. However, I have to apologize. I'm sure I broke that girl's wrist. I should have stepped back instead of grappling with her. I didn't give Taylor or Sawyer the chance to do their jobs."

"Ana is partially right Sir." Taylor is talking now. "She doesn't have anything to apologize for though. She didn't give us a chance to do our jobs." He turns to me at this point and I feel like a kindergartner being called to the principal's office. "Ana, you purposely put yourself in the line then. As it is now, people know you're carrying. You shouldn't have reached for your weapon at all. You should have let us handle her. We know you're the daughter of a marine and have a permit, but that doesn't make you invincible." He's looking at me trying to convey something else.

Christian brushed a piece of hair out of my face and leans in to plant a kiss on my head. "Remember your cover Snow White." His voice is barely a whisper and now I know what Taylor isn't saying. I could have royally screwed up last night. "I'm sorry Taylor. I let my ego get the better of me. It won't happen again."

I sit and listen for another 20 minutes as Taylor gives assignments and dismisses the team. Christian sends me off to shower and tells me to dress comfortably, but to bring a sweater with me.

After a quick shower, I leave my hair in the messy bun. I add some moisturizer with SPF to my face and a little mascara and lip gloss. I don't know what we're doing but I'm prepared for anything.

I'm in skinny jeans and a lightweight flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled and dark skinny jeans. I've got my gray oversized sweater and rain boots on in case it starts to rain this afternoon. When I walk out to the great room, Christian has grabbed a navy blue pullover sweater and put on. He looks absolutely yummy.

"I'm ready when you are Mr. Grey." He takes my hand and leads me to the elevator and we're off to destinations unknown.

Christian's POV

It wasn't until we were with the team that I saw just how dangerous the Amara situation could have been last night. Ana could have blown her cover completely with the team last night. As it was Taylor and Sawyer were the only ones who knew she carried a gun until then. We're In the SUV with Prescott headed to the marina. Taylor will be there already clearing the boat for us to board. Mac will be joining us and he and Prescott will keep each other company.

"Welcome to the Harbor Club Marina." Ana is reading the sign to the parking lot we just entered. "What are we doing here Christian?" She's looking at me quizzically.

"We're going sailing on my boat." I smile at her as we park, waiting for Prescott to sweep the lot and open the door to signal our safe exit.

"I've never been sailing before."

"Really? Your dad is a marine and you spent your childhood on the coast."

"Yes my dad was a marine, but he was a land lubber. He didn't do boats unless they were for fishing and then it was never anything larger that a two man boat on Lake Tahoe." She looks positively excited actually.

"Come on Snow White. Let me show you my boat." I help her out when Prescott opens the door. We walk down the dock toward my boat. When we reach the end she looks at me in bemusement.

"You said you had a boat. This is a small yacht."

"Actually it's a catamaran. My company designed and built it from the ground up. I named it the Grace after my mother. Other Mia and mom, you're the only woman I've ever had on my boat. I want to spend the day on the water relaxing and enjoying a little peace. We'll get back to the troubles plaguing us soon enough."

We walk onto the boat and as when we see Taylor give the all clear. I introduce Ana and Prescott to Mac. Taylor makes his goodbyes and tells us he'll see us in the morning to escort us to GEH. WE move through the motions and quickly make our way into the bay.

Once we're on our way I lead Ana to the back deck and show her the food I've had set up for lunch. We sit in the sun and breeze and talk about all kinds of stuff. She tells me more about her parents and her childhood, little antidotes. I realize her mother wasn't always a cold uncaring bitch, but she changed after the divorce. Raymond is her hero and will never do anything wrong in her eyes though.

I tell her more about growing up in the Grey household. I open more to her than ever before. I share with her my feelings of inadequacy growing up in the perfect family. How I was drinking by the time I was 13 and fighting with everyone except my family. I tell her it was a talk with my grandfather Theo who got me started in business. I was home on break after my first semester and he was talking about someone he knew having a hard time with their company and him thinking it came down to how it was being ran. It was the first company I bought a year later. I spent two months turning it around and making a million dollar profit when I sold it another month after that. That was when I hired Ros.

I explain to her how Ros and I work like a well-oiled machine. I generally tend to let Ros do her own thing, and sign where she tells me to. The only business decision we ever disagreed on was my financial backing of Elena's salons. I think that's why she got such a hard on when I told her I wanted the audits and then I wanted to pull out of them. She's always seen through Elena's shit. I tell her I hired Ros mainly because when we met she wasn't clouded by the face. Of course, I think that has to do with her being gay though.

"Kate and I were roommates in the dorms the year I got to move in. I wasn't allowed in till I was 18. She was the only freshman without a roommate. We are total opposites, so I think that is why we get along so well. She's the sister I never had. Our junior year we moved out and into an off campus apartment. We stayed there till we moved like I told you. We were going to originally move together again, but I decided I needed to be on my own. I had a few demons to work through after the assignment I'd been on before then. And I still have nightmares sometimes. If I ever wake you up screaming, I apologize now. I can't tell you what they're about. I wish I could and as soon as I can, I will tell you. Just trust me when I say I'm not keeping anything from you willingly."

I am sitting on a bench next to her with my arm around her. I place a kiss to her head when I answer, "I know you aren't sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here when you can." She snuggles into my embrace closer. We watch the sun move across the sky as we spend the afternoon getting to know each other. Before long we start back to the harbor so we can head for her apartment.

After a discussion with Prescott we decided to order in some Chinese take-out when we get back to her place. No sense in taking chances at the supermarket for groceries with just Prescott with us. Not after Ana's last trip.

Ana's POV

We've had such a lovely afternoon today. We spent our time just talking and sharing stories getting to know each other. I'm so comfortable around him. I don't think I've shared half as much with Kate when it comes to my childhood. I checked my phone to be sure there were no security breaches at my place before going up. I plan to hand Christian a key when we get up there. I'll have to download my app to his phone as well. I want him to feel free to come by anytime.

When we enter, I let Prescott do her thing and make sure we are alone. Once she's given us the okay, she promises to stand guard till take out gets here. Then she'll be relieved for the night knowing we won't be going anywhere else. Johnson will be down stairs in a car throughout the night till Taylor gets here in the morning with Sawyer to take us to work. We drop our bags in the foyer after watching Prescott close the door.

"So this is it. I didn't give you a full tour last time you were here. Let's start in the back." I show him the two spare rooms I have set up before showing him the laundry and utility room. I take him into the living and dining room and he gets caught up looking at the photos in the frames on the built ins. He sees several of Ray and I from when I was growing up. I start a fire in the fireplace before walking back to him.

I point to a photo on the shelf and start to explain them as he picks each one up. "That one is Ray and I the day he was leaving for an overseas tour. I don't remember which one. He left a lot back then, sometimes he was only gone a couple months. The longest mission he ever left for was almost 6 months." He sets it down and picks up another one. "That's us a few months before my fourth birthday. Mom and Dad had a military dinner to attend and I hadn't seen him in two days. He came out to play with me before the babysitter showed up. I think it was the last tea party I ever held. I decided I wanted to be like him after that. The next one is the day of my 8th birthday. That was taken right before the famous shin kicking incident at the on post range."

He moves to the next shelf. Ah my beach shelves. "Where are all these beaches at Ana? I've never seen sand like this."

"The one with the pink sand, that's Isla Harbour in the Bahamas. Kate and I went there the week after graduation with her parents and her brother Ethan. The black sand beach is at Waianapanapa State Park in Maui, Hawaii. I went there for four days after the overseas assignment where I created and deployed my Screaming Eagle code. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Just that I was taking a vacation. I landed in Maui the day after my incident in the hotel with Jeff."

"You really like the beach?"

I move to sit on the couch and beckon him to me. Once he's sitting so I can snuggle into his hold I answer. "Yes I love beaches. I like to just sit and watch the waves roll in. I find it calming to for my ever busy mind. I have a beach bucket list. I want to see all the unusual and beautiful beaches of the world."

"What beach do you want to see the most?" He ask while he rubs his hand up and down my arm.

"That's easy. I want to go to the Glow Beach in the Maldives. There is an algae in the water that glows blue in the dark. I want to camp in the sand and watch the night tide come in and the glow as it fades and glows."

"We'll go there together when we get all this hacker mess over with." I just sit with him and watch the flames dance before I hear my system going off in my office.

"Come on. The last report is done." I walk into my office and head for my printers. I grab each report and sort and file away in manila folders. I'm not sure why but I decide to look at Elena's reports first. There are some interesting bullets in here. She likes her subs male and young. As far as the reports can tell they're all legal, with the exception of Christian. I have photos upon photos of her exiting and entering clubs with females and males alike. Always young, early twenties tops. There's a series of photos with a particular petite brunette that grab my attention. They correspond with a series of dates in her report that I need to call an FBI contact about. Christian walks up behind me and looks at the photos over my shoulder.

"Do you know this woman with Elena Christian, she's in a series of photos all over the city with her?"

He looks and says shit. "Yeah I do. She's sub number 12. Leila Williams. She was my longest contract at 16 months. We ended about 2 two years ago. Before you ask, it was never more than sex with her. We met three weekends a month. We fucked and then she was dismissed. She wanted more. I didn't so I ended it. When was this picture taken?"

"Six years ago. She looks to be 20 at the most here."

"That sounds about right. She was 23 when our contract started. I ended it a month after her 25th birthday when she was hinting at a romantic trip in celebration." I flip to the next photo and I have to stop and stare. It's a picture of Elena and Leila with a young man who looks oddly familiar.

"Christian, does this kid look familiar to you too? It was taken about the same time as the others."

"Let me look." He takes the photo out and looks a little closer. I hear a harsh curse muttered as he reaches for his cell phone.

"Taylor, I know who the rat fink is. It's…"

Before he can finish my alarms start to sound and we hear a gunshot in the hallway.

A/N: I'll see you all on Monday with the next chapter. We'll have one mystery solved, but still lots to process.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I apologize that you are reading this today instead of Monday. We were notified of an unexpected death in the family late Friday afternoon and the service was held yesterday morning. It was out of town and took most the day with travel. I'm going to get on with the story so you aren't waiting too long after that cliff hanger. I'll talk to you at the end.

Let's find this rat.

I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or its characters

Laters

 **Chapter 13**

 **Sunday April 23** **rd** **, 5:30pm**

Ana's POV

The look on Christian's face is filled with disgusted rage. I quickly grabs his phone, to call Taylor I presume.

"Taylor, I know who the rat fink is. It's…"

He never got to finish his statement. My alarms started sounding in the apartment. I hear him say something to Taylor about them, but I'm not paying attention. I've walked behind my desk to the Star Wars Millennium Falcon poster and pulled it away from the wall. I've already palmed the Punisher. As I quickly as I can, I enter the code to unlock my safe; Christian comes up behind me. Then we hear the gun shots. Two of them. I pull out extra clips for the Punisher and pocket them. I know Christian hates guns so I don't bother handing him the Colt 1911 that I have hidden in there. I do however grab the id bracelets the CIA gave me years ago. There are two of them. They look completely average, but the 'diamond' in them actually houses a gps locator. I hand one to Christian and tell him to put it on. Thankfully he does so without question.

"Christian, I need you to do everything I say. I assume Taylor is on his way." I walk back to my desk and pull out a hidden compartment. As I enter my fail safe code, I continue talking to Christian, "My front door is reinforced steel. It would take a .50 Cal armor piercing bullet to get through it. All my windows are bullet resistant glass." I enter the next code to bring up the hidden security screen from behind the couch on the opposite wall. "I need you to go shut the door to my office for me. Then I need you to lift the second comic book frame in the second row from the left and enter the code 2649. It will seal the panic door."

I watch Christian do as he's told while I use my iPad to navigate the security in my building. "Someone entered my floor through the stairwell. I'm the only apartment on this floor. That's why the alarms went off. Looks like Prescott pulled her gun as soon as she heard it." I continue to watch what happened before switching to the live feed. They're wearing ski masks. Two guys. One looks to be about 5'11" at most 185 pounds. The second guy has to be at least 6'5" and 230 pounds. The large guy is holding a 9mm with a silencer. He hit Prescott in the shoulder but she got a shot to him in the gut. He's bleeding bad and down. Second guy pulled a gun, .38 revolver. He points it at Prescott but before he can get a shot off she scores a shot to him between the eyes. It was her two shots we heard. I switch to the live feed. I see Bartlett and Johnson rush through the stairwell. Johnson is on Prescott immediately applying pressure to her shoulder. Bartlett is on top of the big guy. Seems they're wrestling for control of the gun. I see it skit across the floor. Bartlett swings and his right fist connects with the assailants face. Bartlett knocked him unconscious. I see him pull out his phone to place a call.

I quickly sweep the building's security cameras to see if there is anyone else lurking around. The lobby and stairwells are clear. A quick sweep of the parking lot shows an all clear as well. I switch the cameras on the front of the building. I see a line of cars peeling away. I roll the feed back and watch as Bartlett and Johnson show up. Bartlett hops out, talking into his phone. As he enters the building I watch the surrounding area. I see two cars pull to the opposite of the street. Soon a man walks to the back of the second sedan. He watches my building for a few seconds before entering. That's when the cars peeled out away from the curb. I roll back and try to get the plates from the cars. I screenshot and send the plates to the printer. Then I roll back again to see the man again and get a picture of him to run through my facial recognition.

The face I see stops me dead in my tracks. I don't need the software to identify this man. Shit's getting deep real quick. I try and see if I can identify anyone else in the cars, but the windows are too tinted. Well I guess I can't hold off till tomorrow to call my handler. Tossing the iPad onto my desk I grab my desk phone and place the call I was hoping to put off for another 14 hours.

"I hear it's raining at the Forge." I wait for the return phrase. I've just notified the agency that I need assistance at my apartment after an attempt.

"I'm sorry to hear that. There wasn't rain predicted for this week." I didn't think so. Now I want to know how Sabbah got past everyone and into this country.

"Yes it's put a wrench in my plans to work on my tan." Now they know I need help. This is all bigger than me.

"Try a tanning salon dear. It's what my mother did." Get my ass out of here and get to a safe house.

"Anywhere you would recommend?" Whoever is answering the rabbit phone today, would already be looking for a place for us.

"You should try the Beige House place on K Street." Suburban home in Kirkland. Guess we get to play house for sure now.

"Do they have a couple's package?" I have someone with me.

"Why certainly dear. I'll even call the manager and book an appointment for you." She'll call my handler and notify him where we are. I wait for his arrival time.

"I've just talked to the manager. He'll see you in three hours." I was immediately hung up on. That means I have 90 minutes to get to the house. We have hurry.

Christian has been staring at me like I've grown two extra heads all throughout this conversation. "Christian I need you to go grab your bag you brought with you. I have to grab my go bag and then we need to hit the road. I'm not going to call Taylor and tell him what's happening. I need you to leave your phone here though. We can't have anyone tracking us. Not even Taylor can know where we're going." He just keeps staring at me. Shit, he's in shock it seems. I have to get him moving. We have a 30 minute drive to get there and will need to stop and switch cars before we get there.

I walk to Christian. "Sweetie, I need you to get moving. We don't have much time." He keeps staring at me. I snap my fingers in front of his face and he grabs my wrist. His eyes grow stormy. "Oh no sir. We have to get out of here. No time for that." Shit he's giving me bedroom eyes. He's not shocked, he's just majorly turned on right now. He quickly pulls me to him and crushes my lips in a desperate kiss. He doesn't let go of my wrist as his other hand dives in my hair, pulling my head back giving him better access to my mouth. His tongue dominates me and if I don't stop this soon we'll be in the middle of sex on my office floor when the clean-up crew arrives.

He pulls his lips from mine but doesn't move more than an inch away from me. He rests his forehead on my own and closes his eyes. "You are the hottest woman on this planet. Do what you need to. I'll drop my phone on the desk and grab my bag." With that he releases me and walks out the room. Now it's my turn to try and get my libido under control.

I return my office to its original form and grab the files from my reports off the desk along with my laptop and freshly printed images before heading to the closet in my second bedroom. In there I have a bag already packed with everything I need, including an extra gun, clips and ammo. New identification, cash, and a wig. I pull the wig out and put it on quickly. I'll have to grab a ball cap for Christian. It's the best I can do, that and a hoodie. When I walk back to the living room I'm in different clothes and am now a blonde.

"What the fuck Anastasia." He looks completely perplexed.

"I need you to throw this ball cap and hoodie on. Anyone who hacks the security feed needs to not see us. I've disabled the feed to my floor and the stairwell. We have five minutes to get down two floors and enter the elevator there." With that we walk to the hallway. I don't bother locking the apartment. The agency and Taylor will need access.

"Bartlett, Taylor is on his way along with some other people. You guys are safe. Medical should be here in a couple minutes as well. You have just a couple minutes without security cameras. Do what you need to." With that I drag Christian to the stairwell and we start to race down. We burst through the seventh floor door with 13 seconds to spare before the security cameras re-activate. We walk to the elevator and wait for its arrival. Once we reach the lobby, I direct Christian to the side door for the parking lot. We move past my car and head to a gray Ford Focus in the back of the lot. I open the trunk and deposit my bags, Christian following my lead and doing the same. Getting in the car, we pull out into traffic just as I see Taylor arriving along with the medical team the agency would have sent. They'll have someone there to investigate and explain everything to Taylor. He'll see our phones on my desk along with the post it note with 'bug out' written. He'll know we're headed to a safe house and that we'll contact him when we can.

Now I needed to get us to the university and my switch spot.

Christian's POV

I have no clue what just happened. One minute I was calling to tell Taylor who our rat was and the next there were assassins in Ana's hallway and she was talking like some secret agent Mrs. Smith into her desk phone. We've just left the university parking garage. We parked and walked to a corner she assures me isn't covered by the cameras. She uses a key fob to pop the trunk to a black Nissan with tinted windows. We transfer our bags and before she closes the trunk she pulls out another wig from a bag already in the car and puts it on. She's now a red head with a short bob. She looks good with red hair, but I like her long chocolate locks better. She hands me another ball cap and a shirt to change into. We get into the car and take off toward an unknown location.

I keep waiting for her to explain what is happening but she's quiet, focusing solely on the road. I have no clue where we're going and after listening to her conversation with whoever was on the other end of the line, I don't think I'm supposed to know. Or anyone who might have listened in is supposed to know either. We drove for another 20 minutes before pulling into a suburban Kirkland neighborhood. I watch the cookie cutter houses as we turn onto a cul de sac at the edge of the development. Looks like the house at the end of the road has a larger lot than he others and the house backs up a tree line blocking the golf course behind it.

"Home Sweet Home, Mr. Grey. I'm going to punch in a code and then pull in the garage. Our contacts will bring us supplies later." I sit and watch her enter a code on the keypad on the outside of the garage. Once the garage door has closed behind us she visibly relaxes. Leaning her head on the head rest behind her she takes a deep cleansing breathe before turning to me. I see her glance at her watch. "We've got seven minutes. Better make them count." I look at her puzzled only for a moment before she crawls over the console and straddles me. She takes my face in her hands and looks at me. She's seeking something and I'm not sure if she finds it before she places a gentle kiss to my lips.

I grip her hips in my large hands, squeezing gently as she continues the kiss. She sweeps her tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I open to her without hesitation. Her tongue mixes with mine, but she's never kissed me like this. I want to know what she's trying to say with this kiss, but I'm breathless quickly. She never rushes, she takes her time exploring. Her hands never leave my face, though her thumbs stroke my stubble. She doesn't rock into me or grind down. She stays perfectly still. When I pull back I move to push her hair out of her face. She's looking at me almost sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry Christian. I know you need a few explanations, and you'll get them soon. I think there is something much bigger going on than someone simply trying to steal your trade secrets. It's going to get a lot more dangerous before it gets better. I've come to care deeply for you in the last week and I can't stand the notion of something happening to you. I need you to listen to me when I give you instructions though. If I tell you to run, you will need to run, don't pull a Macho Man Savage and try to protect me. I can protect myself, although I won't need to," she looks at her watch again, "in another three minutes. Let's get in the house before our company arrives. We have a dinner party to host." With a wink she opens the door and climbs off me and steps onto the concrete of the garage.

We grab our bags and head into the house. We come into a Kitchen and I follow her upstairs where she opens doors until she finds what she's looking for. She leads us into a master bedroom it appears. There is a large cherry sleigh bed in the middle of the room. Matching nightstands on both sides and a large 6 dresser with a mirror attached on the left side of the bed. It's covered in a grey patterned bedspread and yellow sheets with coordinating throw pillows. The walls are painted a pale yellow matching the bed sheets. There is a window on the left side of the room overlooking what appears to be the back yard. The window is framed by built in shelves and a window bench seat. The pillows on the seat match the bed pillows. Ana walks to the window seat and places her bag there. "Put your bag down. The party will starts any minute." With that she walks out the room a little forlorn looking.

I decided to use the facilities before heading downstairs. I was drying my hands on a pale yellow towel when I heard the doorbell. I could hear Ana talking to someone before closing the door. Just as I reach the bottom of the stairs the door bell is ringing again. She motions whoever is on the doorstep to enter the house. I walk to her side and wait for introductions, but she doesn't give them.

"Let's get to the dining room. I need food and if this is going where I think it will tonight you're going to need to feed me Finn." I watch her walk away with the three men and two women that had entered the house already. She stops and turns back to me. "Christian are you coming?" "Yeah." I catch up with her and follow her to the dining room. I see the ladies setting up take out containers around the table and one of the guys is placing folders in front of each seat on the long dark oak table. I see Ana place her laptop bag in her seat, I hadn't even see her carrying it. I feel so out of my element here.

Ana gestures for me to come next to her and a young man about my age. He's wearing a light blue button up, black jeans and a leather jacket. He's got a full beard, neat and trimmed and dark locks. "Finn McKenzie this is Christian Grey. You're going to have to read him in so we can continue. I'll explain everything as soon as you do."

McKenzie looks at her, "Smith you know I can't read him in just cause you're screwing each other." She must have heard the growl torn from my chest as she puts a hand up to stop my advance toward him. She's more than just a screw to me.

"Finn, who I screw has never been your concern. I've never asked you to read anyone in, not even my father. You know it's more than that. You know me better. He's an integral part of this. I have a theory but I need him to be able to speak freely with the people at this table to see if I'm right. We need his help. Read him in."

"I'll trust you on this Ana. You're right, you didn't even ask us to read your dad in. As soon as he's sworn you've got some explaining to do and I'm not waiting the 20 minutes for you to spill your guts after you've loaded your stomach. You eat between talking."

With that he reaches into the bag he carried in and pulls out a few sheets of paper. He motions me to him and I watch him start writing in a few blank spots. "Christian Grey, I need your date of birth, current address, and a few other pieces of vital information filled out on this form before we proceed." He hands me a pen and motions me to take the empty seat between his and Ana's chairs. Once I've filled the form out, he tells me to stand. When a women, an older blonde in her own leather jacket, steps in front of me, he starts talking again.

"Place your hand on the bible." I didn't even see her holding the bible. "Raise your right hand and repeat after me." I do so and repeat every word wondering what the hell I'm getting myself into.

"I, Christian Grey, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend

the Constitution of the United States

against all enemies, foreign and domestic;

that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same;

that I take this obligation freely,

without any mental reservation or purposes of evasion;

that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter.

So help me God."

He claps me on the shoulder, I do my best not to flinch. "Welcome to the CIA Christian Grey.

Ana's POV

I watched Christian's eyes grow as big as saucers the minute Finn said CIA. Now I need to start explaining. It's going to be a long night and there's not a drop alcohol in this place, I've already checked.

Christian turns to me and his voice is barely a whisper, "CIA? I thought FBI for sure, NSA maybe, but I never thought CIA." I place a soft chaste kiss to his cheek before I respond.

"Sit and grab some food before Griffin eats it all." I point to the younger gentleman at the end of the table. His short curly hair setting against his dark skin, he shoots a middle finger in my direction. I grab the container with the pork fried rice I know Cece got just for me. I start eating straight form the package.

Here goes nothing. "Everyone keep up. I don't want to repeat myself. You can stop me and ask questions as needed, but don't make me repeat any of this." I take a deep breath and begin my tale.

"Last Tuesday, Barney Michaels called me with a problem at the company he works for. He had a hacker in their system with a worm that seemed to be sniffing around, but he couldn't trace its origin. He managed to isolate it and grab the source code. He couldn't pinpoint how it got into their system, but when he saw the base lines he called me. Someone has mutated the Screaming Eagle." I pause to see if anyone is going to say anything. Finn's eyes narrow a bit but he nods for me to continue. I take another bite before doing so. "That company was Grey Enterprise Holdings. It's Christian's company. I did my usual thing, but because of screaming eagle, I've placed extra measures around me. Christian has signed the special NDA you gave me McKenzie, he knows I'm the Blacksmith and that Screaming Eagle is a code I used overseas, but not much else."

"Do you want me to give him the background?" Finn looks a little pensive.

"Yeah, do that please. I'll just sit here and eat my rice."

He starts to tell the story, and not just for Christian's benefit. Cece and Griffin weren't with the team then. "Approximately 30 months ago, the CIA intercepted some chatter that pointed to an Egyptian Sheik funding a few terror cells. We employed Ana to hack him and see what she could find. She spent a month in Cairo coordinating with assets, agents, and officials there. Over the course of the month, she discovered he was not only funding a number of large cells, but they had several bombings planned spread around the globe. With her help we were able to track and trace almost all of them. Her Screaming Eagle code helped disable many terrorists, one of the largest take downs in our countries history. She stopped attacks in 13 countries. We were too late for two others. A day after the round up started and Screaming Eagle had deployed, Ana was kidnapped by a rogue Mossad agent working with the Sheik. He helped the Sheik out of the country and turned over pieces of her code to WikiLeaks."

I watched Christian flinch when he hears kidnapped. "We deployed a SEAL team to go in and extract her. She had activated her bracelet just like she was supposed to and we were able to get her after only 15 hours. It wasn't a mission without bloodshed though. The Israelis didn't want to believe their agent had gone rogue and attempted to stop the rescue mission. We managed to lose one of the SEALs during the rescue. Ana had to deploy her own weapon and saved everyone else when she shot the traitor between the eyes. The idiot never did a proper pat down on her and failed to find her favorite weapon. About a year ago the Sheik was captured and killed in Russia." I watch realization reach Christian's eyes as he realizes I have killed a man.

He leans into me and takes my hand, "It was self-defense." He kisses my hand and then places it, still in his, on his thigh. I smile shyly before Finn continues.

"The WikiLeaks reveal has led to several people trying to replicate her hack, but it was incomplete. We usually manage to catch these things before they do any damage. Ana tells us what has happened since."

I place my fork in my container and deposit it on the table. "I set up my protocols on Thursday. I found hidden bugs in Christian's building. It led his team to scouring his whole building and his penthouse looking for more. They found numerous video and listening devices. They seemed amateurishly placed though. I don't think they were placed by anyone who has anything to do with this hack. I think the hacker would've been able to get into their security system and forego the need to place his own devices. Because of this we've been running a series of reports to try and find a mole in Christian's security team. While we've had some strange things happening this week, we thought they were all related. Last night at his parent's charity Gala, I was attacked by Amara Drakos, daughter of Dimitri Drakos. He's the Greek that's been on my list for the last 8 months. I know you've got a team on him. I'm not sure he's connected to the hack. I think it's more a personal thing. His daughter was under the impression that she was going to be the next Grey after she managed to convince Christian to be with her and join his business with her fathers. All with the help of Elena Lincoln. Which brings me to today."

I have to pause and take a drink of my water. "There are two reasons I think that the cameras in his buildings aren't related to the hack. In fact I don't think the hack was even for the purposes he thinks. I think this hack was deployed specifically to draw me out, or should I say the Blacksmith. Let me lay it out there and you tell me what all you think."

I stand and start pacing the floor, I can feel six pairs of eyes on me. "I was able to determine the hack code was uploaded within GEH walls. Tomorrow I'll be able to tell you what floor and the next day what terminal did it. It's not taken anything. No information has been moved around. Nothing has left the server. They just seem to be looking up lots of personnel files. A few patent contracts, and lots of Christian's personal legal documents. This worm has been in the system nearly three weeks. If they wanted to steal money, they'd have done it already, easily too. If they wanted proprietary info on a project, the files would've have been copied already and a smart hacker would've scrubbed said files from the GEH servers as well so they couldn't recover them. Still nothing has been done. And like I've said if the hacker or someone related to the hack placed those bugs, well it was amateur hour. The hacker could've easily have taken over the security system and gained access to his feeds. Next is his mole itself." I take a deep breathe. I didn't hear Christian say his name but I know who it is now.

"I was running deep BGCs on all his security team. Any unsavory connections I wanted to know. We were in my office and I was going over a report for the woman who was trying to help facilitate Amara Drakos in her amorous ambitions. While going through those reports I found old surveillance photos from six years ago. Christian identified a woman who appears with Elena Lincoln in a series of photos as one Leila Williams, an ex of his." No need to provide more detail unless necessary. "I discovered a photo in the series with a young man who looked familiar, but I didn't recognize as a member of his security team. When I asked him if he knew the mystery man, he immediately called his head of security. As he was about to name the rat, we heard the alarms in my building sound followed by gunshots. I don't know who the shooters where," I grab the screenshots I printed after the shooting and pass them to Finn. "I did find Sabbah on the security feed outside my building. The Egyptian prince thinks I'm directly responsible for his father's death. A death as a result of his crimes discovered with my Screaming Eagle code. I think he sent the men to kill me. I think he's been following Christian trying to get to me. I just have to figure out how he linked me. I've been acting as Christian's girlfriend and acquisition consultant. I don't think his mole connected me, as we just met yesterday."

Finn's eyes narrow. "How can you be so sure? Who is the mole anyway Grey?"

Christian swallows hard and inhales a deep breathe before he answers. "I'd like to say I don't think he connected Ana to this, but I can't be sure. I've never felt more betrayed in my life."

"Quit pussy footin' around Grey and tell us who the mole is. We'll decide from there how guilty he is." Finn barks at him.

I watch Christian pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes before quietly revealing his rat. "My brother Elliot Grey."

A/N: Yeah, that just happened. Sorry. See you tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Episode V- _Return of the Jedi_ -(my favorite hero and his princess are headed into the cave of an asteroid)

Princess Leia- I hope you know what you're doing.

Han Solo- Yeah, me too.

This is how I felt when I saw what I typed yesterday. The mole was supposed to be a team of Ryan and Johnson, with Ryan being the guy in the photo with Leila and Elena. (For future reference, I've yet to say where that photo was taken, only that it was taken 6 years ago when Elena was under government surveillance) When I saw that I typed Elliot's name, I sat back and re-read the entire chapter. Then I thought of one of my favorite Star Wars quotes, yes I wrote a few parts of myself into my Ana.

When I started this story I had a clear outline of about half the story was. I've worked that outline here and there, but the more I've written the less I've looked at the outline. When I'm writing I see the story in my mind. I write it as I see it. Yes I do look to Pinterest for style and background details, but when it comes to interactions and dialogue, I try to type as fast as I can and follow along with the movie playing in my head. So, I didn't know it was Elliot till it was already on paper. Now, I see the ending clear as day for Part 1 of this story. It will most likely come at chapter 20. But something to keep in mind going forward, an Obi-Wan Kenobi quote from the first Star Wars movie- _A New Hope_. " _Your eyes can deceive you; don't trust them."_

Now I want to address some reviews. I have a few ladies who are always amazing in their kind and encouraging words after each chapter. Daytonalay, Sue Collins, JB, hufflepuffpride21. Thank you. And to the many guest reviewers, I thank you as well. And let me take a minute to have a FanFictin fangirl moment. This weekend my email dinged with a story follow from one of my favorite authors, although I follow from my personal email account (yes I created a fanfiction account solely for writing). MrsCTGrey. Stories like hers are part of why I love Fan Fiction. Now to my dreaded mean girl guest reviewer. You won't sign into the review so I can't message you back. I think you want it that way though. You want to spew your hate without the fear of backlash. You tell me after each chapter how awful my Ana is, how I let her be controlled by her pussy and all her badassness goes out the window in exchange for an awesome orgasm. Honey if you had orgasms like that in your life, you'd have no problems with a couple slaps to the ass and tie around your wrist to get them. Trust me, I've been married to a wonderful man for almost 13 years. We've tried just about all of it. It's our determination to chase that amazing orgasm and keep it honest that keeps us so close. Doesn't mean that we don't have slow and steady love making either. Those are some of the most earth shattering times, because it's not just about the orgasm, but about the connection. I think we've done quite well over the years. My husband has spent the last 14 years in the military, so we've also spent half our marriage separated by continents and large bodies of water. We know how to connect and love one another, but we also know that even after two kids, sometimes you need to release some tension and a good hair pull, shoulder bite and slap to ass send you over the canyon like no other. So, in other words, I don't need your advice, I got all the orgasms I need in my life, with plenty more in my future. I've experienced what I've written, I'll experience more in my life. Lucky for me, there is more to my marriage than sex, although it is great sex.

Also, Ana can so shoot a pistol at the age of 8 and hit the target. I know, because I did. My dad wasn't military, just a good ol' country boy from a small town in Oklahoma. Shooting guns, hunting and fishing, all part of the package growing up. It's also what made my husband realize I was his dream come true, 4 years before I gave him the time of day and had our first date. His sister and I both said he was out of his mind when he raced home to tell her he was going to marry me someday. 4 years later, my best friend was my sister and her kids were my niece and nephew for real. With the exception of our own children, the greatest gift he ever gave me was his own family. I'll gladly spend my life showing him that I can still pull out Daddy's colt .45 and out shoot his military trained ass any day and bait my own hooks, if it means I get to spend my life with his family as my own and my best friend at my side.

As always I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey, but I certainly love playing around in Seattle and GEH.

Laters Baby

 **Chapter 14**

 **Monday, April 24** **th** **, 7 am**

Christian's POV

Yesterday was a mind bender of epic proportions. We stayed up till after midnight discussing possible motives and strategies. We have an assigned government tail now, just as Ana predicted she would. McKenzie is meeting with us at GEH today so he can talk with Taylor. My understanding is he'll be sworn in, but won't get as much background as I have. Ana has her license to spill her guts to me now and she's planning to make use of it. She's started reports on Leila and Elliot. That is where my head is really messed up at.

I can't wrap my head around what would motivate him. And I thought he hated Elena. I knew Leila was hoping for an introduction to my family after our contract had gone on so long, but I didn't know she'd met Elliot before. I've never seen him with anyone other than a blonde, so I don't think they slept together. I don't think I could handle it if they had. Ana took me to bed last night after they left. She undressed me and worshipped me with her lips, taking me to two orgasms before I fell into dreamland. I spent my night wrapped in memories of me and my brother growing up.

Being adopted, we couldn't be more opposite of each other. Elliot was always easy going and popular. He's the loveable goofball who has been my confidant for years. I've told him more than most, well except Flynn and Ana. I never told him about Elena though. It was his suspected hatred of her that has always kept me from confessing to him. That's why seeing that photo is so hard. He was laughing and smiling and hugging Leila with Elena looking at them like a proud Mama.

Ana told me to push it aside till we got to the office today. One of the guys on her team will be here with McKenzie, the quiet Latin dude who never spoke last night. I can't remember his name. He looks at Ana again like he did throughout dinner and I'm going to break his face. She's mine. She threw a few comments his way, but he only nodded or shook his head. Never spoke a word. Ana said he's been a member of her team since the beginning and he feels a lot of responsibility for her kidnapping in Cairo. Apparently he was using the shower on another floor of their safe house when she was taken. He never even heard the struggle, just saw the mess she left behind and got the ping on her computer from her id bracelet.

Speaking of bracelets, I've been instructed that until this is over, I'm not allowed to remove mine. Ana is sure these events, my mole, and the hack are separate; however, her team leader, McKenzie, seems to think there is no such thing as coincidences. He's sure they are related. We're not supposed to tip our hats yet. If I'd tell Elliot something or do something with him, I'm to continue doing so as if everything is normal. A secret agent team will be with Taylor at the penthouse securing it this afternoon. Our two assailants yesterday have been identified and have known connections to the Egyptian Sheik and his son. We are not to go into hiding yet till we have a few more leads. Until then, Ana and I will stay at the penthouse, because she's having some remodeling done, and we are to be our blissful and in love selves. That's what McKenzie has told us to do anyway.

So here we are pulling into GEH. Taylor will be meeting us in my office with Andrea and our breakfast. Today I will not be in any meetings though, because we have an 'IRS' auditor showing up for an interview. That's Finn's cover. Plays in well with my audits going on at Elena's Salons. She spent the day yesterday at her Bellevue home before going downtown to shop and drink with a few of my former submissives. Johnson's photos showed her having drinks and appetizers with numbers 5, 8, 9, 11, and 14. Johnson will be back on Elena watch today while Ryan and Reynolds pay a visit to each former sub with a reminder about their NDAs. Prescott is staying at Grey House with Taylor to attend to Ana. Sawyer will be sent to surveille Leila. One of Welch's guys is being added to the team, James Cooper. He's relatively new to GEH, but former FBI. He's being put on Elliot.

As soon as I pulled into the parking garage, Ana was out of the car. She wanted to get to her computer and check her program before Finn got here. I didn't blame her, but I didn't want her making a move without being covered. The young Mr. Griffin was our tail into work today. Taylor is meeting us in the parking structure and escorting us to our floor. I told Ana to just come to my office when she was done.

Now let me gather my thoughts on Ana. My girl is a nerdy paranoid freak. Although yesterday proved to be a good reason why. She has more hidden panels in her office then I do in mine. Yesterday watching her go into super-secret agent mode I became harder than I ever was in my life. I didn't understand anything she was talking about when she was on the phone. Then seeing her in the wigs just kinda freaked me out. I love her chocolate locks and I don't ever want to see her a blonde again. I know she was happy when we heard that Prescott was okay. It was just a flesh wound, hence why she's going to be back at work today. Now I just need Ana to figure out what's going on with my brother so I can fix it. I have to be able to make it right. If he's doing something illegal I can't be the one to throw him in jail. It would destroy my mother. I caused her enough grief over the years, I can't be the cause for more. I owe Grace Grey everything and I'll do whatever is within my power to keep her happy.

Taylor's POV

God Damn Christian Grey. I told him I better get a big ass raise after the meeting I just had with him and his IRS auditor. There is a reason I didn't reach full retirement from the Marines, and it wasn't so I could become a fucking CIA asset. This is some bullshit of epic proportions that I can't even tell Gail about. Then there is the whole fucking rat fink, Elliot Grey situation. Ana only has the one picture from her file on Elena, which is a file to discuss on another day. She's running a report for Elliot and Leila. She did however clear each member of my team. I was so thankful for that. I didn't want to have to resign for failing Mr. Grey. I have alimony and child support to send the ex-wife each month, plus pay for my daughter's private schooling. I enjoy the job as well, plus the boss lets Gail and I be together freely and even coordinate our time off together.

But damn his whoring ass brother. I knew the guy got around, but if it turns out he's been with the blonde bitch and crazy sub number 12, I'm going to beat his psychotic ass myself. Bitch number one belongs in the depths of hell. She did a number to the boss and I'm almost positive he wasn't the first or last boy she did it to. Then bitch number 2. That woman treated Gail and I like shit. She thought she was the queen of the house and we her slaves. She was cold and calculating. She knew how to play to Mr. Grey's weaknesses and I have no doubt that if he didn't insist on being present for her birth control shots, she'd have skipped the birth control and trapped him with a pregnancy. I have never been so thankful to see a sub go as I was when I was told to pack her shit and drop it off. She's the reason for all the frequent code changes we have now. She came back over the course of several weeks. She even tried to sneak into the boss's bedroom before. She'd have been naked and waiting on him if Gail hadn't been in the middle of changing sheets and called me. After the code change and the treat of restraining order it had been quiet on the crazy sub front for a while. She did show up though about two weeks after his last sub was tossed out. She never made it pass the foyer. Grey was out a business dinner and she was naked as a jay bird. I still have a hard time trying to figure out how she knew he was without a sub again.

Now we've got Ana's assassination attempt to contend with, although I'm letting her government cronies handle that one completely. My team did exactly what they were supposed to do and I'm damn proud of them. Prescott only suffered a flesh wound it turned out, just a really bloody one. She's back to work today as Ana's permanent shadow. I think Prescott's got her own hard on for the girl. Prescott's always prided herself for being such a kick ass woman herself, but she was truly in awe of Ana. She told me when they left Ana told Bartlett, he had exactly three minutes before the cameras she disabled came back online. She was giving them a window to do what they wanted without later proof. Bartlett searched the dead fucker and snapped photos of his identification and did the same for the shot guy. He was already unconscious so there was no need to do more damage. He wasn't going to wake and give them answers in that amount of time.

I have to say in the near 10 years I've been with Grey, this is the most stressful it's ever been. I'd almost rather go back to dealing with subs each weekend. I said almost.

Ana's POV

 **Monday, April 24** **th** **8:30 am**

I spent the first hour at GEH locked in my office. I ensured all my locks were in place along with my back up plan. Then I made sure that the cameras on my door were in order and hadn't been tampered with. I have a feeling someone will try getting in here sooner or later. I started the reports on Leila and Elliot last night. I'll have preliminary reports this evening with any connections between them and Elena or any combination of the three. I'm also tracing the cameras. I've got Cece trying to find footage of who may have picked them up from the post office box they were shipped to. I've got her looking for known associates of Elena specifically. My theory is Elliot planted them, but he didn't pick them up, some other Lincoln lackey did that.

I know Christian didn't want to talk about it last night but I'm worried about him. He was so sure he was different in the eyes of Elena. My guess is he's only different in the fact that he turned to being a Dom himself and is a billionaire now. People like her don't quit after they get a taste for it and she played him to well for him to have been the first. Grace Grey will be devastated if her friend ruined both her sons though.

Now I'm at my desk combing over what I found over the weekend. I'm looking at line after line of the code and my pulse is racing. Shit Shit Shit. I've got to get to Christian and we've got to get all hands on deck. I'm up and racing to his office before I can even stop myself. I barely remembered to lock my door behind me. I ran past Andrea and burst through his door panting.

"Get out of that chair Christian and get away from your computer." I'm doubled over panting with my hands on my knees. Finn, Taylor, and Gonzales are staring at me wide eyed and mouths hanging open. Christian gets up from his chair races to me.

"What is it Snow White? You look like you've seen a ghost." He's helping me straighten up and I make a move toward his desk but his grip tightens and he looks at me in puzzlement. "You tell me to move away from it and now you want me to let you near my desk and computer. You need to tell us what's going on and then we'll go from there."

"Fine. You jackasses need to close your mouths and follow me." I turn on my heel and make my way back to my office, after unlocking the door, I usher each man into the office.

"Taylor, Christian you don't know the drill but there is a box over in the corner. It's a frequency blocker. Drop your cells in and then we will talk." I watch as they follow McKenzie and Gonzales's lead and drop their phones in the box. None of them take a seat. I grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge Barney put in here for me. I take a long drag before I take my seat.

"McKenzie was right, to a degree. My theory was wrong. Whoever is behind all this is doing this to personally drag Christian down. Whether his brother is the one behind it, or a small time player I don't know. We have to wait and figure this out before questioning him. Could be that's he's being blackmailed, maybe he thinks he's helping Christian and is just being manipulated. We don't know. However whoever is behind this hack wants the world to think that Christian Grey and I are behind a bomb that's set to go off in weeks' time."

I sit and wait, for what I don't know. It's eerily quiet, then suddenly they're all talking at the same time yelling questions trying to be heard over one another. I place my thumb and forefinger between my lips and whistle. "Now that I have your attention again let me continue then we'll get to the question and answer portion of this conference. I've finally got the entire code traced. I was going through the code line by line. I found exactly where it was mutated at. While my original code was strictly for information gathering, this code is planting information and using Christian's computer to do so. I traced the source of where it came into the system as well. Someone used this office, another computer to do so." I hand Taylor a piece of paper with a time code on it. "Check the cameras on that day and find out who was here. Also confer with Andrea and have her pull Christian's calendar and find out exactly where he was when they did it. Someone is still in this building planting the information. I'm tracking where they're doing it frmom now though."

Finn is the first to speak. "What the hell are you talking about a bomb going off in a week?" He's staring me down like a school yard bully. He's gone into 'For God and Country' mode.

I gather my strength to show them what I've found. I've printed everything I've discovered so far. I hand him one of the copies and when he opens the folder I begin. "Approximately six weeks ago, a new folder was created on Christian's computer. It's been encrypted and hidden to degree that only another computer forensics tech would be able to find it. It contains copies of financials for bank accounts created in Christian's name sending money overseas to know terror cells and copies of encrypted emails with plans for a bomb set to detonate in New York at the UN conference next week. I know they're planted because the ip creation code is outside of the company walls. Some idiot did a great job creating and planting them, but didn't copy his computer ip when creating the files. There is also documents that point to me being his accomplice in all this. According to one of the emails, I'm the one doing all his encryption because I'm still pissed at my government for allowing me to be kidnapped and shot when I'm supposed to be a computer nerd. Seriously they called me a computer nerd, who got lucky with that shot to the Mossad agent's head."

I here Gonzales swearing under his breath. I know what he's thinking and I have to shut it down. "Frank, you need to stop thinking so loudly. It's not your fault and you know as well as anyone else I love my country. It's why I do what I do. I have the best of both worlds right now. You did everything right. You got the Seal team called up. The only thing I blame you for is giving me the extra tequila shots after the de-briefing in DC and leaving me in the hotel bar to throw myself at Thomas like an idiot. Thankfully I found the magic word to scare him away, and only recently realized how much of a good thing that was." With that I throw a wink over my shoulder to Christian.

"Steele, you know I wish I could have changed the way that mission turned out. It was my job to protect you and I failed. But I'm not letting you down this time. Sabbah is going to send more men for you when he finds out his guys didn't get to you. We all know you didn't kill the Sheik yourself, but he thinks it's your fault. You discovered the terror cell funding. You traced all his money and turned it over to the governments. You are still getting money from said countries as payment for your prevention of the attacks. You are the one that found his image on the airport feeds in Russia. I can't say for sure which country took him out, but my money is on the Brits, although MI6 is denying it completely." Frank is serious now and Christian is staring at him like he's a cartoon character. I hear him whisper under his breath something that sounds strangely like "he does talk."

This time Taylor speaks up. "Ana I really think it's time we talk about that threat from last week." Shit I'd forgotten about that and from the look on Christian's face so did he. I start to sag in my chair and Christian is by my side in an instant. "I think you and the boss man being a couple is throwing a wrench in their hidden accomplice plans. You two being out in the open together would appear to be a stupid move if you were really planning this attack. We need to find who is behind this and we need to do so in a week before you end up like the real Bonnie and Clyde."

I sit and listen to him explain to Finn and Frank about the threat last week. Now Taylor is certain it is all connected. We spend the next hour going over everything we have so far and try and formulate a new plan.

I have seven days. I have seven days to stop it from happening again.

Christian's POV

I am more worried about Ana's safety than ever now. We spent another 30 minutes pulling everything together. Taylor excused himself because he didn't like being cut off from his security team without his cell phone. He needed to check in and see how things are going at the salons. I know he wanted to check on his other details as well.

I sat and listened to Ana talk squint to Finn for another hour nearly. He's the one who combed over her code and turned her into an asset for the government. She's been with the CIA the entire time and only loaned out to FBI and NSA a couple times. She said she spent a summer in Langley at the CIA training center before she started. She's got about 5 aliases and that's why Welch will never connect her to any of her contracted work. Apparently our country alone gives her a near 8 digit salary a year for her skills. She does more contracted work than civilian, but she tends to make her jobs appear to take longer so that she can work her cover to her advantage. Finding out that she's really a full time agent now and not just an asset was a bit of a blow to the ego. I want to protect her, but it appears it would be more of the other way around actually.

Her Cairo mission might have been her only real dangerous mission, but it's been her most lucrative one. She said it's the one that earned her the salary she gets now and she's still getting payments from the 13 countries with attacks she stopped. The two attacks that weren't stopped, well she said she made sure they got a portion of the Sheik's money to help with the devastation those attacks left.

Finn is leaving after lunch so that he can call in more agents to work with us and help us stop this. As of right now we can't just call off the conference or move it for fear of showing our hand before all the cards have been dealt with. We are discussing what we need to do in the next couple days. Finn's only giving Ana and me 48 hours before he brings Elliot in. I need to find something to show he wasn't implicit in this. We're interrupted from our thoughts by a knock on the door. Ana checks her computer before going to the door and lets Taylor in the door.

"Boss we've got a issues. The bravern center salon is a fuck up of epic proportions. Elena tried to come in a back door and Bartlett let her in. He wanted to see what she wanted. She opened a hidden safe behind a shelf full of shampoo. He's got her real books now. You're going to want to close the salons indefinitely sir. There were photos and video files in the safe as well. She has files on your entire family. I don't know what she has to do with all this, but Bartlett says you're going to want to see it for yourself and not turn it over to anyone else. I've sent a team to her home to scour for anything they may find as well."

He turns to Finn before continuing, "She had your Egyptian at the downtown salon insisting he had a massage appointment scheduled and refusing to leave. You need to take care of that."

Then I watch him turn to Ana and his eyes soften a bit before he continues. "Ana, I know you've got a lot going on, but I need you downstairs, immediately. There's a Jeff Thomas demanding to see you and I've got reports that he's been to your apartment and he was seen with Elliot this morning. I don't know if it was coincidence that maybe they met at the Gala Saturday or if they knew each other before then, but we need to see what the hell is going on." I'm out of my seat before he says more, but Agent Gonzales speaks up and puts a hand up before allowing anyone to move.

"Steele, when did you see Thomas?"

"I saw him Saturday night at the Gala Christian's parents threw at their Bellevue home for their charity. But Kate ran into him on Wednesday and according to her Jeff went fishing and had dinner with my dad last weekend, not that I've talked to my father since to confirm. Why what's the deal?"

Frank is serious before he continues. "Finn, you need to get out of here and call whoever you can." I watch Frank turn to Ana after Finn scurries out the door. "Jeff walked out of his camp in Afghanistan three months ago and has been listed as MIA since. Intelligence suspected he had actually gone AWOL, but the country was afraid of the embarrassment of another Bergdahl situation and kept everything out of the press. I have tracers out to track him and haven't had a blink on my map since the week after he disappeared where we saw him in Cairo."

"What?!" Ana's words come out strangled and quiet. "He asked Kate if he thought I'd go to dinner. Then he tried to insinuate to Christian that I slept with him in DC after you left me in the bar. Now you're telling me he's been MIA and insinuate he has possibly deflected from his country?" I watch as she seems to struggle to breathe. I move to her as quickly as I can before I watch her eyes start to roll to the back of her head and she collapses in my arms.

A/N: Final note for today. Next update will be Friday. Continue with the reviews and messages. I love hearing from everyone. Remember Obi-Wan's words going into the next chapter.

Bowe Bergdahl is an American Soldier who went missing from his camp in Afghanistan in June of 2009. He was considered a POW of the Taliban until President Obama exchanged 5 Taliban prisoners being held at Guantanamo Bay for his release in 2014. In the ensuing months it was revealed he'd actually walked away from his camp and was in fact AWOL. He is currently in the middle of Court Marshall proceedings for charges of desertion and misbehavior before the enemy.

Because it's been asked several times. SteeleHearts33/ Look for the updated boards this evening and tomorrow.

Until Friday…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Once again thank you all for your wonderful and kind words. Everyone grab your hats and hold on. The ride's about to get a bit bumpy.**

 **I don't own FSoG, but I'm sure having fun here.**

 **Look me up on Pinterest SteeleHearts33**

 **Laters**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Monday April 24** **th** **, 10:30**

Ana's POV

My head is throbbing and I'm having trouble opening my eyes. I manage to blink them open and when I do I see three pairs of eyes staring intently at me, but it's the steel grey eyes that set my heart a flutter. I manage a small smile when I hear him breathe a sigh of relief. "What happened Christian and why am I on the couch in your office?" I try to sit up and then I remember my office door. "Did someone secure my office?"

"Frank did Snow White. You just got a little dizzy. I think all the excitement from today so far got to you a little bit." I sit up a bit and take the glass of water he offers me.

"Frank did you really say that Jeff is AWOL and snuck into the country and possibly deflecting? Because if you did I'm going to kill him when I get downstairs. He was with my father and my best friend and tried to make Christian think he and I were a thing when we he barely kissed me." I'm rubbing my head trying to make heads or tails of everything. "My dad's a field team commander for NCIS and he was fishing with him. My best friend is trying to get him into the sack, and he's been trying to constantly contact me since DC. I ignore his calls and filter his emails. The last time he tried to call me was a little over 2 months ago, which means he tried to call me right after he disappeared. What are we going to do?"

"First you're going to take a deep breath before you pass out again and relax for a moment before you give your man here a heart attack." Frank is trying to go for levity. "Next we're going to send Taylor down and tell him that you're in a meeting but you've agreed to meet in at the café halfway down the block in 20 minutes for a quick lunch. Then I'm going to get you a wire and I'm going to call someone over to sit in there and watch over you. I suggest you send you're shadow over there now before Jeff even knows where he's going. Finn is already calling in a team to apprehend him. I'm going to step outside and make my calls and get the wire from Finn. I'd be at the café myself but Jeff knows me."

"Ana?" Taylor speaks like I'm a skittish cat. "You might want to call your dad and ask if he can come up and meet you for dinner. Tell him you want him to meet your new boyfriend. We need to know what happened while he was with Jeff and what he knows. I can have Gail cook and we can do it at Escala, or we can go to the Mile High Club. Christian owns the place so we can get a private room and control the environment." Taylor is right I need to talk to Daddy and I'd better do it before I meet with Jeff.

"Christian, can you get me a phone? I'll call daddy now. Hopefully I can hide the worry in my voice." I watch Christian reach into his pocket and pull out his own phone and hand to me. I place a quick kiss to his lips in thank you. "Here goes nothing." I quickly punch in Daddy's phone number and wait as it rings.

"Go for Steele." His gruff voice cracks through the speaker.

"Hi Daddy."

"Ana, sweetheart who's phone are you calling me from?" Of course he wants to know why I'm not on my own.

"Someone's that I want you to meet. Are you free for dinner tonight? I thought maybe you could come into the city and meet us. We can either have dinner at his place or we can meet at a restaurant."

"Hmm, is this the boyfriend I heard about? I'll be in town at around 6. Dinner needs to be prompt. I'm in the middle of an investigation and need to be back in the lab at 6 tomorrow morning." That's my dad, straight to the point. Wait…

"Daddy how did you hear about my boyfriend?"

"Jeff and I had lunch yesterday. He mentioned meeting him. I have to warn you I don't think highly of this guy right now. Jeff had some strong opinions about him. Some stuffy business suit kind he said. I think it best we meet on neutral territory. Give him a better chance of keeping my gun in its holster." Shit Jeff was with Dad again yesterday. That's what scares me the most.

"Yeah, well Daddy you shouldn't believe everything you here from someone who hasn't had a real conversation with me in years." I can hear his exasperation through the phone. "Daddy, just meet us at the Mile High club at 6:30. And promise to keep an open mind, and your weapon holstered."

"Alright sweetheart. I promise. I'll see you this evening. Love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Raymond Steele can be short and gruff sometimes, but he never failed to show me the love I craved. I can't wait for Christian to meet him, but I wish it was under different circumstances.

I hand the phone back to Christian before addressing the men in the room. "Jeff had lunch with Daddy yesterday. He's not too keen on Christian right now. Taylor make whatever arrangements you need to make. Get with Finn and Frank, I want that room wired and the two of them on stand-by to question Daddy if need be. I don't think Daddy's involved, but he's observant and will be able to tell you something that's important."

Taylor simply nods and walks out the room, letting both Finn and Frank back into the office. Finn speaks up first. "We've got 15 minutes left Smith. We need to get you wired. Thankfully we can sit in the security office downstairs and hear everything and command the apprehension from there. All I need you to do is wear this necklace. The stone is actually a camera and microphone." He hands me a necklace with 5 square stones, the middle appearing to be a diamond. Its coordinates with my taupe dress and chocolate blazer. "Prescott is already at the café as well as Griffin along with another agent from the field office. Ana, you need to try and get every ounce of info you can. Once he's detained he's bound to clam up. He'll be transported to Lewis-McChord tomorrow. Expect a call this evening for an update from the Secretary himself. Like I said, the Pentagon didn't want to advertise another Bergdahl situation. They'll want to follow up on the conversation with your dad. Most likely he'll get his own Pentagon call tomorrow."

Frank sits next to me and grabs hold the hand Christian isn't holding himself. "Remember everything they taught you at the farm Steele. You have the upper hand here. He just thinks you're Grey's girlfriend. He doesn't know anything else. Play friendly. Play jilted if need be, but don't play super spy. Let his jealousy rule him. Don't focus on your dad, we'll get what info we can from him tonight. You'll find the hole in his story and unravel the web. You just need to find it. The team is giving you one hour before storming the café. If you sense trouble all you need to say is 'buttercup' and we'll go in early. If you're making progress and need us to wait, ask him if he 'wants a refill on his coffee'. Remember this is your show. He's trained in recovery and covert missions, he's not an interrogator. He's brawn and your brain. You are the alpha at that table."

I love Frank for his pep talk, I know it's going to be tough. Jeff and I have a bond. He saved me when I needed saving. He brought me out and lost his teammate. Then he turned into a jerk. A stalker jerk. I don't know how often I wish he'd just sleep with Kate and leave me alone. Now I'm thanking my praises for his constant rejection of her.

"Christian, I need you to let me work. I know you're worried, but this is what I'm trained to do. Stay in the office and stay out of their way. If you hear the phrase, you can't come rushing in. You need stand down and let us do our jobs." I notice the men quietly leave the office and give us a moment alone. "You were my knight in shiny grey armor last week. Today though I need you to be the knight that knows when the princess can handle herself. I can't have you risking yourself." I'm holding his face between my hands stroking his stubble with my thumbs as I continue. "I know this is a lot. I know you've had a lot thrown at you the last few days, and I am demanding a private vacation for two as soon as this is all over. We're going to figure out what's going on. We'll find out what your brother has to do with this, if anything. I promise."

Christian rests his forehead on my own, taking a deep breath he starts to talk. "I'm holding you to all that, including the vacation. I'll put Andrea and Taylor on it immediately. I'm a little nervous about meeting your dad tonight though. We'll get through all this. Together."

"Together." And with that I stand and hold my hand out to him. We exit the office together and head downstairs to the lobby. Him heading to the security office, and me to the café down the road.

Christian's POV

 **Monday, April 24th, 11:08 am**

As I watch Ana walk out the lobby of my building I send up a silent prayer for her safety. I'm not a godly man, but I'll give my fortune to whoever is up there for her safety. I walk into the security office to see Taylor, Finn, Frank, and two other men I don't recognize. They've kicked out the men usually occupying this office. They've set up two monitors for the video feed. Looks like whoever they sent to the café has also got video feed. We can see Jeff already seated at table next to the window. Whoever is there has a clear view of him. Good.

Ana's video feed is on the other monitor and there are speakers set up so we can hear her. Just before she reached the café, with Jeff's back to her, she pauses and looks at her watch. Hearing her voice come through the speaker sooths me only marginally. "Blacksmith eleven hundred fifteen hours, go." With that I can hear the deep breath she takes before moving to the door and entering the café. She immediately walks to the counter ordering a chicken salad wrap and her favorite tea before moving to the table to see Jeff.

"Jeff, want to tell me what the hell is going on? I thought I made it perfectly clear on Saturday that I didn't want to talk to you. Then you show up at my boyfriend's office making a scene demanding to see me. I was in a meeting and I had to cut it short to come here. So tell me what the hell is going on." We see him taking a moment to collect his thoughts it appears. He starts to open his mouth but closes it. "Now." She bangs her fist on the table, making his eyes widen.

"Ana, I don't know exactly what is going on with you and Grey, but I need you to trust me and get away from him. He's not a good guy. I had a talk with your dad yesterday…" She holds her hand up to stop him from talking.

"What do you mean you had a talk with my dad? You and I have barely said five words to each other since DC with the exception of Saturday night. I've made it clear. What the hell are you doing talking to my dad about my romantic life, and what the hell are you doing in Washington for that matter? Aren't you supposed to be overseas?"

Don't let up on him Snow White stand your ground. We watch him take a sip of his coffee before he proceeds. "I had lunch with you dad yesterday. But I should start at last weekend actually. I came back to Washington on the 13th and went fishing with him that Saturday. I've got three weeks leave. I wanted his help to try and get you to talk to me. I was stupid and shouldn't have walked out on you in DC. I realize now how much I want to be with you. I want a chance. Your dad was supposed to talk to you about it when you had dinner last week." This asshole is crazy if he thinks he's going to steal away my princess. I adjust my stance in the office and cross my arms as we continue to listen in and watch.

"Jeff I have no desire to have a romantic relationship with you. I don't know what you think you know about Christian, but he's a good man and I'm with him. Showing up at his parents' house and his office isn't going to change that. How did you even know I'd be at the Gala? Christian and I hadn't disclosed our relationship to anyone at that point. Hell I didn't even get to break the news to my dad, you did that for me. So cut this unrequited love bullshit and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine." He looks around the café, for what I don't know. When he thinks its safe he leans in a bit and lowers the volume of his voice before continuing. "You told your dad you were going to work at GEH last week for a breech that you've been asked to help clean up. You need to get out of it and walk away. He's bad news and he's going to drag you down. He's under investigation and you don't want to be connected with him."

Now we're getting to the heart of the matter. Of course we know he's full of shit. "Cut the shit Jeff. You know me better than that. You know I ran Christian and his company through the database before I started my contract with him. If he was under investigation I'd know before ever stepping foot in his office." Now she's leaning back in her chair and I wish I could see her face. Don't back down Snow White.

"You don't have access to everything I do Ana. I have a top secret security clearance. He's being looked at for RICO charges and possibly terrorist connections."

"Really Jeff? You expect me to believe that. I have a higher security clearance than you and your commander and most of the people at the Pentagon. If he was under investigation I'd know. Furthermore, if you thought you had access to information that I didn't you shouldn't be telling me. Christian Grey is an upstanding business man, he gives back to the community, not just here locally but around the globe. Hell he has a whole department of employees dedicated to shipping and sending supplies to third world countries. He fully funds a medical group that travels across Africa offering free medical supplies and procedures. He gives and gives and you're telling me that he's my enemy. I know that man. He's not who you say he is and I want to know where you got this information and what proof you have."

"I didn't say I had proof, just that he was under investigation for possibilities."

"So you want me to dump the man I love for your possibility." You can hear the seething in her voice. Wait did she just say she loved me?

"You're in love with him. You just met him when you started working for him last week."

"Actually I met him by chance before I started working for him. And yes I do love him."

"Let me guess, you got the contract with him because you finally spread your legs."

She leans in a little closer to answer, "You'd say something like that. Shows how little you do know me." Before she can continue we hear her name called to get her lunch from the counter.

We watch the feed focused on Jeff. She places her plate on the table and then excuses herself to the restroom. He watches her walkaway and then pulls her teacup to him. He drops something into the cup and stirs it and then pushed the cup back into its place, making sure to turn the cup back the way she had it.

"What the hell did that fuck head just put in her tea?" I'm roaring and ready to run to the café. "Taylor text Prescott and send her to Ana and tell her not to drink that tea. Finn you need to shut this down. He's trying to drug her and so help me I am two seconds from rushing over there and punching his lights out."

We wait and watch Ana return to the table, but not before flagging down a waitress and asking for a new cup of tea, saying hers was cold. Finn tells us there is someone stationed in the Kitchen and they'll intercept the cup to have it tested.

When the waitress return with a fresh cup for her she takes a sip and proceeds to lay into him. "Jeff, when I walked into GEH I didn't know Christian was the CEO. He didn't know I was the computer programmer his tech guy had called in to help with their breach. We are still getting to know each other, but I can guarantee that what you think about him is the farthest from the truth. Whatever you told my dad was wrong and when we have dinner with him tonight, he'll see just how great Christian is. Tell me this though Jeff." I can tell she's about to dive into the messy now. "Why did you really return to Washington? Don't try and tell me it's because you wanted to see me either. I told you, you don't know me as well as you think you do, and I know more that you've given me credit for."

He looks like he's about to start sweating a little. We can hear the door chime and he lifts his eyes to the door and then back to her. "Ana, come with me and I'll explain everything to you. I'll tell you whatever you want." Just then Taylor's phone dings with an incoming message and we see Jeff look at his watch.

"You have somewhere to be Jeff?" Ana can't hide her condescension.

"Actually, I was hoping to take you somewhere, but we need to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Jeff. I've got a meeting to resume at 1 and I'd like a few minutes with my boyfriend before doing so. Now tell me why you're really here and then you can tell me how you snuck back into the country."

And she goes for it. He stares at her and before I can hear his response, Taylor pipes in. "McKenzie, my girl says that a guy looking a lot like the gentlemen from Ana's apartment from yesterday just entered the café and took a table with a direct view of Jeff and Ana." Shit.

"Ana, I don't know what makes you think I snuck in the country, but I'm actually on leave."

"Is that why you've been listed as AWOL for three months and no one has seen you since you made an appearance at an internet café in Cairo. The same day as the last time you called me. Now why did you slip away from your camp in the dead of the night and show up a week later in the city that I was kidnapped and shot at in and then proceed to call me? How did you slip back into the country and why did you contact my dad and my best friend and then accost me at my boyfriend's parents' home?" She's not letting up.

"I… I… I don't know where you got your information Ana, but it's wrong. I'm legitimately here on leave. I came here to see if you'd give me a second chance. Where you heard all that I'm not sure."

"I told you I had a higher security clearance that you do. You want to leave still? How about we take a walk. I could go for a Reese's Peanut Buttercup."

With that Finn and Frank start barking orders. Ana and Jeff are standing to leave the café so the team can take Jeff outside. I'm watching all the monitors trying to listen to Ana over everyone else. Taylor is on the phone with Prescott, Finn is on the phone with whoever he had in the café and Frank is talking to the team in place to take Jeff into custody. I hear Taylor speak up over the others, and my heart stops.

"We've got a problem. The look a-like from yesterday is following Ana and Jeff. Give them a couple blocks and cut him off. My girl is moving behind them." So is whoever had the camera on Jeff. I see all three of them on the feed. Ana is just talking about the weather and other mundane things with Jeff. I see a gentleman walk in front of the unknown fella and stop him in his tracks. Prescott continues around him but the video feed focuses on making sure we see that Ana's not being followed by this new player anymore.

"Ana you said you wanted some chocolate before going back to work. I didn't come here to talk about the shitty Seattle weather. Listen I need you to go somewhere with me and we have to go now. Frankly I thought this was going to be a lot easier and you're making it more difficult than it should have been. Now please just do as I say and turn left at this next block. Don't make this difficult."

I stand watching the chaos around me as my heart hammers in my chest. Taylor is still talking to Prescott, Finn is on the phone still with his camera guy, and Frank is talking to his team telling them how to proceed. They're planning to take him as soon as she rounds the corner. The team is almost in place when I see a black van pull into view on Ana's camera. I yell as I watch two guys jump out the back and grab her. She fights with all her might, the camera jostling around from the struggle. It's finally Jeff's voice that registers before he punches her straight in the face. "You should have drank the tea, bitch."

Everything around me seems to start to fade.

Ana's POV

Shit that hurt. I knew about half way though that lunch that Jeff was so full of shit, even he seemed to be buying what he was selling though. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't. I was thankful for Prescott when she told me he'd put something in my tea. I knew I had to go for broke from that point on. He was up to something and I need to see what it was. When I didn't think I'd get any more honest answers I have the code word for his retrieval. However I saw the Egyptian and knew we needed to separate them. I knew the team would maneuver to do so, However, I didn't expect the kidnapping.

This is my third kidnapping in my 25 years, I can honestly say I'm ready for a boring life. Jeff had them check me for weapons. The found my extra weapon in my shoulder holster and assumed that was it. NO one looked under my shirt for the under bra holster I'm wearing, nor did they check my inner thighs for the knife I have as well. Thankfully, as a CIA operative, I come equipped with all kinds of gadgets. They haven't taken off my necklace of the bracelet, which means they are tracking and recording. My bracelet may look like a simple gold bracelet, but it actually has a hidden handcuff key and a small knife, which I need to use now to cut these damn zip ties.

I don't know how long I was out of it, but I'm getting pissed all over again thinking about it. For the second time today I have lost consciousness and it's all Jeff's fault. I'm going to shoot him in his left nut when this is over. I see goon number one driving and goon number two in the front passenger seat. Jeff is in the back with me and goon number three. The goons aren't the ones I'm really worried about though, it's Jeff. He won't stop touching me and he's making my skin crawl. I'm taking slow and steady breaths so they don't know I'm awake. I'm on my side with my back to the cargo van wall, my hands hidden from their view. I work the knife out of the side of the bracelet and go to work on the cable ties. These things chafe and I'm going to have to hide their marks for a week.

I can feel us going over a railroad track and slowing across gravel just as the ties come undone. Jeff asks for a moment alone with me before they take me inside. Now I have to take care of him before I can get to the others. I keep my eyes closed and listen as I hear the doors open and close three times.

"You can open your eyes Ana, I know you're awake." I do open my eyes and I know he can see how murderous I am. "Look all you have to do is go in there and agree to do whatever these guys tell you to do. Don't make it difficult on yourself, and definitely don't tell them you can't help them because you're in love with Grey. That's the last thing they're going to want to hear. You need to do what they ask and act all goo-goo eyed for me if you want out of there alive. I know your Dad gave you some basic self-defense training and you did a little kickboxing in college. Don't think that you can out maneuver the three of them because of it. These guys are tough and big and they have guns, you don't. I'm a Navy Seal and I'd have a hard time taking on all three of them. Not impossible, but hard. You're a little computer nerd girl and you need to just do what they want. When this is over we'll go to your Dad and you'll tell him you were mistaken with Grey and that we're together. It'll work out. I know it will. You can do your computer shit from anywhere. We're going to have to go into hiding for a bit, but we'll make our own little paradise." He's stroking my cheek and I turn to bite his finger eliciting a yelp from him.

"Jeff, you and I are never going to happen. I told you I love Christian, and there is no chance for you now. As for the going into hiding, not going to happen either. I don't like to associate myself with deserters. My dad wouldn't be too happy about you being a traitor either. As for the goons out there, don't worry about them. I've got this covered." I bring my hands to the front of me and watch his eyes go wide. "If you knew me at all, you'd know to never call me little. Don't you know big things come in little packages? You're security clearance wasn't high enough to read my real file. If it was you would have known, I can do a lot more than stroke a few keys."

Before he can make another move, I throw myself on him and twist so straddle his back. Taking his head into a choke hold move, I apply pressure till he himself is unconscious. I know I'm being tracked and it should only be moments before the team gets here. They couldn't have been too far behind me, but I really need to get to Christian.

For the second time in 24 hours my heart starts at the sound of unexpected gunfire. My team is here. I grab the Punisher and wait to see if the gunfire stops before trying to exit the van.

Christian's POV

That van traveled for 45 minutes before it finally crossed over to an abandoned warehouse near the shipyard docks. Her team traveled 10 minutes behind her the whole way tracking. Just far enough to not be noticed, but close enough to keep the signal from her necklace going. Thank god they didn't take it off her. Frank said the SEAL team had only ever been given her location, not how they had tracked her, so he was confident they wouldn't check for trackers on her. Hell I'm ready to implant a tracker in her arm after this.

I don't think I've ever been scared in my life and Taylor told me I flew into a rage when she was hit and tossed in that van. Prescott was beside herself. She's sure she's going to be fired, but there was nothing she could have done. We knew we'd find Ana. So here we are getting ready to pull in. Frank stopped a block from the warehouse and gave me the rundown. I'm to stay in the van with Prescott and Taylor or I'll be hauled in for interfering in an investigation. Frankly I'll keep my ass here because I know Ana will kill me if I don't. We watch the multiple monitors as the team goes in. Finn is staying in the van with us, but Frank is moving with the team, they are all wearing earwigs and body cams. We can see everything. I watch as one by one, the guards around the warehouse are taken down. It's the guard at the door that causes trouble when he spots someone heading for him. Next thing we know we see three guys rush outside with their own guns and the gunfire really starts. I see all three guys go down, looks like only one didn't get a bullet to the head, but I guess they only really need one to talk. Where is the Jeff fucker though?

Someone is walking towards the van, a few of the team have gone in the warehouse. The person at the van knocks four times and then whispers "Sparrow?" That was Frank. The van door opens and out pops Ana looking no worse for wear, except the black eye that's starting and the gash on her forehead. Frank goes to wipe some of it and I finally hear her voice. "Shit I didn't even realize I was bleeding. Jeff's unconscious, I tied his wrist with his belt, but you're going to need something a little stronger when he comes to. That bastard made the mistake of calling me little and I really want to shoot him, but I don't want to mess with the paperwork. The three goons apparently want me to do something for them, but I don't know what. Did you at least keep one alive for questioning?"

"You know we did Steele. Go get your boy down the block in the van, he'll be running to you before long and I'd rather he not show up on anyone's radars." With that we see Ana take off. Frank watches her for a few, but I'm out the van before I know it and running to her.

She's never looked so good to me before. I was so damn worried and as soon as she's on my arms. I lift her off the ground swinging her around and raining kisses across her face and cheek. She's crying and so am I. I can't remember the last time I cried. "Oh, Christian." She starts to really sob then.

"Damn it Ana, this is all so much, but baby, I love you and you can't do this to me again. I know this wasn't your fault, but damn it I hate that I couldn't keep you safe yet again."

"Shut up, Christian." She's wiping her eyes now. "It's not your place to protect me, hell even our esteemed trained agents didn't prevent this, and it's okay. Yeah I've got a cut and bruise, and probably a concussion, but we now know where they were operating from and will likely have more information. I love you, I know you want to be my knight, and you can be when we get home okay."

"Tonight, Snow White." I rest my head on hers and take deep calming breaths. Her hand is resting on my chest over my heart once again and it is the most calming thing in the world to me. I hear someone clear their throat behind me and turn to Taylor looking a little sick.

"Sir, I've just received word from Cooper and Sawyer. Elliot just arrived at Leila's house. She answered the door with a little girl who appears to be about 5 years old, blonde hair and threw her arms around Elliot screaming Daddy."

WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **A/N: and the plot thickens. See you on Monday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize. I wrote this over the weekend and have not edited it as much as I normally do. WE get a few answers about Elliot it his chapter, but still have many questions. It's getting a little more twisty. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow and should answer the last of the Elliot questions.**

 **As always find me on pinterest. SteeleHearts33. I thank everyone for the reviews. I love hearing everyone's thoughts and theories.**

 **Not my characters, they belong to Mrs. James.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Monday, April 24** **th** **, 5:30 pm**

Ana's POV

It's been roughly 5 hours since I was kidnapped for the third time in my life. I still can't wrap my head around it. I left the interrogations to the senior agents at the field office. I didn't want to see Jeff again. Because of the black eye though I had to convince Daddy to come to Christian's apartment instead of going to the restaurant. I can't cover this with makeup yet. I was thankful when Sawyer showed up with a bag from my apartment with clothes for me to change into. I needed to desperately wash away this day and mentally prepare for the next battle. That's exactly what's going to happen as well. I'm going into battle. I don't know what Jeff's been saying to Daddy, but thankfully, I got clearance to tell him only what this case pertains to. He already has the security clearance because of his job with Naval Criminal Instigative Services or NCIS at their Tacoma office. I'm not going to tell him I'm a full-fledged CIA operative though. That will cause a real shit storm of disapproval I don't want. I'm just going to tell him I'm more involved with some of my contract work than he originally thought. I've never liked keeping my secrets from my Dad, but I feel like right now is not the time to tell him my dossier reads like a spy novel, a really geeky one at that since all my cases involve computers.

Once, I've showered and dressed I take a moment to look in the mirror. I did put on some make up, but it's not going to cover the bruising starting around my eye and across my forehead. I've got three stitches from the cut on my forehead and I still don't know what caused it. Christian has been overly attentive almost to the point of being suffocating. I refused to go to the hospital, partly because I didn't feel I needed to go but mostly because I didn't want us linked there and something to end up in the press, or god forbid his mother see us and demand an explanation. Instead I got the look over from a doctor at the office and he gave me a local and stitched me up. Christian held my hand the entire time and winced every time the needle entered my skin. I tried to reassure him that I couldn't feel a thing, but it did little to ease his mind. Now he's got a list of symptoms to watch for in case of concussion and I swear he spend thirty minutes memorizing all of them. Even if I wanted to go back to my place and stay tonight, he wouldn't have let me stay alone. Not that I want to go really.

Finn told me he sent a cleanup crew in this morning to make sure everything was the way it should be, but I can't get past it all. I know my security system did what it was supposed to, Christian and I were safe the entire time, but I didn't think I'd ever have to use the bug out bag. I purchased that apartment under an alias and use a different alias to pay the utilities. All my mail goes to a po box, so Anastasia Steele can't be connected to the place, yet somehow Sabbah and his men found me.

Taylor should be returning soon. I took my laptop with me to work today to run the reports on Elliot and Leila. Christian is having a shit fit, trying to figure out how his brother has a secret love child with his ex-sub, and he didn't know she had the kid. Seeing as how the kid is at least 4 or 5 that means she gave birth before they started their contract. I'm hoping for some answers as soon as Taylor gets here. But one thing at a time. Now it's time to face the music and my father's disappointment. Something I've tried desperately to avoid my whole life.

I'm just putting the finishing touched on my outfit when Christian walks up behind in a perfectly tailored navy blue suit. He's wearing a crisp white shirt and a deep red tie. I'm wearing a fitted grey wool dress with cap sleeves and light pink belt wrap belt with a bow tied in the front. "You look beautiful Anastasia. If I haven't said it enough today, I love you." I turn and wrap my arms around his neck and lean up to place a soft kiss to his lips. "You can never say it enough Christian. I love you too. Let's got see what my computer has come up with before Dad gets here. He assured me he'd meet security in the lobby at 6:30 sharp. I want to see what's in the preliminary on your brother and the ex before we sit down with him." Christian places another kiss to my lips as he guides my hand into his and leads me from the room and to his study where Taylor is already waiting with Finn.

Finn will be here with us all evening so he can hear what dad has to say about Jeff and question him afterwards. I know dad will be pissed about the setup, but we've got 7 days to find the details on that bomb and stop the attack. "Ms. Steele, Mr. McKenzie has got the computer set up for you, we just need to log on and connect to the printer and we'll see what we've got." I quickly sit at Christian's desk where they've put the laptop and log on quickly checking over my breach protocols to ensure it wasn't tampered with while I was away from it. All looks clear. I connect to the wireless printer and let my machine do its thing while I look over the files. "Taylor do you by chance still have the original report you did on Miss Williams. I'd like to be able to compare the reports."

"Actually Ms. Steele, I have three reports on her since her time here. The original report, a second report I did a year later when she showed up announced once, and one I did about 6 months ago when she was caught trying to gain access to the penthouse."

"Taylor when the hell was that?" Christian didn't know about that huh?

"Sir, it was when you were in New York for a meeting. Ryan had called saying she was downstairs causing a disturbance. She wouldn't leave till he removed her from the building. She kept telling him that you called her over, but we knew it was a lie. I ran the report to see if there was any changes in her lifestyle and to ensure that she wouldn't be a danger. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, no children that I saw."

When I see my reports I know why. This is why my program is better. I can upgrade Taylor's but he still won't get half the info I have without calling in favors. "I know why you did see it. She doesn't have a child of her own. She has a sister who died three months ago though. A twin to be exact from the looks of it. I'm adding her name to the list to run and see if she's the connection to Elliot. The sister, Lena Renee Williams died of ovarian cancer almost exactly three months ago. She left her daughter in the care of her sister. Brooklynne Nicole Williams was born February 9, 2012. She's five now. According the court documents, Lena didn't list her father on her birth certificate nor did she mention him in any of her end of life care paperwork. Son of a bitch, she left Elena and Elliot as trustees to the bank account with Brookelynne's inheritance. It's seen a steady deposit of $5000 a month since six months before her birth and it's still receiving deposits. I'm putting a trace on those now. I want to see if there has been any significant withdrawals as well. That's over $300,000 now and I want to know if greed is a factor in this."

"I don't understand, Elliot hates Elena, even though he never knew the nature of my relationship with her, he hated her. He hated me going over there to do the yard work and when I loaned the money for her salons he tore me a new asshole. I never understood why he acted that way though. I was smart about it, there were so many loop holes in the contract, she'll be financially ruined by the end of the week. Elliot on the other hand, I willing gifted him the $5 million he wanted to start Grey Construction. I took a 15% share in the company and I stay out of it. I've only been involved once when he needed me to talk him up to someone on the city board because he was getting the runaround on a permit he needed. Because of the gift I gave him and his trust fund, he was able to start the company without massive bank loans. In fact until they started to expand into Vancouver and Portland two years ago, he never took a bank loan other than the original loan, and he was fully able to leverage the business itself as collateral this time, he didn't need backers to guarantee the loan, unlike Elena. What does his report show Ana?" I can see the anguish in his eyes. He wants his brother to be non-implicit in this so bad, and really I want that for him to.

"I don't have any ties to prove him the girl's father, but I can see he paid the medical bills for Lena's treatments. Her apartment that she shared with her daughter is listed in his name, along with a joint bank account. I've pulled the financials for that one as well and should have them after dinner. I can't find anything linking Elliot and Leila except that photo and Brooklynne. There is no communications, nothing. Leila's connections with Elena on the other hand are another matter."

"What are you talking about Ana? What about their communications." Christian's agitation is evident by the hand tugging his hair.

"I have emails. I'm going to turn them over the Finn to read preliminarily while we are with Daddy. From what I've skimmed so far, Elena is trying to get to you through your brother now. She's pushing Leila to go to Grace and have her introduce Brooklynne to family and suggest the child is hers. How she thinks that sort of thing would work. Elliot seems to be claiming the little girl, and you would demand a paternity test, not that you even knew Leila when her niece was born." Taylor hands me his reports and I look them over. "Taylor, I've got different addresses listed for Leila." I go back to my report and compare them all. They look familiar and then I grab a different report and I see why. Leila's address are all listed as investment properties belonging to Elena.

"How much do you know about Elena's investment properties?"

"Elena doesn't have any investment properties, it's why I've backed all her loans for the salons, and she has no collateral outside of her Bellevue home."

"Actually Christian, she's got six properties listed as investment rentals. Leila has been listed as a tenant in each of them. Finn while we're with Daddy can you run the addresses through the system. I want to know who else has lived in these homes. Also, there is a company listed to Elena, I'm going to guess it's a shell, but please put it through." With that I look at my watch and turn to Christian, "Well Mr. grey you ready to meet my dad?"

I watch Christian swallow hard as he answers, "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." He takes my hand and leads me to the foyer and when we here the ding of the elevator I can't stop the pounding of my heart. "Daddy" I run to him as soon as I see him. I'm in his arms and he's hugging me tight. "Baby girl what happened here?"

"Well Daddy, I'll tell you. But first come meet my boyfriend, Christian grey. Christian this is my father Raymond Steele." I watch Daddy shake his hand and try and size Christian up. Christian doesn't take his eyes off of Daddy's as he talks. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Steele, Ana talks a lot about you."

"Hmm, well Ana never talked about you." He releases Christian's hand and turns back to me. "He the one that did that to you Annie?"

"No Daddy. Why don't we sit down and I'll explain. Dinner should ready in about 15 minutes." I lead him to the sectional in the great room and take a seat between Daddy and Christian. "Daddy, I need to ask though, why didn't you tell me you saw Jeff last we had dinner together?" I watch Christian excise himself to get us each a glass a wine as Daddy sits up straighter to answer.

"He asked me not to. He said he after a difficult mission that gave him a few things to think about including what he wanted in life. He said he wanted you and was here to see you and get you to date him. Then yesterday he drives down, unannounced and tells me that he saw you at some stuffy rich party dress like a stripper and hanging on some billionaire. He said he knew of the man and that he's connected to the last mission he was on and that he was dangerous and would only get you hurt. Now I see you with your face looking like that and I can only assume Jeff was right. So now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Okay but I have to start at the beginning. You know the contract I have with the government to help them out here and there? Well I didn't start that the summer after graduation like you thought I did. I actually started my sophomore year of college." I spend the next 10 minutes telling him about Texas. I don't know why I bothered with the makeup because I know the mascara is running now. I tell him about the Matthews and everything I discovered with my one and only illegal hack. I tell him about how Finn recruited me, leaving out that the summer he thought I spent in Florida with a group of friends was actually spent in Langley, VA at the CIA training farm. "The mission in Cairo was the most dangerous job I've done yet. I went there to deploy software and gather information on an Egyptian Sheik that was linked to a terror cell that had splintered off into many countries. When I was successful we discovered bombing scheduled in 15 countries. We managed to get the necessary info and stop them in all but two countries. Before the authorities could capture the Sheik though the Mossad Agent went rogue and helped him flee the country. My software was tracking him and I found him last year in Moscow. I turned it over and 24 hours later he was dead. No one is taking responsibility, but his son, Sabbah, is pretty pissed. Yesterday two of his guys showed up at my place while he watched from across the street. He blames me for his father's death and his sudden lack of wealth. I was able to find every dollar the Sheik owned and froze it. A large chunk went to the countries we weren't able to stop attack in. The rest is being spread across the globe to prevent what he was doing." I also got to keep 10% of every dollar I found as a finder's fee.

"Saturday I attended a charity Gala at the home of Christian's parents. I was not dress like a stripper though. It was actually the most beautiful gown I've ever seen, and when it was ruined at the end of the night I was might mad about it. Now as for Jeff let me give you a bit of a run down. He was the team leader for the SEAL team that came in rescued me from the kidnapping in Cairo. He was charged with my protection for the two weeks following that as we made it back to the states. I was in DC for three days for the briefing with all the top brass. The last night there, one of my contacts and I spent the evening in our hotel bar and took a few shots of tequila. When he left Jeff joined me. Now you know I can hold my liquor as well as any other Marine, but I think Jeff was sure that I was drunk. I'd had three shots with Frank and then Jeff had gotten me two fingers of the Johnny Walker Black I love so much. When I was done I tried to stand from the table and was tripped by the waitress walking next to me. He acted like a gentleman at first, offering to help me to my room. I knew he thought I was drunk when we got back to my room. He was all over me and he was sloppy about it to. I think he was more drunk than I was. He kept going on and on about not wanting to take advantage of me, but he'd spent too much time with his fellow men to turn down the 'free ass' as he put it. I told him I had no problems with a simple hookup but it wasn't happening against the hotel door, I was a virgin. The minute I said that word he backed up and looked at me shocked, then laughed like a hyena. I know he was drunk, because if he wasn't and he remembered his next words and still thinks I'd go out with him, the government should think twice about sending him back out again. He was mean and hateful. Called me a cock tease and said he can't be responsible for deflowering me. Told me to get laid somewhere else and then give him a call. He left after that. I've avoided him ever since. I greatly appreciated what he did for me in Cairo, but I want no more from him. At the Gala, he tried to insinuate to Christian that he and I had in fact slept together and were more than we were. He tried to bid outrageously to dance with me. I know he's a SEAL and gets good pay for his missions, but he shouldn't have that kind of money to blow on a dance. He tried to grab me when I went to walk away from him and I pulled a self-defense move on him. Today he showed up in the lobby of Christian's office building and demanded to see me. When he did I was in a meeting with one of my handlers." I have to pause to take a large gulp of my wine now before I continue to talk. "I was informed this morning that Jeff is in fact listed as AWOL. He walked away from his camp in Afghanistan in the middle of the night three months ago. He was last seen in Cairo when he placed a call to me. I didn't answer and he never left a message. We set up a sting to help bring him in. He tried to drug me with something that was put in my tea. Thankful we had video on him and Christian had a CPO there as well to get me the heads up. When I left the café with him to allow the team to take him, we were followed by one of Sabbah's guys. As we turned a corner I was grabbed by two men in a van and Jeff punched me as I struggled to get free. That's how I got the black eye. The hit to the head, I'm still not sure of. Anyway when I came to we were just pulling into a warehouse. Jeff got the guys in the van to give us a minute. I was able to free myself from my restraints and after listening to him talk about how we belonged together and that I needed to do what the men wanted so we could race off to a deserted island together I finally subdued him. A few minutes later my team stormed the place and well they're going through everything they've got so far and trying to piece things together. It's a friggin' mess Dad."

I see Gail enter then and announce dinner is ready. "Annie I'm not sure I have an appetite now. I've got so many questions and I don't even know where to begin. Let me ask you this." He pauses as we take our seats at the table, Christian helping me into my chair and then topping off our wine glasses. "Are you really just a contract worker, or is your programming business your cover?"

"I can't answer that for you Daddy. There are a lot of secrets, but I can't tell them to you, just like you've got a lot that you can't tell me." He nods his head a few times before taking a sip of his wine and answering.

"That's okay Annie. You don't have to answer now. I'm going to call in tomorrow though and let my second know he's in charge of the case. I need to be here and frankly I think we're going to need more wine as the night goes. Now tell me about Christian and how the two of you met."

Christian's POV

It's now 7:30 and we're just sitting down to eat. Ana had so much to tell her father, and I can tell he's not happy about a lot of it. When she launches into how we met, that night at the Mile High, I see a little smile play on his face.

"You really needed saving huh Annie?" He was smirking at us.

"Okay so I might have let the Grey eyed knight think I needed saving. Doesn't make him any less of a knight to me."

I grab Ana's hand a squeeze. "Sir, I'd rescue my Snow White here every day if she let me. It didn't take but a few days to find out exactly how bad as she really is. I've witnessed her a few times go Ninja on a few people. You should see the tape from where she took down her CPO for calling her little." Ana groans and Ray just laughs.

"Okay explain to me how she got a CPO in the first place." I listen to her explain how m y hack is related to the Cairo work and Taylor's instance, since he didn't know at the time her level of training. I send a quick text at the time to Taylor requesting his presence and when Ray sees him he lights up. They exchange a few words and then Taylor excuses himself to go back to his reports.

We spent the better part of the next hour finishing off a second bottle of wine and exchanging childhood stories. Ana finally decides it's time to get back to her reports and introduce her Dad to Finn. When Ray sees Finn he instantly recognizes them. "I thought you were her TA in one of her classes."

"Actually Mr. Steele, I was her recruiter. I was the one that looked over her genius code and pulled her into the espionage life. She's a damn good agent. Hover after today's fuck up with Thomas, I'm in need of anything you can give me on the guy. Ana I've got all the information you need over on that table." Finn directs us to the table I usually sit at when I eat in here.

I watch Ana as she pours over paper after paper. She's scribbling notes on a yellow legal pad and her fingers fly over the keys of her laptop here and there. Finally she sits back and exclaims, "Holy Shit."

She gets up from her chair so quickly it falls back. She rushes to Taylor and whispers a few words to him before she comes back to me. "Christian I think I've connected most of the dots, but I need to have a serious talk with your Mom and Dad and I'm going to have to ask them about Elena and about Elliot."

"What are you getting at Anastasia?"

"Elliot hired a PI seven years ago to find his biological family. From the looks of it, he found a half-brother, Jeff Thomas. That explains why they might have been seen with each other this weekend. As for Elena, well turns out she's got an estranged sister who gave birth to twin girls 29 years ago. The sister, Angela Williams was married to her husband Mark at the time. They died in a car crash together 10 years ago. The girls both relocated to Seattle. Leila and Lena both enrolled in U-Dub. Lena had an affair with a young man six years ago and became pregnant. I think Jeff is her child's daughter, although there has been no connection between Jeff, Elliot or Lena since then. Elliot and Jeff show sporadic communication until three months ago when Lena died. The last documentation I have is an email Elliot sent Jeff, three days before he went AWOL. All it says is that he needed to come home. Jeff replied that coming back to the States was the worst thing he could do at the moment and that he needed Elliot to take care of everything for him."

'So your telling my ex is Elena's niece. There is a twin sister, who had an affair with Elliot's biological brother and now there is a little girl in the middle of all this. You think Thomas went AWOL because of all this or what?"

'I don't know. I think we need to get your parents and Elliot over here and ambush him with the info we have. It's suggested that Jeff is Brookelynne's father, but it could actually be Elliot's. We don't know. I can't hack medical records without a warrant, so I can't see if there was ever a DNA test done. We need to talk to your parents. Unfortunately I think this is just another tangle in the web. It still doesn't bring us to the heart of the hack at GEH and the connection between Jeff and Sabbah and his men. That will have to wait till the briefing with Frank the rest of the team tomorrow morning."

I look at my watch and notice the time is fastly reaching 10:30 pm. "Snow White let's call it a night. We'll call my parents into GEH with Elliot tomorrow after we meet with your team. Knowing what they've found out might help us connect the last of the dots."

"I'm sorry Christian, I just wish I had more for you. I don't think your brother was malicious in whatever he's done. I'm worried about Jeff as well. I want to know what made him turn on me and his country and why he went AWOL. He was all for God and country. Why would he turn coat?"

I grab her and carry her bridal style to the bedroom as I try my best to answer her, leaving Ray with Taylor and Finn for the night.

"We'll figure it out princess. For now let's get a bath and then head to bed. Well wake with clear heads in the morning and be able to tackle this anew."

I can already tell she's ready to sleep now. "I love you Christian."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Tuesday, April 25** **th** **, 10am**

Ana's POV

I'm sexually frustrated. I never got my bath last night, Christian put me straight to bed. When I tried to initiate in the shower this morning, he reminded me that my father was in the apartment and we had a briefing in his conference room he didn't want to be late for. I mean what the hell? This man can give it you three four times a night and still want it the next morning, and I got neither. I've watched him command the ebb and flow of dialogue around the table the last two hours. To anyone else watching from the outside, we're just a regular meeting on his schedule and we're the minions bending to his will. When instead we're throwing more details at him and history than I think he ever thought to learn in 24 hours. I've sat at my end of the table for the last 10 minutes chewing my lip and pencil and staring at his lips. All I can think about is getting him back to his office and getting him naked. Shit I've got a bombing plan to stop and all I can think is about sex. Granted it's amazing and titillating sex. I have no other experience to compare it to, but I'm sure anyone else would seem a bore in comparison.

"CeCe, what did you guys get from the computers in the warehouse? I want to move away from the interrogations. Let the pros handle that. We'll handle the technology."

"We got a lot Ana. The team is still moving over a lot of it, but I was able to confirm it's the computer used to create all the documents you uncovered on Christian's servers. They also found financial files that were turned over to the other team to track and trace. I found a few files that need your perusal though. Sabbah is most definitely behind all this. But he's got a financial backer that we haven't tracked yet. That's where my concern is coming. Whoever the backer is, they brought Thomas into this. I've got no mention of Elliot in anything Christian, but they've got copies of photos and videos of you that I think came from the devices your security and Ana found. They reference someone as Shariha in correspondence and this is the person who they got their info from. They also got copies of Christian's schedule and a list of business deals in the works."

Frank speaks up next, "Shariha is Arabic for slave. They're using that term for a reason. I'd guess whoever they're getting info from isn't doing it willingly. We've got traces on Jeff's financials as well. They should be in when you come back from your lunch with the Greys. I'm bringing in another kid to go over all the info you've got so far in your files. Someone close to Christian is helping in this and we need to figure out why. Also, there is someone most definitely within these walls planting the files in the system. Ana, have you narrowed that down?"

I looked down to my files and then back up to Christian. "Yeah I have and I owe Christian $100."

"What do you mean Snow White?" Christian is looking at me quizzically now.

"I told you that day we met in your office to go over the contract that I'd bet you $100 that the hacker wasn't anyone on your tech team. I was wrong. I was able to clear their floor. The hack was coming from a computer on the R&D floor. The computer is assigned for system updates and maintenance on that floor. It's only been accessed by one employee for the last two months. I really want to have a talk with Welch though. Whatever system he's using for his background checks is failing him."

"What makes you say that Ana. Welch is damn good at his job." Christian is getting angry now and he should. There is no reason for this to have slipped past Welch.

"Remember me telling you about the guy I dated my senior year that tried to hack my computer? He was a year younger than me. He's apparently changed his name, but any thorough background check would have seen that Jake Ramos use to be Jose Rodriguez. You should have known that Jose was kicked out of U-Dub for the cheating and never graduated. Jake Ramos's diploma dated for the same as mine is a fake."

"Shit." Christian is letting a stream of curse words fly and Taylor is on the phone immediately. We wait for 5 minutes before Welch shows up. He doesn't look happy either, as he shouldn't.

"Hi-ya Welchy boy." Yeah I'm about to poke a bear, but I need answers. "So listen, when you run the background checks for the techy boys, do you run the same checks for all the employees or what?"

"I run the same standard check on any potential employee before they show for interview. The only ones going more in-depth are executives and security. Why?"

"Next question. Do you look at court records and known aliases?"

"You know I do Ana. Now what's going on?"

"Jake Ramos. He was hired here a little over a year ago. Your signature is on his BGC report. It doesn't show his known aliases or that he had changed his name nearly two years before that. His real name is Jose Rodriguez and he was expelled from U-Dub for trying to hack my computer and steal my final report for a computer ethics class. He was a tech junky as well, but not a very good one. He was discovered to be cheating in many of his courses before the expulsion. He's been working off and on in R&D for the last two months and has been planting files on Christian's computer. He's also nosing around in all his schedules and current deals, and he's using the computer to look at your security cameras."

"That's impossible Ana. I understand you have access to bigger systems than I do, but if Jake is really this Jose guy and it was a legally obtained name change it would have showed up in the report and I'd have run the previous alias and then disqualified him from employment."

I toss my two folders onto the table for him and Christian. "Top page in those folders is your BGC dated for December 12th, 2015. That's your signature on the bottom of the page. No mention of the alias, you even marked verification of his alumni and diploma status. Next page is the standard report I ran this morning, I used the system on your servers this morning. I pulled the name change, then was able to verify that he holds no diploma from a university in Washington or Oregon. I was able to verify that Jose was in fact expelled for cheating during his junior year. Didn't even use my computer to do that check. I sat at Andrea's computer and did it."

Next I toss up a folder with Welch's background info onto the table. "I've had a busy weekend Welch. You see there was an assassination attempt at my apartment on Sunday afternoon. About an hour after I'd arrived home and was in the middle of going through the checks I'd ordered on everyone. I'd cleared you and Barney and Taylor at that point, then after we escaped to a safe house, I re-ran some of them. Including financials. You got a large deposit into your account Friday from an overseas account I've placed a team on to trace. Unfortunately for you, after talking to my team a few minutes ago, it seems that it's the same account they're already tracking for another matter. Frank you're going to want to read him his rights now and get him out of here. Do it by the book and report to me later."

Welch is staring at me opened mouth gaping like a fish. Frank gets up to move behind him and restrain him but he's quick to jump across the table and lunge at me. But he wasn't quick enough to dodge Christian's fist. Christian's shaking his hand out wincing. I knew he put his full weight behind it. Frank gets Welch subdued and calls in another couple guys to take him out. "Ana, Finn and I are going to go find this Jake/Jose guy and bring him in for questioning. You've got lunch in 45 minutes to get some answers for Christian. We seem to have just about all the dots connected, except the personal ones now. Once we get the last few we'll be able to stop this bomb."

I nod at Frank and Finn, never taking my eyes off Christian. Taylor says something in his ear and he nods to him. We're suddenly alone in the conference room. "Love, can you come here?" His voice is soft and wavering.

"Christian are you okay?" I grab his hand to look at it. He's going to have some bruising on his knuckles. I place a kiss to each knuckle as he answers.

"I'm far from ok Snow White. I still don't know what's going on with my brother, I had not one but two moles within these walls. I don't get it with Welch either, he is paid handsomely. Why would he do this? And who is this other person connected to me? The Shira."

"Actually it's Shariha. I don't have those answers for you either. However you need to get an update with Ros about the Salons before we meet with your mother and father. I know you'd decided yesterday to just sell and liquidate. You've not looked in the files Bartlett brought you yesterday either. I think you might find some answers in there. You've got a restraining order on Elena keeping her away from the salons, but I don't think it will keep her away from your mother. They're supposed to be friends. How long do you think it will be before she's in your mom's ear whispering about you? I think you're going to need to tell them everything. I know we said we'd do lunch at Mile High, but I think we should do it at Escala. I don't think that you want to do this in public. Have Jason call Gail and bring the food in from the club and we can do it there. I don't think we're going to make it back here this afternoon and I think you need to meet with Elliot as soon as you can after that."

He wraps his arm around me and guides me to the door and down toward his office. "I know you're right. I'll call Gail myself and let her know to call over to the club and she'll take care of it. Let me call my dad and ask him to come to the penthouse and then we can head over." He places a soft kiss to my lips as I take seat and he goes to do what he needs to do. My poor knight is floundering without all the betrayal going on around him. He strives to control all things and he controls nothing right now.

Christian's POV

I spent 15 minutes with Ros before I told her I needed to leave. I've been so blind to Elena and her manipulations for so long. Her financials she gave me for the last three years are complete bogus. She took out extra loans on the salons and listed me as her backer. She went in default three months ago on the downtown salon. She managed to find money to pay it off before I got a call from the bank though, and now we have to find out that happened. As it is now, we're asking the police to step in for the embezzlement. All three salons will be officially out of business at the end of the day and she'll be arrested within 48 hours I'm told. Bartlett is bringing the files to me tonight that were recovered from the Bravern salon's hidden safe. They found safes in each salon and the police are securing warrants for her home and financials as well. Taylor suggested after this is all over I offer Welch's job to Bartlett. He's served us well and should be able to handle the job, permitting he passes a second sweep through Ana's system, including a financials check. No more taking chances again.

Ana and I are in the back of the SUV with Taylor and sawyer in the front headed to Escala. Dad had no trouble meeting us at my place instead of the Mile High. I called Flynn before we left and told him what I was planning to tell mom and dad. He told me it was about damn time and if I needed him to give him a call. I've never been this nervous in my life and I'm not sure what is going to happen. When we arrive at the underground garage Ana ask for a moment before we get out.

She waits for Taylor and Sawyer to exit before she turns to me. "Look at me my prince." She holds my head in between her petite hands when she continues. "No matter what you've been told in the past by that Bitch Troll, your parents will still love you. Your mother will likely cry, and your dad might be a bit homicidal, but they will not stop loving you. I'll be there with you and I won't stop loving you. Please tell me you understand."

Her crystal blue eyes pierce into mine. "I understand Snow White. Please just don't leave me. I know you say you love me, but if they ask the right questions you might not like the answers. I know I say it's all in the past, but right now everything is being dragged into the present. It's been a week since you walked into my life and I can't bear the thought of you not being here."

"I'm not going anywhere Christian. Come on. I'm starved. The one redeeming thing from that night beside my rescue and that kiss was the dinner. The Mile High makes an excellent steak and I'm looking for a repeat." With that she places a kiss to my lips before tapping the window to signal Sawyer. Once we're out of the SUV and in the elevator I attack her. I'm pinning her to the wall of the elevator with my pelvis. I'm not leaving even a millimeter of space between us. I'm desperate and searching for her soul with this kiss. I know her lips will be bruised when I'm done. She doesn't even fight it. She fists her hands in my hair and tugs in the way that I love. How I've lived my life without this for so long, I don't know. I can't imagine ever tiring of this. I pull back from just before the elevator dings and announces our arrival.

"Wow." She's out of breath like me. "Yes Anastasia, wow. Come let's greet Gail before my parents get here."

Gail makes quick work to show us that she's got all the food delivered and ready to be served. She's even taken the liberty to pull out a coupe bottles of wine for us. She'll be taking her leave to her wing while we talk with my parents. Almost as if summoned we hear the ding of the elevator announcing their arrival.

"Thank you Gail. If I should need you the rest of the evening I will let you know." I walk to the foyer to greet my parents. Ana is already there talking with my mother, who is cooing over her face.

"Really Grace, I'm fine. Once we've had lunch maybe I'll tell you the tale of how clumsy I can be. For now I believe Gail has some steaks waiting for us and I don't know about you, but I'm famished and those steaks are the best red meat I've ever had." She is effortless when it comes to entertaining my mother. I can't help but wonder if this is the life we could have together. I quickly push those thoughts away for now. I've got to get through this week and help Ana stop that bombing before I can do anything else.

"Son, when you called and said you had something important to talk about I was a little curious. Seeing Ana here though makes me even more suspicious. Is there more to your relationship with Ana? Maybe an announcement you need to make?" Oh God. I expected this sort of thing from my mother, but not my dad.

"Dad, my relationship with Ana is just what you saw on Saturday. She's my girlfriend. It's still very new, but I won't deny I have dreams of more in the future with her already. But I'm new to this dating game, and there is so much more going on that needs to be handled before I can even contemplate having more with her."

My dad looks at me almost melancholily, "Son what's going on?"

"So much more than I can ever really explain. But for now let's join our women and eat that fine steak before we get into the heavy." I clasp my dad on the shoulder before moving to the dining room and joining Ana.

"Christian dear, I was just asking Ana if you two could join us for brunch at the house on Sunday." My mother. I really need to make more effort to spend quality time with them, but this weekend will be a no go. Finn and Frank want Ana in New York and I'm not letting her go without me.

"Actually mom, I have a meeting early Monday morning in New York and Ana has agreed to accompany me. We'll be flying out Friday night and spending the weekend together before we fly back Monday afternoon." Ana looks at me skeptically with an eyebrow raised. I lean into her and with a kiss to her cheek I softly whispered, "There is no way you're going without me."

"Grace, I'd love to have brunch with you but we've already cemented our plans. How about we have dinner here on Tuesday with everyone?" Ever the negotiator, Ana wants her to be happy as much as I do and still shield them.

"That sounds lovely. I'll talk to Elliot and Mia." We've just started eating and the mention of my brother's name puts my back up.

"Grace, tell me about them. Christian's told me the story about how you came to be his parents, but what about the other two? How did you find them?" She's good. I take another bite of my streak as I listen to my mother gasp. I've not told anyone other than my therapist through the years how I came to be with Grace and Carrick Grey. However, I never even thought to hold that info back from Ana.

"Christian told you about how he was adopted?" My mother has stopped even trying to eat now.

"Yes, on one of our first dates actually. We've not kept much secret with each other. He was singing your praises for saving him. He called you his angel." Ana takes another sip of her wine as I watch my mother fight back the tears.

"Thank you Ana. You darling girl, I..." My mother is at a loss for words and fighting her tears. I don't like to see my mother cry but I'm going to make it worse soon before it gets better.

"Whatever it is you're thanking me for Grace, don't. I wouldn't be able to love him the way that I do if it weren't for you. I should be thanking you and this lunch is about getting to know each other, not passing gratitude back and forth like a ping pong ball." Yeah, I really love this girl. My dad looks at me before looking at Ana. He seems a bit skeptical still, but he'll see. He'll know how amazing she is and love her just as much as I do. "Now tell me about Elliot and Mia."

Mom takes a hearty sip of her won wine before she answers her. "Our story is about the same as most. For years Carrick and I tried to have a family of our own, but fate saw a different path for us. Elliot's parents were killed in a car crash when he was almost two years old. They had adopted him two days after birth. The only living relative from his adoptive family he had was an ailing grandmother. His original adoption was closed and the state wasn't able to locate his birth mother so, he was in foster care for 6 months before we met him. The minute I laid eyes on him he was my son. Two years later we met Christian. You know that story. He was with us six months before we left Detroit and moved to Seattle. A little after two years we found Mia. Literally. She was a safe haven baby. She'd been dropped off at the hospital. We have no idea who her parents were. When I found her in the box she looked to be less than an hour old. Her cord had been tied with a shoe lace and crudely cut with kitchen scissors. She was extremely pre-mature and had difficulty breathing. She spent three months in the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit. The day she left the hospital she left a Grey. She's a spoiled princess, but she's the one that completed our family and brought Christian out of his shell."

"He told me he didn't talk for the first two years he was with you, until you brought Mia home anyway."

"That's correct. We didn't introduce the boys to their sister until we arrived home from the hospital with her. Elliot wasn't too happy about it at first, he was still having trouble with Christian getting so much of our time. But Christian took to her like a duck takes to water. His first word with us was Mia. About six months after we brought her home, I found him in her bedroom one night holding her hand through the crib railings. He's been talking more and more, but this time. This time he was making a promise to her. He was promising to always watch out for her and to always keep the bad men away from her. Poor girl hasn't had a date her brothers haven't scared away since. As much as the men in our family think she went to Paris as an excuse to shop for six months, I think it was so she could spread her wings without being suffocated by them."

I've finished my steak when I charge my way into this conversation. "My credit card bill would beg to differ with you. She went to shop and shop she did." I actually know she did go to the chef's academy, but she spent a good chunk of money at the fashion shops. "Her CPO did report a few dates though. I almost flew to Paris at one point when I heard she never returned home one time. Lucky for her Ros needed me to go to Taiwan instead."

Now my dad is laughing, "I heard about that one and almost asked for your jet myself. She managed to spend a week with that French dude and then thankfully never saw him again."

"You two are terrible. You shouldn't have her CPO reporting to you like that. He's there for protection and should only be reporting to you when there is a danger." My girl really has no idea the lengths I'll go to protect the ones I love.

"Sorry Ana, but that guy was a danger. He was a danger to my sister's virtue."

Her giggle is music to my ears and seems to put everyone at ease as we continue to trade stories about my childhood. Some of these I've shared with Ana some are new.

"Our Christian was a bit of a hellion when he reached his teenage years. Poor Carrick started graying early worrying about all the fighting he did. The shortly after his 15th birthday he started working at the Lincoln's house helping out over there and everything changed. He was calmer, better mannered, and our liquor cabinet managed to stay stocked each weekend. I've always thanked Elena for suggesting he do a little manual labor." My mother doesn't realize the can of worms she just opened. Ana's back is up again and she's bristling with anger. She sees Elena for what she is and its time my mother does too.

"How about we take our wine and move to the living room. I have a few things I need to discuss with you guys and I think we'd more comfortable in there." I help Ana out of her chair when she leans up and whispers in my ear, "Remember I'm here. It'll we ok. We love you." Oh how I hope that she is right.

Grace's POV

I knew when Christian asked for this lunch there was something specific on his mind. It seems we're finally going to get to it. He directs us to the living room and I take a seat on one side of his fluffy white sectional with Carrick while he and Anastasia take the other side.

"Son, could you put your mother and I out of our misery here? You're scaring us a bit. We know you've got something on your mind, but we're going to worry ourselves to death is you don't tell us." Carrick is always straight to the point and never one to beat around the bush. It's why he and Christian butt heads so often. I watch as Ana reaches over and take Christian's large left hand between her two small one.

"There are a few things I need to discuss with you today. I'll start with the easiest ones first though. I know you've been wondering what happened to Ana's face. Well the short version is that she was kidnapped yesterday. I'd like to say it was a case of mistaken identity or someone trying to get to me. However, Ana and I haven't been public that long and it was a thought out attack."

"My dear, are you okay?" I can't believe what I'm hearing and they've spent the last hour and half acting like nothing happened.

"I'm fine Grace, what I can tell you is that it's related to something in my job. I can't give you a lot of details, NDAs and all that, but the kidnapping was short lived. Christian's security and mine took care of everything. But the case is now getting a little more twisty. What we can tell you is that there is someone out to get Christian, but it's much larger than him actually. They just want to make him their fall guy, unfortunately for them I'm better than they are. However, they needed someone close to Christian to do this and while we've discovered two employees who've helped there is still someone outside his office that helped them."

I'm not understanding what she's getting at yet, but I see Christian take a deep breath before he takes up with the story for him. "I hired Ana to find out what was going on at my company. She's crazy good with computers and if not for her I'd still be in the dark. Sometimes the dark is better though. Someone who has access planted surveillance devices inside my offices as well as here at the penthouse. Ana started running background checks and compiling reports on people who it could have been, starting with my security team and then branching out to friends and relatives."

"Son just get to it and tell us what you found. We know it wasn't us, so tell us what we need to know." Carrick is getting impatient now.

"Calm down Cary, he'll tell us what we need to know." I take Carrick's hand in my own and try my best to sooth him.

"Mr. Grey, I never even thought to run reports on you and your wife and children. That was until I saw a photo in a report for someone else I was looking at." What the.

"Who Christian? Who do you think this was and how does this relate to the attack on Ana yesterday?" I need answers now.

"Ana was first looking at Elena Lincoln. I've started the process to dissolve my business partnership with her. She's been rather persistent and relentless. She even showed up at the penthouse last week while I was out making demands on Gail that nearly got Gail an assault charge. It was Ana's report on Elena that led to another thread and it's where the web gets tangled."

I watch Ana rub soothing along Christian's back as she whispers something in his ear. She stands and exits the room for a moment and we are silent waiting for her return. Ana hold a folder out to Carrick and when he opens it his face is a mask of unleashed rage.

"Son, how did you get this?" Carrick has gone into lawyer mode and has yet to hand the folder over to me. I want to see who's out to hurt my baby.

"Carrick, I have a standing contract with the government to help with some computer programs I helped build. As part of my deal I get access to the databases most people don't even know exist. That picture came out during my report on Elena. Its six years old. The other woman in the photo is another story. We don't know if it's a woman who once had a relationship with Christian or her twin sister. Either way the girl is Elena's biological niece. The second photo is the one I need you to look at though. There is a reason I asked about Mia and Elliot's adoption stories. The guy in the second photo. He's an old acquaintance of mine, but I discovered recently he's Elliot's biological half-brother. He's the man who orchestrated my kidnapping yesterday and put these marks on my face."

"Ana what do you mean that man is Elliot's brother and he kidnapped you?" I am not understanding all this. Is she saying Elliot is the one doing this to Christian? He would never do anything like that. He's always been a little jealous of Christian but I don't think he'd ever do anything like this. He's to gentle and easy going for something like this.

"Jeff Thomas is a SEAL. I've not worked out how he and Elliot connected, other than Elliot hiring a Private investigator seven years ago. Yesterday I discovered Jeff had gone AWOL from his camp in Afghanistan three months ago. He was at the Gala Saturday night and until I connected him with Elliot, I wasn't sure how he got there. He accosted me there as well. The authorities are still trying to work out what his plans were, but he was even in contact with my father, trying to garner favor with me. I'm a suspicious person by nature. I don't believe in coincidences and I want to believe that Elliot hasn't done anything to hurt Christian, but then Christian's team saw a meeting between Jeff an Elliot yesterday morning, only a few hours before my attack. I have a contact that connected Jeff with one of Elena's nieces, but Elliot is also connected. We just don't know how connected."

Carrick is seething next to me. "What's with the third photo? Who's the little girl?" I whip my head to him so fast I feel muscles strain.

"Dad, we don't know for sure. Her name is Brooklynne, and she's the daughter of Lena Williams, one of Elena's nieces. Her father isn't listed on the birth certificate, but reports indicate she had a relationship with Jeff around six years ago. But when my men were surveilling Leila and Elliot yesterday he showed up at her apartment after seeing Jeff. The little girl was seen throwing her arms around Elliot and calling him Daddy." Did I just hear my son correctly? I have a secret grandchild. My heart is pounding and I feel like I'm underwater. I can see the others talking, but its Ana handing me a glass of water that finally gets my attention.

"Grace, we don't have confirmation yet. I was able to find out that Leila got custody of Brooklynne three months ago after her mother died of cancer. We need to talk with Elliot, but I think it's a conversation better left between just him and Christian at this point, then the authorities will want to talk to him. I know Carrick is going to want to go into lawyer mode on this, but you need to keep him away from this. He needs to be a father. If he's worried he can send one of his partners to assist Elliot, but its better if Elliot cooperates. I know this is a lot to take in, but there is more Christian needs to tell you. I need you to be strong and I need you to know that I love him with all my heart just like you do. He's going to need your reassurances that no matter what we love him. Then I'm going to need you to promise that you won't go on a homicidal rampage. Christian has enough to worry about. You're going to need to lean on each other, and we'll be here to help hold you up." Her eyes are pleading and filled with the unshed tears. What is my darling boy dreading having to tell us?

"Christian what is Anastasia talking about?" My voice is low and my fear is building.

"I need to explain a lot of things. I need to make a lot of apologizes as well mom. I've been so cold and distant over the years. I thought for the longest that it was what was best. That I didn't deserve your love. Flynn tried to make me see, but I thought he was mistaken. Then I met Ana and she said the same things and I knew. But it wasn't until that woman showed back up and tried to assert her control over me that I realized that Flynn was right all these years. She did more harm to me than she ever did good. I swear I am working to remove her from my life and my team found everything they needed yesterday."

I feel sick at my stomach. I don't like where this is going. "Christian who are you talking about? Who did you harm and what did she do?"

"I'll tell you what she did first. But mom, I need you to know I didn't know any other way. I didn't know how to handle myself and at the time I thought that she was helping. It started when I was 15. That summer after I'd been kicked out of school for the second time. I was sure that I'd finally driven you and dad away and you would send me somewhere and forget about me. I was full of hormones and couldn't stand anyone touching me. All I felt was anger, that's why I was always fighting. It was the one way I knew to let the emotions out. And when the emotions and feeling got to be too much, I picked up the liquor bottle. Then she gave me a proposition. If I acted better I could have sex with her. She knew about my touch issues and I thought it was my lucky day. After the third time though she became more violent with her acts though and introduced me to BDSM."

I can't help the gasp that escapes and I sit and listen with silent tears streaming down my face as he continues his story. All the way to his last companion. He called them submissives. Cary is holding me in his arms now and all I can do is weep for my little boy and what I missed.

"Mom I need you to know that it's not like this with Ana and I. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I was already in the process of breaking away from the lifestyle when I met her. Rescuing her just cemented what I already knew I needed to do. I love you and I'm so sorry I failed you as your son. I know I'm a disappointment and all I've ever wanted is to make you proud."

Oh my darling boy. "Christian I'm so sorry I failed you. I should have seen the signs. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Mom please don't apologize. I'm the one with the shameful past." I hear Cary clear his throat and release his grip on me as he stands to walk to Christian.

"Now son, I've listened to you and now you need to listen to me. You were 15. There is a reason there is an age of consent and you weren't able to consent. You are the victim here and whoever this bitch is I'll make her pay. She stole you from us for the last 15 years and alienated you from your family. No more. You're going to show up every Sunday and have dinner with your family and we're going to make up for every lost moment. We love you no matter what and this doesn't change that. You may not think it, but I am damn proud of you son. I know I may not have shown it in those early years you were starting and running GEH, but I am proud of everything you've accomplished. You did all that on your own without your mother or I to help and you sure did it without her. Now tell me who this woman is."

Christian's voice is barely a whisper and I see his grip on Ana tighten when the name hits me. The last name I ever expected to hear. "Elena Lincoln." All I can see is red. I'm going to kill that Bitch Troll of a woman if it's the last thing I do.

 **A/N: So I wanted this to be up yesterday, but I wanted to get it just right. The next chapter will be Christian's confrontation with Elliot, and Ana gets a reunion with someone from her past as well. We've almost got all our answers. After Elliot's transgressions are revealed, we'll likely skip straight to New York and it'll be a nail biter to the UN Conference. I'll see every one of you next week. Enjoy your weekend.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Tuesday, April 25** **th** **2pm**

Christian's POV

My mother still loves me. That is all I've been able to think about for the last 30 minutes. It's been 30 minutes since I told them the terrible awful of what happened to me as a teenager. For the last 30 minutes my parents have see-sawed back and forth from reassuring me of their love and trying to convince Ana to help with their murder plot. My mother has already declared social war, not that it will matter once the authorities get a hold of her.

"Mom, you can do whatever you want when it comes to her social standing, but I need you to promise to stay away from her. All I can tell you is that she won't be a worry soon. We started an audit on the salons yesterday and found rampant embezzlement as well as fraud. She was getting bank loans using false financials and letters of guarantee from me that she forged. She'd have lost one of her salons to foreclosure a few months ago if she hadn't received a fortuitous windfall into her bank account. The authorities are trying to track that at the moment. That's not her only transgression though. For years, I let her help arrange meeting between me and the women I had liaisons with. She apparently decided to make an arrangement with a girl I'd never met and sent her to the Gala to find me. When I refused her advances yet again, the young woman pulled a knife on Ana. Ana being the daughter of a marine, didn't even give Jason a chance to get her before Ana took care of her. She wasn't on the guest list though, and we still don't know how she made it past security. Same for Jeff Thomas. I know he's Elliot's half-brother, but he wasn't on the guest list either and didn't pass through my security. It's another reason I need to speak with Elliot. I'm going to arrange to have dinner with him and try to get everything I can from him." I'm trying to reassure my parents that things will be fine, but the might Grace Grey won't be subdued.

"Christian, I'm not sure what to say about the Gala issues. Same with your brother. I can't stomach the idea that I have one son turning on another. I remember Elliot asking about his birth family his senior year of college. We gave him his file, just like we've told you and Mia we'd do when you wanted it. It had all the info for his birth and first adoptive family in it. We never knew his biological father's information. There was a name in the cps file we received after his adoptive parents died, but they were never able to locate the man to confirm paternity or anything." My mother is as desperate for Elliot's innocence as I am. I don't want to think about the betrayal that could be. Ana has told me over and over for the last 48 hours that everyone is innocent until proven guilty. So far there is no absolute proof that Elliot is involved. His link to Jeff and the photos with Leila and Elena are suspect, but that is all. And I can't even be sure that it's Leila in the photo. It may very well be her twin Lena.

"Grace, I've got people looking for the information. Unfortunately, Elliot is going to have to be questioned by the authorities. He was seen talking with Jeff just a few hours before my kidnapping and assault. But I promise, he will not be tried and judged before he's been talked to. I can't give you any more info and I know that Carrick is over there going crazy. You married an intuitive man. He knows there is a lot more going on than what I am saying. However, I need you and him both to trust me. I am bound, legally and ethically to not tell you more." Ana rises from the couch and walks to the bar and pours three fingers of my favorite scotch and then a second glass. I watch as she downs one glass herself then proceeds to my father, offering him the second glass. "Carrick, sir, take the damn drink. You're simmering under that suit and need to back off. I know you want to protect your boys, so do I." I watch my dad raise his eyes to her, standing tall over him. He takes the glass from her proffered hand and sips. "You've got to trust me here sir. I know you're a smart and reasonable man. I need you to trust that I have this covered. I can't tell you more than that and if you ask I most likely won't be able to answer the questions burning n your eyes right now, possibly ever."

I watch dad down the rest of the scotch before moving his eyes to me. "She's more than a computer expert huh? I know that can't be answered, but it's okay. I already know the answer." Ana moves back to my side, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm going to trust you Ana. I hate seeing you with your face like that and thinking that it's going to be you protecting them. No offense. It's my stone age raising fighting against me right now. It should be Christian and his team trying to keep you out of harm's way and I know that it's wrong of me to be thinking this way. I know I should be able to look at you and see a strong woman capable of dealing with things without a man, but I see a little petite woman. You are covered with bruises and have stitches on your forehead that aren't as covered with your hair as you think. You were taken yesterday and transported somewhere and assaulted. I don't know for what purposes and I don't think you'd tell me either. When I saw you Saturday, I was sure that you were a gold digger hanging on to him for his money. I saw you dressed to the nines and was sure that Christian, had bought everything you were wearing. Then he made that ridiculous bid to ensure no one else danced with you. He was never very good at sharing his toys. I've watched him for years and assumed he was either still a virgin or gay. We had never seen him with a woman, and then we saw him dancing with one he was allowing to touch his back. I saw the way you two looked at each other. I'm still not convinced its love for him. I understand the explanation he gave earlier, but I'm not sure he can recognize love yet. I'm not trying to hurt your feeling or offend you here. But you are sitting here telling me that it's possible one of my sons is trying to hurt the other. You've magicked a possible granddaughter for my wife, and mysteriously can't tell us how you got this information. Now I'm going to be honest as possible here. Your mother and I had dinner with Elena Friday night."

What?! No one had said anything about that. Taylor should have mentioned her detail should have reported that. "We met her downtown when we were having dinner and she invited herself to our table. She told your mother and I about the woman she met at your office claiming to be your girlfriend. Told us that the girl was dreadfully trying to attach herself to you and your status. Said that the girl totally ignored and disrespected her and refused to let you cancel your lunch with her when you needed to so that you could handle business matters. She claimed the girl told her to make an appointment next time and dragged you to your office. Now I'm not sure how much of that is truth or whatnot, but looking at Ana I'm guessing at least some of it is. I want you to know I ran a background check on Ana yesterday after meeting her after talking to Elena." Ana just arches an eyebrow. She looks at me and nods in an affirmative, so she already knew he'd done so. "She has a sealed juvenile record. There are four year of her childhood completely untraceable. She suddenly pops back up in Washington as a student at U-Dub at 16. She took 5 years to graduate so she could double major and minor. I'll admit that she's done well for herself. A little too well if you ask me, considering her checkered past. She charges fees that are almost unheard of and refuses exclusivity clauses. I made a few calls and some have suggested that her fees included more than her computer skill services, if you catch my drift." The scoff from Ana is almost covered by the gasp of my mother as she recognizes what my father is suggesting.

"Now you listen to me dad and listen good. I'll only say these things once and only this one time." I'm brimming with rage and yes, I know it's more than just my father's words. It's everything compounding. "Ana and I met before she came to work for me. Her father is in fact Barney's best friend. I may incur Anastasia's wrath for saying the next few things, but it'll be worth it to wipe the indignation from your face. While I may have not been able to recognize love months ago while still in the lifestyle, I can now. I did see it when looking at you and mom growing up. I know it's what I have with Ana. I'd be a fool to not see it. As for your suggestion that I'm paying her to sleep with me and its part of her contracts, that's not the case. In fact, Ana was virgin until Friday night. You can ask Gail for the sheets as proof if you need to. How she runs her business is not your concern. If you'd ask her or had been bothered to read her company website you'd see she's on retainer with the government to help with cases when needed and it's her reason for the non-exclusivity and easy out clauses. The government won't wait, but everyone else can. Ana has told me how some of the executives she's met over the years working have assumed she was available for more because of her fees and has had to fight a number of them off physically. As for her childhood and those sealed records, you'd have to get her to tell you about that, but I doubt she'll ever do that after this. I will say though that she was the person wronged and you are making her a victim all over again with your accusations and insinuations. I won't tolerate it. You either let it go or find the door." My breathing is labored with the strength needed to control myself. Ana places a hand on my arm and leans into my ear.

Just like that my rage dissipates. "Thank you my Prince. You always rescue me when I need you. Don't judge him too harshly, he's a father worried about his son. You'll be the same way with yours one day and I pray that I am there to see it." My son. No I don't think I would be a good father. I turn and stare into her lovely baby blues and I see it. I picture it and I want it. Her round with my child. Wearing my rings on her fingers. Bound to me for life. Yes I could do it with her at my side. I place a soft kiss to her forehead and whisper my love to her.

"Grace, Carrick, I'm sure you have your opinions after your discussion with Elena. I only ask that you hold your judgement and get to know me first. Carrick, I knew about the background check. I'm not surprised by your phone calls or the info you received either. I've had a number of men think that because I wore a skirt and charged so high that meant they got after hours attention. Though as Christian said, that has never been the case. I met Christian before I even knew he was Christian Grey and I was working for him. Barney had called me in and a failed blind date prevented me from running more than my standard check on the company. I didn't run any search on the owner, or I'd have known who he was before I tripped into his office last week. I understand your concerns about the speed of our relationship, but I never thought love was one size fits all. And I do love your son. As for what I was wearing Saturday, I did let Christian shop for me, but only because it saved me the trouble of trying to do it myself with a 48-hour notice before the event. I assure you I could buy that dress on my own. I own a condo in the market district. I have no student loans or debt. I don't want or need your son for his money. My father was a high ranking marine and is now a field team commander for NCIS. I've never been poor, but didn't grow up accustomed to the kind of money you have. That doesn't make me a greedy gold digger either. Neither does my sealed childhood. I spent four painful years somewhere I wish to never visit again. I asked to have everything that could be tied to me during that time wiped and buried as part of my willingness to help the government. Your son knows and he's the only one I've ever given all the details to. Just like I was the first to hear everything that happened to him during his childhood. I know things even his therapist doesn't know. Keeping a secret from you however will not undermine my love for him." My Snow White.

"I apologize Ana. I was only trying to be candid. You are right though. I have judged you when I shouldn't have. I also think that I shouldn't let Elena's words get to me after knowing what I know about her. Did she really send a woman to pull a knife on you?"

Shit he would focus on that. "Dad, we told you. The girl was screaming at Ana during the fireworks show about how her mistress told her she could do what she needed to clear her path to me. Honestly I've not thought to ask more about her since the incident and I realize now I do need to get an update from Taylor on that one." I'd completely forgotten about Miss Dracos. There are so many balls in the air. I'm planning a vacation next week after all this shit is over. I'm going to find a secluded island and spend a week buried inside Anastasia.

Taylor walks into the great room and gives me his signature we need to talk look. Its time my parents leave. We need to get caught up on this morning's revelations and the fallout from them. I rise from my seat and move to my mother pulling her into an embrace I should have given her years ago. "You saved me once mom. Now it's Ana who's saving me. I love her, please don't let dad or anyone else make you doubt her." My words a whispered prayer in her ear, her response is what I needed to hear. "I understand you have other things that need tending to son. I love you, unconditionally. I'll continue to love you. I can see what she means to you and you to her. Treat her right. I want you happy and I think that she's the key to that for you." She places a kiss to my cheek before releasing me and turning to dad, "Cary, it's time we took our leave. These two have things to do and Christian needs to call Elliot."

Ana and I see my parents out before we move to my study to talk with Taylor. I'm sure that he has more to tell us after this morning. I'm looking at my watch and it's nearing 4 o'clock. I need to call my brother and ask him about dinner before we get this started.

Elliot's POV

I look at my watch again for about the tenth time. I realize I'm going to be late if I don't get my ass out of this truck soon. I don't know why but I'm nervous as hell. Christian was cryptic as fuck when he called earlier and asked if I wanted to meet him for dinner. Thank fuck he didn't want to meet at the Mile High. That place is uptight as fuck. It's good when I need to wine and dine for a slam and bam, but I don't care too much for the place. I was rather surprised he wanted to meet at the diner dad brought us to when we were kids. This place hasn't changed much over the years, but it's on the out skirts of town and never really too busy. Tonight there looks to only be a few other couples in the whole place. I can see him and Taylor at separate table from my spot in the parking lot. Looking at my watch I see I've wasted three minutes and I am now officially late. Only stick up his ass Christian eats precisely at 7 on a work night.

Pulling up my big boy pants I exit the truck and make my way into the diner. "Heya Chrissy, whatcha up to these days?" He hates it when I say that sort of shit to him.

"It's Christian. You know I hate it when you call me that. Can't you speak like the grown up you claim to be?" he's motioning for a waitress when I answer.

"Now where would be the fun in all that? So what did you want to meet up for tonight and don't say its cause you missed me. I've know you 24 years, you don't miss anyone." Okay, maybe I'm a bit bitter about the way he pushed us all away when he was younger. So sue me. "You decide you need sex tips? I saw that gal on your arm Saturday. Although I can't believe you threw down that kind of money just to pop your cherry. I almost bought you girl a number of times over the years." I'm not sure but I always thought maybe my brother was just gay, but now I'm sure he was just a virgin. A girl like the one on his arm at the Gala though wasn't there just to look pretty. I'm sure he got laid from the look of her when they returned from wherever they disappeared to after the auction.

"I don't need a whore and I haven't been a virgin for over 10 years. So sex tips are not my reason for wanting to talk to you." The waitress finally arrives and takes our orders. She's batting her eyes at him and biting the end of her pencil trying to entice him and he's completely oblivious. He always has been when it comes to women.

"So what is you want little brother? If you wanted bonding time we could have gone a bar crawl." I hate this sort of shit. Just get to the point. I've got a blonde I'm scheduled to be inside in three hours and I refuse to be late for that. Her mouth is like a hoover. I can't take her out anymore though or she'll get expectations. As it is, this will be the fifth time we've hooked up in a month and I plan to block her number when I leave.

"I have no desire to flit from bar to bar getting drunk, ever. I asked you to meet because there are a few things going on at work and in my personal life and I need to know if you're involved." He sipping his water nonchalantly and I'm not sure why but my hackles are up. What is this about really?

"Why would I have anything to do with your business? As for your personal life, well I've tried to get you out more often, but that hasn't happened till tonight. So tell me what it is that you really want to know I've got a date later. I thought that you might actually want to hang with me, but I should have known better."

"Actually Lelliot, I do want to start spending more time with you and the rest of the family. I just have a few things that need to be sorted before we can really do that. I need to know a few things and I hope that you will be honest with the answers I need." What is he getting at?

"Tell me what you want to know Christian?" I want my food and to answer the questions so I can get out of here.

"I want to know a lot. Let's start with this picture." He sets a picture down on the table in front of me. I pick it up just as the waitress returns with our food. Christian is quick to dismiss her. I look at the picture as the waitress's ass disappears from my view. HOLY SHIT! Where did he get this?

"Where did you get this Christian, this picture is at least six years old."

"I know it is and I can't tell you where I got it. What I need to know is why you're hugging that woman, who she is and what you were doing with Elena Lincoln. I thought you hated her." Shit. He's right. I have to tell him the fucking truth and I'd hoped to never have to tell him.

"Her name is Lena Williams. She worked for Elena as her personal assistant. I dated her for a few months and had ran into her one day. That's when this photo was taken. I found out last year that she's actually Elena's niece." I'm trying my best to hide my hatred for that woman. But it's hard. I also need to steer away from Lena.

"I know who Lena Williams was." He said was. He knows she's gone. Shit does he know? Of course he does.

"You know don't you?" I try to hide my shame, but it's hard.

"I know a lot Elliot, but I want to know all of it. I think there is trouble brewing for you and I want to help. Why do you hate Elena Lincoln so much?"

"It's a long story Chris. I don't know if I have a lifetime to tell you. But I'll tell you this. You deserve to know. Elena has always been a hateful bitch. I was about 15 when she tried to seduce me. I laughed in her face and thought nothing of it. But she was relentless, she doesn't like being told no. She caught me in the pool house one day with a girl from school and told me if I didn't serve her for the afternoon, she'd tell mom and dad and then call the girl's parents and tell them of how she caught me raping their daughter. It was the worse sexual experience of my life and the girl never talked to me again. Elena tried to blackmail me a few times after that, but I told her to go ahead and tell my parents and I'd tell the police that she molested me. After that she steered clear of me. When I found out Lena was working for Elena, I told her she needed to get away from that bitch. I'd seen the young boys she'd be extra friendly with over the years. After a couple weeks I told Lena that if she didn't quit, I was leaving her. We'd only been together a month. I was thinking of introducing her to mom and dad. She was the first and only girl I've ever come close to loving. But she couldn't do it. And I couldn't take it, Elena would call at all hours. She even showed up at my apartment once when Lena wasn't there and tried to invite herself in. I refused to let her in though cause I was sure she had nothing more than see through lace on under her long coat. Then I got a call about a six months ago from Lena's sister. Lena was sick and needed to see me." Shit I think I might cry. Damn it watching her die was the worst thing in the world. Worse than missing my daughter's birth.

"Lena had cancer. She knew she was dying and didn't have long. She lasted another three months before she was gone. Her sister has been beside herself. Elena has been up my ass since she found me at the hospital. I was actually celibate the last month, spending as much time with her before she was gone. I'd have married her if I thought it would end her suffering and make her happy and healthy. I did ask her to marry me. I knew I loved her then. She refused to do it though, she didn't want to leave me a widow she said." All I can do is picture her honey brown eyes and the light that shown. She loved me hard. Loved me enough to hide my daughter from me to protect me from Elena. She told her aunt she'd been sleeping with me and my half-brother, and that her timing meant it could have only been Jeff that fathered our daughter.

"Tell me about Brooklynne. Is she your daughter or Jeff's?" Shit he's really digging. Where is he getting all this info?

"She's mine. I didn't know about her till six months ago when Leila called me. I've been spending time with her at Leila's house when we know Elena is occupied. We can't let her know she's mine. She tried to blackmail me a few years back with information about you, but I called her bluff. I can't let her use my daughter against me. Leila is moving next month and we're changing their names so that Elena can't find them. I want to tell the world she's mine, but I can't. Elena is up to something and I have to protect her." I feel like I'm on the verge of tears and I don't know what else to do I need him to be safe. I give my brother hell, but I love him.

"Elliot, what do you know about what Elena is up to?" He's staring and holding my gaze with his own steel gray one.

"A week after Lena passed, things started happening. I felt like I was being followed. Jeff had sent me a letter telling me to be careful. There was someone after him and he had to go AWOL to stay safe. Elena showed back up at my office telling me she needed a favor. I told her to fuck off and she told me you were in danger. She said that someone was trying to blackmail you and she needed into the penthouse. I knew you were in New York, but I don't think she did. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when I told her to talk to you when you got back. I saw her talking with your guy Welch two weeks later outside her Bravern center salon. Then yesterday Jeff showed back up in Washington. He said something big was happening and he was trying to stop it. He said he was probably going to turn out looking like the bad guy, but that I wasn't to believe what anyone told me. Then he told me to keep Elena away from everyone I knew. I don't know what that was about yet. He was supposed to call me last night, but he didn't and the number I have for him was disconnected months ago."

I watch Christians take another large gulp of his water and clear his throat before he responds. "Well that answers a lot for me. I take it you didn't place the cameras in my penthouse then?" What someone bugged his penthouse?

"No of course not. Why the hell would I do something like that?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked. Maybe you can answer some more questions about Jeff though. How long have you been in contact with him? I know you hired the PI years ago, but I don't have the info that came from his investigation. Why didn't you ever tell anyone about him, and how often did you see or talk to him."

"I've been in contact with sparingly since I discovered our connection. We aren't listed as each other's next of kin or anything. We usually met up once a year outside of Seattle, maybe emailed a few more times than that. Then about two years ago he came back for a full week after he had a mission that lost a team mate. Said he had to rescue some broad who tried to play GI Jane and got herself kidnapped. He was tore up about the loss of his teammate, said the piece of ass he got from the girl when it was over made up for it only marginally. He came back to town about every other month after that. He always spent the first night with her, then the next hanging out with me before he left again. He said she was getting clingy and was going to meet with her yesterday to tell her he was going to call it off. I think she might have been getting ideas about marrying a military man, and he's made it a point to have a girl in every port if you know what I mean. Hell I gave him my invitation to the Gala so he could find him someone else for the night. He said he'd tried to." I finish off the last bite of my burger before lifting my eyes to Christian's and I'm completely taken back buy the rage I see getting ready to boil over.

"This will be the last time we ever speak of Gunnery Sergeant Jeff Thomas. While I am thankful for the rescue mission he completed two years ago, that is where my gratitude ends. He never slept with the girl he rescued, and she has in fact avoided him for the last two years. If he was with someone before he saw you it wasn't her." How the hell does he know this? "Before you ask how I know I'll tell you. Ana is the woman that Jeff rescued and they've never been together. Yesterday just hours after Jeff had met up with you he kidnapped Ana. Gave her a big song and dance about them finally being together. The authorities are going to want to talk you some more. I needed to hear the answers from you myself though. Jeff hurt my girl and I'm sorry that he's your brother, but he is the bad guy here. Now I told mom about Brooklynne. There is more I should tell you about Elena but I will save that for another night. Leila and your daughter should be able to stay in town. Elena won't be a problem in a day or two. For now though, that couple in the far corner, they need to talk to you and I need to leave and get home to my girl. I love you Lelliot, and I'm damn glad it turned out you hadn't betrayed me." With that my brother pulls me from the booth gives me a swift hug and walks out of the diner.

I see the couple he points out walk toward me, but I'm not focused as I watch my brother's retreating back. Wait did the hot blonde just say she was CIA? Maybe I'll be inside another blonde tonight. I turn back to her and give her my best pantry dropping smile before I see the flash of badges from everyone else in the diner.

 **A/N: I am entering the FSoG FanFic Obsessed writing challenge this month. I am in need of a Beta/Proof reader before my submission. If you'd like to volunteer shoot me a private message.**

 **There will likely be an update tomorrow if FanFic is cooperating. Then two next week. The story is getting ready to wrap up and should be complete in the next two weeks. I thank you all for your kind words and reviews. The encouragement is what keeps me writing this story. Hopefully I've earned your trust again with Elliot's road to redemption beginning.**

 **Until next time, Laters**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a test to see if the site is fixed with updates. I've posted three new chapters since the glitch. Some may need to go back to chapter 17 to get up to date.**

 **A/N: All mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta. This will be the only update this week, as i will be working on the Forbidden writing challenge the rest of the week. Next update should be on Monday. I'm sorry to those not getting the updates, seems to be a little on the fritz right now. However if you join the amazing group FsoG FanFic Obsessed you will be sure to get the updates, as many of us post in there. It's also the ponly place you'll be able tofind the authors of the forbidden stories when the judging is over.**

 **As always I don't own these characters, but i sure love writing about them.**

 **Laters,**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Wednesday, April 26** **th** **, early morning**

Ana POV

"Yes, Yes, right there." I have one hand fisted in his luscious copper locks and the other is gripping the edge of my pillow. I can't help the arch of my back as he works that wondrous tongue on my core. "Christian, please. Please baby I need to cum." I want my orgasm. I want it bad. I hold his head right where I want it. His tongue is a disciple to my clit, worshipping me. The faster he moves; the higher I climb. His hands are pinning my legs open and flat to the bed. He slows his licks as he thrust a thick digit into my hot center. "Oh my, Please, Sir." I know that has got to work and it does the trick. He adds a second finger and moves them in a come here movement stroking that perfect sweet spot. He doubles his speed with his licks and sucks. "Come for me Anastasia." He bites down on my clit and I scream my orgasm and I know I've been heard though out all of Seattle.

I blink my eyes open and realize I'm am alone in the bed. Shit I was dreaming. I came in my sleep. That has never happened before. I look around the room and then I see him. Awash in the light from the bathroom behind him, he's stroking himself in the doorway. He's gloriously naked and still damp from his shower. "That was the most erotic display I've ever witnessed Snow White. Now how about you tell me what you were dreaming of so that I can make it reality."

I watched him stalk his way to the bed, never stopping his stroke, and climb up the end and crawl over me dragging the covers down. When I was naked and spread out under him he placed a gentle kiss to my lips before he started oral assault to my skin, setting my entire being afire. "I love you" was whispered from his lips over and over as he dragged lingering kisses from my jaw to the spot behind my ear that is so sensitive to his touch. Dragging his way to my collarbone his words have me soaring. "Did I kiss you here?" His gentle nips bring my blood to the surface of my skin and sing with pleasure. He moves to my right breast trailing kisses across the fleshy mound before bringing my nipple to his mouth. He sucks slowly and gently, bringing the tip to a hard point. I can feel his smirk, more than see it, as he admires his handy work. His left-hand tweaks my left breast as continues to tongue the stiff peak of the right. He moves to the left side treating it to the same torture as the right. "Was I doing this Snow White? Do you think I can make you cum like this?" Oh God, I won't stop him if he wants to try. The pleasure is intense and I know my moans and mewls of pleasure only urge him on. He continues his nips and licks across by belly and south. When he reaches my mons, I writhe trying to coax him just a little bit further to that spot throbbing for his tongue."

"Tell me Snow White, did you dream me here? Did I pin your legs to the bed?" How the hell does he know what I was dreaming? "I know it's what I dreamed of last night. I nearly came myself. I decided on a cold shower since you were late with your team last night, and then I saw you writhing in this bed moaning my name. Do you have any idea what watching you do that did to me?" Oh god, I think I could cum just listening to him talk. "Please baby. I'm on fire here, Christian I need you."

"Where do you need me Anastasia? I want to hear you sat it." He continues to kiss and lick around my female lips, never grazing where I truly want him.

"My pussy Christian, I need you to lick me and suck me and make me cum and I need it right now." I groan my response out to him and then fist his locks and shove his head where I want it. I'd have groaned my dis-pleasure out at his small chuckle if he hadn't done exactly what I told him to. Shoving his stiff tongue right into my tight core I start to convulse with the building orgasm. He fucks me with his tongue using his thumb from one hand to stroke my clit as he uses the other to hold my hips to the bed. He replaces his tongue with a finger as he moves to my clit. I detonate the minute he sucks me into his mouth. It's the most intense orgasm I've had to date and before I can come down he's reared himself above me and thrust himself into me.

"Fuck Baby you are so tight. I'm the only that can make you feel this way Anastasia. No one else. No man has ever been here but me and no one else ever will be. Say it Snow White. Tell me you're mine." He thrust, over and over, sure and steady.

"Yours my prince, I'm only yours. Please Christian, I love you and you're mine." I pull his face to me and attack his lips. When he pulls back he buries his head in my neck.

"It's never been like this with anyone Ana. I love you so much baby." His strokes don't ever increase in speed, but carry on their intense waves. "I don't want this with anyone else. Ever." He takes my ear lobe in his ear and I can feel it. I feel the tightening of my core signaling the beginning of my orgasm. I didn't think I had another one in me but there it is building. It starts in my center and radiates to each of my limbs. My back arches and I tilt my head giving him better access. When he bites the junction of my neck and shoulder, I fall apart.

"CCCCCChhhhhhrrrrriiiisssttiannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Oh god. How is this possible?

He thrust twice more and follows me. "AAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I look at my watch again. Its 9:35am and I am back in my office at GEH. I've decided to go over and review everything I can before I shut my system down. I've managed to wipe the worm form the servers and shored up the holes that were left opened. Barney wasn't happy when I pointed out the flaw in their system by letting the it guys use whatever usbs in whichever computers in the building. I've decided to stay at GEH next week as well after our trip to New York. I'm going to help Barney build a few new protocols and a system to prevent something of this nature form happening again within the company walls. Thinking about not coming to work with Christian drops a lump in my stomach that I don't like. I've got a week to get rid of it though. I have a business to run and clients to maintain. Although I could stop taking on clients and only spend a couple hours a week checking my programs for bugs and conducting updates. I'd still not have to worry about money. I must stop these thoughts though. I've been with this man a week. I may know all his secrets and likes and dislikes, but we aren't life partners. Oh, but I want it. I want my prince to marry me and make me his princess. I love that man with everything I am.

He was what got me through last night. While he was at the diner with Elliot and half my team, I was with Frank and Beth at the black site. They had six men there. Interrogation isn't my cup of tea, and last night proved why that is. My stomach just roils at the memories.

 _"Ana, I need you to remember. This is a matter of National Security. We have a bomb set to go off in six days and we need to gather every detail we can. There will be hundreds at that conference including the Vice President, The French President, British Prime Minister, and other key leaders. We aren't bound by rules of Geneva right now. I know how you feel about it but I need you to hide it. You can't show weakness or disgust. I need you to do this, your country needs you to do this." I hate this so much. I hate the torture part. I hated it before I experienced it myself in Cairo and I hated it even more after that._

 _"I understand Frank. I got the rundown from the squint earlier about everything pulled from the computers. I believe they're going to deploy a few groups to find the three cells they connected to the computers. Hopefully one of them will be connected with our UN bomb and we won't have to worry. The idiots didn't even try to hide their info on the computer. I was surprised when CeCe told me none of it was encrypted beyond the initial startup of the laptops. After all the trouble, they went to at GEH I have to know why they didn't do it there. They must have really thought it wasn't necessary. I realize they would probably have killed me the minute I was done doing whatever it was they needed. Let's get this done. Where do you want me to start?"_

 _"You have a history with Mr. Ramos. Let's start there before Jeff."_

 _"It's Rodriguez. That bastard is a real piece of shit, not as shitty as Jeff, but up there."_

 _I'm led into a private room in the warehouse where I see Jose zip tied to a chair. His hands behind him and each leg attached with rope to a leg of the steel chair. His head is hanging and I can see the bruising of his right eye from the door. Judging by the laboring of his breathing, he's taken a few chest hits and probably has a cracked rib or two. Oh well._

 _"Long time no see Jose. How's life treating you? You look like shit." I take the second chair in the room and place it in front of him and take my seat. When he finally raises his head, I see nothing but a broken man. There is no fight left in his eyes and it's easy to see. I'm glad I wasn't here to witness how that happened. "Why Jose?"_

 _"Sabbah wants you to pay and he pays well. It was easier to do than I thought it would be. His partner paid Welch to doctor my background and get me in. I had to just bide my time and then do what I was told. He gave me a disc with the mutated code. I didn't write the hack. I just had to plug it into a computer that was already set to be updated and add it to the rest of what I was doing and let it do what it needed to do. Then each week I brought in more and more documents to plant. I was sure no one but the NSA would find them. How did you do it?"_

 _I have to laugh at him. Did he not do any research on me before trying to frame me with this scheme. "Jose, I'm shocked. Did Sabbah not tell you why he wants revenge? I am the reason his father is dead. I didn't kill him, but I provided his location to the elite agencies of the world, not just the US. I can't tell you which country did it, but I know of six assassins from 5 different countries who showed up in his vicinity within 24 hours. There could have been more that I wasn't able to detect, doesn't matter though. His death was confirmed less than 30 hours after my notification. Sabbah was expecting to take over his father's legacy and billions, but I took control of it all. All $600 Billion. I sent it to the countries he'd wronged. The UN took a large chunk to put into their fight to end the extremist terroristic movement. Of course, I did get quite a large finder's fee. I'm good on the dark net. You however have never been good enough to hack on the dark net. You couldn't even get past my start up encryption. It really sucked for you that my laptop took video of anyone trying to use it without the protocols to shut off the web cam. I wasn't surprised when I heard you'd been cheating in almost all your courses. I knew you wouldn't be able to finish your degree or get a real job, so I didn't worry about you. Your betrayal wasn't as deep as you might expect. I was glad I never slept with you though. As for how I found the files you created and was able to break the encryption, it helped that you used my codes and the encryption process I wrote in our securities class. I knew the documents were doctored though because you didn't use Christian's IP to create them or even simulate them. You left it as the laptop you had stashed at the warehouse. That was a dumb move on your part."_

 _"Maybe I did it on purpose." He's trying to look unaffected but I know I just blew what was left of his ego to shreds._

 _"You and I both know that isn't true. You're a screw up. You also lost me $100 bucks to my boyfriend. I was sure that the IT guys in the company wouldn't be stupid enough to think they could get away with it. But you were. You always thought you were above the law. Unfortunately for you, you messed with National Security. They can do what they want to you and claim it all as necessary under the patriot act. I want to know when the attack is supposed to happen and where the bomb is now though. Tell me what you know and I can probably get the guys to let you eat more than oatmeal and moldy bread when you're transported to one of many secret torture prisons."_

 _I see the shift in him when he looks to Frank and then me. Lightbulbs are going off. "You're one of them. You're supposed to just be the computer girl. What the hell is going on here? How do you know these things?"_

 _"Oh Jose, don't you know I'm the one asking these questions today?" I look at my nails and try to appear indifferent as I answer. "Remember that summer you and everyone else thought I went to Florida? Well I was at the CIA training farm in Langley. I've been an agent since our Junior year." I see his eyes widen when he realizes he tried to hack an agent. "My company is my cover. I feel confident telling you all this, because you'll never be able to tell it to anyone else. You won't have TV, or computer access. You'll be able to request dusty worn paperbacks, and you might be allowed outside an hour a week, but you'll never get any visitors. You won't be allowed mail. So, I can tell you. I am full-fledged CIA operative. Now tell me what else you know. I promise you I'm the last female ass you're going to see after I walk out this door. The longer I stay, the longer you get to stare. But I'll only stay as long as you talk. Tell me about Jeff's involvement."_

 _"That Marine Pussy." He spits with hatred. "All I ever heard from him was how you were his girl and after this he'd look like the hero and you'd have to be his. He said you've been stingy when it comes to putting out to him over the years. Told me he even got your dad's permission to marry you. But I tell you what, as much as I wanted in your pants back in the day, this dude is worse. I don't know if you've been there with him before, but he talks like he has. I've seen him hook up here since Sabbah smuggled him back into the country. He's been staying at the warehouse. He's a sick bastard. He likes to roofie the girls and then beat them while he fucks them. Drops them off two blocks from the hospital when he's done. I've taken photos of him doing it six times. You search my home and you'll find them on a blue flash drive, along with my pictures of Sabbah with the others. I've been watching. I knew this would all bite me in the ass and that's my ticket to Club Fed. I want privileges and I'll sing a canary." And that was all I needed to hear. Frank's team can handle the rest._

 _I left the room and Frank followed asking if I was okay. "I'm fine Frank. It's just hard to hear the things these men planned for me. Get a team over to his place and find that flash drive. Jeff is next. I don't need to talk to Sabbah's hench men. I'm going home and taking out all this stress on a bag when I'm done. I've yet to see Christian's gym, but I'm going to put it to use when this is done. I'm going to need to work it out and I'm planning to put his security boys through their paces."_

 _If I thought talking to Jose was bad, Jeff was worse. The man has no remorse. He's really turned on his country. "Why Jeff? It can't just be that you thought you and I would be together. I mean you know I'm not that kind of person. My father is a retired Marine, no way I'd have ever ran away with you AWOL. Lucky for you, the country didn't advertise your disappearance or my dad have kicked your ass before calling the MPs." He spits on the floor before attempting to burn me with his glare._

 _"You wanted me. I was a gentleman and you thought you could toss me aside and forget me. I saved your life and you owed me. I would have treated you right and taken care of you. You would have done well as an officer's wife, but no you thought you were too good for that."_

 _"You're delusional a bit there Jeff. Yeah, I wanted you that one night. But you weren't a gentleman. You laughed at me and told me to find someone else to take care of me then to give you a call. Now I find out you had dinner with my dad, went fishing with him and even had a talk with my best friend. Hell, she's tried to invite you into her bed over the years but you've always declined. I don't know why because I've not given you any indication over the years that I wanted to be with you. Now I want to know everything there is to know about this plot. And before you give me your shit spiel about being trained to withstand interrogation techniques remember, we're not bound by rules of Geneva here. The boys outside this room are here to talk to you under the patriot act. You are in a CIA Black site that will be scrubbed and burned when you leave here. You're done son. You messed with the wrong gal and you never should have turned your back on your country. So, you're going to sit here for a minute and listen to what I know and then you're going to fill in the blanks for me. What you tell us determines if you leave the country for a secret prison or if you get to go to Leavenworth and become national news."_

 _"Bitch, you're a computer geek you can't do anything to me. Being a Marine's daughter has given you an over inflated opinion of your tough girl act. Try your best."_

 _I through a right hook and clock him in his jaw and I know I just knocked a tooth out. Yep there it is, he spits blood and the tooth out onto the floor. "You listen to me you Judas piece of shit. I am a CIA operative. My computer skills are wicked and part of my cover. I can kill you 102 different ways and most of those will look like you died of natural causes. I know you were going to try and roofie me at the café. You've done it to women before, in fact we have pictures of you doing it, including six women you dropped off a block from local hospitals after your assault. You went to my apartment the morning before you kidnapped me looking for me and I'm not sure why seeing as how Sabbah had sent two men to kill me the day before. I know Jose was supposed to make it look like Christian was paying me to launder his money to pay for the terror cell. I know that my public relationship with him was a kink in the plans and I'm still trying to figure out why the hell you were at the Gala on Saturday. I know that Elliot Grey is your brother and that you were with him hours before you attacked me as well. I know that you had to be the one to tell Sabbah I was the Blacksmith. Now start filing in the holes or I have one of those guys pull off your toenails." God, I hate this shit, but this is the only way he'll talk. I need his answers._

 _"How the hell do you know about the women and the GHB?"_

 _He looks wide eyed at me and I think he's starting to believe just how serious I am. "I'm the one asking questions here. Tell me what the hell I want to know. What was the point of taking me yesterday?"_

 _He's thinking. I can see him trying to calculate. His look to his left tells me he's about to lie to me and I might have to punch him again. "I told you I wanted you for myself."_

 _And there goes the left hook and a matching tooth. "Last time Jeff. You've only got so many teeth and I don't like messing up my hands. Can't stroke my keys with bruised and bloodied knuckles. Now tell me the truth. What was the plan for me?"_

 _"Jose set up the computer to record you while sitting in front of it. They were going to force you make a transaction with an account they set up with your name and have you put your fingerprints on the computer so that it could be tied to you. Sabbah was going to let his men have you for a few days before he took you to New York and dropped you off to take the fall at the conference when an anonymous tip led the FBI to you and Christian."_

 _"Why were you at the Gala?" I'm done messing with this man and I want to go hit something before crawling in bed with Christian._

 _"I gave Elliot a story about trying to get over this girl I was seeing and got him to give me his invitation. Welch arranged to have a guy that would let me in without question. I was sent to confirm whether you were in fact with Christian or not. When I saw you two it was a shock. It was the biggest obstacle we'd had and I needed to split you up. I thought sure as the world that a man like Grey wouldn't have been with a virgin and would have fallen for it when I insinuated there was more between us. You were always to honest for your own good. I never pegged you for a gold digger though. I knew you made pretty good money, better than me even, with your work, but I didn't peg you as greedy." This is what I will always deal with while being with Christian. Even his father fell into that category._

 _"I'm going to walk out of here in a moment. I don't think you have anything else useful to tell me. I'm going to let the Patriot boys deal with you. I met Christian before I walked into GEH and was introduced to the CEO of a company that I was going to help with a hack in their system. I met him at the end of a blind date set up by Kate. A blind date that ended like most others, in disaster. I met the man before I knew about his money. I might not be a billionaire, but my work has allowed me to earn myself a few hundred million of my own thanks to some smart investments. I don't need Christian for his money, but I do need him for that man that he is beyond the suit. Christian is that one I love and not you or anyone else will ever be able to do anything about that." I walked out of his room and turned him over to the Patriot boys after that._

Finn gave me a run down on what else they had gleamed from Jeff, Jose, and their Egyptian accomplices this morning. We are staying one more day in Seattle and will be heading to New York tomorrow afternoon. The team will be going in the morning ahead of us, and Christian and I will be traveling with Frank and CeCe along with our security. I have officially finished all the reports on Christian's department heads and his security team. Bartlett has a daughter without much in her college fund and few scholarship prospects. It makes him vulnerable, but he's not betrayed GEH yet. His finance director is another story. Former sub to Elena and still her pet. The Third in command in legal, is a current sub to a Dom that is greatly connected to Elena. Research and development, the floor where Jose was doing his dirty work from, had three secretaries reporting to Welch about specific projects. I've put Barney on all things Welch. According to Finn, Welch was in some gambling debts and need of fast money. It didn't help either that he himself likes to frequent the same clubs as Elena. He's even had two of Christian's past subs himself, after Christian had them of course. Welch didn't connect Elena to anything specific, said he was dealing with a middle man for Sabbah. We still don't know who the Shariha might be. I thought it might have been Elena, but its looking like it was her less and less. I've got checks going now on Andrea and her assistant Olivia now.

That Olivia the bitch that really hates it when I just show up at Christian's office. She tried to tell me this morning I couldn't see him without an appointment. I simply dialed his cell and out he came. The look on her face was priceless and I didn't feel one bit of sympathy for her all the while he was shouting at her. I know it's pretty petty of me to want her to be the Shariha, just so I can go all secret agent on her ass.

Dad is another story. It hasn't been 48 hours and he's decided to take a leave of absence from work and join us in New York. He's pretty upset about the Jeff thing and feels he needs to make it right. No matter what I tell him he won't stay in Tacoma. He will be meeting us at GEH this afternoon to pow wow with the team before they leave out in the morning. I plan to have my way with Christian in his office before Daddy gets here. I don't want another night without him while my dad is here, so he will have to fill me up this afternoon to tide me over.

Now it's been a week since the blind date disaster and I've not heard from Kate since Saturday morning when she called wanting all the dirty details on my night with Christian. I'm going to have to give her a call this evening and give her a story about a romantic weekend away with Christian. Hopefully she'll buy it.

When Christian found me in the gym last night I had Ryan on his ass and Renyolds laughing and waiting his turn. I'd sent Sawyer off for the night and told the two of them to get changed for the gym and meet me downstairs. I still can't believe these boys under estimate me so much. Christian saw Ryan and yelled at us, Ryan thought he'd get the better of me with my attention diverted but the minute he tried to sweep me with his feet, I grabbed his ankle and rolled him back over and made him tap out with a move only WWE wrestlers really use. That caused Christian and Taylor to laugh and I followed to suit as well. We ended up sparing a bit, me and Christian, as we bantered back and forth about what we had learned from the night. I was glad to hear that Elliot was involved in anything. He plans to have a talk with Grace and Carrick this weekend and will introduce Brooklynne to the family next weekend before Christian and I go on vacation. He still won't tell me where he's planning to go either. I spent all of lunch today trying to get him to tell me and he still didn't crack. Just told me to pack for sunny climates. Hell, Alaska can be sunny and cold as fuck, so what am I supposed to do?

Looking at my watch I notice the time and once again, I've got to head back to Christian's office. I want my lovin' before my dad gets here and I've only got an hour before the Colonel is here. Wish me luck and a hard fuck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Wednesday, April 26** **th** **, Noon**

Ana's POV

"Hey Andrea. Is he free? We've got a lunch appointment before we leave for the day." Andrea is always so kind and sweet. She's been with Christian for 5 years and seems confident in her job, but every time I get near her desk she gets fidgety. I've ran her check twice and nothing suspicious has come up. I cloned her computer yesterday and will be reviewing all of its contents tomorrow morning before we fly out. Today she is not my priority. Right now, Christian's dick is.

"Yes Ms. Steele. You can go right in. Lunch won't arrive for another 40 minutes though." As soon as she finished talking I walked into the office. Once inside the safety of the double doors, I lean against them admiring him as he looks over the papers in his hand. I make sure to snick the lock of the door and wait for him to notice me. When he sees me I make a dramatic flair of removing my navy blazer and tossing it on the side of the chair in front of his desk. Then I lift the bottom of my silk crème mock turtle neck sleeveless top. I remove the Punisher and his holster and place it on his desk in front of him.

"What are you doing Anastasia?"

"I'm presenting myself, sir." I watch his pupils dilate and his light grey eyes go cloudy with desire.

"Is that so Miss Steele? I'm not your Dom Ana. I've said it before, it's not what I want anymore. I want more with you."

"That's perfectly fine sir." I untie the bow at my neck and I know he sees the collar of the Bellatrix lace and silk body suit I'm wearing. "But since the day I tripped into this office I've thought of you taking me on this desk. We will have company tonight and a long flight to New York tomorrow. I will not be deprived today." I whisk the shirt over my head and drop it next to me on the ground. I hear the audible gasp that escapes his lips and its urges me on. "I won't be denied today Christian. You will not feed me lines about my injuries or need for rest. You will take me and you will make me remember that it is only you that has had me. Only you that has been inside me." Reaching behind me I release the zipper to my hound's-tooth wool pencil skirt. Once it's down, I bend over and lower the skirt. When I'm standing directly in front of his desk left in nothing but my carefully planned lingerie, I watch him lean forward a little more in his chair.

"Have you been wearing that underneath your clothes all day today Anastasia?"

The lace of the body suit covers me between my breasts, down my ribcage, and slightly around my hips. The silk ribbons run across the top and bottom of my breast and around my shoulders. They wrap around over my hips and around the juncture of my thighs. Their strategic placement leave my breasts completely exposes and my pussy easily accessed as the suit is crotch less as well. "Yes sir, I've been wearing this since I left the penthouse this morning."

"You thought it appropriate to walk around Grey House flaunting what is mine?" Now we're getting somewhere. I want to see his Dom side and I know I'm topping from the bottom, but damn it I'm needy. He rises from his chair and circles around to me standing behind me. He doesn't touch me, just stands directly behind me. "You're topping from the bottom Ana. If you wanted me you only had to ask." His words skate across my skin causing goosebumps to cover my arms and my nipples to harden.

"I have asked sir. You've refused me saying I need to rest after my ordeal."

"You're absolutely right, I have. I felt you needed to rest before our New York espionage trip." I lean my head against his shoulder as he steps closer to me and lightly runs a finger down each arm from my shoulder to my wrist. "I only want to cherish you and care for you. But it appears that's not what you want today. You come waltzing in here like a harlot dressed in ladies clothing. Is that what you are? Are you a slut Anastasia?" Holy Cow why do his words turn me on even more?

"If it pleases sir. I do not wish to attract the attention of another though, only you." I have to stop myself from using his name. I want him to take me like he never has and I'm hoping that includes a spanking of some kind.

"So that's the way it's gonna be. Very well. Remember that I love you." Suddenly he has my arms pinned between the two of us with one hand and I'm not sure what he's doing with the other. "Walk to the desk Anastasia." I do as he says, as gracefully as I can in 5 inch heels and my arms pinned behind my back in his. "Stop. Spread your legs shoulder width apart." I feel pressure from his other hand on my shoulder as he folds me over the edge of the desk. "I want you to grasp your arms just below the elbow." Doing as he says I feel him wrapping something around my arms effectively restraining me. He grabs my hair and gathers it together over my right shoulder as I turn my head to the left and look at him over my shoulder. Fuck me, he took his tie off and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. He used the tie to bind me.

"Fuck Ana this is the hottest thing I've ever seen. Don't move." He runs his hands down my back and over my arms, and around my backside. He kneels behind me placing sweet soft kisses to the globes of my derriere while he slides his hands down my stocking covered legs. "Geeze these legs appear to go for miles in these stockings and heels Anastasia." He rises and circles back around the desk so that he is more in my line of sight now.

"Now Miss Steele. I believe you've been asking for something. I'm not sure what, but if this is to much, you just say stop and we stop. I'll remind you once again I am not your Dom." I watch as he slowly unbuttons his shirt and then removes the shirt tails from his pants. Yes, now I can see his glorious chest. But he doesn't remove the shirt. No, he removes his cufflinks and then proceeds to roll each sleeve to the elbow. He slowly unbuckles his belt and removes is as slowly as possible. When it's out of the loops he drops the belt to the floor right next to him. Next, he unbuttons his pants, leaving the zipper up. I watch him reach on the drawer but I can't see what it is he grabs.

"I want you to count Ana. We're going with 15. If it's too much you just say stop. Now eyes forward and stay still, don't turn around Anastasia." I feel his left hand caress my left cheek. Then I feel the sharp sting. Shit what was that. "Count Anastasia. You wanted this."

"One sir." What the hell did he use?

Swish, I hear it before I feel it this time. "Two sir." The sting is radiating across my cheeks now. Smack Smack

"Three Sir, four Sir." What the hell is he using. It's hard and slender I know that much, maybe wooden. It has a little bit of bend to it, I know that much.

Smack Smack Smack. Three in quick succession all on the right cheek this time. "Five sir, Six Sir, Seven Sir."

"Lovely Anastasia. Half way there Snow White. You're so wet." I can't help the moan that escapes as he slips two fingers into my hot core. "Shit you're dripping."

Suddenly his fingers are gone and I feel the swats start again. "Eight Sir, Nine Sir." Six left.

He alternates the remaining strokes across the fleshy part of my cheeks. "You are such a lovely shade of red now. Finish counting."

"Ten Sir, Eleven Sir, Twelve Sir." I'm panting and ready to beg for release. I still don't know what he's using, but I refuse to disobey him and turn to look.

The remaining three strikes fall equally, one on each cheek and one on the center where my ass meets my legs.

"Thirteen, Sir, Fourteen Sir, Fifteen Sir."

"This is going to be fast and hard Snow White. I love you and you look lovely." I barely heard his zipper before I felt him slam into me.

"Oh, God Christian. Please I need to come." He reaches around and pinches my clit and I'm over the edge screaming his name and silently thanking his contractor for sound proofing this office. Holy Christian Grey. I've never cum like that before.

He quickly unties my arms and stands me up before turning me and lifting me onto the edge of the desk and slamming back in to me again. He gives me three thrusts, clinching my hips in a way that I know will leave fingerprint sized bruises come tomorrow.

"You are mine Ana. This is what you wanted. You wanted a reminder of who you belong to. You wanted to feel my dominance." He slows his stroke delaying my climb to my next orgasm. "You want me to take you into my playroom. I'll take you after New York and not before an extensive conversation. I don't want a submissive." He finally starts to pick up his pace but only slightly. "I love you Anastasia, and I won't have what I had before, but I'd be a dumb bastard to turn down the kink you're offering. Put your arms around me Snow White. We need to come before lunch gets here." I grasp him tightly around the neck and burying my hands in the bottom of his hair.

My breath is stolen from me with his searing kiss as he starts to really pound into me. He's gripping my ass with one hand and tugging my hair giving him more access to my mouth. This kiss is different than others. There is a desperation I didn't think I'd ever reach. I want to imprint him on my soul. I've never wanted anything as much. His tongue strokes in and out of my mouth in time with his thrusts. He's the dominant one in our bedroom play. We are equals outside, but I love giving him this submission. I love doing this with him.

He releases my hair and slides his hand to my breast, tweaking the nipple. My moans are getting louder and louder. I am so close. "Please Christian, please." I need to come and I need to come now.

His hand tightens on my nipple as his breath whispers across my ear, "Come with me Anastasia." His next thrust sends me over the edge screaming my praises to him and the good lord above.

"OOOhhhhh GGGoooDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh CCCCCCCHHHHHHRRRRIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTIIIAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Four fast thrusts and I hear his lion's roar.

"AAAANNNNNAAAASSSSTTTTTAAAAASSSSSSIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

xxxXXXxxx

Christian's POV

My God this woman is a minx. We were barely able to dress before Andrea was on the phone announcing the arrival of our lunch.

"Christian, what did you use when you were spanking me?" I can't believe she didn't figure it out, but she was such a good girl following orders and not turning around, just like I asked.

I walk back to my desk and reach under where I must have kicked it. "A ruler? You used a ruler?" She's tilted her head to the side like she can't believe it.

"Well it's not like I planned to scene with you in my office, but I must say office sex with you was more than my fantasies have ever imagined." I take a sip of my water as I sit back down and go back to eating our lunch.

Gail sent over a strawberry and cucumber and spinach salad with an apple cider vinaigrette. We followed that up with an entrée of creamy herb chicken breasts and crispy garlic buttered parmesan potatoes.

We make small talk over our lemon cheesecake. "So, dad will be here at 2:30 to visit with us, and we are meeting with the team at 3 in the conference room. We each have small parts we need to put together and fill each other in on. We need to work a plan with them on how we are going to do things there. Friday morning we have a meeting at the FBI office in NY and will be meeting the security chief for the UN conference. Hopefully we will have a plan before we leave tomorrow afternoon. My team will leave before us in the morning and we have our flight in the afternoon. Who exactly are we taking with us besides Dad?"

"The plane will transport 16 if need be with the couches, but it will just be Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan from my security team. Reynolds will be at the penthouse with Gail. The rest of the team will be on their assigned details. Prescott will be staying in your condo while we are gone. You've gotten her set up with your security protocols correct?"

She sets her water glass down and throws her napkin on top of her plate signaling she's finishes eating before she answers. "Yep, she's good to go. Any trouble that pops up Barney will be able to handle. He's got clearance to help her with any of it. I need to talk to you about the end of my contract though." What?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I've done what I was originally contracted to do at GEH. I've cleared your system of the hack. I've found your moles. I will be in the building next week working with Barney to redesign a few of your protocols, specifically the way your IT team updates and strengthening your firewalls and overall tech security. That might take me three days. After that we're going on our vacation. Where are we going by the way?"

"We leave Wednesday night, and will return Sunday morning so that we can attend brunch at my mother's house, you've already promised we would come. We are going somewhere warm and secluded. Bring your passport. That is all I will tell you. I love you Snow White, but I'm planning this surprise for you and I don't want you trying to ruin it."

"I won't Christian. I just needed to know what weather to pack for." She looks at her watch and checks the time. "We need to get this cleaned up before Dad gets here. You ready to hang with the Colonel again?"

Gah, I can't believe I'm dating the daughter of a former Military officer. A highly trained one at that, though probably not as trained as his daughter. I plan to have a private conversation with him this evening and making my intentions clear. I'm going to commission a ring for my Snow White and when the moment is right I'm going to ask her to become my queen.

"Yeah I'm ready for the Colonel Snow White. I love you."

 **A/N: The next five chapters are going to be super charged as our favorite couple travel to save the UN conference from a terrorist attack. There will be plenty more twist and turns. This part of my story will end, but we will time jump a bit when I return next month with part 2. For those asking, no Elliot was not implicated in anything. Lena and Leila helped shield him from possible Elena blackmail. He did not let Elena into the penthouse. That part has not been specifically revealed, and may not be till the next part of the story. Elliot will not be apart of the story until the next part as well. We will visit with Elliot and his daughter, and her introduction to the family next month in part 2 of the story. I'm still working on a story title for the next part. It will be more drama than suspense. I know this story will at least bridge three parts but may continue for more. Who knows what kind of trouble I can find for Ana and Christian.**

 **Thank you to each of my loyal readers. I love you all and it's your encouragement that keeps me writing. I will continue working on this story as well as** ** _A Submissive Beginning_** **and next month will start a third story as well. The new story will be completely different than the current two as well. I don't want to write similar stories. As always, I welcome your reviews and private missions, and any plot bunnies you may have. I have extensive back issues and my writing occurs when I'm laid up in my sleep number bed. Interacting with each of you and those in the Facebook groups specifically. Thank you.**

 **Love you all, LATERS**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me. Three more chapters after today, and the last one will be the epilogue. Remember Steele Hearts Part 2 will start in the middle of next month. I'm going to spend the next few weeks working on A Submissive's beginning and getting a few chapters ahead on the next stories. I've yet to create a title for the net story that's to follow up the FSoG FanFic Obsessed writing challenge contest prompt, Promise Me. For those that have seen it, thank you. If you haven't read it yet, you're really going to want to before you read the next story, which takes a Grey's Anatomy path. Christian Grey is going to be my McDreamy. When Steele Heart return in June it will be a once a week update. I will be writing three stories at the same time and it will once a week for each. I don't write on the weekends, it's my time with my husband. We celebrate 13 years of marriage next week, and we've been separated for more than half of it due to our military lifestyle. Now that he is out, I spend my time with him when we can, so weekends are dedicated family time, always. Although I find a few minutes of downtime to hang in the facebook groups. Please remember when you review as a guest, I can't respond to you personally if you don't leave a name, and I will never post your negative guest reviews. If you don't like this story, feel free to stop reading it. But you're gonna miss out on some New York Hotness in the next chapter. As always, my pinterest link is my bio. All my stories have up to date boards, including the writing prompt, Promise Me. A Submissive Beginning will be posted tomorrow. Until then,**

 **Laters,**

 **Chapter 21**

April 26, 2:30 pm

Christian's POV

"It's good to see you again sir." I'm shaking Ray's hand and still as nervous as I was at the beginning of the week.

"You can call me Ray, Christian. As long as you keep my daughter happy then you and me will be good. Your assistant out there told me that Ana got called to the conference room early but you wanted to talk to me first." Shit this is going to be harder than I thought it would be. I thought I'd have to call Kate or Elliot to provide a distraction so I could talk to him, but CeCe showed up and asked Ana to help her with something in the conference room. I promised to entertain Ray till our meeting with her full team.

"Thank you Ray, it means a lot to me. Sit please. I want to talk to you for a bit and then we'll head down to the conference room to meet with the others." I watch as Ray sits, he's in a pair of jeans, and a white button down, and a black blazer. He's clean shaven today with a military regulation haircut. Just a bit of gray showing in his dark locks, not giving away his true age. I was shocked to learn that he was near 60. He was 31 when he met Ana's mother Carla. Carla was only 22 and managed to get herself pregnant in six months resulting in a shotgun wedding. From the reports, she appeared to be a typical military prestige chasing woman, but that wasn't enough for her after she experienced loneliness from deployments. Now here he sat at the age of 57, retired from the Marines and a NCIS field commander. He had made something of himself, and was damn protective of his daughter, as he should be. I have a feeling if he knew the true nature of what happened to her in Texas, the world would be minus two people overnight. I had similar thoughts myself.

"What is you wanted to talk about Christian? Is everything okay with my Annie?" Always the protective father. Well now, I'm the protective boyfriend.

"Everything is perfect with her considering the situation we've found ourselves in this past week. I just wanted to have a man to man conversation with you. I get the feeling that when you saw her Monday, you thought I was the one that had hurt her and I wanted to make it clear that I never could. I'm not a perfect man Ray, but she makes me want to be. She has managed to become my whole world, and I'm damn glad for that failed blind date she had last week. We met before she walked into my office, before we knew who the other really was. I think fate was making sure we were heading toward each other. She has rescued me in more ways than one this past week. She's been a protector and while my ego has taken a hit, I'm alright with it. But I want you to know that I want to protect her. I want to shield her from everything, even though I know I can't. Doesn't stop me from wanting to do it though. I won't pretend to be completely alright with the work she does, it's more obvious as the days go by just how dangerous it gets for her. But I would never want to ask her to stop doing something that she loves. And she loves this country. When we're done in New York, we're coming back as she has a few days' work to do here and then I'm taking her on vacation for a few days. Barring any emergencies, we leave Wednesday night and won't be back until Sunday Morning. We have already promised to have brunch with my parents and family then."

"Where are you taking my daughter?" Ray eyes me speculatively running the first two fingers of his right hand across his chin as he leans back in the chair across the desk from me.

"I'm taking her to the Maldives. She told me about how she likes to decompress at beaches after rough cases, and it's on her bucket list. So, we'll land Thursday morning and will be there Thursday and Friday night. Saturday night we'll be flying back. I'm hoping to plan a trip down the road to take her to see the aurora borealis. And that is the reason that I wanted to talk to you today. I want you to know just how much I love your daughter sir."

"Ah, we're back to sir." It's just a statement, but my hands are getting a little sweaty. "Out with it Christian. Just what are your intentions with my daughter?" Yep we're going to get right down to it. Is it hot in here?

"I love her Ray, with my entire being. Seeing her be kidnapped Monday was a gut punch like no other. I worried for hours about her, long after we got her back. The team had been at the ready, so she was back in my arms in 50 minutes. But I hated hearing the things they said about her while she was unconscious. Frank doesn't want her to see the tapes, and so far, she hasn't asked for them thank God. It was almost nightmare inducing hearing the driver talk about her and feeling helpless stuck in a CIA surveillance van. I want to protect her for the rest of my days. I want to love her beyond that. I want to marry her Ray. I know that its soon, but I know that she's the one for me. I'm not asking her yet, I wanted your permission first, and I wanted to find the perfect ring, but I want to take her to see the Northern Lights in the fall, and I want to ask her to marry me under the colored lights in the night." There I said it.

"I see." That doesn't sound good. "She's only 25."

"And she'll be 26 when we go. I want her to be my wife and I want to have a family with her when she's ready. I understand there are some logistics that will need to be worked out for that to happen. She can't be chasing terrorists and getting kidnapped if she's pregnant. I know she's not ready to stop fighting for her country. I won't ask her stop either. I don't want to stifle her. I want to give her the world. I want to be beside her when she sees it and I want her to be Mrs. Grey while we do it. I want your permission. You are a man ingrained with tradition. I can't marry her without your blessing. She won't accept if she thinks you're not supportive in anyway. I love her and I know that she loves me. Like I said I'm not planning to ask her to marry me tomorrow. She's to skittish for that. But I do want to ask her. It's April, I want to plan our trip for October, I still need to do some research and find a place to take her to see the lights. Sir, I'm respectfully asking for your daughter's hand in marriage." Shit, I'm babbling and screwing this up. He's gonna say no.

"I know you love her Christian, and I know she loves you. I only want her happy and I can see that it's you that makes her happy. But you should understand that she's been hurt before. I don't know if you know about Texas, hell I don't know all about Texas, she had her records sealed and hidden, so even my security clearance can't find them. She's been hurt and I don't want to see it happen again. Can you promise not to hurt her?"

"Sir, I never want to hurt her. I want only to love and support her, protect her in any way that she'll allow." I'm pleading here. I want this with all my heart, and I am scared shitless he's going to day no.

"I give my permission Christian. I wanted to see you sweat it a bit and hear how much you love her. It's all I've ever wanted for her. Especially after Texas." Shit he's bring up Texas again. I think he's testing how open we've been with each other.

"Ray, I know all about Texas. She said she's never told anyone all of the details, even the police down there didn't hear everything, but she says she's told me. She made me promise not to go after Carla and her husband, I was ready to rip them limb from limb for the way that she was treated. Then again, they aren't the only innocent ones down there, but she took care of the others on her own. It made her stronger, she wouldn't be doing what she's doing now if those things hadn't happened in Texas. I love her and I only want to make her happy."

"Okay then." He looks as his watch and signals the time just as Andrea chimes in.

"Sir you're needed in the security office before your 3 o'clock." I wonder what is up with security. Ray would you like to join me. The security office is a floor down. We can stop on our way to the 3rd floor conference room that McKenzie and his team have commandeered.

"Sounds like a plan son." Son, I think I could get use to that. Having Colonel Raymond Steele for a father-in-law doesn't sound like such a bad thing.

Taylor's POV

Christian's been lax with the briefs lately. He's been to wrapped up in Ana and all things CIA. I must say it's a wonder to watch. Gail and I have worried about him for years. I was so happy when he started distancing himself from the Blonde Bitch and all the pain sluts. He even asked Gail to arrange some boxes be put in the pain room so that he could start boxing things up. That was the day after he met Ana and I knew for sure that he was a goner. But now we have to have a come to Jesus talk, he's not going to like some of the things I have to say, and Andrea already warned me that he was on his way with Ray. Good. He'll be on his best behavior with the Colonel in the room. Frankly it's been nice to reconnect with him. We always got along when we were stationed at Lewis together. It was mind blowing seeing that little gun toting girl in my office last week. I didn't make the initial connection when I got the reports from Welch. And there is another problem I need to discuss with Mr. Grey. I had told him that I thought Barnett would be a good replacement for Welch. He's a dedicated family man. The Mon-Friday office hours would appeal to him, or so I thought. It was a hell of a pay raise too, but he doesn't want it. He knows Welch got late night calls and weekend assignments sometimes, he didn't want to be that available. So now we are on the search for a GEH Security Chief. We'll need to see if someone within the company is qualified, but I want to ask him to offer the job to Ana till we can find a replacement. I think it will appeal to them both. We know that she's on loan from the government, but she's allowed to decline assignments, and she's got access to all the super-secret databases.

I don't think he'll be too upset about any of that. I think it's when I give him the update from the PD and the Elena investigation that he's going to blow a gasket. I can't even with this woman. And I use the term woman loosely. Barnett has the contents from her salon safe under his own personal lock and key, and I've seen to making sure he gets a sizeable bonus for that find. Mr. Grey will likely double it. That will need to be discussed when the future father-in-law isn't around preferably. Yeah, I know where this is headed and I can't wait to sit back and watch it.

I hear the knock at the door and then see Ray and Grey enter. I've got Sawyer, as Prescott is stationed on the floor with Ana, Ryan and Johnson in here with us. I've assured Johnson he still has a job, but I can't promise what Grey will say to him in the heat of the moment when he finds out what's happened now.

"Taylor, you needed to see me?" Christian is docile in way I've never seen him. What the hell is that about?

"Yes sir, we've had a few developments over the last few days, and I need to update you on them. I'll start with Barnett. He's been supervising the investigations at the Salons. The police department has shut the doors on all of them as they investigate. Don't worry they know that you aren't involved with anything she was doing. We discovered that she was forging your signature to obtain lines of credit, and she was skimming money from the top of each salon's books. Your reports are entirely different from the ones in her real books hidden in the downtown salon's safe. The Bravern salon safe contents are secured with Barnett. You'll want to discuss that with him privately. The police force called in the FBI yesterday afternoon after they found some questionable items in her home. I'm not at liberty to discuss those at the moment. But this is the security issue I need to discuss and I need you to stay calm. Good thing you're here Colonel. I might need to ask your assistance with Mr. Grey."

"Taylor get the hell on with it will ya?" Yep Grey is in usual form. Not going to be easy.

"The FBI went to bring Elena in last night. Johnson has been her tail. She was supposed to be at the home of her niece Leila Williams while the FBI was in her home. Johnson and our guy at Leila's both saw her enter the home at 7:25 pm. When the PD and FBI showed up 8:30 she wasn't in the home. Only Miss Williams and a young child that she claimed was her niece. The home was searched and Elena wasn't there. We don't know what happened. It's possible she escaped out the back door, but she would have had to climb a fence into the neighbor's yard to get out. There are no alley ways and she never left from the front on the block. She's in the wind. I need to ask Ana to see if her super computer can find her or any secrets accounts that we can track her through."

"Okay what else?" He's calmer about that than I thought he was.

"Sir, should I be worried, I was sure there would be some shouting involved after that." He's a little scary with how calm he is.

"No, I'm pissed as hell, but we didn't know that she'd pull a vanishing act. I'll talk to Ana when we get to the 3rd floor. What else?"

Okay, I'm liking this so far. "My contact at the PD assured me that Amara Drakos was being deported this week while you're in New York. She'd been here on a work visa listed as an assistant to her father, but her attack on Ana was a violation that will result in a one year ban from the country. Her father already paid her fines, but the judge refused to let her out on bail. ICE agents took her into custody this morning and she'll be out of the country in 48 hours. We're going to have to keep our eyes on Mr. Drakos now, he's going to be out for blood."

"I'm not surprised there. Next." He's staying calm still and thankfully I'm not the CIA grunts downstairs, that's when he'll go nuclear.

"I spoke with Barnett. He doesn't want the job. I'm going to start going through the company files and try to find a suitable replacement for Welch. I was going to suggest you speak with Ana and see if she might mind filling in for the next month. Just until we can find a replacement." I watch the huge smile spread across his face when he hears me.

"Why Jason, I think that is the best idea you've had since you came to work with me. I'll talk to her about it after the briefing later. Is that all?"

"That's all for me sir. Ryan needs to talk a few things through though." I was Ryan swallow hard before he stands so that he can address the room.

"I've identified the guy in the mask at the Gala and the place he went to. We had pushed it to the side after the shooting at Ana's apartment, thought maybe it was someone connected. It's not. The guy's name is Adam Wade. Until we get a Welch who can do some digging or you ask Miss Steele, we won't know much more. The house that I tracked him to is wired to the max. It's got trip wires and video feeds. I'm sure that he knows that I was following him. Until I know more I can't say for sure what his intentions are. He's not left the residence that we can track since he arrived Sunday morning." Yeah, we need a new Welch fast. That dirt bag screwed us.

"Taylor, do we know how much damage Welch did while he was here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I am not privy to the details of his interrogation yesterday, but Barney has a program running to see if there are any more anomalies in recent hires."

"Okay keep me updated. I've got two minutes to get to the third floor. Update the team for the weekend plans and ensure everything is in place. Andrea is taking care of the apartment. Make sure that Steven knows we're leaving at 4 tomorrow. I don't want take-off to be a minute late." With that he and Ray leave.

Ana's POV

Christian and Ray are almost five minutes late already and I'm itching to get this shindig started. We've got a lot to comb over before the team heads to New York tomorrow. I've got work to do at the office in the morning and I'm going to need to make a run to my apartment to pack tonight. I'm sure that we'll be leaving from the office and heading straight to the airport. I'm not sure what Dad plans to do while I work, but I need to get as much done as I can. I need to close up their system next week and strengthen it before we head out on our super-secret vacation.

"Sorry we're late everyone. I had a bit of a security issue within the company I needed to tend to. Now let's get started." I watch Christian take the seat at the head of the table. He knows that he's only allowed to sit there because our cover is that we're here to pitch a new company to him. Anyone looking in from the outside wouldn't think otherwise. We usually have whiteboards with all our information up, but we can't risk that being seen, so I had to help CeCe get everything put into binders that look to be loaded with graphs and pie charts, not top secret government Homeland Security Reports.

"Thanks honey, but try and remember this is my show and this is my team. I answer to Finn only and that means that you answer to me in here. Now let's start with the beginning. Barney discovered a hack into your system that started with a mutation of my Screaming Eagle hack. From there I was brought in to help assess the situation and dig around and see what was going on. Monday I discovered what the hack was doing. It was masking the plant of incriminating files that were there to implicate Christian in a terror plot. Yesterday I found where it was all coming from. A computer on your finance floor was being used to plant the files during system updates on that floor. Jake Ramos was hired by your company a little over a year ago. Welch had altered his background checks to hide his name change, originally Jose Rodriguez, and we know that Jose was kicked out of school for theft of intellectual work and cheating. He possessed no degree or necessary experience for the position. Griffin, tell us about Welch and Jose's interrogations."

I sit down to take a drink of water and watch my father eye me intently. Griffin stands flicking the binder before coming to a stop. "Turn to page 28 in the binder and you'll find my reports on Welch and Rodriguez. Welch has some massive gambling debts, and not normal gambling debts either. He owes a suspected high ranking Russian mafia member. This guy has been in the back pocket of Sabbah for at least the last 5 years, before his father was killed. Welch was contacted 18 months ago and told he could work off part of his debt with favors. One of those favors was to help plant Rodriguez in the company. Another favor was helping Lincoln cook her books. He was also to look the other way when certain people showed up at the salon and not report to you his findings when people do. He's the one that let Elena in to plant the bugs in the penthouse and he planted them in the building. The threat you received last week with the images from your night at the Mile High was delivered by him at Sabbah's instruction. Also, we learned that he had a brief romantic encounter with Lincoln about 25 years ago when they met through her husband at the time, Richard Lincoln. Welch indicated that he didn't come back in contact with Elena till he started working for you."

Griffin pauses for a moment and I wonder if he's cleaning part of the conversation because of me and my dad. He doesn't want to bring up the BDSM, and for that I am thankful. At least in front of Dad, if I know Griff, he's going to be bringing it up to me in private, thinking I don't know. "Rodriguez, has it in for you Ana. He's hot for you and I think it's only rivaled by Jeff, that's Frank's thing though. Rodriguez has been in Elena's pocket since his junior year at U-Dub. That was back when you and he were together. She's had her hooks in him for a while. He's going to do some time, but he's cutting a deal and rolling over on Elena for a shorter sentence. She wasn't aware of the current plot with Sabbah to implicate Grey, but she's been using Jose as her inside guy for all things GEH. Jose is the one that helped her doctor her books and forge the credit line documents. He's also been keeping his own file on her of all her personal dealings. The FBI special victims unit will be taking over that. He's going to be getting a new identity and then transferred to a secure facility so that Sabbah can't find him. The FBI doesn't want us included in their investigation into Lincoln. They've been after her for a few years, that is how they know for sure you're innocent. We've been asked to tell you that when you're ready they would like to speak to you and see what it is that your man found in that safe and is keeping under lock and key for you. When you're ready though."

Griffin sits down and Frank immediately stands up and begins his pacing around the room. "Gunnery Sergeant Jeff Thomas. Page 63 in the binder. He was a member of the seal team that extracted Steele from Cairo. She had been held only for a few days and his team went into retrieve her for us. They lost a member of the team, but Ana was able to shoot the man that hit him, but not before he shot her. When they all returned to the states, after she was cleared by medical, they were in DC for a briefing at the Pentagon. After I had coerced her into a few shots of tequila in the hotel bar, she was left to her own devices when she ran into Jeff. There was a moment that I don't think she wants her father to hear about, but Jeff maintains that more happened than Steele tells us. When he came back to Washington few weeks later, he started an elaborate ruse to fool his half-brother Elliot Grey. He eluded to Ana being his reason for his visits, even saw Colonel Steele a few times alluding to the desire for a relationship with Ana. Ana constantly avoided Jeff. He had no direct contact with her. When he spoke with Elliot and indicated he was with his girlfriend, it turned out he was seeing Elena Lincoln. He wanted Ana though and Lincoln knew who she was before they even met at your office last week. Welch is the one who helped Jeff sneak back into the country and Sabbah funded it all. Jeff was feeling rebuked by Ana and Sabbah played on it. Convinced Jeff that his country didn't appreciate him and was going to turn on him and take everything he had from him. Jeff also believes that Lena William's daughter is his own, although he admits that he thought he was with Leila and it was a one-time thing, but Elena had him convinced Brooklynne was his daughter. Sabbah told him that he could have the family he wanted with his daughter and Ana if he did what was asked of him. He was convinced that he and Ana would be allowed to run away to Rio and hide out after next week. He admits that he tried to drug her in the café so that he could get her to the warehouse easily and without a fight. He didn't expect her to be wired or have security watching out for her. The cup did test positive to scopolamine. You would have been unable to say no to what they wanted and then not remembered any of it. Turns out they did want you to put your finger prints on the laptop. Then they were going to have you make a couple wire transfers they set up in yours and Christian's names. Then they needed you to hack the FAA and make it appear that Christian was in places he wasn't, along with you. Jeff had no idea that you were a CIA Agent. He thought you were just a computer squint that the NSA contracted to do the one job. And apparently, he'd completely forgotten about your gun and the belly belt you wore to holster it. He just remembered hearing your gun shot and didn't actually witness you shooting the Mossad guy. When you made it to New York they needed you to hack the city's computer grid and scramble certain street cameras, as well as the power at the conference center. The backup plan is unknown to him, but he knows they will still go through with the bomb. He had no useful information on where it was located and that's our main concern now. He's not getting a deal and will be out of the country to origins unknown to everyone in this room before the end of the weekend."

Frank sits down and I watch Beth lean over and say something to Finn before Finn straightens in his seat nodding. What is that about?

Christian's POV

I watch McKenzie and the older blonde whisper to one another. They're sitting closer to my end of the table and Ray is narrowing his eyes at them in contempt. The scowl on his face indicates that he isn't happy with what they were saying. I didn't hear the last of what Frank was saying when Ray slammed his hands on the table and forcefully spoke, "Absolutely not McKenzie."

"What's going on?" Ana's voice does nothing to hide the apprehension she's feeling. It's radiating off her in waves.

Finn straightens up more in his chair and nods to the blonde woman. She starts speaking, "I think we need to publicize Christian and Ana being New York. We need to get someone to tip off the paparazzi, pull Sabbah out. If they're there for a Charity Gala, it's going to be hard to pin the bomb on them. Frankly I am not sure what they expected to be their motive in it either."

I agree with Ray. "You want to use Ana and I as bait. I don't think so. You can use me, but not her, she has enough dangers lurking around her. I can't have you putting her in more."

Finn speaks up next, "That's not your call to make Grey. She's my agent. If I give her an order, she's to follow. She is an agent of the United States Government. She answers to her Commander in Chief and his agents. I'm his agent here and I think this is the best thing we can do." He turns to Ana and starts in again. "Smith, I think that the best way to go in New York is that you and Christian carry on like it's a romantic weekend away. We'll find an event for you to attend Friday night and Saturday. We'll tip off the press and make sure you're seen. You'll be covered and protected at all times, but I think it's best that you not be seen with your father either, kinda brings down the romantic trip vibe. So, he needs to travel with us tomorrow morning. We've managed to rent an apartment in Christian's building in New York so that we won't have to worry about being seen moving around the city for briefings. The team there is already setting up and preparing for our arrival. The final analysis of the laptop will be ready by the time you reach New York tomorrow. The teams will then organize a plan of attack to find the cell and stop the bomb. I need you to remember that you aren't an EOD expert though Smith. You're the computer squint. You're not to pursue anything there except from behind a computer and as half a happy and in love couple."

Ana looks at me smiling, "We get to be a couple of lovebirds for the weekend. I've been to New York six times in the last 4 years and I've never seen the sights. I'm going to work an itinerary and hand off to everyone so they can coordinate security. I need to speak to Andrea, she needs to find us a couple of charity events for the Friday and Saturday. I'll arrange a stop at Saks to find appropriate attire when we get there and we're going to need to open our checkbooks to get into these events. Oh, this is going to be fun."

Yes, this could be very fun now that I think about it. If only I can keep her safe while doing it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hold onto your hats. This is really a filler chapter, but the updates are about to get ramped up. The epilogue is scheduled for Monday. That means we have two chapters in New York after this one. I have had several people ask me about my HEA. Well seeing as how this is going into a sequel in a couple weeks, we will have some loose threads still. The sequel will address Elena, Adam Wade, Leila, and Elliot and his daughter. Plus, Ana working as an actual GEH employee. But first we got to get through the nail biting of New York.**

 **Thanks again for all the kind words in your reviews and private messages. I appreciate it. It's what keeps me writing. Next week after Steele Heart concludes I'll only be posting updates to Submissive Beginning until the new and un-named story starts, along with Steele Heart part 2(Which will likely get it's on title.) Be sure and follow/favorite me so that you know when the new story is posted. Or watch for the link in one of the facebook groups.**

 **As always, I don't own FSoG, but I sure like playing with EL's characters.**

 **Laters**

 **Chapter 22**

Ana's POV

 **Wednesday, April 26** **th** **, 5:30 pm**

I've spent the last two and half hours only half listening to my team as they each took over the meeting going over the information they uncovered during our investigation. I've been reflecting on that first meeting with Christian in his office, after he sent me my flowers. I never in a million thought this is where it was going. I expected it to be someone trying to gain access to one of his patented projects or his money. But, no. Not in the world of Christian Grey, insanely hot Billionaire, or the world of Anastasia Steele, secret agent posing as simple computer nerd, could it have been that simple. There are so many loose threads and I need them tied up. I've already asked Barney to start my program to remove the hack from the system. When we get back from New York that will be done and we will be able to rebuild the firewalls and strengthen the mainframe databases and servers. GEH will be as secure as the NSA and CIA systems, notice that I didn't include the FBI in that. Well it's because there is a dickhead over there, who thinks his wife doesn't know about his philandering, that doesn't like me having access to their mainframe. I routinely have to hack them to get all the info I need. But my immunity deal with the CIA and NSA keeps me covered. I just can't use the information I gather to commit a crime.

Now that FBI dickhead has been on my shit list for three years and he's been assigned to the New York team. I don't look forward to seeing him, but I do look forward to asking how his money market accounts are faring. His wife is about to divorce his ass and I might have sent her a list of his secret investments. That'll teach the asshole to call me simple minded and then think he can try and get in my pants.

As for New York, the mission is simple. I know that Christian and Taylor really think we're going to spend the weekend as a romantic touristic couple, but that won't happen the entire time. I will be hacking on Thursday after our arrival and will need to sleep Friday morning. I emailed Andrea while we were sitting at the conference table and she's already secured us seats at a benefit dinner for a center that helps educate abused teenagers that fall through the system cracks. Beginning Again's main focus is to take in former foster kids that age out of the system with nowhere to go and provide for them while they continue their education. They help with scholarships, tutoring, counseling and so much more. We will need to arrive at 8 pm to walk the red carpet. I have a contact with Page six that I will tip off that Christian Grey will be there with a woman yet identified. Andrea's still working on Saturday's event. That woman is a godsend, and I want my own Andrea.

I have a noon appointment at Saks on 5th Avenue to find dresses for each event. Caroline Acton at Niemen's is currently outfitting me with an entire wardrobe for the trip. I won't be going back to my apartment before we leave. Christian overruled me when I tried to give her my account details, simply telling her to add it to the Grey account. He's even asked that it be packed, tags removed, and in luggage with tags. Sawyer will be picking it up in the morning and bringing it to Grey House for me. Gail packed for Christian today.

I know I'm misleading my dad about this trip. He thinks that I'm strictly going to be touring with Christian. I don't think he realizes that I will be actively finding the terror cell. It's me that will pin point their location. Come time for the takedown, I will be there. I may not enter the premises, but I will be in a van and monitoring the situation, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Christian won't like it, but this is my job. I know I've led them to believe I don't stray from out behind a computer often, but I've actually commanded three field missions. Finn is our team leader followed by Frank and then me. I know the pecking order. I also know that the CIA will protect me over both of them. It's my brain and my keystroke skills they want. I can't wait to get my fingers flying over my keys though.

The track and seek part will actually be simple. Frank is good at what he does and when he retrieved the laptop, knowing that Sabbah would know things didn't go his way and likely send someone to check the place out, he left a clone of the laptop at the scene. Just like I trained him to, they removed the bottom of the laptop and secured it to the decoy, so that the serial number would be visible. Then they looked over the inside to find any info planted. There was an index card with a series of codes, and an sd card. The codes were photographed and left, the sd card was replaced by an empty one, then the entire decoy was smashed and set to fire. It's only a partial burn so that they can verify it's theirs. We don't want them changing those codes.

When I got through the binder I found that last of the encrypted documents that had been decrypted. Those codes are the go and disarm codes for the bombs. Yes bombs. They have two of them and we know how they plan to get them planted. The FBI wants to let them plant them and then go in and disarm them. Won't work though, they'll have inside men to watch that nothing happens to them once they are planted. No, we have to stop those bombs from being plated in the first place and that means that we have until 5 pm on Sunday before they are moved from their current location. That piece of information seems to be the only things we couldn't gain from the laptop. But I'm using that laptop once in New York to find them. I'll need at least 8 hours to track their information flow. They've been bouncing ip signals sending the info and being in New York where we know the documents originated will make it easier to follow the trail. This is what I love to do.

We have about a six-hour flight. Since we are leaving at 3 in the afternoon, we are scheduled to land at just after midnight New York time. We will eat on the plane. Once we've arrived at Christian's building we'll be depositing our luggage and them I'm heading straight to the team's command center. I will have about six hours to do 8 hours of tracking. I need to be back in bed by 8 am so that I'm not a zombie when I arrive at Saks. Christian will be with me and then we will move onto our first tour moment to be photographed. We will be back at the apartment by 5:30 to shower and ready for the event. We have to leave the apartment by 7:30. We will return around 11 hopefully. I will be heading to bed till about six, then back to my tracking and team planning. We will be back out in New York to be seen for lunch and most of the afternoon and then back to the apartment. By the time we leave for the second event, we should have the location so that the team can move into position. We are hoping to draw Sabbah to us by then. I think after two failed attempts he will want to take care of me personally. I'll be prepared, but I don't think Christian will be. I'm waiting till we are on the plane to discuss it with him. The team will take control of the cell and bombs in the early morning of Sunday and we'll be back in Seattle in time for a late dinner hopefully. Then it's back to work Monday morning. I've got plenty work to do before we go on our secret vacation. I know it's going to be short. We're leaving Wednesday night/early Thursday morning and arriving back in Seattle Sunday morning to attend brunch at Grey Manor.

Somewhere in that next week I'll need to return to my apartment. Frankly I'm not looking forward to that. I want to be able to go back, but I don't want to for several reasons. Firstly, I know I set up my security to do exactly what it did for me on Sunday, but I really had hoped to never to have to use it. Frankly I feel like I need a new place, or others will come looking for me. Secondly, I don't want to leave Christian and I'm afraid to say anything to him about it and seem like the clingy girlfriend. We've not spent the night apart since he showed up at my place on Thursday. I plan on calling Kate when we get back from New York, because frankly I feel like a fool. I'm a lethally trained CIA operative, and I shouldn't feel so damn insecure. I know a lot of it is my teenage years and the words of my mother and husband number three coming back to me, but I can't help it. I am such a girl about his, and yes that is a bad thing for me. I can out shoot most men, I can break down my pistol and put it back together in under 7 seconds. I can flip my CPO on his ass, kill turn coat Mossad agents, but when it comes to the man I love, I feel insecure and don't know what to do. I don't want to scare him off with my neediness, but that is exactly what I am. I am in need of him. He grounds me in a way that I've never experienced. I feel completely safe when I am in his arms, even with an Egyptian terrorist chasing after me. I feel completely cherished and taken care of in a way not even Ray could provide. And it's got nothing to do with his money. I might not be a billionaire, but my government work has allowed me to amass a fortune of almost $100,000,000.00. Of course, anyone running a standard check like Welch did won't see that. Nope I have it spread across the globe divided among five identities. I don't really use credit, I tend to hand over my own black AmEx and let my accountant pay off the bill at the end of the month. I'll never worry about drinking cheap wine again, with or without Christian Grey. And that is a thought that makes me weak and ill feeling, being without Christian. I honestly don't think I could live without him in my life. I love him too much.

This weekend's mission is about him. This started as a ploy against him and me both. I'll find all the connections soon enough, but stopping those bombs, is our priority. There are too many people at risk. I can't fail.

Christian's POV

It's approaching 10 pm by the time we made it back to Escala. We finally had that dinner at the Mile High with her father. To say that wasn't awkward would be a lie. I know it was because of the mission in New York. He's worried about his daughter and the Marine in him wouldn't let him relax and enjoy the meal. Ana has gone to shower and I've invited Ray into my study with Taylor.

"Christian, you know she's going to do whatever the hell she wants in New York, don't you? I know my Annie, she's not going to rest and play the happy couple for the rag mags and let her team run the show. She's going to be in the thick of it. No amount of security or even a direct order would keep her from this. Frankly Saturday has me worried the most. Once the press catches wind Friday night, she's going to be at risk. This Sabbah guy is likely to come for her personally after two failed attempts. And I'd really like to know how you got dragged into all this. I know there is more to the story than what I've been told. I hate being in the dark, but in understand that I'm not allowed to know more than what was in my heavily redacted binder." Ray doesn't sound bitter, but there is an underlying tone to his voice that makes Taylor sit up a little straighter.

Taylor walks to the hutch and pours each of us a glass of scotch before he speaks. "Ray, you've known me for years. We served together and you know my word is good. I promise you that we're going to have her on lockdown come Saturday night. There are going to be five guys she is aware of and another three I'm borrowing from a guy I know covertly. The CIA will also have about 10 covert agents watching over her. She's the number one asset on that team and she will be protected over anyone else."

I watch Ray sip from his glass. Taylor has already downed his, and I know from experience that it will be the only one he drinks. He's drinking more to make Ray comfortable than anything. Taylor has already made plans and probably three contingencies for while we are away. He'll keep my girl safe. For all intents and purposes, Taylor is my best friend. In the last year, I've confided in him more than required in our Boss/employee relationship. Hell, last month we sat and watch a basketball game together while Gail was visiting her sister. Before Ana, we spent many evenings in the office sitting and talking. He never drinks unless we are at Escala though and if he's on duty, it's never more than one. That basketball game though, he put Sawyer in charge and got staggering drunk and was asleep in a chair in the media room when Gail came home the next morning. She wasn't happy with either of us. We made a mess of the kitchen trying to feed ourselves in our drunken state. But what can I say, nachos and basketball go hand in hand with scotch.

"Ray, please believe we all want to keep her safe. I love her and I can't live without her so she will have to stay safe." I'm trying to calm Ray's worries and concerns as well as mine. I have to believe that my security and the CIA can work in cooperation together and keep her safe. "Frankly Ray, if she can't stick with the protocol, I have a mind to turn her over my knee." He snorts a chuckle, but I'm dead serious. Taylor knows it to.

"She's always been so damn independent, couldn't ever really tell her what to do. You had to plant an idea like a seed and water it and watch it grow to get her to do what you wanted. Once she made up her mind there was no telling her differently. And she remembers everything. She was three when she asked why she couldn't shoot my gun with me. I told her that little girls had to be eight to do that thinking she'd forget about it. But no, she woke the morning of her eighth birthday and reminded me and demanded we spend the day at the range. Pissed Carla off too. She wanted to take her to buy a new dress and have a min spa day with her and go to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Ana was having none of that though. She arrived at that range and immediately took command demanding marines clear a lane for her and then she proceeded to outshoot half of them out there. She was eight years old and could qualify as a sharpshooter with three different weapons by the end of the day. When a Lance Corporal made the mistake of calling her a little girl she proceeded to punch him in the nuts, and when his commander thought to step in and tell me it might be best to take the little miss home she kicked him in the shins. I believe that Taylor there needed to see the medic as she drew blood with that kick." Ray is smiling now and Taylor is scowling.

"Ray you know as well as I do that she can kick. Word on base was that it was a literal kick in your ass that got her to the range that day." Now Ray is the one scowling and I can't help but smile. The one and only time I ever thought of her as little, I was good to keep it to myself and I received the most amazing goodnight kiss because of it. Little did I know my princess was never a damsel in distressed but a real-life Mrs. Smith.

"What the hell are you laughing at Grey?" Ray is looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"Well it seems I'm the only man in the apartment she hasn't kicked or handed their ass to." I look to Taylor grinning even more, "You should show Taylor the tape of her flipping Sawyer on his ass when he called her little." That was by far the hottest thing I've ever seen her. Her long slender leg in that sexy as fuck heel pinned against his throat and the gun pointed right between her eyes was a sight that I'll never forget. Neither will Sawyer or the rest of the team though. She's made it clear that her CPOs are her back-up and that she can take care of herself for the most part. Monday's events proved she was defeated when presented with multiple assailants, which is why she agreed to the back-up so easily.

Ray looks at his watch and then back at me, "Christian I thank you for the evening's entertainment. That place of yours knows how to make a steak. But I have an 0500 hours wheels up time with the team. I'm hitting the sack. I'll see you in New York. Take care of my girl and make sure that she gets there in one piece."

I watch Ray stand and walk to Taylor and shake his hand, "I will Ray. We'll see you tomorrow night." With that, Ray walks out of the study. I hear voices in the hallway and I know that Ana must be finished with her shower and is saying goodnight to her father.

I watch her enter, she's in one of my tshirts, which hangs nearly to her knees, and a pair of pink flannel Pajamas with some superhero on them. Aww, my nerd girl is back.

"Your nerd is showing Ana." I smile as I remember the words I said to her the first night we spent together.

"Are you mocking the suicide squad?" She plays all sweet and innocent as she walks to me and lift up on her toes to place a chaste kiss to my lips.

"I'd never dream of it Miss Steele. Now how about you join me and Taylor as we discuss the few things that your team skirted round while your father was in the briefing." She walks back around the desk and takes a seat in the chair vacated by her father.

Taylor looks to me when he speaks up. "Did you read the transcript of Welch's interrogation?"

"No Taylor I haven't had a chance."

"Welch gave Elena the heads up when you sent in Bartlett and his team. He just didn't get the info to her fast enough. He was her submissive for six months his first year out of college. She was newly married to Richard and he had taken a job at the security company that Richard hired for their parties. He helped Elena with each of your submissives, served as a trial Dom for each of them. If they made it past his sadistic ass, then Elena sent them to you, he was a full time Dom to two of them after their arrangement with you ended. He was paid by Elena to help cook her books and forge your signature for her lines of credit. He has videos of Elena with multiple boys, stated it was his insurance policy with her. He turned it all over too before he asked for his deal. As for the files Barnett found in her safe, she has multiple photos of you as a teenager, pictures of you in the clubs during your early years. She had a copy of a medical report for you from your year at Harvard, along with photographs of your injuries." I haven't told anyone, not even Flynn about what happened at Harvard when she visited me the one time I couldn't come home when she told me to.

Taylor takes a deep breath and then proceeds to pour himself another drink. Damn it what else was in those files. "She had a file on Ana. I'm not sure how she got it or how old it was, but it was a lot of background from her movements for the last year. The oldest photograph I could date was about three weeks after Jose started at GEH. I say that she was targeted from the get go in this plot. She had photos of Elliot as well. Luckily, they were old photos from the time he was dating Lena. It was the photos of you dropping Ana off last week at her apartment that have me more worried. I was watching that building and never saw anyone enter behind you. Someone was already stationed in her hallway, or entered from the backway. Either way, Ana's system should have alerted her to someone else on her hallway."

Ana looks contemplatively at Taylor then sighs before she responds, "Actually, if they used the stairwell to come up and walked into the hallway even three seconds after we did my system wouldn't have alerted me. I silenced my alarms while I was on the elevator. I didn't want to do it in front of my door where Christian could see what I was doing. In the elevator I acted like I was looking at something on my phone and then sending a text. I barely managed it to with all the damn sexual tension in that enclosed lift box." She smiles at me lovingly when she says the last line. "Call Barney and tell him when to pull the security tapes. I keep them backed up for 60 days so he should have no problem getting it. He'll have access to the entire building."

"I'll give him a call in a minute. What else do we need to discuss Taylor?" I want to get bed, but first I want to wash this day off me.

"That's it really sir." He turns to Ana and seems hesitant to ask whatever it is on his mind. After a minute and the third time he's cleared his throat he finally talks. "Have you had a chance to go over Andrea's computer yet Ana?" Huh, what was so hard about that?

"It's what I plan to do tomorrow morning before we fly out. I've got her clone it my office and will comb over it for a few hours and will have a report before you by lunch. However, I think there is more as to why you are asking me. So out with it." She's losing her patience.

"Well I caught Olivia using Andrea's computer while she was out to lunch today. I asked Olivia why she wasn't on her computer and she told me that she was locked out. I called Barney and he said she never reported an issue and her key logger didn't record any attempts to log in resulting in a lock out. She had no reason to be on Andrea's computer, and I'm too paranoid lately to just let it slide. So, what I want to know is if you'll be able to see what Olivia was doing even though you've already cloned her laptop?"

Ana stands up and stretches in her pajamas before she walks to the mini fridge and retrieves a bottle of water. I watch her drink half of it before lowering the bottle and taking her seat again. "We still don't know who Shariha is. My guess is its either Andrea or Olivia. I need to be in the office an hour earlier than either one of them tomorrow. I'll clone Oliva's computer and look back over Andrea's from the last few days. Both of their extensive reports will be ready in the morning."

Taylor nods in contemplation, then looks at me. A thought passing before us and I know now's the time to bring it up. "Snow White, Taylor had an idea earlier that we wanted to talk to you about. It seems that Barnett doesn't want Welch's job, doesn't want to be that committed to the company he says. Taylor has to look elsewhere within in the company and possibly outside it for his replacement, but it's going to take some time. Taylor thought you might like to fill in for us for a few weeks while we look. We could just do it as an extension of the current contract we have and pay you the same fees. What do you say?"

She looks a little shocked for a minute and then a see a small smile spread across her face. "You know I still can't sign your exclusivity clause because of my government work? However, I can sign saying I won't take any other civilian clients while doing so. Take your time Taylor. I think I'm going to like working at GEH a bit more. Hell, I expected to be here for weeks thinking I'd find a money trail or something to follow once I was in the servers. I don't have any other civilian work lined up right now, other than my current maintenance contracts, but those don't require daily monitoring. Will we still be able to go on our vacation?"

Taylor is chuckling at the grin I'm sporting. "Yes, we can still go on vacation, but this won't give you access to know where we're going before we board that plane. Do what you need to Taylor, after we're back from vacation, Ana's moving into Welch's office, and I want it moved to my floor."

Ana raises a hand to me and stops me, "Actually Christian that is a bad idea. If you move the office now, you'll have to let the new guy have it whenever he comes in. You know you won't want to do that. It's better to keep it on the floor with the rest of the security team. I'll only be one floor down. We'll be okay. Are you sure I won't be able to find out where we're going?" She's not going to let that go.

"No Ana, you can't. I'm had Taylor on that one, so Welch didn't have access. Now we need sleep. If you're going into the office at 6:30 you need sleep now." I simply nod my goodnight to Taylor as I watch Ana try to stifle a yawn. She's going to work herself to an early grave at this rate. I need to do whatever I can to help her. I know she's not going to stay on the sidelines in New York, I can only give her my support and hope that we come out of this with our love intact.

I walk around the desk and lift my princess out of her chair. Carrying her to our bedroom, I place soft kisses to her head and whisper my love in her ear. By the time I've pulled back the blankets on the bed and settled her on her pillow she is sound asleep. I place one more kiss goodnight as I make my way to the shower to wash away the day and contemplate what a lucky bastard I was to have her in my life.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, my husband's training mission on our anniversary weekend means I get to finish the story tonight and tomorrow. Monday will be the epilogue and then I will take a two-week break from Steele Heart. I have a title for the sequel, but you have to wait to hear what it is. I also have the title to m Promise Me follow-up story starting mid-month. Anyway, things are about to get exciting and the next chapter will be even more action packed. There is a small Ray Pov in this chapter, but just to get you ready, because we get a large chunk from him in the next chapter. Anyway.**

 **Once again thank you everyone for all the positive reviews. I love hearing from you and what you think of the story. Shoutout to Tara in the obsessed group for helping me with Olivia's last name ladies of the Playroom you'll find out which dress I picked for the Saturday event tomorrow thank you for your help**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Laters**

 **Ps. I don't own FSoG or its characters, but I've had a shitload of fun re-writing these characters.**

 **Chapter 23**

Thursday, April 27th, 3:30 pm Seattle time

Ana's POV

We've been in the air 30 minutes already and Christian is about to drive me nuts. I love that man with my whole heart, but he tends to have one thing on his mind, and only thinks with one thing on his mind. He gave me a tour of the jet when boarded and I knew immediately he planned to join the mile-high club on the way to New York, but frankly I have too much shit to do before this mission turns up a notch. I tried to tell him that I needed to do some paperwork now, so that I don't have to do it after the trip. If it's not completed in a set amount of time, I'll get called to DC to personally be debriefed and our trip to destinations unknown will be put on hold. AS much as I like to think that the CIA is my bitch and I can do anything I want, it really isn't like that. I've known agents to have all their identities frozen when they've tried to skip out. I mean if the CIA were to really burn me and make me persona non-grata, I know a guy, but everything I have would be screwed and traveling with Christian would not be possible. Nope I toe the line as much as I can until the day I finish my contract. I love my country, but I don't want to do this the rest of my life. If we took field work completely out of the equation and I didn't have to travel it would be one thing, but I want a stable home life one day. I want to get married and have kids, preferably with Christian, but none of that can happen if I'm a secret agent of the US government.

Right now, I'm writing up my reports on Andrea and Olivia. Those two. I tell you little miss Olivia. It was so nice to see her cuffed and dragged away. Of course, not before our chick fight which led to against the door sex in Christian's office. He really thinks with his dick most of the time, and watching me grab Olivia by her hair turned him the fuck on like no other. It was quick and dirty, but it was good against that door.

 _I arrived at the office at 6:30 like planed so I can sit down and tap into their computers. I've plugged my stick into Olivia's computer to start the cloning process while I scan Andrea's computer from the last few days. I just cloned her computer on Tuesday when I was running Jose's name through the databases. So, let's look and see what has been done the last 48 hours. I first start with her log ons. Her computer doesn't allow remote access outside the office. She can only log on from here. I want to match her log ons with her time card as well. Any time the computer has been logged on when she's clocked out is suspicious and those are times I will correlate with the security feeds._

 _I've pulled her records and now I want to look and see what files have been opened and changed since the clone. Nothing new that the calendar has been opened, but there are a few new entries and a few deleted entries for the upcoming weeks. Scanning those I don't see much out of order till I see that there are a number of old entries deleted yesterday. I copy the calendar so that I can compare it to the cloned version when I'm back to my office. I need to grab their BGCs from the system as well when I get to my office._

 _I've just pulled the clone from Oliva's computer and am about to walk to my office when I hear the elevator. I've only been here 15 minutes and Christian and Taylor are both in their offices along with Sawyer. Whoever it is, isn't supposed to be here till 7:30. Christian didn't tell either of his assistants we were coming in early today. In fact, he thought to keep the main light of in his office just in case. I'm standing back by my office with, behind a ficus tree someone moved here in the last 24 hours watching as Olivia gets off the elevator, coffee in one hand, and her phone to her ear in the other. I don't know who she's talking to on the other end, but I listen as closely as I can while I send a group text to Christian, Taylor, and Sawyer. I want them on the ready but out of sight._

 _"I told you yesterday that the word on the street is that Welch was stealing money from the company. That nosey new girlfriend of his is not here to help for an acquisition, she's actually pulling an audit of the entire company. They fired Welch and Jose. I sweet talked a girl in legal and she said they found out that who Jose really is and that he didn't have a degree like he said so he was fired and banned from the building. I've been to his apartment three times, but no one is answering the door. Last night I got a neighbor to tell me that there were moving men in there that morning packing everything up and cleaning the place out. We are losing everyone." She pauses to listen to whoever is on the other line. "No, I told you that you can't stay at my place. I don't know what you've done, but you are completely banned from all properties. I can't call down to security and let you up without an appointment anymore. If you show up I'm supposed to alert Taylor immediately if the downstairs desk doesn't do it. No, I can't give you the codes to the service elevator, I don't have them. I was trying to get them from Andrea's computer yesterday, but they're changing every day at random times through the night. You'll have to give me 30 minutes to try and log onto her computer. I had to come in nearly an hour early after Taylor caught me at the computer the other day. He's already suspicious….. No sending me more money won't make me work faster. Any more deposits and the bank will look at me funny. I've told you I had to put money in my nieces account to hide it. Thankfully my sister is stupid as shit. Yes Mistress, I'll get you what you need but you need to give me time. Just stay away till I give you the all clear. No, I can't tell you if it's real for them or not. I try to stay away from her. She has got secrets of her own I'm sure of it. That bitch is always around. She has Mr. Grey so snowed. And her father was here yesterday and at that meeting with them. I mean what does a retired marine need to be at some acquisitions meeting anyway. A meeting without Ros at that. There is something strange about her and I might have accidentally alerted the Nooz last night that Mr. Grey and his gold digger would be in New York. Of course, I didn't give them her name, that would really get me in trouble, but I might have mentioned that Welch found anomalies with her background check, especially her sealed juvie files. They can do some work on their own. She'll be gone in a few weeks. I promise mistress….. Yes, I have an appointment with a hair dresser while he's in New York. I've already told her exactly what shade of brown to use. I'm sure your plan will work, after all I am a senator's daughter. Yes Mistress, I'll call you soon." I watcher finally drop her phone on the desk. She's already booted up hers and Andrea's computers and she is now logging onto Andrea's._

 _I pull out my phone to tell Taylor what she's doing today and then I wait a few minutes. I want to see what she does next. I'm fuming though. The fact that Welch revealed parts of my background to her pisses me off. Thankfully he didn't reveal the government agent part to her. I'm shocked. Frank will need to talk to him one more time when we are back. By now I'm sure that it was Elena on the phone with Olivia. I'll have to text Finn and have them let the FBI know that Olivia is connected to the bitch troll. They can interrogate her._

 _I slipped into my office and monitored her via the security feed while I pulled what I needed to from Andrea's computer. I set about looking and sure enough there are almost 100 times in the last six months that her computer has been accessed when she wasn't clocked in. I pullup screenshots from the last 10 times and Olivia is sitting at Andrea's computer in each one. Now to see what she deleted from the calendar. Looking at the dates, she's deleted my meeting with Christian and notes about times that Elena has shown up. She's recreated times showing meeting between Christian and a Mr. Sabbs. I'd bet my life that Sabbs is Sabbah. I'm guessing this is part of the backup plan. I log into the network and remote access Andrea's computer to see what Olivia is doing now. I watch as she tries to access the itinerary for New York. The crazy bitch just emailed the itinerary along with the address for Christian's New York apartment to herself, a known address for Elena, and the anonymous email I've been tracking the terror cell's emails through. I'm going to cut the bitch. Oh, now she's pulling the codes for the service elevator in the parking garage. I'm going to change that one is exactly 30 seconds. I watch her write it down and then text it to someone. Finn should have notified the FBI already and they can track her phone and see who it was too. I've got enough work today now. I think it's safe to say Andrea is innocent._

 _Quietly as possible I leave my office. Taylor has been watching the feeds and will continue to monitor her. I see Olivia pick her phone back up and make a phone call. I wait behind the ficus yet again and listen to her conversation._

 _"Master, I've sent the requested information. No, she hasn't arrived and neither has Mr. Grey…. But, she's a bit basic sir. I've made my appointment for next week as mistress has asked. She won't be a concern much longer. What?!" Oh, I bet she's talking to Sabbah. I text Finn and tell him to get tracking. I can't leave this now. Damn it I wished I could've bugged that phone. She was loud and sounds upset. "Mistress said… Well yes master." Now she sounds contrite. "Master, could I have the pleasure of at least trying to do something here? Mistress says he won't look at me without brown hair, but I could at least do something to her. What do you mean I can't handle her Master? Of course, I could. I took karate as a girl….. Yes, Master. Maybe I can put something in her tea. She'll be in Mr. Grey's office for lunch before they fly out…. Thank you Master. Yes, whatever master wishes." She hangs up and I come out form the ficus._

 _"Hello Olivia." I watch her jump out of Andrea's chair startled._

 _"Oh, Miss Steele. I didn't know you were in the office already." She's trying to slide over to her chair. I can't let her misdemeanors go unnoticed._

 _"I know you didn't. You weren't meant to see me. I'll have to thank whoever moved the ficus by my office door. Now, you and I need to have a talk. You see I heard your conversation with your Master. You really should heed his warning. Don't try anything with me. Your childhood karate is cute. And you should probably cancel that appointment with the salon to get your hair dyed next week." Hopefully Finn and some of his guys are on their way. Taylor is standing at the end of the hall and Sawyer should be somewhere watching as well._

 _"I'm not sure what you're talking about Miss Steele." She's fidgeting and the way she keeps looking down and to the left shows she's lying._

 _"Oh, but Olivia you do. This office is wired with audio as well as surveillance cameras. It's how I also know that you were just on Andrea's computer." And there is where I play my hand. I can see Taylor and he nods to let me go ahead. Finn must be in the building. "I know that you've adjusting Mr. Grey's calendar, and you sent our New York itinerary to your Master and your Mistress, Elena Lincoln. I'm going to assume that your Master is Mr. Sabbs. I'm also assuming that you don't know why he needs that information but I also know that you are the one that sent my information to him. You should know that someone tried to storm my apartment Sunday, and they shot one of my CPOs. Do you realize that makes you an accessory?"_

 _"What are you talking about? My master would do no such thing. The same as my mistress. You are nothing in the grand scheme of things. Once Mr. Grey sees past my blonde hair and sees how beautiful I am he'll want me. My father even said so. Why do you think I wanted to work here? I don't plan to work my entire life and Mr. Grey needs someone with class and can hang with the elite of society. You waltzed in here and flaunted yourself and think that you run this place now. I'm the one that knows the ends and outs of Mr. Grey's life. I know his family; how do you think I got this job?"_

 _Crazy I tell ya. "Olivia, you are delusional. Mr. grey isn't going to want you. Besides you're not going to see the outside of a prison before you have crow's feet. Whether I'm still around next week or not won't matter. You won't get your chance. Like I said, you should really cancel that appointment next week." I watch her walk around the desk and toward me. She still hasn't seen Taylor, and now I can see Sawyer and Finn is behind him._

 _"Just stop talking you crazy skank. My mistress promised me that Mr. Grey would be mine. There's no way I'd do what she and Master tell me if I didn't think he would be mine." She keeps stepping closer and closer to me with her fists clenched. "Master said I should stay away from you, but you're like any other woman coming in here. I knew he would do something to you, that's why I gave him your address so easily. But it looks like I'm going to have to do it though. Please do me a favor and try and get a hit in or something so that I can cry on Mr. grey's shoulder when I have you hauled away for assault. I mean I'm a senator's daughter. No one is going to believe you over me."_

 _"Would you listen to yourself. I told you this place was wired for audio. So, the footage would show exactly what happened along with your confession to giving my address to your master. You've made yourself an accessory. You get to go to jail, like all the rest of the idiots in the world." I hear her before she moves. The banshee yell that emits from her doesn't distract me like she wanted. I'm easily able to deflect the punch she throws and now I hear Sawyer giggling like a school girl. The boys are going to get to witness a chick fight. I wish she could at least throw a punch, it takes her three tries to brush my shoulder. Then she grabs my hair._

 _"Listen you blonde bitch, let go of my hair and I'll let you keep that pretty nose in one piece. Give up now so the authorities can take you in." But she spits in my face. Mother Fucker._

 _"Oh No." I Grab her wrist and hear the deafening crack as a bone snaps while I jerk the wrist behind her back. My knee connects with her nose and there is the blood. Before I can do more to her Sawyer, Finn, and Taylor all step in. I shove her toward them and start to head to the restroom when I see Christian standing in his doorway. I walk to him and he hands me one of his signature handkerchiefs._

 _"You've got a little something.." He points to the side of my face trying to stifle his laugh. A real prince he is._

I can't believe how many women think they have some claim to Christian because Elena told them so. Finn took custody of Olivia before the FBI could. They wanted to know about Sabbah and anything she could give us before he turned her over. Turns out it wasn't much. Elena was her link to him really. She brought Olivia in two years ago shortly after she started her internship. Turned her into a masochistic sub, and then handed her over to Sabbah when he's in town. They used her for their dirty work and their dirty play. She was always blindfolded so she couldn't even identify Sabbah in a photograph. As suspected, the phones she was calling were burner phones. There are agents stationed at GEH waiting to see if someone shows up trying to use the service elevator codes she sent.

We've had the security at Christian's building in New York tightened and the same for the security at the event Friday night. We had hoped to not worry about Sabbah till Saturday but he could strike at any moment with the itinerary now. We had Andrea switch the even for Saturday. It will now be a literacy program gala at the New York Public Library. Security was already set for Friday night. I cancelled my appointment at Sacs and had Caroline Acton send a few dresses for me. The CIA will arrange a seamstress to be available to make the necessary changes before the events.

We land in New York around midnight New York time. Finn and someone I don't recognize are waiting for us on the tarmac with two black SUVs. We quickly disembark and climb into the SUVs. I notice a small motorcade as we pull out onto the highway headed to downtown and Christian's apartment. New York is beautiful at night. I'm actually excited for the little bit of sightseeing we get to do. I know we're going to the empire state building on Saturday and Central Park. I don't know what the plan is now that we don't have to swing by Sacs. I'm hoping that it includes a couple extra hours sleep. I only managed to sleep about half the plane ride here after finishing up my reports about Olivia Blandino, the senator's daughter and Sabbah's Shariha. I was thankful it wasn't Andrea. I seriously want to know if I can hire her away from Christian.

I'm snuggled into Christians side when he places a kiss to the top of my hair, "We're here Snow White." We exit the SUV and head inside. I can easily pick put the coverts that are hiding to secure the building for us. I also spotted the sniper on the building across the street. No one will be getting in here and for that I'm thankful. I have work to do. We ride the elevator, with me leaning on Christian's shoulder and completely ignoring the tension building. I can't act on it now. He's already made it be known he won't stay in his apartment when I'm downstairs doing my work. We make our way to the apartment at last. There are two guards outside the doors, neither one I've ever seen before. I knew Frank and Finn were going to take this seriously. They had decided it was too late to move the command center, therefore our accommodations as well after Olivia sending the address out.

I make quick use of the restroom before I signal to Christian I'm heading down stairs. Sawyer and Ryan are both shadowing me. When I enter the apartment two floors below Christian's I can't help the rush of euphoria that spreads throughout my body. This is what I really love to do. There is only a couch in the living room pressed against the wall. There is no dining furniture. There are rows of tables set with computers and extra monitors spread all across them. I see white boards being used to separate the kitchen from the command central. I see at least six squints nestled around one table. CeCe is stationed at another table with an FBI analyst that I recognize. Next to the analyst is the FBI dickhead I can't stand. Special Agent Garrett Moran, "Hey Moron, how's the divorce coming?"

"There is no divorce Steele."

"Well maybe not yet. But there is still time. How is the money market treating you? Those risky stocks you purchased last year take a dive yet?"

"What the hell?... Wait a minute. Son of a bitch." Before he can reach me I'm in the kitchen grabbing a Red Bull and stepping behind Frank.

"You always gotta shit with him? And I thought I told you to call him by his name this time."

Taking another drink of the Red Bull I give him as innocent a look as I can muster, "I called him Moron, that's his name. Even his wife Patricia calls him that. He must not have been in the office today, he should have been served with divorce papers today. Doesn't matter, I know she's had all their accounts frozen, including the ones he's been trying to hide from her. That'll teach the dickhead to push her around again in front of another agent."

I leave Frank in the kitchen shaking his head as I make my way to my table. My beloved system is already up and waiting for me. Four monitors, two keyboards, and one mouse. I'm plugged into the NSA, FBI, CIA, and British MI6, who would love to see the Prime Minister unharmed at the convention. There are three international satellites at my disposal. I'll have that cell location before my meeting with the seamstress. Sabbah's location will be the hard part.

I set to running the reverse locator. It's a tangled web the ip bouncer weaves and I have to pull at the threads until they lead me to the source. It's a matter of pulling each location and removing it from the web. Some of these bouncers can bounce over 5000 times before they reach a destination. They didn't use a bouncer as sophisticated thank god or I'd be at this for days. I've isolated the same bounce thread on about 20% of the documents so I'm using it to trace these fuckers. I have 238 bounces to get to my source. My program will rule out ten at a time and it will take me 10-20 minutes to get from one bounce to the next. One of the squints has a map on one the boards showing the bounces so that we can remove them as we go. We must document every step we take for this to hold up in court. I've eliminated the bounces by half when I take a step away from the computer. I turn to walk to the kitchen for some water and find Christian leaning against the wall holding a bottle for me already. "How long have you been here?"

He looks at his watch before he replies, "4 hours. Frank told me it looks like you're about half way there." He hands me the water after he opens it. "You've been busy. I'm not surprised you didn't see me. You're in your zone."

I have to smile at him for that one, "Yeah I kind of am. This is the stuff I love so much. I'm hacked into all our government networks and one six other countries. These bastards aren't as sophisticated as they want me to think they are, then again, they did use a man who was kicked out of school. I'm about half way there and it'll start going faster the closer I get. I've got CeCe combing CCTV from the traffic cams trying to find Sabbah. So far, we can prove he's not flown into New York since Sunday. She's working on New Jersey and Connecticut. That'll slow us down. He's in the city already I'm sure of it." I finish the water and toss it in the trash before walking to the squint table to see how things look for them. Most of them are working on the phones, triangulating cell towers to try and get a central location for their use.

"Hey Smith," Finn walks up to me looking a little pale. What the hell now. "We just a call from our guys at GEH. Someone came in through the front door, bypassing the service elevator, Christian should be getting the call soon. But someone hacked in and made their way to a server room and set it one of the mods on fire." Just then I hear the cursing behind me signaling that Christian has just been notified of the fire. Taylor enters the apartment, phone to his ear. He's handing out instructions to someone. I listen to the one side of the conversation Christian is holding.

"You pull every damn camera you can and find out how they got in. Someone else must be compromised. Ana sealed ever whole she could find. Listen you son of a bitch, I don't care what you think. There is no way she left a backdoor open for whoever did it….. Do I need to remind you whose name is on the building, because it isn't yours…. You say anything else about her mother fucker and I'll fly back to Seattle just to…" I give him a look to stop him before he can finish and get a lawsuit filed against him. "You just find out what happened and don't call me again. You call Barney he's your boss and you should be reporting to him. Tell him your theories about Ana, including all those colorful names you had for her." Shit he's going to let Uncle Barney do his dirty work.

I take a seat back at my desk. GEH is not my priority right now. I plug in my headphones and itunes and get back to unweaving. The more threads we lose, the faster I can unravel, and before I know it I'm back in United States territory. I avoid clocks when unraveling and I'm down to the last 15 threads. I notice the team start to get up and pace around my table as I'm going one by one now. I'm in Jackson, Mississippi following to Detroit, Michigan, on to Tulsa, Oklahoma. 12 left. We are now in Cheyenne, Wyoming to Albuquerque, New Mexico followed to Chicago, Illinois and then to Tallahassee, Florida. 8 left. We should get closer to the real location the fewer bounces we have. Atlanta, Georgia to Nashville, Tennessee and Charlotte, North Carolina, to Norfolk, Virginia. 4 now.

My fingers are flying faster, my breathing is coming in shorter breaths, my heart beating rapidly. I hear someone saying my name but it sounds like its underwater.

Baltimore, Maryland.

Wilmington, Delaware.

Only two more bounces.

Hoboken, New Jersey.

This is it.

New York City, New York.

The squints get to following the thread with me. Now we're pin pointed the ip. Triangulating. I hear someone call out Harlem. No surprise there. My fingers fly, and then there it is. A sub level apartment in Harlem. Two blocks from an elementary school, across the street from a catholic church. I slump back in my chair. Christian is crouched beside me, "You did so well Snow White. Come let me put you to bed. The team will take it from here." I feel the adrenaline crashing and I feel his lips pressed to my head as I'm lifted from my seat.

Christian's POV

Friday, April 28th, Noon

It was just before seven when Ana crashed. I've let her sleep as long as possible but she needs to wake to meet with the seamstress. I walk back into our bedroom and watch her for a minute from the doorway. She was amazing to watch. She zoned everyone out as she worked. I was there an hour when one of the FBI interns rolled out a tv monitor that displayed her work for all to see. We could see every location she pins pointed. She paid no attention to it.

I was hoping to steal a few kisses when she took her break, but then I got the call from the damn lackey at GEH. Barney was apologetic after the idiot told him everything he thought of Ana. Barney said he fired him immediately and had him escorted from the building. He called about an hour ago. Whoever started the fire, waited for the desk guard to answer the phone and look at something on a monitor before entering the building. He then walked into the security office, knowing the other guards were on rounds, and plugged a bypass into the system. It allowed him to bypass everything. Finn told me they are rare and it would take some serious connections and money to get one. Apparently, the CIA only employs about ten of them for the whole agency and the FBI doesn't have one.

The guy wore gloves and kept his face hidden the entire time. The fire was small and was put out by the internal suppression system before any real damage could be done. It wasn't even one of our main servers. This server only housed the personnel records for our subsidiaries. Our main servers are kept on the top floor and that would have been more difficult and security would have been alerted when a code was entered to reach it.

I've delegated this matter to Barney and Barnett to handle and turn over to the police. Taylor and I will investigate more once we get back to Seattle.

Entering the bedroom, I rouse Ana the best way I can, by kissing her senseless. It doesn't take her long to wake, and when she does she is grinning from ear to ear. "Good Morning baby, or well I should say noon."

She looks wide eyed at me, "Shit Christian, I've got a ton to do. I need to talk to Finn and Frank and see what the game plan is for the cell."

"Absolutely not. You've got to meet with the seamstress to make the alterations that you want and then we have a matinee to catch. This one wasn't on the itinerary, so I'm hoping we can enjoy it in peace, but I've been told to tell you to strap up just in case." I feel like shit being the only one without a weapon, I may have to enlist Taylor and Ray in teaching me how to shoot so that I can get my carry license and not feel left out. Hell, I can't do that. I despise guns, and I don't know why I find hers so damn sexy when I see her handle it. Maybe I should go ahead and get it and she'll find mine as sexy as I find hers. I'll talk to Taylor first.

With that decision made I watch Ana jump from the bed and head to the shower. I stand in the bathroom watching her take the fastest shower ever, brush her teeth and dress in a black Nike sports bra and a matching pair of leggings. She sits on the bed to lace up the aqua Nike tennis shoes. I see a racerback shirt the same color as the shoes sitting on the bed but she leaves it there.

"Umm, Ana aren't you going to put on a shirt?" I don't particularly like the leggings either, but at least they cover her ass.

"No. I don't want to be naked in front of the seamstress and this will allow her to do what she needs to do without me stripping down. I only need her to make a slit up the side so that I can reach my thigh holster and move my legs around. I don't want to get tangled up in a pile of chiffon. Thankfully Saturday's dress looks like it only needs a tuck at the chest. It's a neckline I can't mess with or the girls will be on display for everyone." Shit I don't like this. I didn't get a look at the dresses. I know she looked them over on the plane, but I've not seen them. I only know that tonight's event it a formal black-tie affair so I will be in my favorite Armani tux, but tomorrow's event is a black and white ball. No color allowed. I have a white Tuxedo jacket being delivered for tomorrow's event.

I decide to confer with Taylor while Ana is with the seamstress. After about 20 minutes she comes back and tells me that she's going downstairs with Sawyer to talk to Finn.

"We have to leave here at 2 so that we can get to the matinee. We'll be in Times Square until time for us to come back and get ready for the event." She saunters to me and places a sweet kiss to my cheek.

"Don't worry my prince. I'll be back in time." Thankfully she walks back to the bedroom and puts the shirt on before she is out the door. I'm not sure what it is that she needs to talk about. Her Dad will be in there, but the team is taking care of the cell. Her only job now is to enjoy her time here and try and draw Sabbah out.

Ray's POV

April 28th, 6 pm

Annie and Christian have just gotten back from their Times Square trip and I must say they are quite the pair. I was out with Beth, the older member of Ana's team, shadowing them the entire time. We will be attending tonight's event at the Roosevelt as well. When they told me I had to wear a tux I started to protest, but then Beth explained I either wear the tux tonight or I stay back at command central. No way in hell I'm staying. Not after that receptionist bitch sending all their info to that scumbag. I've made Frank promise me a few good hits or at least one bullet to the leg when they catch the son of a bitch and I know they will.

Frank and I are of the same mind. He's not going to come tonight. Not enough time to prepare, but we spotted two tails when they walked around Times Square after the show. He's going to wait and see what happens. The google alert went out at about 5 that they had confirmed to attend the event at the Public Library. I'm told it's a big affair with lots of paparazzi, that all the elite celebrities attend. Word on the street is that even Meryl Streep will be there, I would love to meet that fine woman.

I think our guy is going to be planning his attack in the library. He's going to wait to get them alone and then ambush them. Frank wants people in every empty locked room before the event. So that no matter where this goes down, they'll have her covered.

Annie even mentioned a supposed underground sewer tunnel that can be reached from the basement. She wants it covered as well. The plan is that as soon as Sabbah is in custody the team is going in after the cells. They have their location, which they originally thought would turn out to be two, but nope. Current surveillance shows that both bombs are in that basement apartment.

I went to bed, so I didn't watch Annie the first few hours she was working but I saw the last hour and she was amazing. I am so damn proud of her. Frankly I don't mind her job if that is all she does, but watching her check each of her weapons that she plans to wear under her altered dress scares me more than life itself. My little girl is preparing to fight Goliath. I'm thankful that Christian offered her the job at GEH. Taylor was thankful when we talked about it at breakfast this morning. I'm hoping that Christian can get her to loving it and convince her to scale back the secret agent work.

Annie spent an hour doing her hair and makeup and when she enters the room she is stunning.

"Daddy, you're in a tux. I've never seen you in one. You look good old man." She walks over to me and places a kiss to my cheek while she adjusts my bowtie.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Although I' not old yet. My eye sight is good enough to know you look like a goddess in that dress. What alteration did you have done on it?" She's in a Grecian looking powder blue dress that looks like it's made of silk and chiffon.

"I had a slit cut up the left side so that I can reach my gun and my knifes in my thigh holster. She pulls back the slit to show me the holster.

"How about movement? I can kick like you taught me in this just fine. Want me to demonstrate on Sawyer He likes it when I throw him to the ground, Ryan too." She beams as her security detail pale a bit.

"No Honey, I don't need the demonstration. But I am going to leave you now so that I can get the venue first. Remember we can't be seen talking to each other tonight. I'll see you back at the apartment. I love you." With a tight hug and an I love you from her I leave the apartment to get there. I don't plan to leave her safety to anyone else.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be up on Sunday night. But I came home from church with my kids to find my husband sitting at our kitchen table waiting to take me out for our anniversary. I've said it time and time again. He loves me and supports what I do for you guys, but he's my number 1. Yesterday I had most of this written. But spent the afternoon with my kiddos. The epilogue is in progress and will likely be posted Friday morning. It's going to be a focus on Ana and Christian's vacation post New York. Part two will start in two weeks.**

 **Starting June 26** **th** **, I will have 3 stories in Progress. Part two of Steele Heart does have a title. I'll reveal it at the end of the epilogue. The Promise Me follow up has a title, Grey Vitals. It will debut on Wednesday June 28** **th** **. I will update each story once a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The schedule will be posted in my bio when the other stories debut. The next week will feature twice a week updates for Submissive Beginning. Then when the new stories it will go to once a week with the others.**

 **Thank you to everyone for your patience. I love writing and it's all the positive feedback that keeps me writing.**

 **As always I don't FSoG or it's characters, but I love writing these stories. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Laters Baby,**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **Chapter 24**

Ana's POV

Saturday, April 29th, 6 am

Last night's event at the Roosevelt was a quiet affair. The paparazzi were minimal when we arrived, but I was able to identify photographers from the New York Post and the Times inside the Gala. We had our picture taken a dozen times. When we walked the red carpet, Christian didn't identify me, just like we said. My name was left a mystery, but I'll be identified before the Gala tonight. I answered the who are you wearing questions and Christian confirmed our relationship. We mixed and mingled. There were only a few people that Christian knew from his business and I ran into a gal I went to school with at U-dub. She was seen talking to the photographer right after we walked away from her.

When arrived back at the apartment, I was sent straight to bed. I was exhausted and needed the rest. I had an early rise to meet with the team and set our plans for tonight. The New York City Literacy Project Ball is being held at the New York Public Library. The place was closed for the most part today to allow set up of the Ball. It was a Black and White themed affair and the dress Caroline sent was perfect. I only needed an adjustment on the neckline so I don't worry about exposing myself if we get into a tussle.

Heading down to the command central, I don't even wait for Finn to answer the door before entering. I see new Squints at the tables and walk straight to the boards by the kitchen. I see photos from the Harlem apartment the cell is holed up in. They have identified five men and one woman in the apartment. Two of them were our tails yesterday. They switched out with a different man and the woman for the event last night. The heat signature scans show one more body has been in the apartment, but they've not been able to identify it. I'd bet my next pay check it's Sabbah.

For the event tonight, we have agents from the FBI and CIA as well as a few on loan from the Secret Service. Each locked room at the library has been identified and will have an agent inside along with video surveillance. We have a team stationed in the basement at the sewer. There will be three men on top of the building. Hell, I think that the New York Public Library will be as secure as the White House tonight. There will be no way for them to remove me or Christian from the building. Knowing Sabbah's behavior patterns, he's not going to want to just kill me and walk away. He'll likely want to beat the shit out of me and then he'll want to kill my father if he sees Ray, as retribution, or he'll try and get to Christian. He'll want me to suffer like him. Plus, the fact that I'm a woman makes him even angrier. To him, I'm subpar, a second-class citizen and he is superior. The fact that I have evaded his men twice, will make him edgy. Edgy means he's going to be distracted and likely to make a mistake. I want him to make mistakes, it'll make my job easier.

"Smith, how ya feeling about all of this?" Finn never calls me by name. I asked him once and he said that calling me Ana made me seem too human to him and I'm a machine when I'm behind a computer. I asked why he didn't call me Steele then like Frank and he said it was because he never wanted me to forget I was the Blacksmith. He's a weird one. I also know that if I told him tomorrow I want to leave the agency, he'd try and kick my ass. He'd fail, but he would try. He was just a squint till he recruited me. I made his career and he knows, and I know it. Without me, he'd likely lose command of his team, and he's one of the youngest team leaders in the whole agency. He knows his job is to keep me happy and keep me enlisted.

"I feel excited for tonight. I've been spoiling for a good fight. I thought that I'd get one with Miss Blandino, but she wasn't any worse than fighting a fifth grader. I've got my stuff set and laid out for tonight. I see the teams will be moving into position in a few hours. What I want to know about is the bombs. I see the surveillance has been thorough, with the exception of the identity of the mystery 7th person. So, tell me what we know." I need something to focus on. I've already asked Ryan and Sawyer to meet me in the gym in an hour. I need to work off steam, and as much as I love sex with Christian, I need to build up some of the frustration and focus on my aggression. I will need it for tonight.

"They're crude devices. Cell phone activation as well as remote detonators." He points to a few grainy pics in one corner of the board. "As you can see, they've attached C4 to canisters that will be filled with shrapnel and most likely extra black powder. They are typical for these cells and the same designs as what we found two years ago. We missed this cell. When CeCe went back through some of the documents from the Screaming Eagle deployment she found evidence that suggested Sabbah was connected to a remote faction. How the original analyst missed it I don't know. We've tapped the place with remote listening. They aren't communicating with anyone outside of that apartment. The mystery guy is pretty pissed. If I was one who worked on assumptions, I would be happy to assume it's Sabbah on the way he keeps talking. He's trying to call a few burner phones and no one is answering. He's getting paranoid too. One of the phones he's calling was found in Olivia Blandino's possession. The other two haven't been identified. We may never know who they belong to."

"What are the President's orders in regards to Sabbah?" What I want to know is if I can kill him and be done with him or if I can only disable him and secure him.

"Take whatever measures necessary. We have no directive to bring him in alive. You should be warned though that your father has asked to have a shot at him with his fists and his gun. Frank said that Ray is seething over this man. Apparently, he wasn't too happy with Christian over all this Monday after your dinner, but after he was finally given the whole story with you and Sabbah, he's shaking to get his hands on the man who dare to try and harm his little girl."

"He's always been a protective one." I think about my father. He was so mad when I came home from Texas. He knew something happened, but he never knew the full extent of it. He knew about the juvie stint, my mother told him that much, but she wouldn't tell him more, claiming I was a dramatic child and a pathological liar and he shouldn't listen to the things I had to say. I really should check up on them and see what they are doing. Make sure they aren't too happy in their life.

I notice Finn turn toward me, but I don't take my eyes off the boards trying to absorb all the information. "We gave him an hour with Jeff before we left Thursday morning." That got my attention.

"You did WHAT?!" I don't even try and hide my shock and rage. They had no right to do that.

"Calm down Smith. He asked, after he was sworn in completely and given all the information. He knew we redacted a lot of his binder and he wanted to see Jeff before he was moved. He's being taken to a secure black site outside of the country and next week they will publicize his desertion and then bring him back into the states and make an example out of him. Berghdal is likely to see that Obama took it easy on him. Jeff isn't getting the same treatment. The Colonel however was extremely upset knowing Jeff's betrayal. He was especially upset after he heard the tapes from your kidnapping. As a man, I understood his rage. But Taylor convinced us it was the father in Ray that needed that time and we gave it to him."

I try to lower my voice, but hiding my rage is impossible. I'm seething when I respond. "I want those tapes. I want to see the ones from the kidnapping and I know dad's interaction with Jeff was taped. I want to see it and before you give me shit about it, I'm asking for them now. If I'm denied, which I shouldn't be since my clearance is higher than yours, I'll just hack my way to them. I'm being courteous in asking for them from you. I promised to never hack against you when I met you as an innocent 16 year old. Don't make me break my promise now because I will."

"Ana, please don't make me do that. Please trust me when I say you don't want that shit in your head. You won't ever be able to look at your father again the same way. It took everyone in the van to keep Christian in check. Hell, I think it was only because he felt completely out of his element that he stayed in the van like we told him too. He was scared he'd risk your safety. He wanted time with Jeff as well, but I talked him out of it. I couldn't give him that one. The Colonel was as trained as Jeff. But then again Jeff was pretty weak already from all the interrogations. He's an enemy of the state. He not only deserted his country during a wartime, he aided and abetted the enemy. He committed an act of treason unlike any I've ever really known." His pleading tone shows a bit of vulnerability. I know Finn is fond of me in a sisterly way. But there is something there. It must have been bad when I was unconscious.

"I'll talk to my father. I won't hack the tapes. But I reserve the right to watch them in the future." I check my watch. "I've got to meet the boys in the gym. I sent two of the guys down to secure it. I need to work off some of the tension while keeping my aggression and showing Christian's security that aren't as bad ass as they think is an amazing way to do so."

"Yeah I saw the video of what you did to Sawyer. Go easy on them. They might have attended basic and ranger school, but you know it's nothing compared to the Farm. You were the smallest and youngest one. You trained the hardest and it's why you are so highly regarded. You are one of the top agents to come out of the Farm in a couple decades. You have an ability not many do. People see you and think your small frame makes you an easy target. If that Mossad agent hadn't gotten that needle in your neck, you'd have been able to take care of him before ever leaving your hotel room. You put up a fight that no other person could have. When they did his autopsy, he had a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs. His knee was swollen and the ligaments were torn in it. You did some damage. Be proud of the agent you are."

"I am proud Finn, but you should know I'm staying at GEH for a bit. I'm going to help with a security overhaul and try and fix some of the damage that Welch did. They need time to find a suitable replacement, and I'm going to fill in for them while they do it. Next week, Christian is taking me on a mini vacation to unwind. This was supposed to have been a simple hack and removal job and it turned into a National Security issue with a man with a grudge. The crazies are coming out of the woodwork, and I need a break. I want six weeks. I want a break. I've never turned down an assignment, but you know my contract allows me to do so. After my reports are all turned in, I don't want to see or hear from any of you for six weeks. I know I technically have three years left on my contract, but I can leave the agency if I'm experiencing life changes. My relationship with Christian is just that. Choosing between him and the agency is a no brainer, so don't make me do it. He wouldn't."

"I knew it would happen eventually Smith. I'm happy for you, genuinely. I won't call you unless it's a dire emergency. I'll give you the six weeks at least. But, I hope that you don't decide to leave the team." He looks at his feet and I see the unsecure man I met all those years ago shining through his rough leather jacket clad exterior.

"I am not deciding on anything right nor Finn. I don't know what the next couple months will entail, but I don't see me leaving the agency altogether anytime soon. I may have to set some parameters on what assignments I accept though. I'll talk with Christian first and then you. Don't worry for now. Tell me what happens tonight after Sabbah is secure." Subject change is good.

"As soon as Sabbah is secure, the team at the apartment will take 15 minutes to suit up and move in. Those bombs won't get a chance to go off and they certainly aren't leaving the that apartment. The FBI helped evacuate some of the neighbors in the apartments around them. They have eyes on the bombs and every window and exit. No one will make it out of that place alive likely. You know these guys like to make themselves into martyrs. I'll give you a rundown tomorrow when we meet with the director for debriefing. You'll be back in Seattle in roughly 30 hours and the rest of the world will be none the wiser to your heroism." I hate when he says that, he knows I see it as me just doing my job.

"I'm going to kick ass. See you this evening Finn." I don't even wait for a reply before I head downstairs.

I reach the gym on the 5th floor and enter seeing Christian in here as well as Taylor and Ryan. Sawyer has been shadowing me since I left the penthouse. Christian sees my tank top and laughs. It has a Mushroom head from Super Mario Brothers on it and says I'm not working out, I'm leveling up. I have on a pair of black and white Adidas shorts and a pair of dark gray and pink Adidas sports sneakers.

I walk to the mat next to the punching bags and start my stretches. Christian is leaning against the wall watching me. I notice he's in jeans and t-shirt, hopefully that means he won't try and interfere. I don't want to hurt him and as much as I need the guys tonight, I plan to go hard on them.

Ten minutes later, I walk to the center and tell Sawyer to get his ass on the mat. It doesn't take him long to get going and he doesn't pussy foot around. He wants me down before I can do damage and it's not going to work. He's trying to come at me from the front. We keep circling around and while I can see Christian and Taylor in my peripheral view, I've lost sight of Ryan. I jump back up after Sawyer knocked me down. I swing a leg and catch him in the side. As he's clutching his ribs, I throw a left hook and nail him in the elbow. We agreed the head was off limits. He goes to grab me but I step back into a wall of muscle. Ryan is behind me trying to get leverage on me. I throw an elbow to his gut and turn around sending a roundhouse kick to his shoulder that throws him to the ground. Sawyer tries to grab my shoulder but I grab hold of his wrist and flip him on his ass. Ryan is back up and I grab his shoulder and kick his gut before tossing him toward Sawyer who's trying to stand. We continue for I don't know how long before Taylor calls a halt. The guys are huffing and puffing and I'm still tense. Shit this was supposed to make me feel better. We have a touring excursion this afternoon and I need to be calm and not edgy.

"Ana, you're going to put my guys out of commission if you continue. I can't have any of you getting hurt when tonight is so important. You need to take a break and drink some water. I'll hold the bag while you work it out for a bit and then you have to stop. Doesn't matter if you're relieved or not. I can't have you doing damage to yourself either." Taylor hands me the water bottle he's holding and I drink the entire thing before walking to the bag and preparing my hands. Christian walks over, not saying a word and helps me wrap my hands. He gets the smallest gloves on the rack and puts them on me. Walking back to his spot he leaves me with Taylor and the bag.

Christian's POV

I am a nervous wreck. Ana can't seem to calm down. I watch her this morning pummeling two of my security and then she literally broke the bag she was punching and kicking. Taylor said he's never seen anything like it. She was still antsy so I took her roughly against the shower wall in the gym bathroom. It seem to calm her enough to get her though the afternoon touring New York City. She loved the MoMA and Central Park. She said the Empire State Building was a bit of a letdown, but I guess being at the top of the Space Needle before made it a little lack luster.

I'm in my white dinner jacket and black tuxedo pants waiting in the living room of the penthouse for her. She's spent the last hour getting ready, enlisting CeCe in helping with her hair. I have no clue what she is wearing, but I do know that The earrings that the jewelry I picked out and had delivered will match. I consulted with Frank to beforehand. He ensured they would go lovely and they even outfitted her earrings to record the evening. She will be wearing an earwig to communicate with the team. I'm being given some sort of panic button to place in my pocket, but have been told we'll never have eyes off us, so we won't need to worry.

CeCe comes out of the bedroom looking completely at ease in an ivory Ralph Lauren draped silk gown. "She'll be out in just a minute Christian." She walks straight past me and out the door.

I only wait a moment before Anastasia enters the room. My breath leaving me in an instant. I've seen her in gown before and she's always looked stunning, a natural beauty, but tonight she is a siren. She's wearing a heavy smoky eye that makes her eyes pop. Her hair is styled partway up, with curls cascading down the back. She has a loose tendril curling around the side of her face, hiding her right ear, I'm guessing that is the ear that will hold the earwig. I have all her jewelry on the table along with where all her weapons are stashed.

Her dress looks amazing. Its black and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. There is a gold swirling pattern, and the slit on her right side should be illegal. The slit goes all the way to the waistline revealing a mini skirt underneath. I see the heels she's wearing, peeking out from the skirt with each step she takes. AS she gets closer I get a better look at them and shit, she's got spikes on her heels. The red sole shows the luxury of the brand, but I know she picked those spiked heels to do damage with.

"Darling, do you want to help me with all of this?" She stops at the table motioning toward it. I take in the amount of items on the table and wonder just where she plans to put it all. She places a clutch on the table and have to hide my chuckle. Where the hell did she find that. It's got a pair of fucking brass knuckles attached to the top of it. Its small and black with gold studs all the way around. My girl isn't messing around. I'm oddly turned on and quesy at the same time. I don't like the idea that she's throwing herself into danger head on.

"Ana where is all this going to go?" Before I can say anymore she pulls a chair from the table, lifts her left leg onto the chair and pulls the skirt back at the slut. Now I see what she's doing. As she reveals her thigh I see the familiar thigh holster, only this time she's wearing a black one. She places her beloved Punisher, the compact 40 mm handgun that was a gift from her father, into the holster along with an extra magazine, loaded and ready. On the inside of her right thigh, the one with the slit, she lifts the mini skirt to strap a small holster to it.

"Snow White, what is that?"

"It's a set of throwing knives. I wear them anytime I go into the field like this." She's very aloof about it when she speaks. She's focused I understand, but I don't have to like it.

Watching her add each weapon to her body is amazing. The next thing she does is place a small gun right in between her breasts. She sees me staring so she speaks, "It's a two shot 38 special with a Chanel design on the handle." Shit, she's got a gun between her breasts. Its totally hot and erotic, but frightening at the same time.

Next she picks up a tube of lipstick. She inspects the blue tube before removing the lid to reveal the knife blade inside it. She places the tube in her clutch, I see her phone as well as another tube of lipstick. She leaves the clutch open and I see her open a small black roll pouch then close it back before putting it the clutch as well.

"So show me the jewelry they fitted with the bug, please." She almost says the please like an after thought.

I grab the tiffany's boxes with the tear drop aquamarine earrings. "Finn that the one on the left is the bug." She picks it up and places it in the left ear, the side of her hair that will leave an unobstructed view. She puts the other earring in and then grabs the earwig of the table and puts in her right ear, being sure to check that her hair covers her ear, the bottom of the earring just peaking out behind the curls.

"I bought a few other pieces to wear tonight Snow White. I wasn't sure what your dress looked like, but you always look great with blue. So I got you the earrings, and then this to match." I hand her the ring box. It's a large aquamarine stone in an elongated oval shape with diamonds on either side. I take it from the box and place it on her right hand. "It's vintage and looks stunning on you."

She's looks a little apprehensive when she talks, "It's all lovely Christian. You didn't have to." She places her right hand on my cheek stroking my stubble. "I'm sorry if I seem a little focused and aloof tonight. I have to be on my game tonight. I will be sociable, making sure we are seen. I will tell the press my name tonight. By tomorrow they'll know that I'm a computer programmer. They will question you and me and call me all kinds of things. The jewelry tonight is going to start the gold digger rumors, but I need you to know that it won't faze me. I need my behavior tonight to not faze you. I won't be able to be my usual warm and clingy lovey self. I need to be alert and ready and I need to stay on your right side so that I can access my weapons with ease. My right hand needs to be free at all times. Brief handshakes will be okay, but I can't hold your hand with my right one." She places a kiss to my lips and when my tongue sweeps across her bottom lip she grants me the access I've sought all day. I wrap and arm around her and pull her close to me. The kiss deepens, and it's a throat behind us clearing that breaks us apart.

I turn around and see Ray standing just inside the threshold. "Sorry I didn't know if you two were completely ready yet, but I wanted to see Annie before you left." He walks to us and I see the blush on Ana after being caught by her father.

"Annie you look beautiful." He walks to her left palcing a kiss to her cheek before enveolpijng her in a long hug. I think he just needed that contact with her before the mission starts. "Everyone is in place at the Library and one of Sabbah's men has already been spotted in a waiter's uniform. Don't take any drinks tonight that you don't see poured for you."

'I know dad. Protocal dictates I carry a glass, pretend to drink, but never let it pass my lips. We have antidotes and emts on site just in case though." She pats her dad on the shoulder before turning back to me.

"Christian I see one more case on the table, what is it?" Ahh I wondered how long before she noticed it. This was the prize. I picked this out this morning while she was meeting her team. It's a vintage one of a kind, 1895 Tiffany diamond ivy collar. It is set in platinum and gold and was originally a tiara.

Her gasp is a Pretty Woman moment when I open the case and show it to her. "Christian it is beautiful. Thank you." She places a kiss to my lips before turning her back to me. "Will you help me put it on please?" She lifts her hair away from her neck and wrap the necklace around her neck. Placing a kiss to the her nape when I'm done with the clasp. I look up to realize that Ray has been taking pictures with his phone.

"I'll send them to you later son." He winks at me. The old man actually winked at me.

"Daddy will you take one more of us together and then I want one of you and me and you and Christian. I'd love to have a photographer of my two favorite guys together." And how can either of us deny her when she puts it that way. We make quick with the photographs and then we all leave together. We will take three cars to the library. Ray will ride in one with Beth, and then Ana and I will be in our Limo with Sawyer and Taylor. Ryan and Prescott will be in the car behind us, which is being driven by some of her CIA team. Finn, Frank, and Griffin will all be arriving separately.

Ray's POV

Saturday, April 29th, 7 pm

I've been watching Annie and Christian walk this red carpet for the last ten minutes. They are stopped every few feet and asked to turn all different directions so that the photographers can get the perfect angle. She's told them all her name, and Christian has confirmed that they are indeed in a committed relationship. Ana has ignored all the hateful questions regarding her sudden appearance in Christian's life. I will never understand the fascination with celebrities and why these people think they are entitled to know about their personal lives. Ana was a picture of elegance and grace though. She looked like she'd been doing this for years. If those people knew Annie though, they'd know that she was a little stiff with Christian and hyper alert. She was looking at every face she encountered and every feature was being committed to memory.

We've finally entered the library and I can't believe they actually held this party here. You would think with all the books, it would be dull and stuffy. Annie's got to be busting at the seems in here. She loves books, almost as much as she loves guns and Han Solo.

I watch them for nearly two hours. We've been alerted that Sabbah has been spotted hiding in corners behind women handing on each arm. There are three of his people here with him. One guy has been tailing Ana and Christian the entire night. Another is posing as a waiter. He's tried to give Ana a glass of champagne no less than three times tonight. Each time she take the glass from his tray and gives it back to the next available waiter. Right now it looks like the two of them are cornered by some movie star and his wife. Ana looks at ease with them, but Christian looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. He spots me watching and tips his head in the direction of the hallway.

"Christian has indicated the hallway. Is it still secure? Everyone in place?" That is Frank in my ear talking. He's running the op from the inside, Finn is in a command center with the event's security coordinating surveillance.

"Hallway secure. Any room will work but I suggest the meeting room at the end of the hallway on the right side. More room to spread out and only a couple table and chairs in the way in there." I don't know who that one was, but I watch Annie and Christian make their excuses and head to the hallway. Sabbah is watching every move she makes and when he sees them enter the hallway without the usual security he takes his time moving to them. We watch as the waiter and the third guy move in behind them. This is it.

Christian's POV

"Tell me why again you have one of those?" Geez I've just learned what was in Ana's little black pouch in that clutch of hers, a lock picking set.

"Christian these are standard issue the first day at the farm, along with our training weapon. I need to make Sabbah think he's getting the upper hand. When this door is unlocked," she pauses to look at me with smoldering eyes, "You and I are going to be in a tight lip lock, not paying attention. He's going to move in and as we fumble through the door. His men will stand at the door on guard, and he will proceed to deal with us. We he pushes us in, I need you to be brave and stay out of my way. Do what the agents inside tell you. Don't try and be a hero please."

"I'll do it Princess. I promise to follow instructions Snow White. But I get to be the boss when we go on vacation." I smirk at her just thinking of all the dirty things I'm going to command her body to do, then I remember her father and everyone else is listening. She's giggling.

"Daddy, I'm 25." Shit I'm going to pay for that comment. "Okay here we go." I hear the click of handle unlocking. I lift her and press her into the door scorching her with my kiss. She turns us around so that I'm against the door. She reaches around me and moves to open the door. I'm only momentarily aware of what is happening as a large figure pushes the two of us through the door. Before I know what's happening, I'm being punched in the jaw and I'm on the floor as the large figure moves to Ana. My last thought before blackness takes me over is 'Where the fuck are those agents?'

Ray's POV

"Annie, I think I'm going to need to kick his ass for that comment." I can't believe Christian. But then again, he's not wearing and earwig like the rest of us. Finn and Frank were both on the fence, but Taylor suggested against it. He said since it wasn't something Christian was accustomed to, it would likely make him distracted throughout the evening. I agree now.

"Daddy, I'm 25." She sounds exasperated. I know she doesn't like being slow in her movements for someone else's amusement, but Frank told her to take her time with that lock.

"I don't give a damn if you're 50 and he's the Prime Minister, he needs to respect you." I'm sure that she's rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay, here we go." She's lifted from the floor and in Christian's arms. They take their time with their kiss and then Sabbah is pushing them in the room. I don't wait to see what's happening before I leave the small room with the CCTV. I head to the hallway with Frank, Taylor, Sawyer, and Griffin.

Taylor and Frank take care of the two guys in the hallway. We wait for Finn to tell us to enter the room and I swear time is standing still when Frank busts in that room.

It's chaos. Christian is lying unconscious on the floor just inside the door with one of the agents with him. Another agent is lying on the other side of the room with a knife in his stomach. Annie is battling with Sabbah, she's got a knife in each hand and has ripped part of her skirt away.

He keeps screaming at her "For my father." He swings at her and she ducks and slices at him on his right side. It's when she sends a roundhouse kick to the left side of his neck that I notice the spikes on her heels and the trails of blood left in their wake seems to piss him off.

I reach for the gun at my back but Frank and Taylor both stop me with a shake of their heads. They exchange punches and even though he's at least a foot taller than she is, he's more winded. She's running on adrenaline and there is a wicked glean to her eye. She's not fading anytime soon. I've not her like this before. This is her in her element. She looks completely at ease fighting this Egyptian piece of shit as she does behind a computer.

How I never knew about this side of her I will never know. My little girl is a little bad ass. Just need to remember not to call her little.

Oh Shit. He just grabbed her hair. Twisting around trying to get to a position to disentangle from him, she shoves a knife in his left side. He stumbles a minutes, but it doesn't stop his momentum. He leaves the knife where it is, but he grab's Annie by the throat. He's squeezing and lifting her off the ground. She's trying to reach for her gun in her thigh holster but I'm not going to give her a chance. That's my little girl you sick terroristic bastard.

I pull my special issue 9mm from my waist band and before Annie can get her safety off I'm taking aim. Focus, Steele. Don't hit Annie. One, Two, Three. I feel the steel of the gun in my hand. It's always the same. The gentle squeezing, the laser focus. The recoil jolts the gun, but my stance is steady and the shot hits him in the side of the head. His grip on Annie loosens and he drops to the floor. Sabbah is no more. Annie is gasping, her gun in her hands. She looks at me and there are tears in her eyes.

Christian is finally conscious and he rushes to Annie, pulling her into her arms. She's just staring at me over his shoulder. The gun still in her hand, looped around this neck, the other hand buried in his hair. She whispers something in his ear. Finally, Christian releases her. She stands, holstering her gun when she does. Frank is fussing over her, checking her neck moving it one way and then another. You can already see the bruising starting to appear. Beth calls in the medic to look her over. The team has already secured the third member of Sabbah's party at the event. They will wait till the ball is over, before they clear the scene and move the bodies. Finn should be in the control room calling the teams at the apartment to take care of it. In 30 minutes we will get the call that the bombs are disabled. The country will never know what happened or what a hero my daughter is.

Annie finally walks to me. We're just staring at one another my hand has finally dropped to my side never letting go of my gun. She gently grasps my hand, and simply nods. I release the gun to her and she hands it to Griffin behind her. As soon as the gun is out of her hands, she is in my arms. Her tears soak through my shirt and I engulf her in a hug, tighter than the one when she returned from Texas. Tighter than when I saw her in Cairo after her kidnapping. My daughter is an American Hero. She purposely puts herself in danger for the safety of the nation. I'm proud and scared at the same time.

Sabbah isn't he first man I've killed, but he's the first one I've ever doubted the kill with. I know I could have shot his arm, shoulder, or hell even his leg. It would have been enough to loosen his grip. But seeing that bastard hurt my Annie pissed me off. I'm going to have to work on this on my own. I can't let her know, I saw Morton's face when I shot that bastard. I may not know what happened in Texas, but I know my ex-wife's husband is to blame.

"It's okay Annie. I'm okay, you're okay." I try to shush her small cries. Rubbing my hands up and down her back, kissing her hair as she cries. I think the adrenaline is waiting in her and if we don't get her out of here the paparazzi will get a shot of her passed out.

"I love you Daddy. I'm sorry you had to take that shot." Her cries have faded to sniffles now. Christian is just a few feet from us, but he's reached a hand on the small of her back, just to let her know that he's there.

"I'm fine sweet pea. I was doing my job as your father protecting you. But I think that young man behind you is in need of your love. He's got a bit of a shiner going."

"Yeah he got a punch the minute we were in the door. Sabbah was fast. I pulled one knife and he broke it from my grasp and through it at one agent and then while the other agent was with Christian he was trying to attack me. If he hadn't wrapped my hair around his wrist the way he did, he wouldn't have gotten his hand on my neck." She releases her grip on me and steps to Christian's side, where he wraps an arm around her. Placing her hand on his chest she looks at him with love and admiration, then back to me. "Thank you for that shot Daddy. I was going for my gun and I don't think he ever realized you guys were in the room. He was tightening his grip and lifting me. I had just gotten the gun out of the holster and was about to point it at his stomach when you shot him."

"I love you sweetheart."

Ana's POV

Sunday, April 30th, 9 am

We boarded Christian's jet an hour ago and are now in the air. We spent all night briefing the directors of all the appropriate agencies. Daddy and Christian both received calls from the President thanking them for everything they did to help the mission.

Finn reported that they had the bombs secured and disabled at midnight. They had the other three people in custody and they would be questioned thoroughly by the team staying behind.

All of Christian's security, Daddy, and Frank are on the jet with me. Frank wants to travel back to ensure we are safe back in New York. He says he needs to meet with some people in Seattle about a few things. That's Frank code for tying up loose ends.

Christian is worried about the fire at GEH. Griffin will be in Seattle to watch over the security for me while we are on vacation. Finn said it was the least he could do for Christian. Dad is taking a week off and going to Tahoe fishing with Taylor. Sawyer and Ryan will be accompanying us to wherever we are going, and Daddy and Taylor will meet us when we get back next week. Daddy will be joining us for dinner at the Grey's residence. I have to say I'm nervous about what happens after that. I text Kate this morning asking her to meet me at Escala for a glass of wine. Christian will be at GEH with Taylor and Barney. I'm taking the evening to consult my friend on navigating the perils of my first relationship.

Christian's POV

When we landed at SeaTac, we drove back to Escala together. Ana has been ordered to rest her throat. Sabbah did more damage to her windpipe then she thought. After her adrenaline crashed she felt the pain. Her voice is husky and has a bit of rasp to it this morning. She has a clear bruise the shape of his handprint. Sawyer ran and bought her a scarf before we left to cover it up with.

I'm leaving Ana and her father at Escala to meet with Barney at GEH. He's got the footage of the guy from the fire and he wants to talk through a few things before Ana comes in tomorrow. She's going to have her friend Kate over while I'm gone. I am hoping that she just relaxes and takes a few minutes.

We leave for vacation on Wednesday and I don't care if things are taken care of. I'm taking my girl to her dream beach and loving her into the night.

? POV

Those securities bastards are going to pay. That bitch didn't tell me that there would be more guards roaming the building or that there would be an automatic system to put the fire out. I'm still waiting to see what the news station has to say about it. I sent the tip to the Nooz along with a picture of the fire.

Then I sent them a picture of Ana. She was only 15. He said that it would cause her to breakdown. Grey won't want her once he realizes what a slutty whore she is. I need them separated. Then I can set my plan in motion. Once Grey starts to break down GEH will go with him and then I can break it apart from the inside out. Yes, GEH will be no more when I am done, and Christian Grey will be ruined.

I've finally found his weakness, and she comes inasmuch a pretty little brunette package.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-The Epilogue**

Thursday, May 4th, 2 am Maldives Time

Ana's POV

We've been in our bungalow for the last two hours. When we got back from New York, Christian and I both decided we needed a little more time between flying if we were truly going to relax. With the help of both Barney and Griffin, I've restored the network security at GEH before I went home at 9 pm on Monday. I turned things over to Griffin in the security office until I return to GEH on Monday. Although if I'm honest, I hope he decided to stay and not return to the agency. He's not on contract like I am and if he goes through the exit process, he can leave the agency whenever he wants. He has family in Washington, but has been based in Langley for most of his career. He's got a new niece he wants to be closer to he said. I think he would be perfect for Welch's job, well if I don't decide to close down Blade Programming and take it. Taylor spent an hour on the plane yesterday trying to talk me into it while Christian was on a teleconference with some guy in Chicago

 _"Ana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Taylor looks like the more reserved version of himself than the relaxed guy my dad is friends with that I'd seen the last few days._

 _"Sure," I placed my book on the table beside my seat on the couch before I continued. "What can I do for you T?"_

 _"You can close your business and stay at GEH as the Head of Security." Straight to the point._

 _"And what about my contract with the CIA. I've got six weeks right now without fear of Finn calling me in after that I'm fair game to them. I can say no to certain assignments, but for the most part I'm required to work a mission for them once a month. It may be over the weekend, it may be during the week. If it becomes a matter of National or Global security, I can't really say no. My assignments are supposed to stay inside the continental US, but if it's something big I may have to leave the country. The trip to New York could have easily required I go somewhere else." I grab my water off the table and take a sip of it. That Natalia may have the hots for my boyfriend, but the cucumber water she brought me is amazing._

 _"I know there are logistics to work out, but I know we could do it. If we could usurp Griffin from the CIA as well as your second in command, he could hold the fort down while you are away on mission." See, I had already thought of this. It's Blade Programming that I'm worried about._

 _"I'll give it some thought T. I don't need to work, you know this, but I like it. I built a business, and yes, it's more of a cover than anything, but it's still something I did on my own. I don't want to close it down. Maybe if I can find someone that can run it for me when I'm at GEH. Someone who can go to the companies and run my programs, I can do the GEH thing. But I need time to work on a game plan. We can talk more when we get back next week." He looks like he's already won._

 _"Barney's got a guy you need to talk to. Said he was almost as good as you, worked for two years for GEH, but the guy would love to work with you after he saw what you did in the course of a day yesterday." Well hell they've got it all figured out._

 _"I think I know who you're talking about. I'll talk to Christian, it's his company after all. Let's plan to meet on Wednesday in my office next week. You, Barney, Christian, Barney's guy and Griffin. We'll make a plan. Now I ask that there be no more talk of business on the rest of this trip. I'm about to drag Christian from his phone call and then we're going to get some sleep. We've got six hours before we stop and refuel in Okinawa. We'll be in the Maldives in the morning and I don't want to succumb to jetlag till I get to bed that tomorrow night."_

When we landed we boarded a small private charter plane that took us straight to our island for the next 3 days. We leave Saturday afternoon and land in Seattle at 9 am Sunday. Taylor will be taking us straight to Bellevue for brunch.

It has been two weeks since Christian and I met. My life has change irrevocably. If Christian told me tomorrow that he never wanted to see me again, I'd be devastated and heartbroken. I've know the love of a great man. I'd never be able to forget him. I'm not sure I'd ever find our kind of love again either. Three weeks ago, I was jonesing for my next assignment with the agency. I was annoyed with the corporate world I catered to, and the men who worked in it. Now I don't want to leave it. I want to be at Christian's side at GEH. I want to go to work with him every day. I already agreed to stay with on Sunday night after visiting with his family. Monday night I'm going to need to return to my apartment. I'm being an insecure girl and waiting till the last minute to talk to him about it.

Our bungalow is on a private island. Christian said he knows the owner of the island and that is why he was able to make the arrangements for the week on short notice. The island is unnamed and across from the Vaadhoo island. Vaadhoo is the island with the glow in the dark beach. I hope that we get to visit it at night sometime this week. We've rented a charter boat to take us between islands for the next few days, so we don't have to travel on a schedule.

The bungalow is over the water and has three separate areas. We have the central unit and security; Sawyer and Taylor are spread out in the other two units. The bedroom in our unit is amazing. The floor is crystal clear so that you can see the ocean underneath and the fish. The bed is amazing, king sized with a mesh netting canopy around it, covered in royal blue linens and pillows. I'm standing at the French doors open to the ocean listening to the waves crashing underneath and against the shore.

"Happy Star Wars Day Snow White." Christian comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I try to stifle the giggle bubbling up but it's no use.

"You really remembered that. Well May the Fourth be with you my prince." I spin in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. I lean up to kiss him. It starts as a slow and languid kiss, full of love and promise. He runs a hand down my back, grabbing my butt and pulling me closer into him. The other hand weaves its way into my hair. I feel his excitement presses against my thigh and soon the kiss is turning into an act of unbridled passion. Each of us fighting for dominance in the kiss, a growl escapes his throat when he moves to the shell of my ear.

"Give me this Snow White." It's a plea for mercy and I smile as I submit to him. He lifts me, carrying me to the bed in his favorite way. "I love you" whispered over an over between the two of us as we undress. This isn't our usual slow love making, but it's not our hot and fast fucking either. There is a desperation I've not ever known or seen with him.

When we're naked he moves me into the center of the bed, not even bothering to move the blankets and sheets. He hovers over me and thrust in with a fierce grunt, freezing once he is fully sheathed. "You are always so tight. This is my favorite place to be, inside of you." He's resting on his elbows looking down at me. He wraps his arms around my shoulders holding me tight, still not moving. I can feel my muscles squeezing him and it feels amazing. I'm so close that it would only take a few thrusts and I would be over the edge, but Christian has his head buried in my neck. I keep squeezing him and when I feel his groan I feel wetness against my neck.

I thrust my hands into his hair and pull his head from my neck. I see the tears on his cheeks and I'm lost. What could my beautiful prince be so sad about. If I didn't know how much he loved me I would feel insecure with him hard and throbbing inside me at the moment. He locks his eyes with me and then he slowly pulls out before thrusting back in hard and fast.

A gasp escapes me and he does it again and again. No words are spoken as our desperation for each other climbs. By the fifth thrusts I'm in tears with him as well. He's supporting himself on one arm while the other strokes my neck where the bruising is fading away. He's reliving that moment. We had not made love since that day at the New York Library. We almost lost each other. Christian had a concussion and me with my damaged throat. We've been loving with each other, but not in this way., the best way he knows how to show his love.

He keeps his pace steady, slowly out, hard in. It's driving me to the edge but I'm not there yet. I won't take my eyes from his and tears are falling from both of our faces, neither of us saying the words, letting our bodies show each other. He trails his hand from my throat to my left breast and just as his pace starts to increase he pinches my nipple. I'm at the edge and then I'm freefalling calling his name, the name of my salvation.

"Christiannnnnnnnnnnn"

One more thrust and he stills spilling his seed inside of me. "Oh Ana, my Ana." His words are whispered as he rolls to the side bringing me with him, never leaving my core.

I don't know how long we whispered our love to each other before we fell back asleep.

xxXXXxxx

Christian's POV

Thursday, May 4th 10 am, Maldives Time

Her hair is spread out like an angel's across her pillow. The sheet having fallen in the night, now shows her breasts. I can't help but lower my head to first one and the other kisses and sucking her nipples to a peak. "Please don't stop" she whispered sleepily. And I didn't.

Xxx

"What are we doing today Christian?" We're sitting on the patio out the front of the bungalow with Taylor and Sawyer enjoying a nice brunch.

"I thought that we could do some paddle boarding. There are lots of activities that we can do in this group of islands, and I thought today we could paddle board. Tomorrow we have a helicopter tour of all the islands, followed by some snorkeling. Saturday we're taking the charter back to Sri Lanka in the morning for lunch and elephant tour before dinner and boarding the jet and head back to Seattle. We're 12 hours ahead of Seattle so we'll be boarding the plane at midnight local time. We have a refueling layover in Tokyo, but we should be sleeping for that."

"Sounds good to me." She turns her head to the two other men at the table with us. "Sawyer, Taylor, I expect you guys to be plain clothes out here and I don't want to be disturbed for work unless it's an emergency. Dad, Kate, and the team know that I'm not to be called once I leave for vacation unless it's a dire emergency. So, unless someone is dying, or GEH itself has burned and collapsed to the ground, we aren't to be bothered with what's going on in the states until we board the plane Saturday night." Damn she's looking stern. Then I see her reach into her pockets. "Here are our phones. Taylor people have your number to get into contact with us. Those are to stay off till we board the plane. I've already hidden Christian's laptop as well. There will be no emails, nothing. That's the rule when it comes to mission decompression." She takes a bite of her fruit off her plate and pops it in her mouth like she just said the sky is blue.

"Princess what do you mean you hid my laptop?" I have emails to tend to and will need to be in contact with Ros and Andrea periodically.

Taking a sip of her coffee she smiles before she answers, "I mean I hid the laptop, and no it isn't in the safe. I talked to both Andrea and Ros before we left. They know if they need to, to call Taylor."

She declares the conversation over and proceeds to finish her breakfast.

"I'm going to change into my suit." She places a kiss to my cheek and saunters off to the bedroom to change.

"Gentleman, the lady has spoken," I can't hide my chuckle and neither can Taylor. "We've got 72 hours to enjoy ourselves. I suggest you guys do as well. I know you'll be on alert, but it's relatively safe here. I expect you to join in the activities. Taylor, I'm sorry that Gail couldn't come with us, but I needed her to go to Ana's apartment and take care of some things there. Ana won't say it yet, but I feel like she doesn't want to go back there after being compromised. I'm going to ask her to move in with me when we get back home after going to my parents. I'm planning to do anything I can to try and keep her at GEH as well, Griffin too."

"I asked her about that on the plane. She's worried about her company, but Barney's got a solution for her when she gets home. With Griffin, we can work with her contract. Griffin has already expressed interest in leaving the agency if GEH will honor his salary with them. When he told me, I said if the boss okayed it, our starting salary was almost double, his eyes bugged out. He doesn't want to do close protection except maybe at events and then he wants to be assigned to Ana's team with Prescott and Sawyer. I think it's a good idea. Barney is following all of Ana's protocols and the system should be set when we get back. Building security has doubled, and the FBI is running a program to see if a body scan can create a profile of the arsonist and help identify the guy. When he took off his glove in the server room to set the fire, he left behind a partial print, no match though. GEH is as secure as it can be at the moment. Ana and I will work with Griffin when we get back and rework some things. They suggest a bit of reorganization of the departments throughout the building and setting up a security office on each floor. We'll talk more on the plane."

Ana appears at my side in a two piece that can only be describe as heart stopping. The top is a halter that covers her cleavage, but the bottom is a cheeky bottom that shows the bottom of her ass cheeks. The print is white with dark green palm leaves patterned over it. It looks amazing against her alabaster skin. "I'm going to read on the lounger before we leave for the paddle boarding." She kisses me again and then moves a pair of wooden oversized sunglasses over her eyes.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to change and then join my woman." Looking at my watch I see that it's nearing noon. "We have an appointment at 1:30 with the instructor at Hulhudhufaaro island. We were told it takes 20 minutes in the boat to get there. We'll be changing on the island there and moving onto Ungoofaaru to eat the underwater restaurant for dinner at 7. Then we have a cabana set up on a private area of Vaadhoo at 9:30 to watch the tide and the glowing sand. I don't want company then. Ana and I will be across from our cabanas. I need the boat ready for us to return to our cabana at midnight." I rise from my seat, "I'll see you gentlemen in an hour."

I'm going to lay in the sun with my girl and hope she lets me rub some suntan lotion on her back.

Taylor's POV

I've spent the last three hours taking picture after picture of Christian and Ana. She has calmed him in a way I've never seen. I half expected him to stall the vacation till we found the GEH arsonist, but he said short of an apocalypse, he was going to give her the vacation of a lifetime.

We've got so much to do when we get back though. Ana and I are going to be reorganizing security for GEH. I'm convinced I will get her to agree to stay with us. Barney's guy better pass her inspection. Griffin wants to be closer to his family in Washington. He's already said that if Ana will stay on he's onboard.

The boss man has been like a completely different person the last two weeks since meeting Ana. I must say that seeing her in New York was an experience. I've never seen a woman fight so hard. When I got to see the tapes from the room, I see why Sabbah was so enraged and went with a throat choke. The bruises on Ana's throat are finally fading and now you have to be up close to see them.

Ana is so happy looking. She's been paddle boarding before and Christina didn't know. He's been knocked down several times and she just laughs at him. At one point, he swam up to her board and knocked her over, laughing together when she came up from the water. I think they'll like the pictures I took. Sawyer has been out there with them while I stayed at the beach. I'm glad the Gail convinced me to bring one of the long-range cameras. They'll both appreciate it as well.

Ana's POV

When we were done paddle boarding a man showed us to a private bath house with showers and everything we needed to get ready for dinner without returning to our island. I'm wearing a white sleeveless bodycon dress with a deep purple floral print. I've styled my hair into a low twisted bun with a few tendrils escaping in the front. I'm wearing lavender pearl and Swarovski crystal drop earrings, and purple Shrpeta Asymmetrical cutout Christian Louboutin heels. My make-up is minimal, just a bit of mascara and nude lipstick.

Walking out of the bath house, I see Taylor and Sawyer waiting by the pier where out boat is docked. I know Christian said we were going to another island for dinner. This day has been so much fun. I'm usually alone and spend my time on the beach reading and spend time in the hotel gyms. This is a trip I would have never taken by myself, but I'm glad that we are here. I'm happy to share this with Christian, I just hope we get to see the glowing sand once while we are here.

The island we are going to for dinner is known for its pink sand and the underwater restaurant. Christian exits and I see him looking as handsome as ever. We may be at the beach, but in the evenings, it gets cooler near the water. He's wearing pair of dark blue jeans and white button down, rolled to the elbows. He's got a pair of aviators on and his five o'clock shadow coving his face. Watching him walk to me, all I can think of is the feel of his jaw rubbing against my thighs tonight.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful tonight." He kisses my cheek lingering just a bit. "I'm happy to see you wearing the dress I picked out on Monday. You look wonderful in it." He helped me pack my bag with some of the clothes Caroline Acton had sent over. I didn't think I needed to bring all 7 dresses she sent.

"Thank you." I can't help the blush spreading on my cheeks. I don't know why I blush with him either. I know I'm a pretty girl. He's not the first person to tell me so. I may have some insecurities left over from my teenage years and my mother and step-father, but I'm not that damaged. I think it's because he is the first man to ever be sincere when he says it. Maybe it's because of the love hidden in the words. Who cares?

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet bag. "I arrange for this to be delivered just before we left. I thought it would look perfect with this dress. Inside the bag was a Cartier Beinnale amethyst and diamond bracelet. "Oh Christian." I pull him into a kiss showing my gratitude. I'd normally object, but he has the money to spend and I know it hurts him to reject his gifts when he thinks them out so thoughtfully.

"Come, let's go eat." We walk to the pier and to the small boat to head to the next island.

xxxXXXxxx

Dinner was amazing. We sat at a table in a corner of the restaurant that didn't take away from the underwater effect. We ate our dinner of filet mingon and asparagus spears and garlic potatoes, with fresh garden salads. Christian declined dessert saying he had made other arrangements. We were quickly back in the boat in the dusk of night headed to anther island. We raced the lowering sun toward our island, arriving across it just before we were pitched into the night.

We disembark at a small pier, but Sawyer and Taylor left us and headed back to the bungalows. Christian help me remove my heels so that we could walk along the shore. As the night grew darker we found a trail of paper lanterns leading to a private canopy covered cabana. The sheer curtains waving in the breeze. Next to the cabana was table covered with chocolate covered strawberries and champagne.

He pulled me to him kissing me senseless. "You know that I would give you the world. Since, that isn't really feasible, I thought that I would help mark one of your places to visit off your bucket list. Turn around Snow White."

I turned in his arms and then I saw it. In the dark of the night the beach was glowing. The blue in the sand was amazing to see. I could even see the outline of our footprints, "Christian look." I had to point it out to him. I feel him reach into his pocket and then he produced a small compact digital camera in front of me. "I want you to always remember this. I want you to be able to look at the photos and remember our time here." His words in my ear, a direct line to my libido. It's not necessarily the what he says, but the husky way that he says it.

"Thank you. You are what makes this special. I knew this was something I couldn't experience by myself. I'm glad I'm with you. I thought I'd have to take Kate with me." I twist a bit to kiss him, soft and chastely. I turn back taking picture after picture. I even turn the camera around to take a selfie of us. It's one of my favorite. The glow of the lanterns behind us.

We sat on the beach talking about our childhoods, and all our favorite things. The more time I spend with him, the more I feel like he knows be better than anyone else. Even Kate doesn't know about my secret agent life. This man loves me and accepts me for the nerdy chick I am. He doesn't want to make me quit the agency. He hasn't once tried to change my mind about something. Even when he knew I would be fighting with Sabbah this past weekend, he just supported me and told me how much he loved me. It's always been something that seemed like a novelty to me, true love. But that is what this is. There won't ever be another man for me. Now I just have to find a way to tell him about how I truly feel.

Sawyer's POV

Sunday, May 6th, 9am Seattle time

We have just landed in Seattle. To say I'm happy to be back would be a lie. I was content to stay on those islands, living a complication free life. We received only one phone call while we were gone. And it was not GEH related. It was Carrick Grey related and he is not happy. Frankly I am happy that we aren't required to be inside the premises when we are at Grey Manor. I don't want to be in the room when Mr. Grey explodes on his father. He and Ana are expecting to meet Elliot's daughter, because yes Elliot did do the DNA test when he found out. Only Carrick Grey order background checks of extreme measures last week after his conversation with Elliot. Elliot came clean about the child in question and his relationship with the mother and the Leila Williams.

Carrick decided to make a call to Welch on Wednesday only to find out that he'd been fired and when she returned from vacation with the boss man, Ana would be taking over for the time being. He decided to dig deeper into Ana. One thing led to another, and then Ana got a call from the Pentagon. Carrick had called demanding to know her official title with the government and making accusations of impropriety.

I know Mrs. Grey was looking forward to this Brunch to have her children all together, but I fear that it's going to be sometime before she gets that. Our meeting on the plane was not a good one. Natalia is going to need to replace half the glassware on the plane. Between Christian and Ana, she only had the ones left in mine and Taylor's hands.

The ride to Grey Manor is tense at best. T is driving and I'm sitting passenger. Ana behind me and Grey behind Taylor. There are no words spoken the entire ride, but I can see that Grey never lets go of Ana's hand.

When we get the house, we exit the vehicle waiting for the knock from Grey signaling the all clear to open the doors. I don't know what they are saying, but I know that it had a calming effect on Christian when he exited the car. He walked around to let Ana out and gave her a kiss before the walked to the door.

Christian's POV

I'm going to kill my father, then I'm going to kill Elliot. Leila Williams is a woman so I'll think of something less violent for her.

Ana's POV

I'm going to kill Carrick Grey. I don't know what his issue is, but he went too far with those phone calls and questions. As if I didn't have enough to do. I've got to find some way to handle Blade business while I'm redoing security at GEH, I've got an arsonist to find, and the Bitch Troll of a pedophile is still in the wind. I'm going to need to use the software I used to track the Sheik to find her.

And on top of all this, Taylor is expecting another showdown. Apparently, Elliot has taken up a relationship with Brooklynne's aunt, Leila Williams. Yes, the same woman that was Christian's longest submissive. The same woman that has tried to come back several times over the years. Taylor said to expect a chick fight because she'll use Elliot to gain access to Christian.

I need some Chocolate. I feel like my period is about to start. I don't think I've ever felt this bitchy, and unfortunately my prince's father, who is most certainly no king, is going to get the brunt of my wrath.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **A/N: This is the end of Steele Heart. The next cycle of the Saga will start Friday June 30** **th** **. The next story is called** ** _A Steele Love_** **. When it premieres I will be posting once a week as it will be part of three stories going at the same time. The new story will debut on Monday June 26** **th** **,** ** _Grey Vitals_** **will be a follow up to** ** _Promise Me_** **the one-shot from the Forbidden Love challenge. Pinterest is up to date. Look in the profile for the link. I will be updating my bio in the next couple weeks as well.**

 **On a personal note, I know that I said that this story would be concluded last week, but I had a family tragedy. Thankfully we are starting to heal and it will be a moment in time that has only served to strengthen the love we all share. The incident has sparked another plot bunny, but I wish to finish** ** _A Submissive's Beginning_** **before I start it. Look for its chapter update by the end of this week.**

 **As always, I thank each of you reading. If it weren't for your support, the kind reviews and private messages, I don't know if I would still be writing. I never expected my first story to garner the support it did. Thank you. BTW, it was 75 days ago that A Steele Heart was posted to FanFic. Thank you once again.**

 **As always, I don't own EL's Characters, but I sure like picturing Christian when I'm writing those Lemons.**

 **Laters Baby**


	26. A Steele Love Notice

**This is just a notice to let you know the prologue for A Steele Love has been posted. Thank you all for reading A Steele Heart. Your encouragement is why I continue to write.**

 **Until then,**

 **Laters Baby**


End file.
